


A wakandan vacation

by Clone0100



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 68
Words: 113,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clone0100/pseuds/Clone0100
Summary: Its been a year since Peter and Shuri announced their relationship to their Respective family's.  It took time But eventually Peter and may where welcomed to the family.But during peter's summer vacation, May decided to have their summer vacation in Wakanda That year





	1. Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> I am not usauly one for shipping BUUUUUUUT when i heard this one existed, i chouldnt resist. im going to update this regularly But those updates will happen during the weekend more or less because that is when i have the most time

Peter was in a BIT of a hurry. Swinging open his locker with a force which almost broke it, He started grabbing things and tossing the discarded items into his bag with a speed that looked ALMOST inhuman. To say that peter was a Nerves wreck was an understatement. He was going to wakanda for the summer with his aunt may. The thought of her alone with his girlfriends Family, or HER for that matter, Were enough nightmare fuel To give him a heart attack. And now if he didd't hurry home they were going to be late. As if sensing their friends distress, Peters group of close friends came to see him on the verge of a nerves breakdown.

Harry, Ned, Gwen, And "MJ"stood around him. And if peter Wasn't so in-groused In the terrifying thoughts of aunt may Showing them his baby pictures, Sharing Embarrassing stories, Or asking nakia to teach peter how to braid women's hair, he would have noticed. After Aunt may found peters search history she would not stop talking about HE should ask her to teach him how to braid women's hair. The very Idea of him doing it was enough to send shivers down his spine.

When his group of friends figured out that peter was still in dream land, they all played rock paper scissors to see who got to smack peter back to the real world. Mj,with complete joy, Proceeded to give him a solid smack to his head. Peter coming back to reality with a solid yelp turned to see them all giving him looks.

"Seriously!?" Peter shrieked. "Well what did you expect us to do? Wait till you stopped having an existential crises?" Ned asked with a hint of sarcasm. peter ignoring the comment looked directly at ned. "You don't get it" He started "Im going to be alone in a foreign country with my aunt Spending time with my girlfriend and her family for three months. I am not prepared for this!"

gwen seeing him in distress, put her hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him " peter it's not all THAT bad. At least they know about you this time."she said to ease his stress.

All it did was remind him of the time when T'Challa found him and shuri having a make-out session in her lab. Not his most proudest moment. "Not helping gwen" Harry insisted.

All peter did was sigh and cringe at the memory. "look just go have fun and enjoy your time there with you altogether." Harry advised" I mean whats the worst that could happen?" peters eyes opened wide and looked directly at harry.

It was as if you asked him to revel his identity to the world and give a house tour to all his fans."Im just trying to help."harry raised his hands for mercy.

MJ pulled his hands back down to his sides before he made an ass out of himself. "Look the way i see it is if you just try and relax you'll be finnnnnne" She stated. peter face palmed and tried to keep it together.

He always wanted to be able to go spend time with shuri because she would always had come to him and not the other way around. aunt may, his friends, And nakia were the only ones at the time that knew they where a couple.

And for a time he enjoyed the secretly planed rendezvous in new york, going on nice dates, and just spending time with her. His little wakandan princesses was a gift to him as he saw it.

Being able to find someone he didnt have to make excuses to, being able to connect so easily to and talk to about ANYTHING. He still had yet to tell tony that the upgrades to his suit where shuri's and not his own.

Shuri gave him the upgrades as a gift and after seeing tonys version of the suit made her shiver in disgust. So she took it as an offence when peter said plainly that there where "FINE".

She refused that low tier tech was FINE, Not for her boyfriend, So she made a new suit for him entirely.

one with vibraniam infused, sound proof boots, and an ai slot for karen to integrate into the suit. and after all that she even gave him some web reserve slots for his web shooters after him complaining to her that they kept running out at the worst of times.

The suit was designed after a spider native to wakanda. Black and red with the white spider symbol on the front and back. And as a little fun joke, she put "property of shuri" on the inside of the suit Knowing FULL well that peter would not find it.

And after receiving the gift from her, he engulfed her in kisses that eventually led to the said make-out session in question. Which by shuri's account of events whould have liked to continue if it weren't for her brother who so rudely interrupted.

  
Ned put a hand on his shoulder and with complete honesty said" At least it's not like the whole liz situation." Everyone in the group had a solid cringe at the mention of her name. Liz was never a bad person But it was unfortunately not the case with her father, who was the vulture. And after their whole fight that lead to a building falling on peter and leaving him with a bit of P.T.S.D, Left liz being moved away Dashing any hopes of the relationship working out for the better.

" Could we not get into that and focus on our friend here ned ?" Gwen asked sternly. Mj laughed to herself. "Yea be careful Ned before she gives you THE LOOK" Ned immediately Back tracked. "Im just saying-", "look i appreciate the help guys but i have to go before im late."Peter interrupted Garbing his backpack and dashing down the hall. His friends wishing him luck before he bounced out the front doors.  
"Enjoy yourself" Gwen shouted gleefully.

  
"don't forget your suit THIS TIME." Harry advised getting a immediate smack to his side by gwen.

  
"He's gonna die" Ned said nonchalantly, which Mj Nodded to" OHHHHHH YEAAAAA".

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter ran to his apartment complex and closed the door behind him With a loud bang. Aunt may jumped at the sudden loud noise and saw peter running to his room.

"Hello to you too." she said to herself as she continued to pack the last of her bags.  
she had been setting up this trip for a while now working it out with King T'Challa for weeks. This whould the first time that she meet them face to face, and she was nerves but she liked them better then tony.

Not that she didnt like tony but she saw Shuri and her family as a better influence then tony. And that feeling was only solidified when she found peter's video diary.

Various Vids she found cute with peter rambling to himself about how he wanted to be better And better after every time he stooped a crime to helping out the neighborhood. And the ones that broke her heart when he opened up about the vulture and the events that followed.

She couldn't take him to someone without reveling or come close to showing that he was spider man to help him.  
She tried takeing him to stark to see what he chould do to no avail. it didd'nt seem to help much but she tries to help him around every corner.

She sighed to herself as she loaded the last piece of clothing into her suit case. When she heard a knock on her door she said" The doors probably still open!"

The door opened and Okoye stepped thru the door. "Ms'parker?"She asked.  
"Please just may." she said as she extended her hand out to greet her. Okoye Smiled and meet her half way. "Of course" She replied.

two more women dressed like her walked in behind her and closed the door." You'll have to excuse peter He's grabbing some last minute things" May stated.

Okoye nodded and stood firmly. She wasn't much of a talker as may could see. So she tried to start a conversation.

"Sooooo out of curiosity How many people know of peter's ughhhhhhh hobby?" She asked quietly.  
Okoye raised an eyebrow at the question."

ughhhhhh...... his second life?"May tried to clarify. "About him being the spider man?"okoye replied. May sighed" Yea that."

Okoye gave a slight chuckle" Only the ones that need to." she stated clearly  
May wasn't entirely convinced But she was very professional and careful with her words so she decided not to push it.

And as if on Que Peter's door swung open and he fell on the floor with his luggage bags falling on top of him. the women turned to see peter looking up at them like nothing was wrong. "i can explain". he stated "do you have everything peter?" may asked with a coy smile. "ughhhhh i think soo."Peter replied. "alright lets go then"May ordered

Okoye finding slight joy in seeing peter scramble to grab everything. She saw why shuri liked him. after everything was grabbed and lights were turned off they walked out, Locked the door behind them and got onto the hover jet. Peter put his bags next to his seat and laid back. " it will be a while before we arrive."Okoye stated." So i would advise you make yourselves comfortable". She didnt have to tell him twice. Peter saw an opportunity to take a quick power nap. So he laid back his head and closed his eyes. This was going to be an interesting three months.


	2. Preparation Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri prepares for peter's arrival while may and nakia bond

       Shuri was lost in her work as she nit picked at every piece of tech in front of her. But that was the kind of person she was, lost in her fantasy world as she materialized her idea's into reality.

She had been working on adjustments to her brothers suit. After the absolute mess that was killmonger, She saw countless ways to improve the suits capability to adjust with the user. Including a genetic feature to only work with one person so a event like killmonger never happens again.

she adjusted her seat to switch over to the other side of the table to get a better angel. But during her shuffle the table bucked under the adjustment of pressure and one of her pictures fell. she quickly inspected the frame to check to see there were no cracks in the glass.

She smiled when she saw the picture of her and peter in new York. It was one of her and him on top of a roof over looking the big apple. One of peters favorite spots in the city. She had to agree, while she loved home and its beautiful sunsets, It was a close second.

It was also the place where they had their first kiss. She had a stupid grin on her face at sheer thought of peter trying to be cute and just give her a light peck on her cheek. She had to tell him he diddnt have to ask for permission to get a real kiss.

While she found it Sweet that he would even consider asking, She was very impatient and had to grab him by the face and pull him in to get the kiss she wanted. Peter naturally shocked at the sudden Burst of affection, quickly adapted and kissed back.

Peter was the first boy to Genuinely treat her as a person and not As a entitled princess. Every other boy that tried to court her where ether not worth her time or just didnt peak her interest.

T’Challa had to throw one out after he found his way into into the palace to see her. Which is why he reacted so quickly when he saw peter and shuri Sharing personal space.

She practically purred at the thought of peter. She had never been used to these feeling toward other people, at least not the feelings she had for peter.

Speaking of which, She looked at her cellular like devise that peter gave her to keep in contact with him and saw the time. wouldn't be too long before he would be there.

She immediately got up and went toward a side slot in the wall and pulled a extra table out. She pressed a few buttons on a remote and a display of peter's spider suit she gave him appeared.

There were always ways to improve everything for shuri. But peters methods where always different then T’Challa's methods.

T’Challa preferred to end things quickly and effectively. Peter was entirely different. Always trying to pop of a few jokes, Pushing the limits of himself,and enjoying it while he was at it.

while it was attractive to her, It destroyed her when she would see destroyed sections of his suit, healing wounds, and black eyes he would get regularly.

She frowned at the memory of when half of his side had Claw marks from the time Dr. Conner's turned into a giant lizard and fought peter. Sometimes she wondered if gwen was ever telling the truth But when Mj sent her the photos she found the injures very REAL.

She immediately thought of ways to improve the suit by giving it nano-weaved chain-mail into the suit to stop sharp objects from tearing into him.

While peter loved the idea of her helping him with his suit and always encouraged her, he never wanted her to overwork herself over it. But she chouldn't help it. That was how she coped, by building things.

When she watched her brother lose to killmonger and get thrown of the side to only see him destroyed by bitter cold that barley kept him alive, It was traumatic for her.

So she installed extra defenses and a extra layer to keep in heat in to T’Challa's armor.

It was no different for peter.

She hovered her hand over the spider man symbol he kept on his chest on the hologram.

"Shuri" The sound of her name made her jump out of her skin. She turned to see T’Challa eyeing her from her labs doorway.

"brother i told you not to sneak up on me when i'm working!" she hissed.

She grabbed the remote and turned of her music she had blasting in the background."What do you need?" She asked as she looked over her designs for spider man suits she had on the table.

" Peter and Ms Parker are almost here. Are you ready shut everything down for a minute and greet them?" He asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

He found her infatuation with peter humerus, And was constantly finding ways to mess with her.

One time even putting up a picture of Spider-man swinging Around new York With the caption "Friendly neighborhood spider-man" on they front. He put it there when he found out about her little crush to reminder her he knew.

She DID NOT find it funny. She still has in her room to this day. She sighed and followed her brother out of her lab.

"Do not EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT HIM AND HIS AUNT." she stated sternly. T’Challa Chuckled to himself at the very idea.

" Why I would never do such a thing." he Replied. Shuri did not believe him. _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

      Peter was still dozing off as they approached wakanda. Okoye never noticed the boys tiredness until she saw his head using the ships walls as a makeshift pillow.

May decided to let him sleep. his life recently had been unnecessarily hectic lately.

From goblin terrorizing the city to him and tony on the outs AND school finals, Peter needed this. Just a break, a moment to breath from all the chaos.

Tony decided to watch the city while they where gone. Peter didn't argue, He didn't want to.

Ever since the divide between him and captain america, Peter was starting to feel distance growing between him and tony. That and the constant surveillance and an unwillingness to LET him be spider-man.

Peter was on the verge of cracking under the pressure, though he would never say or show it. May new better and she would always notice the changes.

It was her job to. She cared to much for him.

"Were here May." Okoye stated as they approached the secret city underneath the unknowing eyes of the world.

The very sight of it was incredible. The picture's peter showed her made it look like an off world city.

They didn't do the city justice.

They looked like their building's where plastered in gold underneath the rise of the sun above the city.

"The boy had the same look."Okoye stated. May Was to aw-struck to reply.

Okoye looked back to one off her fellow Warriors to wake peter. she knelt down and taped peter on his shoulder.

He slowly itched up the side and stretched his mussels to wake up.

"I hope you don't mind leaving your dream to join us peter."Okoye said slyly.

Messing with his hair and looking in her general direction," Since when do YOU make jokes?" Peter asked curiously.

He wasn't used to this side of her. The commander that never wavered, Making jokes.

It unsettled peter.

She smiled,"I'm in a good mood today."

All peter could do was raise an eyebrow at the sheer idea that she had GOOD MOODS.

When they landed A group of T’Challa's body Guards Had lined up at the landing pad as the ship landed softly.

Okoye led peter and aunt may onto the pad to be greeted By Nakia. She was dressed in casual clothes that you whouldnt expect a queen to be wearing.

She had the biggest smile seeing peter try to carry multiple bags at ones, Constantly trying to balance them all.

She had to hold down a laugh when one the guards tried to grab the bags and peter insisted to carry them.

"Hello May, Its soo good to finally meet you in person." She Said practically beaming.

Aunt may immediately Hugged her tightly. "It's good to see you as well your majesty."may replied Joyfully.

Nakia laughs at the acknowledgment of her title." Please May its just Nakia to you." She said smiling.

She only just recently obtained the title of queen after T’Challa asked her to marry him not long ago. She was happy to spend the rest of her life with him but royalty was never in her cross-hairs.

She could care less about the title of queen, But she did see the advantages she got from the title. But it never defined her, only strengthen her.

"I'm here too "Peter voice coming over the calm silence and wind on the landing pad.

Nakia burst into laughter watching peter walk in her general direction. The boy couldn't see and he was trying to follow her voice and silky laughter.

Okoye rolled her eyes at the boy insistent need to help, She brought the guards for a reason. But she couldn't deny the boys charm.

"Peter why dont you go ahead and take those in while me and aunt may talk for a while?" Nakia asked sweetly.

Peter overjoyed to be allowed to help immediately walked down the runway into the building.

He didn't get far when he walked into a door. Nakia Let out a slight chuckle at peter's misfortune.

She looked at okoye And asked for her to help him in her native tongue. She shrugged and motioned for the rest to follow.

they all grabbed a bag and walked in with a disgruntled peter in tow.

         "he is a determined child" May joked.

Nakia laughed along with may at the light hearted humor.

the pair of women walked down to a bench next that looked over the city.

"i'm glad you could come along this time around, its a pleasure to meet the one who gave peter his good manners." Nakia stated.

May laughed at the statement." I didn't need to do much, Peter has always been a good kid." She started," When he came to me and my husband when he was young, all he cared about at the time was having a place to sleep."

Nakia didn't know much about peter's upbringing but she did know it wasn't easy for him.

His parent s passed due to a unfortunate accident that may didn't want to dwell into, Rightfully so, She didn't expect her to.

And if that wasn't enough, Peter lost his uncle Ben Parker due to a mugging accident. She didn't know why peter put on the mask, But she did understand that.

Injustice Always stopped her from sleeping well a night knowing evil men walked free on earth.

"I'm sorry for you'r loss. No one deserves that kind of pain." Nakia Said as she put a hand on her shoulder. May took a breath to calm herself.

" i promised them To always look after peter, But with him being spider-man and being a teenager, I can only do what i can." May stated solemnly.

Nakia understood that to a degree. With T’Challa's sister, Shuri,she was a handful as it was.

Her personality practically consumed whatever room she was in.

"well i guess me and you are just gonna have to keep them under control" Nakia Joked.

May gave a hearty laugh." Good luck peter has been with me most of his life and i still haven't figured out how to."May replied.

They Both had good laugh, Enjoying each other's good company. " I promise Ms Parker, i will treat perter like my son."Nakia promised. "

And i the same with shuri, Shes been nothing but good to me AND peter."May replied." All of you have been nothing but good to us."

Nakia's Soft smile widened, "it's what you two deserve" And she the two shared a warm hug.

"Now lets go join the rest inside before they start without us."Nakia Said as she and May continued to walk back into the palace.


	3. Alone time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri and peter find some time for themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Clears throat-...........FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

     Peter walked into the palace and decided to take a moment to collect himself. He may be here physically but mentally was a whole other issue. But he was going to take his friends advise and just try to enjoy himself.

Speaking of which, He pulled his phone out and let his friends know he was in the country.

Harry told him to have a good time, gwen seconded it, ned told him not to be himself near her family, And Mj sent multiple gif's of peter walking into a wall and other various moments with a message saying "Just a little reminder that these still exist" Peter gave and audible groan. He loved all of his close friends but Mj just loved messing with him.

Ever since he decided to tell his friends that he was spider man, They all had very different reactions.

Harry couldn't believe it, Gwen almost fainted, Ned of course accidentally found out, And Mj put two to two together.

She was a smart women. She wasn't sure at first but that didn't mean she wasn't curious. The constant disappearing acts, The healing wounds, Always making excuses. She wasn't entirely convinced at the idea until she found out about his internship at stark industries.

And when peter told her she had a "I knew it !" kind of response.

Peter was so lost in his mind he forgot that T'Challa was standing in front of him.

Instead of saying anything T'Challa decided to have a little fun with him. He motioned for two of the Dora Milaje to come over and stand behind peter. Nothing. Not a single bit of acknowledgement. "I thought spider man was supposed to have better awareness then this." He thought to himself

"Brother stop messing with him!" Shuri's voice broke thru the organized quite of the palace.

Peters head came away from his phone quickly after hearing her smooth voice.

And after not seeing her ,BUT her brother instead, Fear IMMEDIATELY engulfed his body.

Everything between him and peter had always been awkward after he found out about shuri and peters secret relationship. T'Challa tried to level with him but their personality's were just polar opposites. But that's what this trip was for, for them to get to know each other better. If peter was going to be around he MIGHT as well get to know him. T'Challa had plans for him and peter but those could wait.

He and his aunt where going to be there for three months, They had time.

Peter noticing The king in front of him proceeded to back up to give HIM room, instantly bumped into the Dora Milaje behind him which only made him yelp in surprise.

Peter had always looked up to people like T'Challa, Men that did what they could for people they cared for. people like him, Captain america, iron man, Thor, And so on.

They are what inspired him to be a super hero. So when he saw ,BLACK FREAKING PANTHER, He had lost all sense of reality and the English language.

"Ughhhhhhh" was all that could he achieve.

May noticing her nephew's pain decided to help. " King T'Challa It's so wonderful to meet you. She said cutting to peter's side, nakia not to far behind and putting a hand on peters shoulder.

A smile appeared upon the kings features as he shook her hand. "Pleasure is all mine Ms Parker."

He looked as if he just got out of a meeting that could change the very way's of life in his royal artier.

Shuri appeared beside him in her casual wear with a white top and black pants that where wrapped along her waist nice and tight in all the right places's.

Peter found himself staring, and tried his best to cover his own ass. he tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Can I have my boyfriend now before you completely break him any further". Shuri complained.

The group stifling a laugh as she grabbed a broken Peter Parker and dragging him away. _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

      Shuri dragged her boy friend back to her lab and pounced him as soon as they were alone.

Peter didn't even have the time to say hello before she smothered him in kisses.

They haven't seen each other in months and shuri was going to utilize the time they had to keep him all to herself.

After what felt like hours, she had to break contact to breath.

" I agree the floor was the best place to do this" Peter joked.

It was hard for shuri to catch her breath when peter refused to stop making jokes. she settled herself on his lap and rested her forehead on his.

Peter practically beamed." Its good to see you to."

Shuri smiled and took his face into her hands to kiss him again. This time the kisses were slower and more intense. She brushed her tongue across his teeth to ask for access.

Peter happily obliged. He opened up and allowed her to explore his familiar mouth. Peter felt beyond lucky.

The kind of luck you feel when you win the lottery. To finally be happy with someone he could be happy with.

Some people don't get that luxury.

But he felt like he was forgetting something.

Oh yea, "BREATH".

He lightly pushed shuri away who complained at the sudden loss of contact.

" You know angel, as much as i love your affection, i do still have lungs." He said smiling from ear to ear.

Shuri chuckled at peters need for air. She turned her attention to her table she still had out from earlier.

" Oh that reminds me" She stated as she pulled him of the floor,"I made you something."

Peter smiled at his girlfriend's assent need to do things. Her mind always moving and processing things faster then any normal human.

She really was something else.

Peter could keep up but she was the better one out of the two.

Peter was just used to getting whatever he had making it work.

"street smart' as tony called it.

Shuri was so used to advanced tech she could develop anything she fantasized of.

It was kind of a turn on for him.

She pressed a few buttons to bring up the hologram of his suit.

" Now when i looked over your suit i found a few ways to improve upon the design.' She stated confidently.

"of course you did" Peter replied," You always find something, There is no end to that wonderful brain of your's."

Shuri had a bright blush on her face. The wakandan princess tried to get back on topic.

"After your encounter with goblin that left you free falling I came up with some upgrades to your web shooters and added some gliders"

she pointed to each of the upgrades in question.

" Gliders?" peter asked curiously.

"They attach under your arms."

She said turning her back to him to show him more clearly, Bringing the said gliders into view.

" They use the same materiel as your webs, giving you more control." She explained 

Peter truthfully did appreciate everything thing his little princess did for him, But he was always concerned with her working herself to hard just to keep him safe.

She had enough stress in her life for that. he took his arms around her waist and pulled her in.

Shuri jumped at the sudden contact but melted into his hold over her.

" Babe we have had this conversation before." He started

"And i have told you i will constantly worry about your safety." She said simply.

She wished he would stop worrying about that. She wasn't over working herself. She knew her limit's.

But that didn't stop peter nonetheless.

"Hmmm" Peter mumbled to himself as he nibbled at her pulse.

She had to bite her lip to keep the moans from escaping her throat.

He turned her around to plop her on the table.

Before they could continue their escapade of intimacy, A sudden knock on her lab door took Them out of their little world.

Shuri looked behind them to only sigh in frustration, "Yes Okoye."

Peter's hands immediately went to ether side of his head with haste.

" King T'Challa requests both of you upstairs, Their about to have dinner and would like you both there." She said plainly.

I didn't do anything!" Peter let out quickly refusing to turn around knowing full well Okoye was staring holes into his soul.

" Mhmmm" Was all okoye said before she left them alone again.

"Come on." Shuri said after she pulled him by his shirt to lay one more kiss," Let's go before my brother get's impatient And comes down here to get us."

Peter's color drained out of him at the thought of it. " Yea lets avoid that" As he quickly followed behind her.


	4. Family dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> family bonding

       The palace was NOT as fancy as peter was lead to believe. He expected the place to be plastered in gold, shining like the sun that could make a blind man wince. He was pleasantly shocked its like they were real people.

They had a table set up for all of them.

peter definitely felt isolated in the palace. He was in a foreign country after all, but even when he was treated well by everyone he always expected a punch to the gut. that was how life treated him sometimes, presented one door and slammed the other one on his face.

After peter became spider man a lot of the early years where him isolating his social life and the rest of his priority's. It 's not unusual for peter to distance himself when he fells like he's hurting more rather then helping.

That's what happened when he had trouble stopping shocker.

The robber had been been doing multiple job's around the city, and peter was having major trouble dealing with man's upgraded shooters and it got a lot of people hurt in the process.

Peter took the time to look around to take in the room.

various different statues Of wakandan culture and of course.....Panthers.

Peter raised an eyebrow at the thought of wither not it would be something else.

He saw A family portrait on the wall to the side of a giant window over looking the city below.

Peter envied T’Challa, He had a wonderful family.

          The dinning room was in a comfortable silence. Everyone was enjoying their food, except peter.

Peter was lost to his own imagination. The room itself was surrounded by a few of the Dora Milaje, Including Okoye.

Who noticed the boy's absent mind exploring his phone and not clearly liking what he saw.

Peter held back in audible sigh at the news reports he pulled up. Goblin was holding a building hostage ad he showed no sign of letting up.

Peter felt his heart ache at the sight.

He knew tony could handle himself but that still didn't stop him from wanting to grab his bag and fly out there.

"Peter what do i say about phones at the table." May lightly warned.

" Sorry may."Peter said, quickly putting the phone away.

"Are we boring you that much peter?" Nakia Chimed in, poking fun at the situation.

"No mam, Just mentally preoccupied is all." Peter answered quickly.

He didn't want to draw to much attention to himself. And his bright red checks were not helping.

"Whats on your mind kiddo" May asked nonchalantly.

"Just home sick is all." He lied.

"Never really been away from home in so long. Ill get over it."

Nakia Nodded," I know the feeling, it's feeling I have grown accustomed too."

"Probably too well." T’Challa commented.

Nakia rolled her eyes playfully at her husband's direction getting a slight chuckle from him.

May found herself second guessing peter's answer to nakia's question. He always wanted to take this trip, he spent 3 weeks non stop preparing for the trip in the first place.

There was something else on his mind. And shuri seemed to agree as they made eye contact.

As if to get peter to open up Shuri turned to him," What from home has you so distracted sugar." She cooed.

Peter's red checks only Burned more at his girlfriends actions when he felt her hand slyly rubbing his leg under the table.

Unable to process words anymore, In peter fashion, all that came out was," Ughhhhhhh."

Shuri's face lit up at her boyfriend's embarrassment. She figured out real quick in their relationship that it didn't take much to fluster him.

May found herself laughing.

HARD.

T’Challa Now joining in on the conversation," What has you so overjoyed ms Parker?"

May took a minute to catch her breath." It just remained me of the time peter walked into a wall when he  saw a cute girl for the first time."

Peters eyes almost poped out of his head and stared at her in protest.

Nakia now completely invested, " Oh PLEASE elaborate may."

Peter couldn't look more deflated even if he tried." May have mercy." He practically begged.

May sat up " When we lived in this house in the suburbs,"She started," There was a family that moved next to us in the house next door. Naturally i went out to introduce myself, As you do, So when i saw this girl about peters age I knew right then peter had to meet her."

Peter Up to this point had completely engulfed his face in his hands hoping to disappear from the table.

Shuri Bringing her face closer as if she wouldn't hear if she wasn't close enough. Not wanting to miss a single word or phrase.

T’Challa Raising an eyebrow, Curious as to how peter Got himself in such a compromising situation.

And nakia absolutely invested in her son-in laws misery. Even the Dora Milaje and Okoye had some investment in May's story.

" So i call peter out to come see something. He darts out the front door as if his life depends on it. And as he comes around the corner he and this girl make eye contact." She elaborated.

Peter became fully blushed preparing for the kicker.

" So i ask peter to introduce himself. He goes to say hi and only almost trips over his own footing."

Everyone around the room started to stifle laughter in their throats. Which only made peter start to slowly slide under the table the further in the story she got.

"Oh but that's not the best part, this little girl is so shocked at peters lack of balance, that she just sit's there waiting for him to get himself upright."

And an audible groan could be heard from under the table.

Nakia almost on the verge of cackling, and even T’Challa was starting to cover the smile on his face with his hand.

But if that wasn't enough the Dora Milaje even moved further to get better seats for the story, While shuri pressed the record button.

" So-.....I,-' May took a minute to compose herself to continue the story.

" So when this girl can finally make eye contact with my nephew, Peter in all his wisdom decides to cut his loses and run."She elaborated.

Nakia coverd her mouth Instantly before she burst into tears." Peter YOU DIDN'T" Nakia shrieked.

" I WAS TEN!" Peter shouted from underneath the table that was his only protection from the onslaught of his childhood.

Okoye now herself was having trouble keeping it together.

" So he turns to run and immediately almost falls, naturally, and when he gets to our door and then-"

She motioned with her fist hitting her open palm," BAM! Right into the door!" She yelled in triumph.

At that moment whatever was holding back their laughter was suddenly gone and nonexistent. The ENTIRE Dinning hall was soon engulfed in rib shattering laughter And all peter could do was ask for the sweet release of death.

T’Challa was the first to come close to composing himself." Peter come out from the table and defend yourself." He joked.

One of the Dora Milaje came down to the table and slowly lowered her hand sweetly to the completely flustered boy. Peter reluctantly came out of his hiding spot into the spotlight.

He put his hands across his face as if he was praying to god for mercy when he said,"First of all...... I WAS TEN and you KNOW I have bad people skill's may!" He complained.

All it did was spark more laughter out of his loving aunt.

"How are you supposed to get better petey?"She questioned.

Before he could retaliate, T’Challa interrupted," Me and you are going to have to work on not freezing in front of women" He joked only slightly.

Nakia Immediately came back to life from being completely submerged in laughter from Mays story," OH YOU'R ONE TO TALK!"

T’Challa instantly recognizing his mistake, looked at Nakia and pleaded with his eye's for mercy.

She show's none what so ever.

She went thru the whole moment from the jump to the ground and how he froze, "like an antelope in headlights", as soon as he saw Nakia.

Okoye now at this point barley holding on to dear life, using her spear to keep her balanced. "I even WARNED him!" She Stated barley getting the words out.

Now it was peter's turn to laugh. "Clearly it wasn't enough!" He blurted out.

Clearly enjoying the idea of a man like T’Challa completely breaking in front of a crush.

T’Challa, seeing how the table's turned against him, decided to pull an ace out of his pocket.

" Peter are you aware of a poster hanging in Shuri's room?' He questioned.

Shuri Immediately came back to reality and Sat upright." I dont know what your Talking about brother."

Clearly know what he was talking about.

Peter calmed himself," I beg your pardon your Highness?"

"Shuri has a Poster of spider man above her bed in her room." T’Challa stated with a evil smile on his face.

Peter Quickly turned his head toward his wakandan princesses. He raised an eye brow, " Care to elaborate babe."

Now it was shuri's turn to restart her brain But she quickly came to life and treatened to share footage of her brother being back handed by one of one of her experimental suits footage, which T’Challa chould swear was the one he asked her to delete, to turning every single piece of all his clothes pink.

      Through out the rest of night the co-existing family enjoyed their food and shared stories. May happy with peter's change of mood to what she wanted him to be.....happy. Whatever had peter in dreamland That night, He was brought back to the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a late night update how dare i.


	5. Sleep walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has trouble settling in

After dinner everyone began to settle down for the night. Peter helped Nakia and May clean up after their feast. After the room had been completely cleaned, Okoye showed peter and may their rooms they would be staying in for the next three months.

Mays was right next to T'Challa and nakia's room. Her room was ,much to her liking, Very similar to her work office in New York. Basic white and black mixed with a very classy set of furniture.The type of things you would expect from a corporate office on the top floor. A home away from home.

And much to Shuri's displeasure, Peter's room was not in her's.

His was down the hall near the back of the building. His room was nice and compact, filled with dark blue's and red's. and a table set up with a console for when ever he felt like keeping himself occupied with something.

And right beside his bed was a window overlooking the city with a park far below.

May thought it might be to isolating for him but peter quickly took possession of the room. It was exactly what he wanted, A place where he could just be secluded.

Sometimes it was what he needed.

    He began to start unloading his clothes into a walk-in closet when a knock came to his door, Begging for his attention.

"It's open" He said keeping his attention at the task he was distracting himself with.

Shuri came in and closed the door quietly behind her.

Like she was on some secret mission no one but he could know about. She tip toed and slid into his bed which was clearly only meant for one.

Peter distinctly remembered shuri was not allowed to sleep with him, BUT clearly, Shuri had other plans. Or a different set of ears, which ever one came first.

Peter was not going to fall for his girlfriends antics.

He keep at what he was doing and kept putting clothes on hangers and proping them up in order of each other.

Shirts and what not on one side, and pants on the other. He felt shuri practically whining at his lack of attention.

"Peteyyy." She cooed.

"nope" Peter thought to himself as he continued to ignore her.

He would not fall for her naughty behavior.

Not that he didn't want to join her but he would prefer to KEEP his life. Shuri clearly did not appreciate being denied, because then she started throwing anything close to her to grab his attention.

Peter can sense the item's she was using as ammunition but he choose to ignore them as well.

She sighed in frustration.

He couldn't see BUT he felt a pout appear on her face.

Pleased with his growing will power to say no to thing's, Peter absent mindlessly threw an item back.

Not realizing he threw his phone instead.

All of his color drained when he saw her catch it without difficultly.

Why did he do the things he did? A devilish smile appeared on her dark features.

" It would be a shame If someone where to do som-" She was unable to finish her threat as peter had already pounced her for the devise.

She had to somehow keep quite while trying to avoid peter's endless attempts to get the devise from her hands.

bouncing from one side of the room to the other, the two played en endless game of cat and mouse as shuri dodged attempt after attempt.

Peter growing impatient decided to try something different. Peter grabbed her INSTEAD.

A light yelp soon followed as peter began searching for ticklish locations on her body.

Keeping the devise close to her chest , She was soon going to have to chose to either drop the devise or telegraph her whereabouts across the building.

And he was being very exploitative of her sides. She felt her legs start to give out.

" PETER!" She shrieked" STOP IT!"

"Then let go of it then!" He countered.

Unable to contain her laughter anymore, She released the phone From her possession and peter lunged at it.

As it landed in his hand's he fell onto the bed in triumph.

But before he could gloat, shuri pounced.

She gave him a passionate kiss as a reward for his tenacity.

Peter sighed in defeat," Okay you win but your not staying in here for the night." He stated simply.

Shuri couldn't have looked more disappointed as she frowned at his statement.

"But why not, I've missed you!" She pleaded.

Her eyes tore holes in his heart as she crossed her arms in protest.

" Because if your brother catches you in here I will go missing in this country." He replied.

"Only because i would've kidnapped you." She explained without a hint of sarcasm.

Peter Took one of his hands and moved her braided hair strings out of the way to see her brown eyes better.

THAT would end up being his downfall as she pleaded with them.

He sighed in defeat," Okay But your getting up straight in the morning." He made clear.

Content with those terms she crawled under the covers with him and rested her head in the crock of his neck.

She breathed a happy sigh at her victory and released her body to the quite bliss that was sleep.

Well if 'peter was going to die, he was gonna die happy and relaxed. he reached over and turned off the light next to the bed and pulled the covers over them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    The New York Sky burned as the fire raised to touch the star's.

Everyone was in a panic as they raced to safety from the onslaught that was goblin's revenge.

Goblin and spider man fought for what felt like years into the night.

Goblin had managed to push spidey in a corner," Come hero decide the fate of the very life's of this once great city!" Spidey was stuck in a impossible position.

Goblin had managed to grab a hold of a bus full of people that tried to use it as a shelter from goblin's rage.

And in the other hand held a sight that horrified him.

"Harry" He mouthed to himself in utter disbelieve.

How did he get himself mixed up in all this?

"Make a choice Spider freak. The boy..." He raised harry's unconscious body, " or these poor innocent life's in the wrong place at the wrong time?" He questioned menacingly.

"Sorry emerald ELF but i'm gonna have to ask you to LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!" He demanded. " This is between you and me!"

The goblin only smiled,"Oh please you hero type's are always so predictable." He thought out load." And besides, It's not like you have a say in the matter."

And like a Light feather dropped both the people and harry down a 50 story drop.

"NO!" spidey jumped past goblin and dived after them.

Harry was the first one to be reached as he grabbed a hold of him and tossed a web towards the nearest building.

Using his free hand, he shot a web to grab the bus.

With an impact of a speeding truck, the sudden weight of it collapsing on top of him.

Peter struggled to maintain his strength to withstand his grip on the webbing.

The sounds Of people screaming filed his ear as he tried to keep his mussels intact.

The suit starting to tear as the mussels in his arm as it expanded to compensate for the added weight.

And the next thing to processes thru his mind was the last thing he needed. His spider-sense went of as he heard a load shrieking noise.

He opened his eye's to see a goblin grenade heading his way. thinking fast he turned his back toward it and braced.

The bomb pop'd with a menacing shrieking sound as it knocked him Out.

screams were all that could be heard as it got drowned out by the loud pinging in his ear's.

Only coming back to reality as he saw him, harry and the bus full of people free falling.

Quickly coming back to reality, he managed to grab a hold of the web connecting to the bus and snatching harry at the same time.

 He shot out a web to connect back to the building only to end up in the same position, only lower.

He could't handle this much longer.

He looked across the sky to see goblin on his glider Cackling to himself.

" Oh spider man Always trying to cheat in our little game."

" Nah Kermit, just trying to figure out the rules is all." Spidey talking out load.

" Then allow me to remind you." Goblin pulled out some kind of flying pumpkin razor's as they flew at him.

'"Rule one: Spider-man must SPLAT!"

Spidey thinking quickly tossed harry as high as he could and used his web shooters to take hold of the incoming projectiles.

"Rule 2: ignore rule 1!."

He swung the projectiles around his head and back and at goblin.

"Rule 3: Make goblin Crash land!" He announced as he caught harry.

The attack worked to a degree as it landed the glider's thruster's, knocking him forward.

But before spidey could celebrate at his action or throw out another joke, goblin came forward and the last thing for spidey to see was a fist to his face.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Peter's bloodshot eye's nearly pop'd out of his head as he came out of his nightmare fuel'd dream.

They were greeted with nothing but darkness surrounding him.

He began to try to regulate his breathing. This had been a recurring situation where his brain had allowed past fight's to awaken him from his slumber.

When his eye's finally adjusted to the darkness of the room he saw the cover's had been pushed over to shuri's side of the bed.

"Blanket hog" he thought to himself. he chuckled at the sight of her innocent face griped by the warm embrace of sleep.

She had a hold of his arm still underneath all the blanket's.

He turned to his right to see the time was only 3:00 in the morning their time.

After calming himself down from the nightmare he decided he could't sleep anymore.

So he decide to get the heavy sleeper that was his girlfriend and take her back to her room.

He slid out his arm from her soft grip and held her bridle style. he poked his head out the door way of his room and checked both sides of the hall.

Content with his search he took her down the hall to her room.

As he walked down the hall he came across the cracked door of T'Challa and nakia's room. He mentally screamed at the thought of one of them being up this late.

He walked past it quickly before he brought to much attention to himself.

He opened shrui's door and layed her in her bed. He pulled the cover's over her and gave her a quick peck to her forehead.

"love ya babe" He said quietly.

As he walked out and closed her door he decided he was thirsty.

He walked over to a fridge in the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from it.

He pop'd open the bottle and nearly gulped the entire thing.

 After feeling satisfied with his nonexistent thirst he tossed the empty bottle in the trash bag next to him.

He wished these stupid nightmare's would stop and leave his sanity alone.

but as soon as he was about to continue his brooding, he felt the presence of another with him in the room.

He turned to see Nakia in what looked like spy gear walking out the door.

"You could't sleep either huh?" She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peter just need's a good night sleep.   
> -nightmare- "nooooope" lol


	6. Mother-son bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes with Nakia personal on a mission

   Peter was looking at Nakia as if she had walked out of a spy thriller.

"You know that particular get up is probably to much for a night out on the town." Peter joked.

All nakia could do was laugh at his lack of a reaction.

"Well I pride in overdoing things." she winked.

Peter could't help but ask," So are you off to like stop a evil super villain from taking over the world or somethin?"

 Nakia could't help but smile.

"Yes he also has a cat that he pets to make him seem more menacing." She joked.

Peter tried to look shocked, But could't keep a straight face.

"No but seriously what ARE you doing up this late any way?"

She sighed. Her face became more serious and seemed deep in thought. She tried to come up with a better answer for the boy that he might find acceptable.

But nothing jumped out at her.

" A better question would be what are YOU doing up so late?" Nakia tried to counter.

But peter didn't seem to phased. Like he had been in this kind of questioning one to many times.

"Nice try Aunty Nakia but that trick inst gonna work on me." he stated confidently with a shit eating grin.

Her heart fluttered at the nick name.

" Grown up stuff peter." She said with a smile.

He frowned at the age excuse.

 "Aww come on I just want to know!" He pleaded.

she sighed." It's a personal thing petey."

Peter jumped at the opportunity." Can i help?"

Nakia seemed taken a back by the request.

" Peter it doesn't even involve you, Why would want to go?" she asked puzzled.

" It does too!" he countered." You'r family so it does involve me."

Nakia still didn't seem convinced. " I'm not sure about this peter."

"Please aunty nakia, I'll be good."He practically begged." I'm Not even tired."

She sighed in defeat at the use of her nickname.

"Okay but you will do as i say when I say it okay?" Peter's face lite up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes! I promise Aunty nakia i won't let you down" He ran as quietly as he could and grabbed his spider suit from his room and karen , His AI, from her box he had been keeping her in.

He came out with his suit on and his mask in his hands.

"So what are we doing?" He asked exited of the idea of a fun filled adventure.

Nakia was starting to regret this decision. " Well were going to stop a sex traficer." She said bluntly, To test the boy's reaction.

 "Awww that's it? I thought were going to bring down a secret empire or something."He lightly complained.

Nakia was shocked by the boy's disappointing look on his face, But quickly adapted.

"But look at the bright side, you get to put a terrible man to justice." She put on a happy facade to get the boy on board.

He quickly came around. "Okay, What's the plan?" Nakia got in her knees and got close to peter.

" Were going to go into town and find his main place he likes to hide out at."She statred," And when we find him we wait for him to take a group out to look for more innocent girl's. and that's when we grab him." She explained.

With a sinister grin on her face. Peter gasped. " Like in those badass spy movies?" He asked with a smile like a child reacted to a toy.

Nakia could't help but feel joy fill her heart At the boy's excitement.

"Okay let's go" She said as a happy peter threw on his mask and followed. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Well.......This is boring." Peter thought out load as he held is head up with his palm.

The pair had managed to track their target's henchmen to a singular location. It seemed like a main hub for all his men to gather outside of a local village. They had decided to wait outside in a car far from view of the complex.

Peter was a very impatient boy.

"did you think our whole night would be filled to the brim with the constant threat of danger?" She explained like a fight caster with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes." Peter said in a clearly not amused voice.

Nakia smiled at the boy's disappointment. "well sorry kiddo that is not how the world works." she explained simply.

"Television can so NOT be trusted." Peter complained at the lack of realism of day time television.

If it were up to peter he would have just swung in and strung up every henchmen by a tree and walked out with their leader kicking and screaming. But peter would be a good boy and listen to nakia.

Every few minutes he would send out Karen to search the complex and scan for any excessive movement And she would always come back with nothing of value. Forcing them to wait longer.

Their was a Eire silence between the pair as they waited for the moment of truth.

"soo."

Nakia was the first to break the silence in the car," Why could't you sleep." She asked sweetly.

'Wasn't really all that tired." He deadpanned.

She knew there was more to that But decided not to push it.

" Why could't YOU sleep Aunty?" He asked bored But not wanting to sound in consider-it.

" I have been wanting to bring this man down for months. He had been terrorizing this place for years. And no one could ever find him. He always either had a different name, a different look, A different hide out."

She had a heated expression on her face. " And now i finally have him."

Peter didn't blame her for her anger, But he could't deny the worry filling his soul.

He pulled out picture of the guy. The man wasn't a looker but he certainly didn't stand out either.

He had one of those indistinguishable faces. The kind that you really would't be able to tell if you saw him in a crowd.

he suddenly had bit of a understanding of the man's hiding potential.

Genetic luckiness.

But unfortunate for him his luck was excellently low tonight.

    He put the picture back in the glove box as he heard Karen's drone flying back to the car. " Their Finely starting to gather their men in trucks." She reported.

Nakia turned on the car and waited for head lights. And low and behold The convoy began to move at at resalable pace.

"Finally." Peter blurted out.

Nakia began to move the vehicle at a pace to stay behind out of sight of the convoy.

Peter let out a web and grabbed onto a branch and Vanished. Peter jumped from branch to branch as he caught up to the convoy.

"Karen where is the nearest village?" Peter asked running out of breath.

"Not to far, But peter their getting closer every second." She explained.

" Well Lets intrude ourselves on their little party." He said with a smile on his face

. Peter slid on the mask and jumped on the lead car with a load thud.

The driver barely could keep it together as he swerved from one side to another.

"What the hell!?"

Peter poked his head in front of the car's front windshield," Excuse ME but i'm gonna need your licence and registration."

The men sheirked at the sight of a man in a dark colored spider suit.

"get him of the car!" One screamed, " I'm trying!"

Peter unphased by the man's Incapability to drive, all peter could do was laugh.

"Okay i'm not one to judge another man on how to drive BUUUUUUT this is just ridiculous."

The rest of the convoy confused as to what caused the lead car to swerve out of control was son dashed as it slid onto it's side and hit a tree.

Nakia stopped the car and ran to the nears piece of cover as she watched all of the men jump out of their respective car's.

She knew the boy could handle himself but that didn't stop the scared look on her face as she saw all the men ready their weapons.

They all looked confused as they ran to cover

. Their leader jumped out of his car last, "Someone check that car!" He barked.

Two men raced to the capsized mess that was the jeep.The men were no where to be seen as the car was empty.

There was no blood or sigh of a struggle. "Where they go!"

"I think the term your looking for is they got of dodge."

They looked up to see spider-man looking dead at them.

" Peekaboo." Was all Spidey said in a prepy voice as he shoot webs into the men's eye's.

They screamed in frustration as they tried to pull the gunk from their eyes to no avail.

" Awww look at you two so cute and innocent."

The rest of the men watched as he grabbed them with his webs and tossed them into the car and slammed it shut.

He webbed the door closed," There now you two can spend some nice quality time together." He said pleased with his work.

The rest of the men Began to shot in his general direction. seeing the muzzle flash, He back flipped back into the darkness that was the treeline on the side of the road.

"What was that THING!"

" I don't know! Some kind of spider-man"

" Ahhhhh the brains of the outfit."

A few men turned to see him back ripping of one of the doors of one the cars with his bare hands.

" Hold this for me genius." He tossed the door directly at the man with enough power to knock the man on his ass.

Next he jumped into the air and webbed the door to him to trap him on the ground.

As he was coming down to the ground the other two men tried to react by popping of a few shots only to kicked down by the web slinger.

Four more came out from behind one of the trucks to assist their down comrades that were holding their chests wincing in pain.

before He could react all he heard was, " Spidey MOVE!"

He turned to see a masked nakia tossing what looked like some sort of can.

It didn't take him long to fill in the gapes as he jumped out of the way.

The can landed in front of the four and popped with a load bang.

it was a flash grenade to the unfortunate soul's who were caught in its blinding light.

Nakia ran up behind one and tossed him into one of the car windows with a load crash.

She moved on to the his friend next to him and grabbed his arm. She gave it a twist at an odd angle and landed a punch right below the elbow Breaking it instantly.

The man screamed in Horrifying pain as his arm became useless.

She delivered another punch to his jaw shutting off the endless amount of pain leaving his mouth.

The other two slowly coming out of their daze tried to react only to be unbalanced when nakia sweeped their legs out from under them.

They landed on the hard pavement on their backs with a loud thud. one tried to grab a gun only to see it fly away as spider-man grabbed it instead.

The last thing he saw before stars was a boot to his face.

The last man tried to fight back But nakia was faster.

She landed a boot to the man's nuts.

Unprepared for such a low blow that man dropped his gun on instinct to care for his damaged pride.

But before the she could finish him of , she saw webbing grab him by the chest.

" My turn!" spidey blurted out gleeful as he yanked the man towards him.

"What!" Was all that was said before spidey delivered a finale blow to the mans jawline.

" HAH! That's it?!" Spidey blurted out as he fell to the floor.

" Where's the The boss?" Nakia asked quickly.

But before he could answer all he saw was a man dressed in white come out with one of the henchmen by gunpoint.

"You two stop right there!" He shouted at the pair.

"Uhhhhhh in case you havent noticed your boy's are takeing a nap." He explained with a happy tone of voice.

Nakia eyed the man with a seething hatred.

The last henchmen clearly did not see this as apart of the job description.

" Do you have any idea what you two have COST ME!" he began," If i where you two i would hide in the deepest hole you can find so I CAN BURY YOU IN IT!"

" Take your own advise man and hide that wack ass hairline." Was all spidey said, clearly not phased by the man's treat.

" Maybe you'll take me seriously if i do this." the man cocked the hammer on his steeled revolver.

Nakia's mussel's stood ready to move.

"NAH that's gonna be a no from me pal." Was all spidey said before he shot a web into the gun's barrel as the hammer fell down.

Before the bullet could escape the barrel it was caught in the webbing.

Nakia jumping at the opportunity sideswiped the gun out of his hands with her boot.

Spidey latched on to the gun with his webbing and pulled it toward him.

"what the-!" was all the man could get out of his mouth as nakia dropped him to the floor.

She pulled out her own pistol and pointed it directly between his eyes.

The henchmen previously in in grasp ran into the night as fast as his legs could carry him.

" AWWW don't run away mad!" spidey yelled after him.

he would run after him had he not saw nakia holding the leader by gunpoint.

"WOOOOOOOW lets not get hasty here." He said trying to defuse the situation.

"How many?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"DON'T ACT DUMB!" She yelled," HOW MANY GIRL'S LOST THEIR LIVES BECAUSE OF YOU!"

The man understanding his situation kept his mouth shut.

"WELL!" Nakia practically shoved the gun up his nose.

Unknowing what to do, spidey looked around trying to figure out what to do.

He looked down to see the man had soiled himself.

"So much for a badass bandit leader." He thought to himself.

He put his hand on nakia's shoulder. She turned to see spidey's somber eye's of his mask.

" Aunty the man's not worth it.' He said sweetly," Lets just take him back to wakanda where he can pay for all his done."

Realizing how she must have looked in front of peter she quickly calmed herself.

" Get up." she said coldly.

He did as he was told and got into the back seat where spidey webbed his hands together like cuffs.

They drove off leaving a trail of sleeping and broken men behind them.

"Who are you people?" He asked defeated.

Nakia stayed quite, refusing to give the man any attention. Peter had other idea's.

" WHY I'M YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD SPIDER MAN OF COURSE!" Making the man immediately regret asking.

A smile creeped under nakia's mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nakia is a baddass prove me wrong


	7. intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webclaws..........all of the weblaws.......with LIGHT smut.......well......what "I" would consider light.......if that's not your thing you've been warned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry

Nakia and peter arrived with the bandit early the next morning. They found them self's in a very delighted mood after the man was thrown into his own personal cell.

"It was a good look for him" Peter thought.

Peter and nakia were coming up the elavator to the main house floor of the palace when peter decided to break the comfortable silence.

"Sooo what are we going to tell the other's when they wake up?" He asked curiously.

Nakia knew that what they did last night was forbidden by T'Challa for multiple reason's.

One Nakia was seen as a Queen and therefor had to keep a somewhat of a reputation of royalty.

And two since she was Married into royalty she was an important figure, So if something where to happen that would hurt not only Emotionally but it would hurt the strength of wakanda in some capacity.

He knew that all to well after the death of his father. And last night's fiasco was definitely breaking both of those rule's.

He never wanted to control Nakia and put her on a short leash but she wasn't making things easy either.

And she had brought peter into it.

Something T'Challa was admittedly against. He was here to be a part of the family not be involved in political nonsense.

 Nakia looked at her watch and noticed the time.

6:30.

They might be able to avoid that conversation. " Well hopefully nothing." She stated simply.

But before they could get their hopes up they walked into the house floor of the palace to only be greeted by a calm and cool T'Challa.

"Never mind" Nakia sighed to no one but herself.

" So what were you two up too last night." He asked knowing the answer.

before a never-es wreck that was peter could speak, Nakia spoke up," We finally stopped him T'Challa. THAT monster is finally where he needs to be."

T'Challa unphased by his loves tenacity came closer, "You put to much of your emotion's into the reckless vendetta's against men who are not worth your time. "

He said simply in a low tone putting his hands onto her shoulder's, "there will always be men to replace the one's they have lost."

Nakia didn't seem to accept that line of thought as she kept her ground in the calm argument.

"And i will be there to put them into the same cell's." She said simply.

All he could do was sigh at her determination. He saw a lot of peter in Nakia and a lot of her in him. A sudden understanding washed over him as to why peter tagged along with her on her vendetta.

" Come on your highness that guy was a real piece of work. "Peter suddenly chimed in," The place is a lot safer with him off the streets. And besides you should have seen us!"

" I did."

Peter went from excited to shocked in all of three seconds. He grabbed one of the remotes and pressed play. They looked up to see footage of nakia and spider-man fighting the whole convoy. Even a shot of spidey running past the camera and going back into the fray from the treeline.

"Uh How did yo-" T'Challa cut him off quickly. " I had scouts patrolling their hide out for week's."

Nakia looked shocked from the explanation. He continued," I sent them a false location of a shipment under a false name of some of their missing worker girls and they fell for it relatively easily. What i wasn't expecting was to see peter there."

Peter just shrugged and had a uncovincing look on his face." I just wanted to help." he said honestly.

T'Challa sighed at the boy's innocents. "We will talk about this later you two but me and nakia need to head down to talk with the other tribes and discuss certain issues." He explained grabbing onto nakia.

    She sighed at the sudden realization of the explained event and reluctantly followed. Nakia ruffled peter's hair as they walked into the elevator. He smiled as the door's shut to leave him alone on the house floor. He felt like an idiot, standing there in his spider suit early in the morning. He came here to avoid the all niter's as spidey to only do it again in another country. He sighed out of frustration as a sudden thought came to mind, 'Shuri." He ran past a few of the Dora Milaje standing like statues as they watched the boy dash into his room. He came out in a set of fresh clothes with a science pun shirt, Dark pants and a spider-man beanie.

He went to the first place she would be, Her lab.

* * *

 

    Peter walked down the stairs in to a main hallway that lead to her lab. Peter was a absolute wreak. He was going over how to start the conversation and into the apology. Shaking his head at every bad idea after another.

"Well guess i'll just wing it." He thought out load.

He opened the door to see shuri hard at work on something. "Yea she's mad at me" he thought.

She was by a table in front of a large window over looking the tram system below with music in the background. She wore a somewhat see thru white jacket with a black tee under it and a white skirt. her hair was all tied up in braids. From what he could tell the shirt she wore SEEMED like one of his. So he figured she wasn't THAT mad at him.

He knocked onto the side of the wall to try to get her attention. Not a single acknowledgment from her.

He sighed,"Look i know your mad at me, so you don't have to say anything just listen.." He explained as honestly as he could. " I get bad nightmare's from time to time and sometime's they become unbearable. And they usually stop me from getting sleep, and it was early so i went ahead and took you back to bed."

She lowered the volume a bit on the music and listened a bit more closely but still kept her back to him. " I knew I wasn't going to get anymore sleep but that didn't mean you could't ." He tried come of as sweetly as he could.

Shuri diddn't seem to convinced as she kept her back to him. "it hurt you know." she said barely audible enough to hear.

Peter was a little at ease to know she was at least talking to him. But he wasn't exactly in the clear yet. He walked a little closer behind her and grabbed her by her waist.

She didn't resist but she didn't look at him, she just kept to her work. "You know i wouldn't hurt you on purpose right sweety?" He inquired while rubbing at her sides.

Her breath hitched at feeling of his hands rubbing at her tense mussels. She was stressed beyond belief. He hoped he didn't do that to her.

"I'm still mad at you." She pouted.

Peter smiled knowing he had her at this point. "Let me make it up to you." He said sweetly into her ear.

Before she could recommend how she felt his lips searching for her pulse along her neck. She moved her neck slightly so he cold get a better angle. She bite her lip to prevent herself from making some inhuman noise from letting itself out. Peter knew he had her now.

He moved his hands down a little lower toward her back, moving towards her waistline and rubbed his thumbs into circles. He knew his own strength and only rubbed hard enough to relive the stress out of her mussels. She moaned loud enough for him to hear.

She finally turned to him and engulfed his entire face into her hands and smothered him in kisses. They were innocent enough but he could tell she wanted more.

Deciding she deserved that much he let her in. There was a sense of relive escaping off of her. Shuri immediately melted into her man's arms.

The air between them was intoxicating. She wanted him so bad and from the look on his face, He wanted the same thing. they had this conversation before but they never committed to it.

This however was the farthest they gotten physically.

'peter?" She asked out of breath.

"Ughhhh Yea?"He responded not knowing what to do.

"Ummm i want this."She stated simply." But i'm not going to force you if you don't want to." She explained with a hint of disappointment at the idea he wouldn't.

Peter felt his heart flutter when she started running her hand across his hair, The beanie he had on his head now on the floor.

" As much as i would want nothing more I don't exactly have protection here." He got out nervously.

"Uhhhh my turn with being honest." Shuri stated.

Peter raised an eye brow. Shuri went into one of her slots in the wall and pulled out a string of condoms.

Peter takin back by the sight of them said," How long have you had those?"

Now it was shuri's turn to be nervous," before you got here in wakanda."

"shuri you evil master mind, you planned this?" Peter questioned.

Shuri smiled with a sinister look on her face," You were going to at least fuck me once on this trip."

* * *

     T'Challa sat and listened to everyone of his adviser's on multiple issue's. There can only be so much done at a time to keep his sanity.

Ever since he became king after his father the more time passed, he cherished and despised the work of a king. On the one hand he enjoyed being able to make his role amplify him. being able to go out and change the very way of life with a single sentence, and help shape the world how they see fit. ANNNNND on the other if he heard one of his adviser's misuse mother nature's beloved air one more time with their stupid request's , He was going to misuse his hand upside their head.

nakia sat and listened with intrigue and gave them all respective time but ultimately The king decided who to side with.

Today's issue, What to do with the idea of a man from outside the country being treated like a prince.

" He is a honored guest in MY home." T'Challa was tiered of hearing the constant disrespect of his guest from the few who dared to do so.

Nakia pretended to listen. If she wasn't so supposed to be dignified, she would let him know otherwise.

The Man in question making these comments was no other then M'Baku.

"You let this american come in and disgrace you in your own home and let him court you'r sister?" Almost like he tried to be angry for him.

Okoye, standing beside T'Challa, tried to read him but as usual couldn't figure out a emotion that was winning within him.

That's what it was like working for this particular king, uncertain. Always keeping a mask on, never reviling how he felt, allowing his actions to speak for him.

But for some reason there were cracks in the mask today.

"That boy has done nothing but respect T'Challa and Shuri." Nakia stated flat out," More then the amount of respect your showing M'Baku."

He wasn't phased by the queen's accusation's. "Are you not concerned with your royal bloodline being corrupted by outsider blood." He retorted.

At that point T'Challa had heard enough as requested for him to leave. "If anyone else has M'Baku's opinion, you may leave with him."

M'Baku took himself to the meeting room door's but turned around before going thru completely. " You will regret bringing him to your home one day."

Okoye practically snarled to herself at the man's ignorance. T'Challa was clearly tired of dealing with him.

Nakia leaned over and held onto her husband's hand to ease his stress. He sighed in exhaustion and gave her a loving squeeze in return.

"The boy has been nothing but respectful King T"Challa." Okoye pointed out." There are no weight to M'Baku's words."

T'Challa only nodded. "Why did you take him out there nakia?" T'Challa asked suddenly.

Nakia felt the question coming, " He asked." She stated simply.

T'Challa didn't seem to believe his love's answer. She sighed at that realization. She took a moment to gather her thoughts.

" When he came here i promised Ms Parker i would treat peter like family. And he has been nothing but sweet to us. He is boy beyond his years. He's had to be with his ability's."

Okoye and T'Challa listened attentively to Nakia's words.

" T'Challa, 'She started," Were all he has left. To him we are his family."

" Are you sure he feels that way about us?" He asked simply.

Nakia put a hand over her heart with a smile on her face. " He called me aunty."

Okoye raised an eyebrow. T'Challa had a genuine smile on his face." We matter to him." Nakia stated with a matter of fact," And so do you." She said with a knowing look on her face.

T"Challa nodded in understanding of his roll in the boy's life.

Okoye seemed unimpressed.

"The boy is still young."

T'Challa had a good laugh at the dent's in Okoye's facade. " Be careful Okoye he might, if given times, start calling you Aunty Okoye." HE warned Jokingly.

The pair had a good laugh, while Okoye seemed deep in thought of the idea.

* * *

 

   "Peter!" Hearing his name from her mouth was like utter bliss gracing his ears.

Shuri had dimmed the light's and locked the door's to her lab to give themselves privacy. She had thrown of all the equipment that had been on the table all on the floor and They used some of their clothes as a makeshift pillow. They had been at it for hour's up to this point.

If people were looking for them they they did not care one bit. They had tried many position's, Position's peter didn't even know exist.

Consider him enlightened.

He had been nervous and a bit on edge after their first go at it but after a while peter adapted quickly.

It took some coxing from shuri but she made sure he was comfortable with it first.

They were on the last condom, so shuri wanted to use it to it's fullest. This time she wanted to be on top, peter had no objection's.

They were each-other's first time's so he wanted it to be special for her. That and he had no problem letting her take control.

The more they loved the more kink's they found they had.

"Peter please!" She practically begged. Peter could barley keep it together.

if she called him by his name one more time he was going to climax before she did. That was the one bright side to peter's power's. He had more endurance then most guy's his age.

Most 18 year old's were just concerned with getting in rather then be effective once their in there.

And peter was just winging it. But from how the past hour's have been, he was doing well

. Shuri decided to pick up the pace and peter saw that as a cue to to do the same. once they found a pace they were content with they stuck to it.

The more Shuri rocked back and forth the closer she got.

"Peter I'm Gonna, I'm Gonna-" She could barley get out.

Peter Nodded In response unable to find the words himself. Once they reached their peak they both had a release.

Shuri unable to keep herself up collapsed on top of peter. She shivered a little once she settled next to him. Peter started grabbing clothes to cover themselves with which worked pretty well.

The pair were a sweaty mess after hour's of lovemaking. It had finally took it's tole and the two could go no longer.

They laid there in comfortable silence.

Peter had almost fell asleep until Shuri brought him back from the grasps of sleep.

"Peter what was your nightmare about?" She asked face buried into his neck.

Peter didn't Know what to say.

He took a minute to try and think about what to explain. " There was a time where goblin tried to destroy the city piece by piece." He began," When i finally had him he grabbed innocent civilian's and harry and told me to choose."

Shrui scooted up on the table so she was eye level with him." I held on and barely kept everyone safe until goblin knocked my grip loose."

Shuri payed close attention, " I had to actuly choose." He kept him self composed," I choose harry." He declared like it was a badge of dishonor.

" If we hadn't been close enough to the ground those people would have died." His face had looked as if it would've busted into tear's if he had been alone.

"You cant blame yourself for something that could have happened." She tried to comfort him. " You made a decision that felt right to you."

"But was it the right one for THEM." He asked himself.

" I'm not used to making decisions that are the basis of whether not people get to live. I shouldn't have to."

After all peter was still just a kid in a grown up world of superhero's who have been doing this longer then he's been alive.

How was he supposed to stack up?

Shuri put her hand to his face and brought his eye's to her's. " As long as the decision's you make are your's then that's all that matter's."

She gave him a deep kiss and smiled to only see him smile back.

"Now let's just get some rest okay?"

He ob-lodged And closed his eye's and finally got some much deserved sleep.


	8. Brotherly love Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa decides to have one on one time with peter. Nonsense ensues

After a few hours of nonstop debate about the trials and tribulation of Wakanda, T'Challa And Nakia decided to take a walk down the market place. It was stress relieve for them after a long day of nonstop bullshit. They of course had a pair of Dora Milaje following their every step. They walked in comfortable silence. The market place was surprisingly calm this time of day.

an organized flow of people going from place to place at an ordered pace. T'Challa enjoyed the sight.

"What plans do you have for peter?" Nakia asked out of no where.

" I had a few idea's to make his stay here more memorable." He said simply.

May had the idea for T'Challa to take peter out and show him the rope's. The "Man to man" Talk as she put it. He wasn't sure what that meant exactly but he assumed he never really had a Male figure in his life. The only one close to that being Ben Parker, who unfortunately was taken to early. He understood Peter's pain But peter never really showed it. He always hid it behind a joke or never spoke at all.

"Just whatever you have planned don't push him to hard okay?"

"don't worry i'm not going to take him to a Bandit convoy." He joked.

Nakia gave him an icy stare." Very funny."

"Speaking of which, where is peter?" She thought out load.

"He's Most likely still on the house floor of the palace."

"Do you want him to attend the ceremony today?" She asked.

The ceremony in question was an event to honer the promise to open Wakanda to the public. Various UN representative's from different country's were coming by to begin the entry of Wakanda to the global table.

"While it would be good for him to see how those thing's operate, This is a vacation not a business trip." He responded.

"Well you better hurry and make up your mind because the meeting is in a few hour's." Nakia stated.

T'Challa laughed to himself, " And what about you my lovely queen, will you be joining me there?" He cooed.

Nakia practically snorted," No i will be organizing relive effort's with their leader's for future event's." She explained.

" I wouldn't be able to stand more talking about how Wakanda's issues for another three hour's before i lose my sanity." she said waving of the idea entirely.

"But you and peter have a good time otherwise, Just bring back my nephew in one piece." She warned.

"The boy will be fine."

Nakia didnt seem to convinced but dropped it and went on to the UN center to begin discussion's for relive effort's.

* * *

 

 

Peter and Shuri where still knocked out in her lab, Neither one willing to move. Peter couldn't be more content if he wanted to.

Shuri was the first to stir awake. The room was still blanketed in darkness, so her eye's took a minute to adjust. She turned her head to see the only light coming in from the underground tram system below.

She rubbed the sleep dust from her eye's, when they finally adjusted, she looked to see her american love still passed out.

She felt a stupid grin pop onto her face at the sight. She pressed a button on her wall to see a time pop up.

6:30.

She decided to wake him up. she ran a finger along his arm which stirred him a little. She gave him a few kisses on his cheek. A barely audible groan escaped his lip's.

"Whaaaaaaaat?"

she laughed at his frustration.

"Can i help you?" He asked sarcastically while just opening one eye.

"Well i'm not gonna be the only one who can't sleep". She Sassed.

Peter sighed in frustration. "Is this revenge for yesterday?" He asked knowing the answer.

She gave him a sly smile. Peter sighed in pain. "Fair enough."

Peter laid his forehead on her's and gave her a quick peck on her head. She sighed lovingly.

"If i pass out on you again don't blame me." he joked barely on the edge of sleep again. She wasn't to hot herself as sleep knocked on her door.

But before they could fall, peter's phone went of. The very sound of it was enough to make peter wince in agony.

Shuri looked at him questioningly,"You gon get that?"

"No"

"Could be important."

"Not more important then my need to sleep."

"So your just gonna ignore it?"

"Yep."

Shuri sighed in frustration. "If you don't answer it i will."

She said reaching around him to end the retched noise.

"FIIIIINE." He blurted out in defeat.

She smiled to herself as she laid back down. Peter answered his phone in a groggy morning voice which got Shuri excited.

"Peter Parker."

"Peter" T'Challa's voice came thru," Peter i wish for you to see me down on the training floor of the palace."

Peter immediately sprung to life Knocking their makeshift blanket made of clothes scatter. Shuri taken aback by peter's sudden movement's Almost jumped out of her skin.

"YES SIR RIGHT AWAY SIR."

peter stated grabbing clothes as he got up. Shuri confused by peter's sudden energy boost asked, "what's going on?" In a hushed voice.

" Sorry babe got to go." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss and started to run out.

"Are you forgetting something?" Pointing to the shirt on the ground.

"Oh. Thanks babe."

She sighed at her boyfriend's nonsence as he ran out with the shirt in tow.

* * *

 

Peter walked into a giant circular room with a couple of Dora Milaje Surrounding the edge's. There was a makeshift waterfall coming into the room from outside that filled a tiny pool in the middle.

Well what ever it was.

The training room floor was drenched in water. it was shallow enough to get the sole of his feet wet. T'Challa had told him to come dressed in what he considered training gear. So he had on red sweat pant's and a spider man tank top.

He threw off his shoe's since he wouldn't need them in here.

Okoye was the first to enter the room from a door to the side of the room.

She walked into the center of the training room floor motioning him to come forward.

"King T'Challa is not ready for you yet so i will be warming you up for you'r training session with him." She explained.

Peter couldn't help but stifle a smile. "No offence Okoye but ,"He lifted his hands up by his head," Super human strength?"

Okoye rolled her eye's. It's funny how he thought she cared. She pulled out what looked like a steel staff.

"You may have super human strength yet you have no idea how to use it." She stated coolly.

Peter shrugged "I've been doing well enough so far."

"from what i understand you've been dealing with low life street thug's with no genuine sense on what to do." She explained." The minute you fight someone with actual skill you will not have the same results."

She kicked the staff up to her side.

" take this from me." She stated simply.

Peter shrugged. he walked up to get a grip on the staff to only get his feet pulled out from under him. He fell to the water filled floor with a loud thud.

"Again"

"Oh okay." He tried again only to get the same results.

"Ill have you know i'm not using my full strength here." He explained.

She huffed in response. "Again"

The next few minutes was just peter getting real acquainted with the ground. Peter smacked the watered ground with his fist in a soft frustration.

" You lack discipline peter."

"Your enjoying this aren't you?' He questioned.

Okoye gave a slight smile, "A little."

"Enough Okoye i'll take it from here."

She turned to see TChalla come out from the door she previously came from. She bowed and moved fro the back of the room.

"Ill get you next time aunty Okoye." Peter Stated confidently.

Okoye shook her head." Maybe one day peter, Just not today."

T'Challa stood in front of peter in black pants and nothing but tribal markings on his chest.

" Do you feel prepared for A spar Mr Parker?" T'Challa asked.

"If by prepared you mean Hurting everywhere then yes."

"Hopefully Okoye diddnt hurt you too much." He joked.

" No Just my pride." Peter said sloughing in disappointment.

"Good we can began then" And without a single notice peter was yet again thrown to the ground. But at least with T'Challa he could Actually use his strength.

The two went back and forth between each other. One throwing one down to the ground and vise versa. But clearly T'Challa was the Superior fighter. Peter backed off to catch a breather.

"Good to have an opponent that actually fight's back for once?"He asked.

"Nahhh" He responded," Just the first one that smells like a litter box."

Okoye Gave a slight chuckle to the boy's sense of humor.

"hah" T'Challa responded." Think your being cute huh?" He asked getting out of breath himself.

 " Bitch i'm adorable." He sassed with a shit eating grin.

T'Challa noticed the boy's confidence growing. He decided to rush him. Peter was not ready for it as he went behind him and grabbed him by the waist. He lifted him and dropped him to the the floor only to slide him to the other side.

Peter still dazed let out a grunt of pain.

T'Challa walked over to the boy confidently, " Still feeling adorable on your back?"

"Nahh you win." Peter stated and raised his hand in defeat like a white flag.

T'Challa chuckled and went to grab his hand only to see him jump up at him.

"SIKE!"

Peter grabbed him by his head and put him into headlock and dropping him to the floor.

Peter jumped up instantly, " I thought cat's were supposed to land on all fours."

T'Challa Shakeing his head got back up quickly," You done?"

"NOPE."

And from that moment both men realized neither of them were going to wave a white flag in defeat.

Okoye realized at that moment, "this was going to take a while."


	9. Trust fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter want's to take shuri on a bit of a joy ride.

      May Parker, Nakia, And Shuri sat around on the house floor doing their own thing. Nakia was overlooking resource exchange's into wakanda, May was getting dinner ready for everyone, And shuri was busy working on a gift for peter. She had been working on A.I slot for Karen to connect more easily to peter.

Even to a point where peter could control his suit with his mind. before she could dwell deeper into her train of thoughts the front door opened. T'Challa and peter came thru the door with Okoye in tow.

The two men looked as if they just got out of a battlefield. T'Challa had countless amounts of bruising across his chest and arms and even a black eye. Peter wasn't to far from his mentor with bruising and scratches all over his body. The whole room went quite as Okoye brought the two men in from outside.

"Before anyone say's a word" Peter was the first to speak." He started it."

Shuri didn't know what to do seeing her boyfriend scared to hell, Nakia still trying to process the image and May was just confused.

"And yet i won." T'Challa said with confidence.

Peter seemed annoyed at the insinuation.

"Uhhh no I definitely won that." Peter retorted.

Okoye looked tired of both of them with a face that could only be described as "Done"

 "I told you to be careful with him" Nakia growled." And you bring him back with scar's and bruises on yourself s."

T'Challa didn't seem to concerned. "We are fine my love. Besides those are the marks of a man."

Nakia shook her head in response. "Men."

Shuri found herself cleaning peter's wounds on the couch.

" So you dash out of my lab to only go to my brother and come back scared?" She seemed disappointed. "To be fair," He started, "It was his idea to spar together."

Shuri wasn't surprised at that. She figured it was his. But that still didn't excuse him bringing him back in the state he was. 

"But on the bright side if i win next time I get his throne." Peter said happily 

Shuri only sighed in frustration. "I'm so glad it was worth it babe."

"Hey if I get to be king , you become queen so i wouldn't argue if i were you." Peter said playfully waving his finger at her. 

Shuri only rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's silliness. "Just sit still while i clean these."

Peter was constantly moving makeing her job difficult. She had to resist smacking him multiple times.

" Babe you know i have a healing factor right?" He asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

She only raised an eyebrow at him. As if asking him to challenge her. Peter did not want to push it and dropped it.

Shuri went back to her work as aunt may inquired as to what happened to cause such an accident.

" I wanted to train peter." T'Challa said simply." And the best way to do that is by giving him an actual challenge."

May took in that explanation and thought it made sense. "As long as he doesn't have broken bones."

Okoye was about to say something but stopped herself. Aunt may turned to her, " Did you want to ask me something General?" she asked in an innocent tone.

Okoye breathed in," The boy struggled at first but adapted well to the kings training." She forced it out like a bad cough.

 May smiled at that. " Well he's had to learn everything on his own. So it's nice to have him learn from someone for once."

Peter smiled at the statement.

* * *

 

  After dinner peter told shuri to meet him On the roof of the building. He didn't say why, Just told her to join him. So she got some of her casual wakandan style clothes and went to the roof. She found him on the edge of the roof in his spiderman suit.

"Uhhh peter what's going on?". She asked. 

Peter turned from the sight of the city to the even better on behind him. "Well i figured after running from our little morning glow earlier today, I wanted to make it up to you." He said as he took her hands into his.

She Giggled at the thought. " That is completely unnecessary." She said Running her hand thru his hair.

He almost purred. "Well the thing is i know your a thrill seeker at heart, So i insist." Putting his hand over his heart.

She raised an eyebrow at the statement."Well how do you plan on repaying me?" She cooed.

Peter had a sinister smile," Do you trust me?" He asked as if her life depended on it.

She was curious but she played along," Of course."

He picked her up and spun her around. The air filled with their laughter.

"Like **REALLY** trust me." He asked a bit more serious.

She leveled with him," With my life."

He smiled uncontrollably at that. Feeling absolute pride in himself at the amount of trust she bestowed on him.

'Well i want you to do just that." He said looking down at the city below them.

She realized she was standing on the tip of their roof looking directly down. She was in is iron grip so she felt safe but the sight was enough to send shiver's down her spine.

" I want yo to fall." He said bluntly. "I Know youve always wanted to know what it's like to swing around the city, so i thought this would be perfect." He explained." And what better place to do it then where you call home."

Shuri took his offer and put some thought. she contemplated the idea for what peter felt like hour's.

" If you don't want to do it, i wont be offended." He joked.

Shuri looked at him dead in the eye's." You wont let go right?"

peter's heart almost dropped. "Of course i won't!" He said with absolute certainty. 

He cupped her face in his hands. His gloved hands feeling like the softest silk.

"I want you to know that if you ever fall i will always be there to catch you." he said sincerely.

Her heart melted, he always knew what to say. She meet him halfway and gave him a deep loving kiss. Which peter returned with passion.

After they felt satisfied with their lack of breath, She took one last look before looking at peter. " Okay I'm ready"  

peter nodded. "Okay just go ahead Fall back" He instructed.

She did as she was instructed and tipped back. The sudden rush of air hitting her skin was enough to wash away stress. She almost didn't want to look down but went ahead anyway. You never realize how high you are until you see the ground coming Up while your going down. The next thing she feel's is sudden halt in her speed as peter grabbed her by the chest. That's when they began swinging from building to building. She's never been on a roller coaster before but she assumed this didn't compare.

The whole experience was just soul freeing. She now understood what peter meant when he said it was like a whole other world.

"Peter this is awesome!" She shouted over the air.

"Oh were just getting started!" He shouted back

 She practically Held his neck in a death grip as he swung faster and faster across Wakanda. Peter felt sloppy though going thru the city. Swinging thru the great city of New York for over a year he got used to it. From the twists and turns all the way down to mussel memory. So going thru Wakanda really tested him. But he had an idea. He Pulled one good swing and twirled Shuri around so she was on his chest instead of his back.

"Peter!" She yelped as he webbed her hands together around his neck just to be sure she would stay there. To make his life easier. 

"See? I got you."

 She sighed in relive as she rested her head on his head for second.

 She took a look around and took in the sight. The city looked beautiful Under the night sky.

"God he was so lucky." She thought.

But peter had a very crazy idea.

He threw out two webs on either side and let himself fall.

Confused, Shuri was about to say something but before she could say anything they practically flew upwards.

"Peter!" She shouted as they flew upwards. As they went up she opened her eye's. She could barely get out a word as they realized how high they were. She could practically touch the very stars that lite up the sky.

But before she could really appreciate it, they started to free fall a bit. Before they could fall to fast better let out the glider's under his arms out and their speed slowed significantly.

She relaxed and laid her head on his chest. She heard his heartbeat as clear as day. Peter lifted his mask over his lips and allowed shuri to give him a passionate kiss.

Peter allowed himself to enjoy the moment and deepened the kiss. He waited until his spider sense kicked in and shot webs out and the same way before and jumped themselves back up.

 As they did a few more runs around the city they came back up to the exact spot they stared in. She immediately erupted into absolute laughter.

"That was amazing!" She shouted. she ran into him again and gave one last passionate kiss.

After they ran out of breath and had to breath peter leaned foward and rested his head on her's.

"I love you, You know that right?" 

Her heart nearly jumped out her throat.

" I love you too." She said as she melted into his hold.

They jumped when they heard a knocking sound.

They turned to see Okoye smiling at them sweetly.

"Dinner is ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okoye Ships Webclaws pass it around lol


	10. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gains trust

After dinner everyone went to their respective routines.

Peter was no different.

 Peter was in his compact room trying to figure out what to tell his friends, Or in this case, what **NOT** to say. He was in a skype group chat with them. Not really participating in the conversation, more or less just listening. Not that he didn't care for the topic of discussion but just in dream land. 

Harry noticed.

"All right bro Whats going on with ya?" He asked as his face turned more curious.

"Nothin major. Just thinking is all." He responded honestly.

The rest of the group now solely focused on peter.

"Yea pete you've been uncharacteristically quite." Ned Pointed out.

"you know ned I do have a capability to not speak every five seconds." Peter said sarcastically. 

"Could have fooled me" Ned joked.

"Stop giving him a hard time you two." Gwen ordered like a annoyed soccer mom.

"No please keep going, Its funny." Mj Cut in.

"My bad Mj did you forget your popcorn?" Ned only half kidding.

"Kinda hard to get popcorn for a movie you didn't buy a ticket for." She responded

peter felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. Maybe he can find a way out of the conversation back there.

Gwen annoyed tried to get the conversation back on track, "Any who," She started, "peter explain what you mean by you don't feel trusted."

Peter had started to explain earlier he felt like T'Challa didn't trust him with his sister. After their training session earlier that day, all it did was spark questions. The kind of questions that when he felt like when he had an answer, It sparked more. And it only certified it when he wasn't allowed in her room alone. while he understood that he was her brother and brother's can be protective. And peter understood that, after all she was a **PRINCESS** of Wakanda. But he thought he had gained some amount of trust in that regard. But he guessed some things just couldn't be helped.

"Look at the bright side, at least your allowed in the palace." Ned said shrugging his shoulder's.

Peter sighed." I'm aware of that ned but if i'm going to be around, i wish he would trust me with her. " Peter retorted with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

Gwen felt his pain." I know how you feel. i wish my father would stop looking up everyone of my friends criminal history every time i go on a field trip."

" yea except when something like that happens to you gwen the person involved might have to do community service, While peter might get executed in front of Wakanda's personal council." harry pointed out.

"I can see it now."MJ said while putting her hands in front of her, as if actually painting the picture. "American die's in foreign country after trying to smash kings sister." 

"Trying?" Ned questioned. 

Peter's heart began to race at speeds beyond normal. He told harry and ned of his and shuri's closeness down in her lab. But not gwen and mj. Gwen because she overreacts to everything and Mj because.......well Mj.

"Ned shut up" Harry demanded quietly. 

"What is he talking about ned?" Gwen questioned immediately.

"Uhhhh" Ned sat There trying to figure out what to do with the hole he dug himself in. At this point all he had to do was get his own shovel.

But before it could go on any further there was a knock on his door. "Gotta go you guys."

before any of them could complain any further peter shut of his console and left ned to the scary lioness that where Gwen and Mj. 

"Come in." Peter turned in his chair to see Okoye come in halfway.

"Did i intrude on something?" She asked, obviously hearing some of the conversation. They weren't exactly quite. 

"No mame come in." He motioned for her to so. She nodded and closed the door behind her.

Peter and Okoye have always been understanding of each other's space. Not that they didn't like each other but they stayed  out of each other's respective paths. That and Okoye was very intimidating women. And being a general of wakanda's most fierce warrior's, She had to be. Her stoic fierce nature made her that way. But she did have her moments where she generally showed emotion. This must be one of them.

"Before you say anything, How much of that conversation did you hear?" He asked pointing to the disabled console on the desk.

She smiled a little at the question. "Enough to understand your frustration."

Peter sighed at his incapability to stay quite. "I just don't get it. You'd think i'd be able to earn some trust after this amount of time." 

She nodded and sat herself on peter's bed next to the chair, balancing her spear next to her." Life is not alway's that simple peter." She stated, "Especially with T'Challa."

Peter groaned in understanding. After the whole UN incident with his father he was very protective of his sister. But after the amunt of times where he saved Shuri That should give him some leeway. Like when he saved her from rhino when he tried to steal vibranium from their deposits for his new suit. But even that wasn't enough. but in his words it was "Expected."

Peter sighed at the memory." Like what more do i have to do."

Okoye thought a moment and looked back at peter.

"When I joined the dora," She began," It made my relationship with my husband strained. The ideologies of their's became mine, and they didn't often mirror his." 

Peter listened very intently to her story.

"So when the..." She took a minute to think of the right word." challenge's of the relationship became to much i had a choice." She brought her hand up and raised a finger at each option.

"Give up and let the challenges be to much. Or overcome them and became better for it."

"which one did you choose?" peter asked nicely. Not wanting to offend her in any way.

"I went with the latter." She joked. 

Peter chuckled a little." I don't think i understand."

" I made my own choice." She explained.

Not wanting to push it anymore then he felt necessary, he decided to change the center of the conversation," So i guess what your saying is I have a choice of wither or not to deal with T'Challa's nonsense." He joked.

Okoye nodded.

Peter dramatically gasped in fake shock," Okoye are saying T'Challa is a challenge?" Peter had trouble keeping a straight face.

Okoye rolled her eyes but kept her smile," More like his hard headed personality which doesn't allow his little sister to grow up." She clarified.

Peter found himself face palming at the reminder of the reason for their conversation. Okoye chuckled slightly and pulled his hand lightly from his face.

"Just because a challenge seems to large docent mean you should give up." 

Peter smiled "Thanks for the advice Okoye."

She nodded and got back up to walk to the door when she turned around for a few seconds.

"Shuri trusts you with her life." She stated." That kind of trust doesn't come around often." 

She looked around as if to find her train of thought," And if its any consultation, if you have her trust, you have mine." 

Peter smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot actually." 

"Good." She responded happliy

Before she walked out the door she turned back around and ruffled his hair. 

"Hey!" He protested.

She only laughed at the young man and took her leave.

* * *

 

 Peter Shook himself awake after the same repetitive nightmare decided to get involved in his sleep again. he sat up in his bed and looked at the time.

Only two in the morning.

He sighed in frustration. He got up and walked outside in his sleep wear which consisted of his pajama pants and a mussel shirt. As he walked the hallway into the kitchen, which was only lite from the bright city outside, He grabbed a water bottle to calm his already on edge nerves. He had to deal with more nonsense then the average teenager. When it came to school, social life, average day to day life struggles, Nothing compared to having to deal with villains that wanted nothing more or less then to have you dead. He always waved it of as nothing more then what you have to deal with as a superhero. But he would be lying if he said it didn't bother him. 

He gulped the entire bottle and decided to try to go back to sleep. But as he walked back to his room he saw Okoye roaming the halls. 

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked.

peter just shock his head in response. Unable to find the capability to speak the English language. 

She sympathiesed with the boy's struggles. It reminded her of her training for the Dora Milaje.

As he was about to go into his room he noticed shuri's room light was till on. He could tell by the light escaping from under her door.

Extracting from his confidence reserves from his chest, he walked to her door and knocked.

Okoye noticed the boy's movements and turned back to her patrol of the palace grounds with a smile on her face.

Peter heard shuffling behind the door and heard," Come in." in a annoyed tone.

Peter slid open the door and said," I thin you'r expecting someone else." in a joking tone.

Shuri jumped at the sight of her boyfriend in her room this late and tossed what ever she was working on in a slot in her desk and closed it quickly.

"Hey!" she yelped, clearly unprepared.  

 "Did i come at a bad time?" He sarcastically asked.

"Very funny." She said with a half smile on her face.

"what's up?" She asked 

peter took a second to processes. 

"I........had another nightmare." He finally got out.

A sad face slowly came to replace her calm one.

Peter came by her and sat on the edge of her bed. He noticed her bed was messy. She must not have been able to sleep either.

"I just......."He put his hands on top of his head out of sheer frustration.

Her heart hurting, she got up and sat on the bed with him and held him close.

She kissed the top of his head, his body shaking. "Was it the same one?" She asked.

"Yea." He said quietly. 

Peter never noticed she was still wearing his shirt from earlier that day until then.

"Still stealing my shirts huh?" He asked trying to ease the situation.

"It's what you get for leaving clothes in my lab." She cooed.

Peter laughed at her constant need to mess with him. But after a few minutes of comfortable silence, peter decided to go back to his room.

"Wait!" She yelped grabbing onto his arm before he left. "Stay with me for the night." She pleaded.

"I don't kno-" He was cut of as he looked into her pleading eyes and surrendered to her request.

"Okay" He sighed in defeat.

She almost shrieked at his response and locked the door. Peter climed into her bed on one side and laid down. her bed was surprisingly soft. Like lying in a cloud. It made sense considering he felt like he was in heaven.  Shuri threw some last second items back in their respective places and turned out the light by the desk. She crawled into bed next to peter and threw the covers over both of them.

But before she laid her head down she turned to him," You'r not going to leave again this time are you?"

He shock his head, "No. I'll be here when you wake up. holding you until you do." he smiled.

She smiled wide and kissed him," Good night."

"Good night." He replied as he wrapped his arms around her and laid his head down beside her.

He was going to get some much deserved sleep.

 


	11. Brotherly love Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa takes peter out for a Hike

     Okoye found T'Challa up earlier then usual. He was messing around with some things around the living room. He was rushing things into bags from one place to another. They looked like some kind of traveler bag's. And there were two of them.

"Going somewhere my king?" Okoye asked coming behind him.

He smiled and turned to her," There is a spot outside of the city that me and my father used to get away from chaos." He explained. " I need to collect myself after this week."

Okoye nodded. "Would you like a detachment to go with you?"

"No. That won't be necessary." He explained.

Okoye thought to herself after He began to finish packing bag's that maybe it would be a good idea to take peter with him. Their conversation last night brought the idea to her mind. It would be good for them and bring some amount of trust between them.

"MY king." 

T'Challa turned to his general." Yes ?"

"Maybe it would be good for you and peter if you took him along on you'r hike." She suggested.

T'Challa took a moment to think over the idea. he couldn't seem to think of a reason as to why peter would want to go.

"I don't see why to tell you the truth." He responded. "I don't believe it would have the same impact on him as it does to me."

"Perhaps." she replied." But you could make it that way for him if you let him go with you."

Okoye seemed sincere. "Since when did you become a surrogate mother to Mr. Parker?" He joked.

She rolled her eyes, " I am simply makeing a suggestion My king."

"Mhmm" T'Challa didn't seem to believe her but let it go. "Very well."

he began to walk past her and go to his peter's room when Okoye had a sudden realization. Peter had went to Shuri's room late that night.

"Wait!" She almost shrieked. "T'Challa turned to her confused.

"What is the problem general?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

Trying to figure out what to do next she rushed for a quick escape to cover up whatever escaped her mouth.

"Uhh let me get him my king." She said as she walked down the hall for him.

T'Challa just stood there confused.

* * *

 

Peter could not be anymore comfy even if he tried. Shuri's bed was far better then the one he had. He didn't know whether that had to do with the fact she was in it or he finely sleept a night without a nightmare to throw him from his bliss. Peter had ended up on his back while shuri was at his side with her head on his chest. The two had been in that position since their eye's closed. Neither one wanting to move. The morning light barely slipping thru the room as the sun began to rise. Peter opened his eyes when shuri adjusted by turning to her right. Peter leaned to her and kissed her neck. She purred at the show of affection. These private moments where what peter lived for. Just him and her Together in calm bliss. But that was about to change.

Okoye got to the door where another one of the palace guard was stationed that morning. "Is she up?" he asked not knowing if he knew peter was in the room.

"No. Been silent all morning." He reported.

She nodded to herself. That at least meant they were still asleep. 

"Report to palace grounds below to assist with UN official's coming in this morning. I Will attend to the princesses." She ordered.

The guard did as he was told and went of to his New post. While Okoye took the time to knock on the door.

"Go......away...." Shuri weakly demanded.

"Peter T'Challa requests your presence." Okoye said thru the door, not wanting to go in in case they weren't......decent.

"Then he can get him later! I'm Using him right now." Shuri responded with a large amount of frustration in her voice.

As if reading her mind and sensing okoye's confusion peter added," I'm fully clothed."  

"So i can come in?" She asked 

"No!"

"Sure."

Okoye heard on yes and decided to come in. She walked in to peter sitting up in bed. and shuri with her arms crossed with a very angry expression aimed at okoye.

"whats up general?" He asked nicely. Unphased at Okoye's presence and seeing him in shuri's bed.

"T'Challa requests your presence in the living room Mr. Parker."

"Tell him i'll be right there." He requested.

She nodded and left the couple alone.

"Every time." Shuri complained.

" I know but you'r brother wants something to do with me so." Peter began to get up but shuri grabbed onto his shirt desperately trying to keep him in her bed.

"Babe come on now." peter chuckled.

"No." Shuri deadpanned.

Peter decided to go with plan B and went for her ticklish regions and choose to show no mercy. She couldn't say anything else as the room was filled with her laughter.

"Peter stop it!" She pleaded.

"If you want it to stop my princess, I need to see what your brother wants." He said showing her options.

After an agonizing three minutes she gave him permission. "Fine but you owe your princess for this later." She cooed

"And how do you imagine i do that?" He purred

"You'll figure it out." She said with a sinister smile.

* * *

 

"This is not what i had in mind." Peter said with a hint of disappointment. T'Challa only let out a laugh.

"We will get there in time, but until then, how are you enjoying your time here so far."

T'Challa managed to get peter to tag along when he agreed to allow the boy unrestricted access to certain video files of a certain princess doing things she would consider embarrassing. That was all peter needed in case he needed anything to use as black mail for his prankster girlfriend. But in the end peter still felt tricked because this still felt like a test.

One that he failed.

But he deiced to see this thru and go with him.

" I'm enjoying my time greatly here Your highness. Your family has treated me and aunt may with nothing but respect."

"Good." He responded quietly." That was the goal."

There was a bit of a awkward silence between the pair. No-one knowing what to say to the other. And T'Challa felt a bit of hostility from peter. Nothing completely blatant but definitely noticeable. Just by the way he was walking near him. Not to far but not to close. And always in his shadow like he was trying to stay away from his view. This was a pale comparison to how it was yesterday. Always to his side and keeping pace with him. Like a young fan desperately trying to be like his hero.

That was not normal.

"Were here." T'Challa stated clearly as they came over the hill.

Peter was in awe at the sight before him as he looked over the hill. There was a large pond surrounded by tree's below him as a large herd of various animals strung together near it. All of them sharing space in perfect harmony underneath the sunrise. And to the far side was the great city of Wakanda separated by their large river.

"Wow" Was all peter could muster out as he looked on.

"Impressive isn't it?" T'Challa asked with a smile on his face.

Peter nodded quickly in agreement. "Yea it really is."

T'Challa put his hand on peter's shoulder ," This place was...somewhere my father showed me when i was young." He explained."I remember i complained about how he never spent enough time with me and i never saw him enough. So he made me a deal. Either i come with him on his hikes or i sit in a board room as he talked for what felt like years to my ten year old self."

Peter chuckled at that. " I can imagine your younger self siting in your father's desk throwing pen's at the other council members for talking about boring stuff.' He joked.

T'Challa Shock his head in laughter. "I'll have you know back then it was way more interesting when you didn't fully understand what their talking about."

They both had a good laugh. There was a comfortable silence between them now as they watched the herd got thru their Normal routine of life.

Until peter broke the silence.

'Why don't you trust me with you'r sister?"

T'Challa taken back by the sudden appearance of peter's serious side.

"I'm sorry?" he responded

" Why won't you let me and shuri be a couple?" he emphasized. "look i know your her brother, AND She's the princsess of wakanda, AND she's one of the few people you have left. But i have been dating her for a year now, I think i deserve a little more trust.

T'Challa listened to the boy rant for a few seconds and took his next response carefully. " I do trust you with shuri."

"Then what's with the constant barriers? The rules of when i cant see her? You talk about trust but all i see is a constant stream of the opposite." peter felt his anger rising a bit in his soul.

" I just don't believe you are ready peter." He responded after what felt like hour's.

Peter felt the anger boil. " What? I......I don't understand."

"you'r young. I don't expect you to." He reasoned." Shuri is going to entrust you with a lot of things that are important to her peter. Those things may also be important to wakanda. and you are not ready for that kind of responsibility."

Peter felt his anger rise to his eyes as he felt his whole face burn.

" I have done nothing but fight to earn that kind of trust from all of you!" he yeled with rage." The only person that doesn't believe i am is you!"

"That kind of trust takes time peter."

"And how long will that take!"

T'Challa remained calm and cool at peter's anger. Understanding he was young and angry at a time as well. He may be mad at him now, but he will understand.

"How ever long it takes peter."

Unknowing of what to say or do peter just gave up and walked down the path they came from. 

"Whatever You'r highness. Be sure to let me know when i have EXCEEDED your expectation's." He said quietly as he disappeared from view.

T'Challa sighed to himself. "You'll understand. You may not now. But you will."


	12. trial and error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter run's into an old friend

Peter could't handle it anymore and was at his wit's end. He had been trying his best to please T'Challa but had only found the bar to keep rising. He was on the verge of a mental breakdown. He didn't know what else to do to get T'Challa's blessings. And at this point he was going to stop trying and do things his own way. 

  He was laying down on the palace roof looking up at the bright morning sky. He buried his face in his hands at utter frustration. What did he mean by he was't ready? Did he not trust him with Shuri? He groaned in pain at the constant questions with no answers to them. He looked down at the city below him and could only hope that at some point find the answer.

"Is this the spider version of brooding?"

He looked down at the patio below him to see shuri dressed in her usual Wakandan attire.

 He sighed," If that's what you want to call it."

She laughed at his seriousness. '"Can another be around while someone broods or does that defeat the purpose?" She asked with a smile on her face.

He shrugged and raised his hand down to pull her up.

"What a gentleman." She said to herself when he pulled her next to him. 

 He laid down and put his arms below his head and tried to think as to what to do with his situation with T'Challa. Shuri clearly wanting peter to say what's bothering him but he didn't know how to bring it up. he just face palmed in frustration.

"Okay sugar, Whats causing you to brood like batman?" she joked," Did my brother force you to exercise?"

"Ha Ha Ha" He muffled in response thru his face palm.

" I could spice his food with cat nip if you'd like." She recommended only half joking. 

Peter sighed in defeat and laid his hands across his chest. " As much as i would love to see that, I would advise against it." He deadpanned.

She chuckled to herself and laid down next to him. She grabbed one of his arms and wrapped it around herself. After that she nuzzled into his neck and breathed in his sent.

"Soo what did he do to you?" She asked after she got comfy.

Peter sighed. " He doesn't believe I have earned you'r attention."

She looked around as if searching for the correct answer to her question. "come again?"

" I don't believe he trusts me enough." He clarified.

"Clearly." She deadpanned.

He looked at her with a black expression. "Not helping babe."

She giggled, " Did you expect him too?" She asked with a stupid grin on her face. As if the answer was blatantly obvious that it shocked her that peter didn't get it.

'YES!" He said bluntly

"After everything I've done for you and you'r family I expect SOME amount of trust." He explained as he got up to walk out his frustration.

She propped herself up with her elbow. "My brother is a hard man to please peter." She said simply.

"Obviously." He said with a blank expression." I just want some amount of trust between us. I mean he should at least let me see you after Hours."

Her lips curled into a sinister smile. " That didn't stop you last night or the night before." She cooed getting up to mess with his collar of his shirt.

His breathing became ragged. "Uhhhhh yea but it would be nice to do it without sneaking into the halls."

"Mhmm." She mumbled pulling him into her. But before they could kiss an explosion went of in the distance.

"What the hell!" Shuri shrieked.

"Well that's my Que." Peter said nonchalantly. But before he could run off shuri grabbed him by his arm.

"Take this." She pulled out a necklace with a spider on it.

"Babe jewelry, While i like it, Will not help me at the moment."

Shuri's face made a frown." No! Just put it on."

Peter succumbed and trusted his girlfriend.  He threw it on his neck quickly and waited for something to happen. Shuri put her beads next to his neck as some light came on and popped up. It looked like a tag but before he could question it,His new suit shuri made him materialized around him.  A black and red suit with a white spider symbol on the front and back.

"uhhh..." Was all that came out.

"Go out there and be a hero already. i'll explain everything when you get back."

He practically jumped for joy as he gave her a kiss to her cheek and jumped of.

* * *

 Spidey swung into action as he went in the direction of the explosion. He was greeted with a mine on fire. A giant entrance to a vibranium mine was on fire with people running out. He jumped down and swung thru the entrance  landing on a platform, He saw what was creating all of the commotion. A metallic tail came out from behind some rubble.

"Ahhhh scorpion, I knew no prison was WIDE enough to hold ya." He joked as he turned to see spidey standing proud behind him.

"Wide enough, You'r funny." He deadpanned. Obviously tired of him already.

"Wow! I knew they taught manner's in the slammer but a sense of humor?" He said to himself sarcastically.

Scorpion threw out his tail that had a new spike on it, But spidey flew out of the way quickly. But before he could show off he saw him shoot some kind of acid out of it. He sprung to the side to avoid the barrage of acid. After he put some distance between him and scorpion, he took the time to look over his new metallic suit. dark green suit with a new mask covering his face. Some claws and a new tail with a usual spike but with a new acid gun apparently.

"Suits new." Spidey pointed out.

"Yeaaaaa got an upgrade." he hissed almost proud of himself.

"Well i don't suppose you wanna chat about who gave you this new suit and why you'r in Wakanda by any chance do ya?" He questioned hopefully. 

"What makes you think i would do that?" He Asked curiously."Who knows, Maybe I made this."

Spidey just laughed. Scorpion did not look pleased at the new found humor.

"Look no offence needle ass but you making that suit makes as much sense as a child at a computer choosing math over video games." He explained. "One is a hope and a dream and the other is reality."

Scorpion just sat there confused. " After all this time of us fighting each other, can you just take anything seriously?"

Spidey just shrugged." Look buddy, I'm a 18 year old kid dressed as a spider who swings around around New York and fights guys like you on a daily basis." He explained with a smile under the mask." YOU figure out whether not i can take ANYTHING  seriously. I mean can YOU take this situation seriously?"

He dodged out of the way of a acid blast that hit a pipe next to him. "I'll take that as a no then."

"Let's just get this over with web head." He demanded taking his usual fighting stance. 

Spidey shrugged in response."Whatever spiky butt."

He jumped at him at him and landed a few punches that didn't have to much affect. He adjusted and punched a little harder to acclimate for the new armor. He always pulled his punches not wanting to really hurt anyone. but considering scorpions new suit, He didn't have to hold back to much. Scorpion tossed out his tail and attempted to grab his leg but missed. So he threw out some acid to keep spidey on his feet.

" I'll squash you eventually bug." He threatened.

"i'lL SqUasH YoU EVeNTUaLLy Bug!" He mocked back. "Don't you have any other phrases? I mean come on we do this all the time, Can't you come up with more materiel?"

Scorpion screamed out in frustration." It's not wise to antagonize a dangerous man kid!"

He just laughed as he dodged his attacks. "I'M sorry but just look at yourself. I respect a man who dresses up as his favorite animal but the only thing dangerous about you is you'r representation of scorpions everywhere. Your making the rest of them look bad." He joked.

Scorpion grunted in frustration. But he adjusted to spidey's movement and shoot acid in front of his path. Stopping to avoid the acid in front of him, he could't stop the tail rushing at him. It grabbed him by the leg and pulled him over.

"Look what i caught! A walking, swinging, napoleon complex!' 

Spidey just cackled and shot webs onto his mask to blind his vision.

"Ahhh!" He yelped.

Spidey jumped behind him as he dealt with the obscuring web on his face. He shot webs and entangled his tail in webbing. 

"AND LOOK WHAT I CAUGHT!" he yelled out in triumph. 

"AHHHHHH NOT AGAIN!" He yelled out realizing what he did.

'Now come on, How did you not SEE that coming." He smiled under his mask. Scorpion only grunted in agony at the pun.

"look i get it. You'r a scorpion, the tail is to commit to the costume. But i mean come on, what was the idea behind this?" He questioned holding on to the frantic tail. " But i mean i gotta commend you for the dedication to the name." 

Scorpion grunted out of frustration." I don't have time for this."

He threw spidey down the the platform below them and he landed hard on the ground next to what looked like a generator at the bottom of the mine. He looked up to see scorpion coming down on top of him. He jumped out of the way to only be hit by the edges of his new claws which sent sparks around them.

" I see I wasn't the only one who got a new suit." Scorpion pointed out.

Spidey gasped. "OH MY GOD!. He figured it out! And they say the school system fails our kids of today."

Scorpion only sighed out of frustration of dealing with this. "Couldn't help yourself could you?"

He smiled under the mask."NOPE."

Scorpion lunged at him again and the two tussled along the mine floor. Back and forth landing blows on each other, neither wanting to give any ground. Spidey saw an opening and threw himself at scorpion. Scorpion seeing threw this tactic, Lobed his tail around him and constricted him in a tight grip.

Spidey grunting in pain, " Look buddy if you wanted a breath mint, you just had to ask."

"Joking to the very end huh web head?" He asked tightening the squeeze." Time to finely shut that trap of your's."

He adjusted the end of his tail so his spike was near his head. 

"Ugh buddy Vibranium suit." He pointed out even tho he was being constricted to death.

"That's what the acid is for idiot."He replied." Goodbye freak!'"

Spidey only headbutted scorpion as glass from his mask landed in his eye's. "AHHHHHH!" He screamed out in pain.

'Now if i had a dolor for every time I heard that kind of a line i would have enough cash to purchase an actual decent apartment in New York." He joked at scorpion's pain.

"You'll pay for that!" scorpion yelled.

"18."

"You won't get away with this web head!"

"43"

"If you possibly thin-" He stopped pulling glass out of his face and looked at the masked hero leaning against a pipe staring at him."What are you doing!?"

"Oh sorry It's just I've been doing this long enough now i just count the repeated line's I hear from my villains." He explained.

"You asshole!"

"HAH!.......56." He announced with a shit eating grin under the mask.

Having enough of his shit, scorpion punched spider man into the generator and lunched  at him. And on instinct spidey swiftly moved to the left and rolled under scorpion as he lodged himself into the generator. Grunting in anger, he tried to swing his tail at spidey to only hit the generator again. Which was enough to send a shake thru the mine. And soon a blaring alarm was sent out thru the very cracks in the stone. and in a different language a automated voice started blaring out what spidey could only interpret as warnings.

"Good job needle ass, now what ever you were down here for is gonna crash and burn. And that's nothing compared to the amount of time wasted down here for the people who work here." He explained practically waving a finger at scorpion.

"Looking around him, He finally managed to Lodge him self and lung at spidey.

"Nope!" Was all spidey said as he laid him out with one solid punch.

"Now i have to get you out of here two."He thought out load.

 He grabbed scorpion and jumped out from under the platforms. He jumped form pipe to pipe with the large man dangling from a web as he moved with haste. As he moved the beeping from below got louder and louder along with voice. As he jumped out of the entrance, He threw scorpion on a building far from the mine and hung him high on a web.

"Now i know you can tear right threw that. But i wouldn't recommend it." He stated to him as he flew back down onto the dirt.

He expedited it to explode by now but nothing happened. And no one was running out so he assumed no one was still in there.

"Just to be safe." He thought out load as he ran to the entrance. But before he could get close,A blast sent shock-waves thru the mine and knocked spidey back. 

HARD.

He landed with a hard thud as his back hit the dirt. He looked forward to see the rising blaze coming out of he entrance of the mine.

"Aww shit."

 


	13. criminal underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpion gets interrogated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this one is a little short. I wont have a lot of time to write tomorrow so i'm gonna upload this tonight.

 After hearing the reports, T'Challa ran to the location of the mine. He came to a dead stop at seeing his people controlling the fire that had erupted from deep within. It had come down slightly but was still fierce. T'Challa turned to see spider-man hanging upside down and facing a man dressed as a scorpion. He seemed untouched. 

  T'Challa walked up to one of the maintenance workers. "Status." He said simply. 

The worker turned to the king. "Contained." He responded with haste." No deaths and little injures. But the mine is a total loss."

T'Challa sighed in defeat and nodded. Before he could walk off to deal with peter, The worker yelled after him.

"Your highness spider man saved a lot of lives from that maniac!"

T'Challa turned and nodded in agreement. He knew very well that peter did his best but he wished he had called him before. They might been able to save the mine.

He walked up to hear them talking from above.

"You know scorpi i can't help you if you don't talk." Spidey said in a honest tone.

"Like you would understand kid." He responded condescendingly. 

Spidey just shrugged his head. "you'll come around."

T'Challa cleared his throat which made spidey look down.

"Ahhh....your highness!" He was clearly unprepared for his presence." I was just takeing care of my friend here, I'll be right with you."

Spidey turned back to scorpion and webbed his mouth shut. "I'll take care of you later." he said bopping his nose. He flew down his web and came down to T'Challa's feet.

"Now i know what your thinking."He began." But to be fair, i did stop him and no one one got hurt." He explained with a smile under the mask.

All T'Challa did was pointed toward the mine with a disappointed look on his face.

"Well....yea there's that to," He responded dully.

That was when T'Challa noticed the boy smelled like ash And some of the armor on his suit looked burned.

"Peter please take this.....this criminal over to the holding cells of the palace." he ordered. 

Peter almost sounded disgusted. " No thank you your highness?"

T'Challa  just turned and gave peter a look. Peter sighed in response and raised his hands in a mock defeat. He grabbed scorpion and did as he was told.

* * *

Scorpion woke up in what looked like a room made entirely out of steel. White and silver lined the walls as he turned to see a mirror looking dead at him. He didn't need to be told he was in a interrogation room. One to many run in's with the cops and spidey told him all he needed to know. He looked at himself to see he was thrown into white jumpsuit with a number on it. He was strapped into a chair with some kind of electric lock keeping him there. From his point of view, he was fucked.

On the other side of the mirror was T'Challa and Okoye and a few other guards stationed in the room. Peter was also there on the other side of the room fiddling with his mask that had been burned and not to mention the smell of smoke that filled the air of the very presence of him in the room. he had been to busy with his status with his suit to notice or hear T'Challa and Okoye's conversation.

"What shall we do with him?" Okoye asking in utter disgust at the sight of him.

"He was sent here for something." T'Challa thought out load.' But his suit is made of of some kind of metal and it's not vibranium."

" It's adamantium." peter pointed out as he joined in on the conversation. 

They both turned to peter with questioning expressions. "It's a metal that gets pushed around in New York all the time. I once caught a entire shipment in the docks that goblin tried to steal." He explained.

"If he has the suit made of this....Adamantium, why would he want to come here?" T'Challa questioned out loud.

"Maybe i can get that out of him if you let me talk to him." He stated.

Okoye nodded her head at the suggestion. "Seems decent enough."

T'Challa looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Have you ever interrogated someone before?"

"Define 'INTERROGATE'." Peter said using air quotes.   

T'Challa rolled his eyes at the boy's lack of seriousness at the situation. Okoye only smiled.

"Don't worry bro I got this."He said confidently with a smile and putting his mask back on.

He walked into the room and looked at scorpion who only sighed at the image of him coming thru the door. Spidey only had a smile plaster his features under the mask. Okoye slowly followed behind him and stood by the door as it shut. Spidey shot a web up to the celiling and hung upside down to look scorpion in the eye.

" Alright needle ass lets get back on topic." He joked.

Scorpion only sighed in annoyance. "I'm not telling you anything web head."

"awww but i'm so interested in how you became someones bitch by doing things for him."

Scorpion only got more disgusted. " great now i'm being judged by child."

"Let's be honest this isn't the worst situation you've been in."

Scorpion looked at him," I am not saying a word." He clarified.

"You may not say a word nut you showed a lot by going to a different country for the most powerful metal in a new suit that i KNOW for a fact you didn't make." he explained.

Scorpion only stayed quite.

"Look, You don't have anyone here to fight for you, Your not getting a lawyer, And your stuck in a holding cell in a whole different country."He explained while naming all of them on his fingers.

"Whats your point?"

"Your fucked."

Scorpion only rolled his head back.

"I can help you scorpion. But only if you tell me who hired you." He explained.

Scorpion laid his options out on the table. "How could you help me?"

"well lets start by getting you to new York because that's where your supposed to be. And while were at it to a better cell."

Scorpion put real thought into his offer." And a an actually bed?"

"I thought scorpions slept in the ground?"

"Very funny." He replied clearly unimpressed.

"That's the offer yo want it?" He asked

"And if i don't?"

"Then i guess you'll be stuck with the general here for as long as she want's." He said pointing to her by the door." And her methods are FAR worse then mine."

Okoye only tilted her head in scorpions direction. Scorpion shook in the chair under her icy glare.

"Okay okay." He said accepting his fate."I was sent here by the big man."

Spidey only tilted his head like a confuse dog." Big man?"

"He has to many names but that was the one he used with me." He quickly explained.

"What did he want?" 

"He wanted the vibranium from the mining deposits to power some new device he has up in his office in New York."

"Why you needle ass? I mean don't get me wrong, i enjoy your company but your not exactly stealthy."

"It was part of the deal for the suit." He explained Quietly, almost ashamed that the deal was handled so badly." I just had no clue that spider-man would be there."

"karma is a bitch scorpion." He said with a smile under his mask.

Scorpion sighed.

Spidey began to leave when scorpion interrupted. "Your gonna honer your end of the deal right?"

Spidey turned. " Yea. Your still going to prison. But you are going back to america." He replied with a happy tone.

Scorpion Sighed and laid his head back." How. How are you always around when i'm doing a job?"

"Funny you should ask, Its called......Spider-sense."

Scorpion only screamed in frustration at the pun.

 

 

 


	14. Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter helps shuri move on

 Peter had taken the time to clean himself of the terrible stench that was the smoke attached to his body.  He was in his shower washing away all the stress that had built up on him. It was the best way for him to relax after things became too much for him. The warm water rushing down his back  took the stress down with it as the water hit the bottom of the shower. His body was aching from being overworked with scorpion. He had always had trouble in maintaining his stamina when fighting his villains. His mind always working faster then his body, Constantly pushing himself further then he was able to.

He had to work on that.

When he was satisfied, he got out and grabbed a towel from a rack beside him. He took a breath and walked into his room to get some fresh clothes from his closet. Preferably ones that didn't smell like smoke and ash. He grabbed some black pants and a science pun t-shirt. After clothing himself he saw his new spider suit necklace that shuri made for him on the desk. He took it in his hands and gave it a closer look. It was a black and red necklace that looked like a basic chain with a white spider on the end. How she managed to make the suit able to materialize around him with a single thought from his mind was beyond him. He put the necklace around his neck and took a minute to arrange his thoughts. 

"The big man." He thought a loud. He's heard that name before. When he was started being spider man, he mainly went after the gangs that took over certain parts of the city. They were a hassle but after a while, It was working. They tried shuffling drugs, weapons and who knows what around the city but he was always there to stop them. And even all traffic stopped completely after a while. He thought he scared the gangs from trying anything ever again.  Bringing a whole new meaning to friendly neighborhood spider man to a whole new level. But he was soon proven wrong when the gangs popped back into reality. And they seemed better then ever, more capable, more direct, and well organized. They were making his life more difficult. They were still street thugs but somewhere along the line they figured out they had brains. He used karen at the time to use their local network to figure out who the boss was. But when he finally found one all he did was was find a hive mind of people he worked for. All working for a man who called himself "The big man". He never found details of the man but his nickname.

It was all nonsense to peter. How was one man so untouchable and unable to find but was known by everyone? it made no sense to him. And that didn't answer the question as to how he managed to get scorpion a adamantium suit. Or as to why he sent him to Wakanda. he knew he sent him for vibranium but to power what? These questions haunted peter. So many questions and so little answers. He didn't know what to do with all this information. He was at his wits end and there didn't seem to be an end to all this madness.

There never was when it came to his life as a super hero.

He laid back on his bed with a solid thud and let out a sigh of frustration. When a knock came to his door.

"Yea?"

"Can I come in?" He heard the worried voice of aunt may on the other side of his door.

He sat up on the bed and looked toward the door. " Yea."

She came in in what looked like a business suit and closed the door behind her. 

"Well you look important." He joked. 

She laughed at his insinuation. " I just went with nakia to their UN embassy." She explained. " The last time i went out like this was when me and your uncle ben had to dismiss those charges of property damage you caused when you tried to drive for the first time."

Peter only shuttered in response." I thought i could get across the street and back just fine."

May sat down beside him on his bed. "Well..... You did, Just not correct direction."

"very funny may." Was all peter said as he fell back to his bed.

"Okay kiddo whats wrong?" She asked with a bit of amusement in her voice.

He sighed. " I just...don't know what to do about all this nonsense surrounding that accident this morning." He explained.

She felt it was something more then that but she didn't push it." You did a great job today. You saved live's and stopped an evil man while you were at it." She said trying to comfort him.

Peter was unphased. "But all it did was show so much more needs to be done."

She sighed at peters inability to look at the Bright side. All that time with tony changed his perspective on certain things. All the more reason May didn't trust tony.

 After the fight between tony and cap, tony was treating peter like a tool. It upset her to no end. But that was how she saw tony, A businessman who only saw things how he wanted to see them. And after tony asked peter to come under his wing, It filled peter with joy. He finally got a REAL chance to be an avenger. But those hopes were dashed after tony didn't call him after. He waited, waited, and waited but the call never came. And when tony did, it was to check and make sure he didn't do anything wrong. She understood that tony cared but in her opinion,not enough. 

"Peter please, look at the bright side." She pleaded," No one got hurt and you saved the day. They even had you on the news."

"They did?" Peter asked confused.

"Yea, I mean i couldn't understand what they were saying but i saw you." She clarified with a smile on her face.

Peter chuckled." Thanks may."

She smiled." But that doesn't seem like the only thing bothering you."

Peter slumped against the wall next to his bed. 

"Peter...You cant lie to your aunt may." She stated a little stern in her voice."What's on your mind?"

Peter just sighed. "Do you think uncle ben would have proved?"

May didn't know what to say. The sudden question bringing a sense of confusion to her mind.

Would he have approved? 

She wasn't sure. Hell it took her time to get used to the fact he was superhuman let alone a super hero risking his life to save people.But she would have imagined he would have approved.

"Yes." She said finally. "He believed in always helping when you could, you know that."   

"Yea but....." Peter tried to get the words out, like it was a bad cough." I see all the stress i cause on you, My friends, Shuri......I don't know. I just feel like i cause more damage then good sometimes." 

She sighed with a heavy heart. "It is going to feel like that when that's all you see."

Peter looked at may. " I don't get it." He said simply.

"That's all you see when that's all you look at. You cause a lot of great things for people and that was before you became a boy dressed as a spider." She explained putting a hand on peter's shoulder. " Remember when you tried to help harry get on the football team?" 

Peter shuddered." It was the worst idea he ever had."

"But you helped him nonetheless." she stated." And the time you helped gwen win on the debate team."

"I didn't do much, Only help her study." Peter replied.

"And the time you got Michelle out of jail." She said a bit of monotone in her voice at the memory.

"She asked nicely." He stated innocently.

"Peter. She smacked someone with her sign at a protest." 

"Nobody's perfect."

She sighed while rolling her eye's.

"The point is just try and look at the good things you do for people instead of the bad." She said with a smile on her face.

"Even like getting Mj out of jail?"

She sighed."Yes......Like getting Michele out of jail."

"So your not bothered by the stress i give you guys everyday?" He asked almost shocked by the lack of pain that wasn't there.

"Of course it bothers me." She said bluntly." But as you said once, When you have all that power and don't use it, it feels like you should do something."

Peter kind of dropped his head slightly at that statement.

"But its what you WANT to do. So i won't stop you from doing what you feel needs to be done. And besides you make me proud every time i see you doing what you do."

Peter smiled widely. "Thanks Aunt may." He gave her a constricting hug. 

"And i'm sure Ben is proud to."

"I know."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, peter broke of the hug." That reminds me. I need shuri to go over with me on the upgrades to my suit."

Peter walked out his door and went to Okoye. "hey General Where shuri run of to?"

She turned to the young boy and a sense of sadness washed over her. 

"Shes at the shrine they built for the previous King of wakanda."

"Her father." Peter clarified to himself with sadness gracing his features as well.

"Where is it?" He asked as sweetly as he could. 

"Its outside by the by the palace grounds. its near the lake." She clarified. 

Peter nodded and went down the elevator.

* * *

 

  Shuri sat by the shrine in utter silence. She came out here regularly, mainly when she couldn't busy herself with work or when she just couldn't get herself to do it. Her heart was hurting today more then normal at the memory of her father. It took time but her brother was able to move past their father's death. But She was still hurting beyond understanding. After his death the first months were the hardest. She yearned for his happy face to greet her everyday to see what amazing things she had created. Always supportive of her ideas and always listening.  It took time for her to understand that he wasn't going to see anymore of her inventions. And what hurt the most was she felt empty without him. Like a place in her heart was removed when he was taken from her. She went thru different emotions after finding out he was gone. Shock, Sadness, anger, hurt, But was all replaced by emptiness.

She wiped the tears from her eye's and laid her hand on her heart. As if looking for something to replace the hole that was left there.

She felt the tears coming again until she felt peter's hand grace her shoulder.

"Hey." He greeted her sweetly.

She stopped the tears from escaping and looked at peter, refusing to let him see her like this.

"Hey babe." She greeted like there was nothing wrong. But peter saw thru it. 

He saw a bit of himself in her. The stages of grief and mourning flashing before his eyes with memories of his own. He remembered well what it was like after uncle ben's death. How he felt when he saw his dead body on the side of the road, how he felt when he realized he was gone. It was the most painful moment of his life. Even the death of his parents wasn't as hard as the impact of uncle ben's death. But he eventually got over it and moved on with his life. Shuri seemed to be having trouble getting over her father's death. He sat  down by her on the ground and grabbed her hand. He interlocked her fingers in his.

"babe. I know your hurting." He stated with a bit of pain in his voice as well. rubbing the side of her hand.

She felt her facade start to crumble. Not wanting him to see her like this, she continued to deny it.

"No. I'm fine petey." She lied rubbing her eye, her voice cracking.

Peter's eyes became more sad at her attempts to cover up her pain.

He cupped her face in his hand and rubbed a tear from her cheeks with his thumb.

"Shuri. It's okay." He said simply and quietly. Her defenses began to crumble at the contact. and tears began to fall uncontrollably.

She shook her head.

"No."

"Baby it's okay."

"i'm fine."

Peter pulled her closer and laid his forehead on hers and kept eye contact. " Shuri, it's okay to feel pain."

A sudden rush of hurt came over her and Her heart caved As she rushed peter. The sudden pressure of her pushed them to the ground as she buried her face into his shirt. Peter held onto her tight and rocked her a bit to relax her. She decided to let it all out and let her sadness wash over her. The hurt she must have been holding onto must have been unbearable. Peters heart constricted hearing his princess's cry's of pain that let themselves free from her. She tightened her grip on his shirt as if to keep him there, afraid he'll disappear like her father. She moved up to his neck and settled her head there.

After a while shuri eventually calmed down a bit and almost cried herself to sleep on peter, finally calm enough to relax. Peter kissed her head to let her know he was still there. She buried herself further into his neck, drenching him in tear's. peter rubbed her arms and sides to calm her. After a while the tears and crying stopped once she calmed down. A few minutes of comfortable silence filled the air around the couple. But shuri's heart still ached. She felt her eyes water as peters lip's kept giving comforting kisses to her head. Her hands squeezed his shirt. Very few people saw her like this. Weak, vulnerable, She was supposed to be the strong princess of wakanda.

Not like this.

But peter made her feel safe and loved. And he wan't going to judge her for letting all the pain she had been holding go. It wasn't easy, holding back all this pain for two years. She been able to do it, hold it all back and behind the fault that was her heart. She never showed anyone that she held all of it to anyone, not even her brother. But when she did it was only near the shrine she and him built in honer of him. Peter sat up a bit and allowed shuri to get herself more comfortable on him, using him as a pillow. He looked at the shrine they built. A picture of the three together that was surrounded by candles. It was probed up on some kind of stone that had a phrase imprinted on it in their native tongue.

He looked down at shuri who had buried her face into his shirt, light cry's being muffled by his shirt. He cupped her face in his hands and gave her a small and light kiss that she softly returned.

" I know it hurts right now, but it does get better." he explained to comfort her.

Her crying slowly going down," i know. I just wish it would get better faster."

His heart strained but he kissed her again trying to stop the tears he knew were coming back.

"I know. I know." He said trying to reassure her.

"How do you do it?" She asked

"Do what?"

"Move on?'

He took a minute to consider his words carefully.

" When my uncle died, I swore to find his murderer." He began. " I went looking for him. Night after night, After night, I looked. I searched every corner of New York looking for the man that took him from me." he felt his heart screeching with anger.

"And when i found him, I felt every bit of my body scream. I had him by his neck and hung him over docks to get a better look at him." He felt his own sadness start to wash over him but he took a breath to calm himself.

"And i reconsidered him."He said with a tone of regret that rivaled that of man with a guilty heart. She held onto his arm tight as if to let him know he could stop. but he continued.

" I felt my anger become to much and decided to drop him. To take away from him what he took away from me. But i stopped his fall before he could hit the ground."

Shuri felt relive wash over her at that. She knew he would never willingly take someone's life but there are some things that some people can't handle.

he continued. "He never would have approved. That's when i realized that i was so busy letting my pain control me that I never let him go. never allowing myself to move on."

He cupped her face," That's what you have to do to move on." 

"Let go." he clarified.

She felt her tears come back." It's hard."

"I know it is. But that's what you have to do to move on."

" I know." She said.

"That's what he want you to do." He said kissing her again.

She looked at the picture of him and felt her heart constrict.

He pulled her eyes back to him. " Please baby, Don't do what i did. Don't hold it in." He pleaded softly.

A tear came down her face as she nodded. " I won't"

She kissed him deeply this time and allowed herself to let go.

She felt the hole in her heart start to fill in that moment. It wasn't forgotten but it felt like it was healing. And she was more then okay with that spot to be filled by peter. The one man who truly loved her. She smiled for the first time since she came down there as she hugged her boyfriend tightly.

For the first time, She truly felt like she was healing.

 


	15. Quality family time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An average night in the palace

 A few hours had gone by so peter and shuri went up to the main palace floor. Peter placed himself on the couch and switched on the T.V in front of him. Shuri went to the opposite side of the couch and fiddled with some device in her hands. From peters point of view it seemed like a data pad. Aunt may was there with them going over various file's that revolved around peter's intern ship at stark industries. She was looking for anything that might give her some insight as what to do about this whole situation after tony and Steve's conflict. If peter was going to get put into a situation like that again, she wanted to be sure she knew what to do on the legal standpoint. The whole thing felt Jagged and the whole situation report after the fight had a lot of info glossed over. She tried not to push herself over a line that could only be described as over protective, But nothing was to much for peter. 

 She had used the table near the couches as her own personal work station. Various files thrown on the table, Laptop in the middle, and some coffee to the side. The table looked like makeshift desk that you could find in a detective's work office. She typed away on the laptop in question as she skimmed thru multiple files. She wasn't liking what she saw. From what she could gather, The whole fight was a mess. The airport was put in disarray, The fight seemed dragged out from both sides, And as to who won, She couldn't tell. But that was a good question, Did anyone really win? You could say tony's side won in the end but at what cost? Friendship's ruined, avenger's practically dissolved into so few member's, And at the end of the day only so few people signed the accords which caused a a lot of people to get thrown into prison. May looked up slightly at peter who was to distracted by the T.V in front of him to notice May's gaze. If peter hadn't sided with tony, who knows what would have happened to peter. She shock her head slightly at the thought. She didn't want to think about that, The best she could do was get as much information about this as possible to help them in the future. And seeing as how peter's and tony's relationship is going so far as of late, She is going to need it.

May always tried to help peter as much as possible when it came to his hero life. But there was only so much she could do. That was why she supported the internship with stark at first. She saw an opportunity for peter to get some ACTUAL help. And at first it really work out. Peter had gotten a new suit, had more control, and was getting a real mentor out of tony. But that soon turned sour after their little civil war. Tony became more distant with everyone, wanted more control over peter, and manipulative. And peter desperately wanted to please him, which made may kind of sick. It was peter's life at the end of the day so she always supported him, But something about tony's actions didn't sit right with her. She never really liked him but Ben had always told her to look for the good in people. But some things just cant be helped,and tony was no exception. And eventually peter saw that side to tony and began to drift away from him. She didn't know whether not tony noticed, But all she knew was that if peter felt it best to avoid tony, She could get behind that kind of decision. She knew peter didn't hate tony, But he wanted room to breathe and actually be a hero without someone always watching over him. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Tony only really watched over peter when he did something HE considered stupid. In her opinion he wasn't around enough. But she hoped T'Challa could replace that spot in peter's life that tony had neglected lately.

Peter kept skimming thru the channels on the T.V but he couldn't find anything really worthy of his attention. Or anything in English for that matter. Peter had always been kind of an outsider in a lot scenarios. School, his work, social life, Life in general. But nothing made him more feel more isolated then being in a foreign country with a language he couldn't understand. It made him dazed as he tried to processes all of it. He had thought about learning the language but had never committed to it. Always backed out of trying or something else came up that was more worthy of his attention. That being school related things that always managed to intervene. And the language he was trying to learn wasn't easy. It was isiXhosa, One of the most complicated language's in Africa. He wasn't exactly trying to pick up basic Spanish. That and he was afraid of trying to use it in the first place. He didn't want people to misinterpret what he said. Like trying to say hello and actually telling them to trip over a fish. The imagination of the real life scenario made him cringe.   

"Something wrong peter?" May asked not looking up from her laptop, as if sensing her nephew's distress.

"Naw Aunt may just deep in thought is all." He replied, Which wasn't really a lie.

She looked up from her work and eyed peter with attentive curiosity. 

"Really?" She asked not really believing him.

"Yes." He said quickly. As if trying to cover up his thoughts like she could read his thoughts.

Shuri immediately came to life as she ran thru info on her device.

"Finally!" She shouted." I got this stupid code cracked." 

Peter's attention moved to his girlfriend on the opposite side of the couch.

"And what did it give you in return?"

"Just some video's of the great king getting tossed around my lab from my experimental suit's." She explained with a hint of a sinister undertone.  

"He tried deleting them but i had some backup's."

"You evil women. I want to see." Peter practically jumped to shuri's side as she displayed the video to him. The two smiling uncontrollably and filling the air with their laughter.

May smiled as she watched the pair out from the corner of her eye. The two of them together always brought joy to her heart. The sight brought memories of her and ben. She had hoped peter would find someone or something to replace that hole in his heart and it seemed like shuri fit in just right.  She found out about their relationship before peter told her. She had her suspicion's when peter began going out with the "GUY'S" way more then usual. And no one goes out with the guys dressed like your going to an open house. So she knew something was up. She had confronted peter and eventually got him to open up about a women in his life. She had expected it to be Liz but was surprised to see the princess of Wakanda in her living room the next day. Needless to say she was shocked. Let alone the fact that peter found a girl who asked HIM out, But for that girl to be royalty was enough to make her head spin. But it wasn't the craziest thing she'd seen.

They laughed harder at the sight of T'Challa flying across the room on the recording.

"The great king of Wakanda, bested by a manikin!" Peter proclaimed.

"Oh what will we do now that the great king has fallen!?" Shuri screamed being over dramatic.

"Ohhhh the irony! I thought cat's were supposed to land on all fours!" Peter began to laugh at his own joke.

Shuri only joined him. "Only the great king of Wakanda avoids that stereotype. Besides he prefers to land on his ass instead!"

Peter fell to the floor in laughter.

Now may was curious. "Okay show me."

"Gladly aunt may." She smiled as she moved over to show her.

Aunt may could barely control her urge to bust into tears at the sight. After she composed herself she turned to shuri who eagerly awaited her response.

"Shuri......that's terrible." She eventually got out.

Shuri looked deflated. almost in shock at her lack of joy. But before she could ask why may looked back with a smile.

"Send me a copy."

Shuri beamed. She laughed maniacally as made a copy for her.

"Whats so funny in here."

They looked up to see T'Challa and Nakia coming back into the palace with Okoye and a few Dora Milaje in tow.

They all looked at each other as if silently trying to come up with an alibi. May was the first to speak.

"The kids were just showing me some silly vids,some of them were quite funny....actually." She replied desperately trying to keep her cool.

"Yea just some silly vids your highness, Nothing to worry about." Peter chimed in.

T'Challa raised an eyebrow and looked to shuri as if she knew something.

She could barley keep it together. "Yes........just some vids. None you would find funny."

"Aww now come on, surely if you find it funny-"

"It's nothing!" She cut him of as she put the devise behind her.

Now T'Challa was interested."What are you hiding baby sister." 

Before he could pry her for information she bolted off in a speed that would make quicksilver blush.

T'Challa chased after her. "Why are you running shuri!"

The two disappeared from view as the chase began. Peter and May looked confused but Nakia and the others knew all to well this was just normal behavior in the palace.

Everyone went back to the respective activity's as things settled back down. Pter went back to the T.V and May to her work. The guards and Okoye went to their post's while Nakia went to the other side of the table May worked on to read over some important papers. 

As queen she had very important work that was associated with the tittle. And she also had meaningless tasks that made her want to pull her hair out. This was one of them. She had to go thru Various lists and and rules as to what came with wakanda joining the U.N. And quite frankly she was to comfortable working outside the law to get things done. Now that wasn't necessarily an option any more now since she was queen. Now she had to be legit. And she hated the rules that came with being so. But if she had to play by certin regulations to put wakanda in a position to help with the outside world, it would be worth it.

 She looked up from her paper's to see peter slumped in the sofa bored out of his mind.

"whats wrong peter?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said as a matter of fact. 

She did not believe him.

"Okay kiddo whats wrong?" She aske as she put the paper's down, giving peter her full attention.

"I tried asking him earlier and he gave me the same answer." May stated not looking away from her laptop.

"Great now I'm being double teamed." Peter thought out loud.

"We only want to help you peter." May stated.

Nakia nodded in response.

Peter sighed in defeat at his two aunt's. "Fine."

He turned to Nakia. "Aunty Nakia will you........teach me isiXhosa." He asked barley getting the words out.

Nakia looked surprised at the boy's request."You want ME to teach you?"

Peter nodded." I just.....I don't know i just feel so.....lost." He began." Every time i visit i just feel like i don't belong, so i thought that maybe if i learned the language, i could fit in more."

May wasn't surprised at that. she knew peter longed to fit in in their little extended family and  wanted to try and fit in as much as possible. Nakia's heart constricted at peter's honesty.

"I never knew you wanted to learn peter."

"Well i tried learning on my own time but never really sat down to do it. That and it's really hard without a teacher."

"you've tried learning it on your own?" She asked surprised. He nodded shyly.

"Show me." She said excited.

Peter began to shut down. "uhhhhhhh."

"Oh i won't judge you, Go ahead." Sh coxed.

The rest of the room was starring at him now.

"Okay."

He took a breath. " **How are you without cheetah's**."

Nakia felt a laugh coming but shut it down quickly. "What did you think you were saying?" She asked honestly.

"How are you this evening." He explained

She felt a stupid smile on her face. And Okoye began to laugh a little.

"Ughhhh never mind." peter blurted out in frustration.

Nakia went to his side quickly."No no no no no no." She she got out quickly putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be happy to teach you." 

"Seriously?" He asked shocked.

She nodded furiously.

"Thank you Aunty Nakia." he said hugging her tight.

She hugged him back just as tight. May smiled and felt her heart rate rising tenfold.

After their little moment peter spoke up. " Was i even close?"

"You.....had the pronunciations right." Okoye said with a large smile on her face.

Peter sighed in defeat. "Did i at least say the right words?"

Before Nakia could speak up a large disturbance came from down the hall.

"I thought i told you to delete that!"

"You have no power over me brother!"

The rest of the room watched as the siblings chased after one another thru the palace.

* * *

 

The palace guards stood by the cell that housed scorpion as they awaited the transport chopper to pick him up.

But it wasn't a chopper that came to get him as they heard explosions run through out the building. One of the guards looked up to see a man dressed in green.

"Who are you!"

The man only laughed maniacally. 'Why i'm just the clown prince of crime. I just wanted to stop by and see an old friend." 

He smiled a sinister smile as he eyed scorpion.

'Do you mind if i take him off your hands?"


	16. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goblin invades Wakanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thank you to everyone that has read this and continues to read this. I'm very thankful to all of you who choose to take the time and read this every time i update. So again thank you

 Goblin walked into the prison without a care in the world, killings the one's who managed to survive the explosion. He saw scorpion walking around his cage with a shocked expression, Which only brought a sinister smile to the emerald villain.  He approached his cage and looked at him with a knowing grin.

"The great scorpion, Trapped like a unwanted insect." He proclaimed.

Scorpion only looked at him. "What......What are you doing here?!"

"Why I am here to check on your progresses on your job here." He explained with a happy tone." And from what I can see, Your not doing so well."

Scorpion only became more distraught." What?!"

Goblin only then became irritated." Our employer sent me." He clarified.

Scorpion only looked at the man with distrust." I thought you wanted nothing to do with the big man." He stated.

Goblin crossed his arms in defiance." I don't. He is just a means to an end. From what I understand A old friend seems to Be using this place as a hiding spot."

Scorpion became confused." What kind of friends do YOU have?"

Goblin only laughed. "Why spider man of course!"

Scorpion seemed disgusted at goblin Infatuation with the hero. " You really do have a hate boner for that guy don't you?"

Goblin Turned to him and stared holes into the man behind the glass. Almost daring him to question his reasons for hating the spider.

"That pest ruins everything for me. Destroys my operations, ruins my fun, And practically makes me look like a fool in front of everyone!" He was practically fuming.

Scorpion found joy in the psychotic clowns rage. "You need his help for that?"

"Shut it scorpion! You have no room to talk." He stated.

"Big deal clown, He does that to everyone of us." Scorpion replied crossing his arms in disgust. " Your not special."

Goblin began to walk away from the man, tiered of his pestering to his ego.

"Wait where are you going!"

"To kill that arachnid once and for all."

"So your just gonna leave me here?"

"Why of course. Why would i bring you with me?"

"To help you with the spider. The big man sent you here to free me right?"

"He sent me to evaluate your work here,  you will find that that sentence can be interpreted in many ways."

"asshole!" Scorpion screamed smacking the glass in frustration.

Goblin began to walk out the door when scorpion stopped him one last attempt for freedom.

"I'll make yo a deal." He pleaded.

"What do you have to offer me?" Goblin asked with a hint of disappointment.

"You help me i'll put in a good word for you with the big man."

"You think i care about that!" He was already regretting allowing the man to keep his attention." I could care less for that man and his lucrative business or his money."

"Fine! You free me and in return i'll help you kill spidey." He finely offered. " Think about it. You help me finish my job and you'll get so much more fun for yourself with the jobs you can get from the boss."

Goblin genuinely put thought into his offer. "If you for even a second fuck up, I'll kill you myself."

Scorpion got paler at the goblin's treat but reluctantly agreed. He let him out of his cage and got him his suit back form Wakandan possession. As the prepared they looked out to the city of wakanda and all goblin could do was smile at his sinister thought's.

"Ohhhh the opportunity's." He smiled to himself

The night was soon filled with his psychotic laughter. 

* * *

  The night was soon winding down on the house floor of the palace as everyone was soon going to bed. May was the first to gather her things and head of to her room.  She still had way's to go when it came for preparation for what was to come if tony and peters relationship came to a head. T'Challa soon followed suit as he needed his rest for what was to come tomorrow. The finalization process was to come for certain paperwork and meetings for their U.N Situation. Shuri reluctantly was next. She was forced to sleep by her brother because as her punishment for her actions earlier for that vid, She was forced to go along with him on her trip U.N in the morning. All that was left was Nakia and peter who were wide awake. They decided to use the table in the kitchen as good place to start tutoring peter.

 Peter's knowledge of isiXhosa was already fairly decent. He got the important thing down which was emphasis on certain words But he still needed work. And it showed how smart peter was, She always knew the boy was bright, after all he needed to be to keep up with shuri. But he was very adaptable and found only some difficulty keeping up with nakia. Which was commendable in of itself considering Xhosa was not an easy language to learn. And he had been teaching himself for a while. And it brought a huge smile on her face to see him genuinely trying to learn it. She started teaching him some basics and went from there. Peter was keeping up but he needed to work on his wording. She had decided to work on greeting's first, because if his attempt earlier that night was any indication, That was the best place to start.

They were halfway in to their first lesson when Nakia felt an urge to question something. 

"Peter how come you want to learn our native tongue here?" She asked honestly.

Peter was looking down at some diagrams they had displayed at the table showing some phrases and other explanations in English and Xhosa beside one another. 

He looked back up at nakia pondering her question. " I wanted to learn." He said simply.

Nakia had a knowing smile approach on her face. " We both know it's more then that."

 Nakia was a spy after all, she had trained all her life for that kind of occupation. Spying brought it's own benefits when it came to skills she had obtained because of it. One of those skills being interpreting things as they were and not as they were shown. One of those things being peter's incapability to lie. He had many tells and shows that she want sure of wither not peter knew of. One of them being avoiding eye contact. Like he was afraid of what the person he's talking to would say. It didn't bother nakia, after all she must have seemed intimidating considering what she was trying to teach him, Afraid of disappointing her. 

"I guess.....i just feel like i should." He said after a few seconds of silence. "After all you are all family now."

Nakia's smile softened. "I don't want you to feel obligated to do this because of that fact peter." 

"But I want to." He almost pleaded.

Nakia nodded and they went back to their lessons.

 As they went thru their lesson peter was starting to get the hand of certain things but was far from using it in everyday life. And as the night went on they kept going, they grew tired. Peter would soon fall asleep on the table as nakia started to gather all their materiel's to be stored for later. She saw peter dozing off on the table completely comfortable.  She smiled at the sight and went over to his side only to see Okoye come into the room behind peter. Nakia knew she was there, she saw her creep into the room a few hours ago. She tried to be stealthy and be unseen but nakia was to good for that. Okoye was a very stoic women, always holding back her emotions, very few moments in her life were she showed genuine emotion. But that was what she wanted to do with her life and what her job required of her. She was the general of the Dora Milaje so she needed to be. But something about peter had put some dents into her stoic facade. Some might point out that that was just peters personality. But something else was at play with okoye's emotions toward peter. A lot of her motherly nature came out when peter was around. It was quite a sight to see the hard stoic leader turn into a soft nurturing mother when peter appeared. She had walked up behind peter and softly ran her fingers thru his hair. Peter remained asleep and only sighed in annoyance. Okoye gave a soft smile.

"Growing soft on me general?" She asked with a joking smile.

Okoye's smile faded into her usual facade. "He is just an innocent child, There is no point in being ruff with him." She explained.

Nakia didn't buy it. "Mhmm"

Okoye rolled her eye's at the queens joking attitude.

"When did you figure out i was here?" She asked quizzically.

"when we started working on wording our sentences." She answered simply.

"An hour ago."

Okoye sighed and had a knowing look on her face. " I should know that sneaking up on you is impossible."

Nakia shrugged and went back to gathering everything.

She looked back at okoye who sat down next to peter and decided to look over the stuff they were studying.

"These are a little advanced for him don't you think?' She asked concerned.

"He has some knowledge of the language before we started so i just decided to go with what he understood well and went form there." She explained with her back to her as she organised.

"I think I caught on pretty well." peter stated proudly as he woke up slightly from the two's conversation.

Okoye turned to see peter looking at her sweetly. "Show me."

" **My head hurts from all this, but I feel like I'm impro** -" He stuttered a bit and Nakia turned to help him out a bit.

" **Improving**." She finished.

A smile appeared on okoye's features. "Keep going, soon you will make Everett Ross weep in agony." She joked dryly.

Peter smiled widely at the idea he made Okoye happy, while she ruffled his hair again. Nakia only smiled at the pair.

But their joy was soon cut as a fellow Dora Milaje entered the room and went immediately to okoye.

" **General There has been a attack at the prison**." She alerted with a hint of hurry in her voice.

Nakia went a little pale while peter was trying to deceiver her native tongue. 

" **What happened**?" She questioned.

" **Some man flew in and started killing everyone and freed the one who called himself scorpion**." The women explained." **The man who freed him called himself goblin and is terrorizing the city**."

That was one word peter knew without a doubt, Goblin.

" **What does he want?** " Nakia questioned.

" **He wants spider man**." She responded simply.

There was a sense of agony in the room at the reply. None of the women in the room knew what to do with that information. Okoye was the first to come to life with an angrylook in her eye's

" **He is not getting peter**." She stated simply.

" **I'll get T'Challa**." Nakia stated quickly.

" **I'll get the boy to a safe location**." The women insisted. 

Okoye nodded her head and turned to tell peter the game plan but soon found he was no longer there.

  


	17. A hero Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-man takes on scorpion and goblin

Spidey swung thru the city looking for anything that resembled his enemy's. The city was still dark with the only light coming from the city itself and the stars themselves. There wasn't any sign of them wherever he looked. He landed n one of the city's statues of a previous black panther. He looked around and saw chaos everywhere.  People running for their lives, destruction, and everything in between. 

"This is all my fault." He spoke to no one but himself.

"Don't say things like that." Karen's voice came to his ear.

"Their presence here was inevitable when Wakanda announced itself to the world." She reasoned.

Peter ignored her. "Their my villains, my responsibility."

He looked down a the city below him, Almost ashamed at that fact that they were his villains. In his mind they were his responsibility, Their actions were his own. And in some cases, They existed because of him. It drove peter insane to think that he caused all this, but that was what his mind went to first. He was a hero, He was supposed to be responsible for them. How was he going to be an avenger one day if he couldn't handle some them? And now they were in wakanda causing mass hysteria Because of him.

"I Should have stayed in New York." He sighed to himself.

"You'll get no argument from me."

Spidey turned to see scorpion hanging off the side of a building next to him. Trying to compose himself quickly, spidey turned to the threat that presented itself.

 "Aww seemes you were let out of your cage needle ass, It's just a shame your gonna have to be put back." He joked

"Not gonna happen web head." He proclaimed confidently.

"You keep thinking that, Even tho your by yourself." He stated happily.

"Peter turn around!" Karen's voice warned him in his ear.

He turned to see goblin rushing at him on his glider. To avoid him, he simply jumped out of the way and got some higher ground on the building. The two now side by side of each other in front of him. 

"Since when did you two team up?" He then over dramatically gasped." Wait did you two team up just for ME!?"

"You've made a fool of us for the last time arachnid." Scorpion announced, almost as if it was stated in a bible somewhere.

"Look i'm faltered you guy's but let's be honest here, How many nights have we done this and how many nights has that ever been true?" He asked almost daring them to answer.

Scorpion got more fumed at him poking fun at their recent fights." This won't be anything like those nights."

"Yea you said that too." He responded dryly."  I mean can you be any more original?"

"Perhaps it would be more original to say nothing, grab you by your neck, drop you to the ground, and simply watch you SPLAT!" Goblin insisted.

"Well actually now that you mentio-" He was interrupted by goblin jumping at him. 

The fight began with spidey and goblin tumbling to the bottom of the city with scorpion right behind them. Goblin and spidey sharing punches back and forth as scorpion tried to intervene with his own actions. As they fell Spidey shoot a web that latched scorpion's tail to a wall, trapping him mid air. He sill had goblin to deal with. As they tussled to the city floor, spidey gave a solid one-two punch to goblin knocking him to the side. Adjusting, goblin got back on to his glider to realign himself to spidey. Before spidey could react he felt something attack him from behind. He turned to see scorpion had knocked himself loose and was reengaging him.  Jumping over his head, he grabbed his tail and tossed him to a near by roof. But before he could switch opponents, scorpion grabbed his leg, taking him with him. 

 They landed on the roof together, staring each other down. Scorpion launched his tail at him but only got grabbed by spideys fast reflexes. Spidey gave a cute shimmy as he laughed at his enemy's anger. Frustrated, scorpion used his tail and tossed him like a rag-doll. Spidey let out grunts of discomfort as he hit the vibranium roof over, over, and over again. As he came back around his head spidey threw a punch directly at him. Clearly not seeing it coming, The punch landed right on his face mask with a loud crack. As he grunted in pain, Spidey let go of his tail and landed a kick to his chest hard enough to knock the air out of him. He landed on his back with a loud crash as the vibranium roof rocked under the sudden pressure. Confident with his handy work, spidey gave a solid chuckle.

"You know after all this time, you haven't improved in the slightest!" He joked. " I mean come on this is honestly sad and a lot more easier then i thought i would be." He said with a hint of disappointment.

Before scorpion could give a retort, His spider sense went of. He turned to see one of goblins grenades headed right for him. He laughed to himself and caught it with his hand. Goblin's laughter was soon replaced with confusion as he watched the masked teenager.

"Hey emerald elf, I think you drooped this!" Spidey tossed it right back to him.

Taken back by the hero's actions he shot a laser at the grenade halfway between them to stop it's crash course to him. Anger began to well within goblin as he saw spider-man flip him off from the other side of the building. He reched inside a bag wrapped around his shoulders and pulled another from it. He tossed it at him with a rage that only spider-man could bring out. Spidey only chuckled at his  villain's desperateness as the grenade flew at him. He shot a web out at the grenade and brought it to him. Unsure as to what his goals were, goblin only became more confused.

"Let's be honest goby, Has this ever worked?" He asked jokingly. 

Before goblin could react, spidey crushed the grenade in his hand. It popped like a watermelon in his hand as the green gas surrounded him. In utter shock, goblin looked for him but he wasn't there anymore. But before he could track him down, a sudden weight began to pull him down. He looked down to see the arachnid looking dead at him.

"Peekaboo." He sai cheerfully as he webbed his eyes shut.

Goblin screamed in frustration. " Well played spider man, but wheels are already in motion, and i will relish the moment I see you crushed beneath them."

"If you could SEE anything it would be the massive shit eating grin I have under the mask." He joked 

Before he could fly off spidey shot a wen at his back effectively freezing goblin in place. He tugged and tugged but couldn't get loose. He felt so much rage well in his gut at the solid fact that he was just playing with him.

"Now I can't just let you fly away like that now can I?" 

Before spidey could continue poking fun a goblin, he felt his spider sense tingle again. He turned to see scorpion back at him for round two.He dogged out of the way to only tug at goblin harder. He moved and moved to avoid scorpion's attack's. Goblin at this point was only along fro the ride. Every time he got closer to freeing himself he was tugged again to narrowly miss the web attached to his back.

"Now now needle ass, be a good boy and wait your turn." Spidey pointed at him grudgingly with a hint of sarcasm.

"You will not ridicule me again!"

"Not unless I want to."

As their fight continued, goblin couldn't take it anymore and lunched himself foward to try and free himself. As he did this spidey let go on purpose to see goblin fly head first into the nearest building.

"Hey goblin, I think your nose took most of that." Spidey joked." Also you missed a spot!"

But before he could laugh at his own joke, scorpion jumped him and pinned him to the roof.

Scorpion raised his tail to the hero's face. "Got you."

Spidey scoffed. "For the moment. Also I can smell your breath, even under the mask."

"Your life is in jeopardy boy!"

"Said you and every other person I have ever fought, and there you go being unoriginal again."

Tiered of the kid he raised his tail up to bring it down on his head.

Karen's voice came to peter's ear again. "Peter look out beside you!"

He turned his head to see goblin's bag had landed right beside them and a whole clutch of goblin's grenades had fell out. And they looked up to see goblin had came back with anger spread across his face.

"The spider's mine scorpion!" He shouted

"We both want him dead goblin, why does it matter who kill's him!?" He shouted at the man.

"EVERYTHING!"

His eyes grew large as he pressed a button on his wrist pad. They turned to see all the grenades had activated. Preparing for the worst spidey had freed himself under the loose grip from scorpion and flipped him beside him. The next thing he heard was the loud shrieking noises from the grenade's as the exploded in unison. The loud explosion tossed scorpion and spidey over the side. Scorpion grabbed hold on the roof as spidey flew, disoriented. He opened his eyes to see goblin in his face as he wrapped his hand around the kid's neck. With all his might in his body, goblin constricted his hand around his neck. The boy tried to free himself but he felt the air being cut of from his lungs. He cackled as he threw the boy against a building, breaking glass into small shards. He tried to gain some footing by shooting webbs out but goblin had other plans. He brought out some new gadgets in his hands. They were sharp and jagged, like knifes, and they were coming out of some kind of pumpkin. He tossed them like boomerangs. As spidey tried to shoot a web the cut of the string before they could land their desired target. Spidey began to feel panic well inside him as he looked for other options, and all he saw was the ground. Thinking on his feet, he let out a hand that latched onto a nearby pole. He pulled on it as he slowly went down, slowing his fall with it. He came back up quickly and aimed right for goblin as he flew back up. Surprised by the hero's ingenuity, He wasn't able to stop the solid punch that landed on his jaw, effectively knocking him of his glider. And if that wan't enough, the new gadgets he had deployed landed right in his arm as they tried to follow spidey. He screamed in agony as he plucked them out but before he could get the last one out, spidey landed on top of him.

"Do you take cash or credit?" He joked.

"I am not your taxi!" He screamed

"Had me fooled."

Goblin tossed him off his shoulder and toward a park that was installed on a large walkway from building to building. Scorpion had managed to follow them as he landed behind goblin who was hovering above the pair.

"What the hell was that Kermit!?" He shouted.

"I told you the spider was mine!"

"We both agreed to kill him!"

"We agreed for you to HELP me kill him!"

"It doesn't matter who kills him as long he die's!"

Spider man just clapped at their argument. "Wow! nice banter!"

"enough!" goblin screamed.

He hovered over  to spider man. "It's clear this new suit of your's is well equipped. But can it handle everything when lives are in your hands?"

He pressed a button on his wrist pad but nothing happened. He looked around the park and saw nothing.

Karen's voice became ragged as she spoke. "Peter there has been an unscheduled take of at one of the tram stations in the city." She explained.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Spidey shouted at him.

He simply smiled. "Putting the odds in my favor."

Scorpion looked confused, he wasn't sure as to what was happening. Peter looked ahead as he saw a tram full of people fly past them at fast speeds. He watched in horror at the sight as goblin only laughed.

Scorpion was furious. "That wasn't part of the deal goblin! Spidey is the target not innocent people!"

Spidey wasn't sure what to do and was only shocked that scorpion cared that much.

"You should have thought of that before you accepted the deal." He smiled.

"Peter we need to move to stop the tram or people will die!" Karen shouted.

Peter didn't move.

"PETER!"

It took a shock from Karen to get him back to reality. "MOVE!"

Spidey jumped from the edge and chased after the moving locomotive. AS he swung goblin went after him but scorpion was hot on him as he flew off. Spidey swung from side to side as he chased the tram. He was pushing his body farther then normal and he felt himself getting winded. But he pushed on as he followed the moving tram. He could hear people screaming for their lives as they moved faster by every second. 

"Karen please tell me you can shut that thing down!" He almost begged.

"I can't!" She shouted with pain in her robotic voice." Goblin locked everyone out of the system."

"A one way trip." He felt himself saying.

 He wouldn't have it! He was going to stop that train one way or another. He jumped on top of the train to see if there was something he could use to slow the tram's momentum. But before he could properly anyalize his situation he was grabbed from behind and tossed into the tram itself. His head smashed into the side car as he flew from one side to another. He felt his heart rate increase as he dogged punch after punch from goblin, who desperately tied to keep him of his footing. He grabbed spidey by his throat again and tossed him across the tram, people ducking under him in just enough time to get out of the way. He hit the end of the tram car as he felt his head smash it head on. He began to feel his shoulder sting in pain.

"Peter your heart rate is spiking! Take a breath!" Karen begged.

"I....I......Can't." He simply said. Barely getting a breath.

Goblin took that time to start grabbing people and tossing them out the side's. Reacting as fast as he could, he jumped out after them. Grabbing one by one as he went tossing them to safety. Goblin just grabbed another and tossed her to the side of a building, Laughing while he did it. The sick twisted man enjoyed every minute of it. But as peter launched himself to grab her, his heart constricted and forced him to nearly miss her. He found himself screaming at his failure and tried to reach her again but before she could hit the floor scorpion grabbed her instead. Shocked at the sudden help of his enemy, he sat there dumbfounded.

" I didn't agree to this!" He explained simply. Acknowledging spidey's confusion."Just stop the train!"

He nodded and went to the very front of the tram. But before goblin could intervene, Scorpion lunged at him and smashed him in a nearby building. Taking the opportunity, peter looked around for something as if the idea would come down from the heavens. But it never came. and there was only one thing to do. He struggled to the front of the tram and shot webs out from each side. They hit their designate targets and his arms immediately smashed along side the tram. Pain shot out thru his entire body as he kept shooting webs to slow down the raging tram. His suit began to ripple from the magnetic energy from the tram but he ignored it and kept hold of the webs. He felt the tram slow but as it slowed, his heart beat at a pace that was inhuman. And he felt his world begin to go quite. He held on tighter on the webbing as the tram came to screeching halt. But as the train stopped, so did his heart.

"Peter!" Karen's robotic voice was begging for him to breath properly but nothing in response.

"Spidey's whole body went limp as he let go of he webs he had so desperately hung onto.

His world grew dark as he slowly passed out from the lack of activity from his heart. he was going to fall off but a sudden punch from goblin knocked him down to the ground with a loud thud. spider-man laid on the floor lifeless as Karen's A.I module tried desperately to revive him. Goblin slowly came down from the great height and observed the lifless body below hi,

"So weak. You hero types are always so predictable." He reached up to point his finger at hi and a large energy formed at his finger tip's. And he pointed it directly at him. 

"Lets see if your new suit blocks my new weapon of mine." He smiled and laughed maniacally at his new found victory. But before he could finish of the hero something grabbed hold of his arm and knocked out the energy from his hand. He looked in front of him to see black panther looking directly into his soul.

"You have made the greatest mistake of your life."


	18. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to pull himself together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this one is a little short. I'll be sure the next one is longer since i have more time this weekend.

 Peter didn't know where he was. All he could hear was muffled voices of people he could barely recognize. He knew he was being carted away on something. It was soft, like a cloud. He kept hearing a beeping noise beside him. someone must be taken him to a hospital. The last thing he remembered was falling, after that, he was completely blank. He tried to look above him but he couldn't move much. that was when he saw the heart monitor next to him. And it was going off as if it were his morning alarm, loud and abrasive. He turned his head to the other side to see okoye running along side them. She looked panicked. Peter didn't like the look of panic on her, it didn't suit her. He tried to reach his hand out to her but she just held it back down and said something to him. And peter didn't understand a word. And in that moment peter's world grew dark again.

* * *

The room was an absolute mess. Okoye decided to use shuri's lab as peter's makeshift hospital room. In hindsight it was the best option. They had to get peter's suit of, which was the most difficult part considering the only one that could take it of was peter. SO Karen had to disable the suit from within just to get it of. But that was only the start of their Long night. Peter went thru various heart episodes, which varied from hours in between, to minutes.  In and out, in and out, it was almost to much for okoye. Her own heart going thru trauma just by being in the room. And she wouldn't allow shuri in who practically almost shoved herself into the room earlier. But her fellow Dora were instructed to make sure she didn't get her wish. This was one thing she didn't need to see. May however was a different story for her. If it was one person that needed to be in this room it was her. She had apparently planned for a day like this and had some kind of devise with her. She ran into the room and had placed it on his heart. The devise lite up like the stars in the night sky and sent burst of electricity to his heart. After constant burst's to his chest his heart rate came back to normal and was stable again. Everyone had almost collapsed were they stood after the weight had come of their shoulder's.

That was 6 hours ago.

Now everyone was just trying to processes what had just happened. No one knew what to say or do. Like they had just been hit by a missile and were still confused as to where it came from, let alone where they were. Okoye placed several Dora in and around the lab. She wanted to guaranty peter's safety. She felt her body begin to relax. But she could not understand why she reacted like that. She had never lost control like that before. Even when T'Challa was thrown of the cliff side by killmonger she never visibly had a reaction, even tho on the inside she was utterly destroyed. He wasn't her son, why did she have such a loss in control? That was when she looked over at Ms'Parker who was completely calm. She must have looked at the women like she was a complete alien because may just gave a soft chuckle.

"Something wrong general?" She gave a soft attempt at humor. While Okoye just looked at the women in utter shock.

"How can you be so calm after what just happened?" She asked as if may would share her secret's.

May contemplated her response. " Don't let looks fool you general I am far from calm." She explained." This just isn't the first time this has happened."

Now Okoye was lost for words. As if she should've known this information before he got here but she ignored that feeling and focused on the conversation. She moved over to her side of peters bed and sat down next to her.

"What do you mean by that Ms'Parker?" She asked lowly.

May took a breath before speaking. " He gets his weak hear from me and ben." She began. " Ben had many heart episodes while we were together. We had even gone to several doctors for his weak heart. We got his medication and we went on about our day." That was when she was starting to see tears form by her eye's. Okoye held her shoulder as she continued. " And I can't just simply take him to a doctor because people will notice peter's changes in his body And they'll ask questions. So i had to get tony to make heart devises for when peter had an episodeso that i wouldn't have to take him to one."

That was when Okoye spoke up a bit. " How many have yo had to use?"

"I've had to use 20 in a 2 years." She got out after some tears had let themselves out.

Okoye could see as to how she could be relaxed over this, she had been pushed to a point were this was almost normal. Her heart constricted for may as she was on the verge of breaking down.

"I just.......i just.......i don't know what to do anymore." That was when may completely lost it.

The tears were uncontrollable now as they streamed down her face. Okoye let her spear fall to the floor as she pulled May into a death grip of a hug. May wasn't sure were this sudden act of emotion came from okoye but she wasn't going to push that and just hugged back. The two women shared a comfortable silence as they calmed down. After a few minutes Okoye was the first to break the silence.

"We will help peter, we have people that will not ask questions or speak a word." She explained quietly." This will not happen again."

May felt the tears come back. "Bless you!" She put Okoye in a death grip. Okoye slowly hugged back and let herself be in the moment. She felt the stress and pain that May must have been holding on to and it was enlightening. But their moment was cut short when some of the Dora moved out of the way so T'Challa could come into the room. But as he did this Shuri bounced straight thru him and straight to peter. She could have said something to the adults in the room but when she saw the state it was in, she sad nothing and just held on tighter to peter's hand. Peter was still knocked out from all the drugs and was still in a peaceful slumber. T'Challa was still in the black panther suit as his mask De-materialized from his face.

Okoye looked at him awaiting for something she didn't know was coming. But even T'Challa was at a loss for words. Almost unable to processes what had just happened. But after a few minutes he finnly spoke softly to the people in the room.

"Scorpion is in our custody again. He gave up without a fight." That was when he felt shame creep into his body. "Goblin.......Got away from me."

He sat there in anticipation for the barrage of hate and disappointment to hit him, but it never came. Everyone looked at may who was still looking at peter.

"Its okay." She said sweetly. " He has a habit of doing that."

Shuri had pulled one of peter's hands to her face and was rubbing one of her fingers across it. T'Challa sat down next to her and took a deep breath. There was soon a essence of calm surrounding the group as they let the silence calm them. everyone was simply on edge after all of this. After the attack on the mine a few days prior and now this. No one was willing to move at that point and all they wanted to do was just wait for peter to heal so they could move past this. But their calm was soon shattered as a loud voice came from the door outside.

"T'Challa!" M'Baku's voice came ramming thru the door, as if he was going to burst thru it.

Everyone immediately wanted to knock sense into M'Baku for disturbing them during this time.

T'Challa was the first to get up to confront M'Baku, while okoye stood up and stood right next to him. But before they could go thru the door, M'Baku had already beat them to it. And the Dora that had been standing next to the door had kept him from going any father into the room. Just looking at him with a daring look in their eye's, Almost begging him to give them an excuse. But M'Baku just ignored them and focused his rage on the king before him.

"What did I tell you was going to happen if you kept that child here!?" He shouted.

"This is not the first time Wakanda has been attacked M'Baku." T'Challa explained calmly, keeping his cool with the man who was only growing more angry." This accident was not peter's fault."

M'baku Just sat there and almost disgusted at the kings statement."They wanted the spider man specifically."He almost shouted, "When will you understand the longer he is here, the more trouble is going to come at wakanda's foot steep?"

T'Challa was now tiered of his presence and just wanted him out of the room so he could be with his family." We will argue about this later M'Baku, now is not the time."

"Then when is that time?" He barked  as he turned his back. " Do you not care for wakanda's safety, or do you just prefer yourself over her needs?"

T'Challa was now completely turned to face the man in the door way and just stared at him. "And when will you start looking at other reasons for your problems that blaming it on outsiders?" He shot back.

Okoye stood at the ready in case M'Baku tried anything. But that was when M'Baku seemed to have come to a understanding. "I see why you defend that boy." He said simply.

T'Challa looked at him questioningly." And why is that?"

"If you think wakanda will accept an outsider prince, you are gravely mistaken." He said lowly.

Everyone now paying attention to this conversation happening around them. T'Challa seemed pained at the words that came out of M'Baku's mouth.

"Do not pretend to understand my motives or actions M'Baku when you barely understand your own." He announced calmly.

"M'Baku only looked at him with more determination." I understand enough."

He began to walk out when he turned back around and looked at him who was still sound asleep. "I will consult with the council and we will see if he stay's long enough to say goodbye." He said simply

That was when Shuri sparked to life. " **You will not take him from me!** "  She yelled at him with a fire that could engulf an entire planet.

M'Baku was taken back by the child's passion and wasn't sure what to do with it. and soon he felt the entire room move against him at the suggestion as he was to be taken away and not let back to wakanda. But noticing this M'baku took his leave and left without a word. And in that moment people calmed back down. And after a few minutes of silence, May spoke up.

"If we have to leave, we will, we don't want to cause any trouble." She said with a wounded heart.

"You will do no such thing." Okoye stated."the only one with the problem is M'Baku."

Shuri went to may and held held her close and somewhat shaking. "Please don't go Aunt may."

May felt her heart constrict and held her closer." I wont go any where and neither will peter."

And in that moment peter sprung to life.

"Hey guys what did i miss?" In a tone as if nothing happened.

 


	19. recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets back on track and T'Challa puts people in their place.

Peter was laying in his makeshift bed in shuri's lab while she and a handful of doctors worked on various things around him. T'Challa was sitting next to him and was dead set on making sure he healed properly. May tried to find a blueprint for shuri for peter's heart device. After she had finely found it, shuri was disgusted by the low technology that was designed for keeping her peter alive. After she saw it, she was determined to make the design perfect. She went thru many different upgrades in her head as to how it could be improved. A system made to keep track of peters heart rate, able to send alerts if it exceeds safe levels, and many others. although shuri would never admit it, the design of stark's devise wasn't without good advancements. But things could always be improved. That was one thing shuri always found disheartening about stark's mind set on tech. If it worked fine, it was good enough. That was unfortunately where peter got some of his look on life from. 

She sighed at the thought and turned to see him and T'Challa talking. She was very happy to see the two getting along well with one another. When her and peter first got together it was her idea to keep the relationship a secret. She was always afraid of what her family would think of the pair. And it would have stayed that way if peter hadn't came to wakanda himself and went the the king the very second he got there. And what was worse was that peter did not tell shuri he was coming. But in peter's defense, she should have known it was going to happen when peter didn't get a yes to his request to meet her family.

After the fourth time he asked.

He had gotten impatient and decided to go himself. The very meeting between him and T'Challa was interesting itself. But T'Challa was anticipating someone taller and more abrasive. Not peter. The very second he came into the throne room was enlightening and show'd what kind of person peter was. Nervous and shaking and constantly complementing him and all over the place. The first thing that came to T'Challa's brain was scatter brained. But he didn't believe him at first that he was shuri's boyfriend until she said so. How he had manged to stay hidden for so long still shocked him but the fact still remained, he had enough balls to come to him on his own. Even tho he barley held it together, he still came And he earned some respect in that regard. 

Everyone else followed after that. Nakia was next to meet him who loved the kid instantly, they immediately bonded over stories, hobbies and various other things. They even made their own handshake. Queen Ramonda  meet peter afterwards. Since Nakia was queen now, Ramonda still wanted to be apart of her country in some fashion. So she decided to become an ambassador for wakanda and she wasn't sure what to think of peter. Her opinion's on wakanda being hidden from the world was never as strong as those of her husband but she did see some of the benefits. So when she saw peter for the first time, it took a while for her to get used to his presence. Her lack of trust in peter was never meant to be taken the wrong way but it did take time for her. As for okoye, peter got on her good side relatively quick. She was always unsure of peter, but she never felt he was a threat. And he was always respectful to her, always calling her general. So what ever stone faced facade she used in front of peter was soon dented beyond use with him. Whatever fear she had about not wanting her family to know of peter's existence in her life was soon dashed when her family and peter's aunt may all got together for the first time and she was soon surprised how well everyone got along. Her heart was practically jumping for joy at the sight of them all together and she found herself wondering why she hid him in the first place.

She was soon brought out of her memory when T'Challa was standing next to her.

It practically made her jump. "Brother! How many times to i have to to tell you not to scare me like that?"

He only laughed at her displeasure. " Only a few thousand times." He joked.

"Careful she'll leak a video of you in a pink panther suit if  you scare her one to many times." Peter chimed in from his bed.

Shuri made an undignified sound at the suggestion of one of her secret plans to get back to her brother. She turned and gave peter a dirty look, who only returned it by sticking his tongue out at her.

T"Challa  smiled at the couples version of an "Argument". The two rarely ever argued and when they did, they got over it quickly. Shuri turned back to her work and got back to the blueprints she had in her mind. 

T'Challa put his hand on her shoulder. "Take care of him while I'm gone." He said with a smile

"Good luck getting him from me." She said dryly as she was slowly going back to her world.

He nodded to no one but himself." I'll be with the council discussing the recent events and see what needs to be done." He stated.

As he began to walk away shuri turned to him." Peter is not leaving." She said clearly, low enough for him to hear.

T'Challa gave a low breath. "He won't." He repeated. 

Shuri didn't seem convinced. "I just wish they would the'd leave peter alone. Hes done nothing wrong." 

T'Challa could see the distress in shuri's voice and saw how clearly this had affected her. The two of them were very close and what ever happened to peter, shuri took it personally, and the same went for peter. The two were connected on a personal level and it was very clear they loved each other.

" I will not allow petty politics to pull him away from us, or you for that matter." He said putting his hands to her shoulder's.

Shuri felt a wave of emotion hit her like a truck and she engulfed her brother in a death grip of a hug. "I'm holding you to that brother." She said with tears starting to form.

"I promise."

A few seconds passed as they held on another when peter reminded them he was there.

"Hey no fair, I'm stuck in a bed." He complained. "I want  to be apart of the hug too."

Shuri's heart laughed with her as she went over and gave peter a warm embrace. 

"See? Now this is better." He said with a smile on his face.

 He pulled away a tad and looked at shuri and saw her tears.

"Hey. No tears allowed." He stated warmly and wiped the tears away with his finger.

 She gave a light chuckle and leaned into his touch. T'Challa felt his heart sing at the sight and walked next to them.

He put his hand on peter's shoulder." Nakia will be by later to check on you." 

Peter nodded and smiled. " I'm fine you know."

T'Challa nodded back. "I'm aware but as far as I'm concerned, My sister does not want you out of this bed until she's sure."

Peter gave a frustrated grunt. "Babe I haven't had a heart episode in hours." He clarified. " I'm fine"

She gave him a look. " You are not leaving that bed until I say you can." She said with a sense of sass coming of every word.

And after a knowing look from T'Challa, peter gave a sigh of defeat.

* * *

 The king walked down the royal halls of the palace to the throne room. He knew the next few hours were going to be crucial to peters life in wakanda. He would not allow people who barely knew peter to just simply throw him out for the actions of others. the very idea making him sick. Okoye was not to far behind as she walked by him like his shadow. She had her usual stone facade as she walked with him to the meeting.

"They are ready for you." She explained. 

T'Challa nodded.

But as they walked he noticed some dents in okoye's facade. He noticed her grimacing to herself. As if her own mind was fighting her with thoughts that she obviously didn't care for. Intrigued, T'Challa broke the stream of silence.

"What is on your mind general?" He asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

Okoye cursed herself for allowing this break and eventually turned to him.

"It's nothing my king." She said simply.

"Clearly something is bothering you." He stated, which only made Okoye grimace more.

"If something is bothering you i should know what it is." He said sweetly. " If it is worth my great general to the point that I notice, It is definitely worth my time."

She sighed in defeat and took a minute to gather herself. " This meeting is pointless."

She said quickly with a hint of anger. It almost shocked T'Challa at the bluntness of her words. He had been around her long enough to know not much affected her. But if it was one thing that bothered her to no end, It was politics. Countless hours of standing and listing to ideas that baffled her to no end. She saw things that got done but she also saw things that seemed to have no end to their absurdity. But since this time around peter was in the middle of it and it only filled okoye with rage. T'Challa envied peter. To have many mother figures in his life with his aunt may, Nakia, okoye, and all of the Dora Milaje, He had no lack protective women in his life. And yet no men for him to look up to. After his uncle ben's death and tony, he was in need of that male guidance.  

He was going to have to fix that.

He looked to his general who was giving her full attention to now. "This just a test for our resolve." He said simply. "Peter is trusting me to keep him safe from the councils anger. and i plan on doing more then just that."

Okoye nodded. " i do not doubt that for a second my king but you know how determined they are." 

He nodded with a knowing look gracing his features. "I am aware of their tenacity."

"Then you know it won't be easy to simply convince them?" She questioned, clearly concerned for peter's safety.

He simply looked to Okoye with a smile. "How can they not believe me when i turn up the charm?" He joked to ease the stress in her.

She shook her head and gave a slight chuckle. "Please do not do that."

They shared a laugh before some other Dora joined the pair as they entered the throne room.

 The room was surrounded by palace guards  and Dora Milaje alike. T'Challa's throne was surrounded by various chair's that were filled by wakanda's tribes with their leaders and chosen V.I.P's next to each. There were all dressed in what was considered sacred to their tribe. The mining tribe supporting their reds, border tribe with their garbs draped over their shoulder's, river tribe with their clothes itched with the very cloth made from their tree's, And the merchant tribe covered in whites and blues with their head dresses covering their faces.  And of course the jabari tribe with M'Baku and two of his men dressed in their large armored  coats. 

T"Challa came into the room and took his place at his throne, while okoye stood beside him.

There was a lot of tension in the air. it was clear M'Baku brought out a lot of the council's fears and anger after last nights large fight. And it was going to be up to him to stifle them.

He was the first to speak.

" I know why were all here." He started. " But before we begin, allow me to start by saying peter has done nothing but good things for this country. There has been no ill intent from him, or his aunt. And he has done nothing but respected this country and me, so I wish for all of you to consider this as we speak today of the recent events."

He allowed himself to sit back in his throne as the tribes spoke to themselves. He had hoped that had an affect on them.

The merchant tribe was the first  to speak up. "The young man may have good intentions but he has brought trouble with him." The older women explained. The younger man next to her seemed to agree.

"But he did deal with them." The leader of the border tribe spoke up. " Almost at the cost of his own life."

T'Challa's heart constricted at the reminder. Peter risked his own life to safe lives in a country he didn't live in. Another wonderful aspect of peter's personality.

"It should have been the king to deal with the threat, Not the boy" M'Baku barked.

"I was dealing with the U.N situation over sea's M'Baku, And in case you forgot, i did help in the recapture of scorpion." He reminded him.

"At the cost of losing this.....this goblin." M'Baku retorted. " You could have easily captured him if you had just chose him as your priority then the boy." 

Okoye had to stifle her anger at the lack of empty in his heart. T'Challa just sat in his throne as composed as ever.

"He will just come back." M'Baku pointed out.

"Then he will be dealt with." T'Challa simply replied.

M'Baku was clearly not impressed with his answer. "We can be sure he won't come back if we remove the boy."

"That would only fix one problem." T'Challa pointed out." Besides if we can't deal with one man, how will be able to deal with a greater threat later?"

The river tribe spoke next." Nothing is ever that simple my king." The older man sat up in his chair. "What if this goblin comes back with more then just one with him?"

"Need I remind you we have a situation like that before when Killmonger came to wakanda?" The king retorted. "It is not anything we have not dealt with in the past. nothing has changed."

W'Kabi gave a solid sigh at the memory of the event in question. " I still regret that day."

"I'm sure you do." Okoye gave him a look. She has not forgotten that day either. W'Kabi now regretting opening his mouth.

"May I ask what your plan would be if a situation like that were to arise in wakanda M'Baku?" The leader of the mining tribe asked.

M'Baku turned to her quickly. " Simply use the boy as bait to get them to come out and take them down while they are unknowing of our presence." He suggested with a hint of pride coming form him.

Okoye almost snapped at him but kept her facade in place.

"You would do no such thing." She stated calmly, giving him a look that could make a rhino halt.

"Why because he is to young for that kind of tactic?" He questioned with his usual smile.

"Because I'm here." She said coldly. Almost daring him to try.

M'Baku barely flinched."You care to much for this boy. All he has done is brought trouble to wakanda's foot step, and all of you just simply ignore it." He complained harshly.

"No one is ignoring that M'Baku, this is why we are here." W'Kabi stated. 

T'Challa almost having enough of this entire meeting, decided to try and end it. 

"Then lets us see if we agree with you M'Baku. What do we all think then?" He questioned.

The Mining tribe spoke first, " The boy has good intentions, I see no reason for him to simply be exiled from the country."

T'Challa felt relive from that statement. At least one tribe agreed.

"We will need more convincing." The merchant tribe leader spoke.

"Agreed." W'Kabi acknowledged

Okoye felt sorrow and anger all at the same time after her husbands awnser. Things between them had been pressured after the events of killmonger but she always hoped W'Kabi had changed. She was starting to doubt that at the moment.

"Then let us come to a compromise." T'Challa attempted to bring everyone together, " If something in the near future happens and if peter does not do enough to stifle your fears, we will bring him to you all to hear his side of this argument so many of you have yet to acknowledge."

"Excuse me?" M'Baku stood up form his chair.

"During this entire meeting you all have made your option's clear and yet you have not acknowledged the one thing that has brought us here in the first place." He felt some anger boil but kept it down.

" Peter."

The whole room went quite as the statement filled the air with anticipation for his next words.

"I want you all to think about why peter did what he did. Not how but why." He explained." He may have done it for me sure. But he did it because he felt responsible. And that was before he knew they were his enemy's. If that does not clear Peter of these suspicions, I don't know what will."

"What has the boy done for wakanda that couldn't be done by anyone else?" M'Baku challenged.

"More then you." Okoye replied dryly."And he didn't do them for his own gains."

M'Baku felt ready to burst but W'Kabi spoke up.

"Be that as it may, but ultimately it is the kings decision as to what happens with the boy."

The room settled down some what as they came to their senses.

T'Challa spoke after what seemed after hour's of silence.

"The boy stays."

M"Baku almost yelled."Then it will be on your head when Wakandan lives are taken becuse you refuse to get rid of this future "Prince" of wkanda." 

He slammed the door's behind him as his men followed him out the room.

"Are there any other's that agree that strongly as "M'Baku and the jabari?" T'Challa asked coolly. 

"The boy is young but is intent is clearly not to hurt wakanda." The leader of the mining tribe spoke. "The mining tribe feels Mr. Parker is no threat to wakanda."

T'Challa felt pride and a smile come to his face after she spoke.

"The river tribe needs more convincing." The older man spoke. " The boy clearly is innocent but his enemy's will become wakada's enemy's." 

"The border tribe agree's." The leader of the border tribe spoke for the first time since this discussion began.

"Then we will deal with that situation when it arrives." T'Challa stated with confidence.

"I hope you will." W'Kabi responded as the rest of the tribes left the room.

T'Challa felt the air return to his lungs as relive came back to him.

Okoye turned to him. "That went well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa see's your opinion but look upon the fields of which he grows his fucks and you will see none.


	20. like no one's watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webclaw's to the max

Peter must have dozed off for a while because the room looked different when he finally came back to reality. The light's had been dimmed near his bed and a few guards had been placed near him. The two women had stood straight and tall next to either side of his bed. They didn't move much so he assumed they didn't notice that he was awake. He looked forward to see shuri hard at work on something. He couldn't see it from where he was laying but he assumed she had made considerable progress. He looked up to the roof to see various paintings of Wakandan culture covering every corner. The sight of it was very intoxicating with various colors of red's and green's, with many depiction's of panther's, some of the actual animal and of some of wakanda's previous king's.

Ever since he started dating Shuri, peter had always wanted to sit down and learn wakanda's culture. Not necessarily to impress shuri, but because he was genuinely interested. And especially after he found out about wakanda's history with vibranium. All of this was mind blowing to him, everything they could do with just some kind of metal. Of course there were times peter poked fun at their constant need to put it into everything. He even cracked a joke about a vibranium coffee maker. Peter Laughed for three days straight, Shuri did not find it funny.

Peter found himself laughing and some of the Dora noticed.

"Good morning mister parker." One greeted lovingly.

Peter smiled to her. " Well hello."   

Shuri turned around to see him awake. "Did you rest well?" She asked concerned.

"Well this bed is extremely comfy." He said smiling.

She smiled sweetly. " Good." 

After making sure he was fine, she went back to her work.

She had been on edge ever since his heart episodes. Afraid they would come back in force, she had guards stationed by his bed just n case. She felt her heart race every time his breathing pattern change. Even tho she had a heart monitor next to him, she still worried. Her anxiety was slowly beginning to take over every time peter came in and out of sleep, Confusing peter's restlessness for lack of air. It was starting to drive her mad. And what was worse about this whole ordeal was not only had she almost lost the love of her life, It was effecting her work badly. She kept remaking the damn thing every few hour's because she realized she did something wrong and decided to start over. It had to be perfect for him, if it wasn't perfect, it wasn't enough. She was not going to lose him too.

Peter saw her distress from a mile of, hell he could hear it in her movement's. His concern for her mental state was slowly rising every second. That was the one thing peter hated about her work, She could over work herself so easily. He saw that first hand when she had visited for the holiday's. Shuri had been coming over for date night way more often then usual so he had made her a makeshift lab in his room for her. She of course said it was not like her's at home but she said she could make it better. And soon enough she had her own space in his room. She would come over when there was trouble at home, when she was stressed, or when she just wanted to see him. Peter never had a problem with it as long as she called before hand. But one day she had just came over and was working on something in the room. Peter came home from school and saw his door opened and her hard at work.

Nothing unusual so far.

He walked into his room and sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist real quick. He noticed something was off when she didn't immediately react. Her usual reaction would be to smack him, call him Parker and she would eventually forgive him with a deep kiss. She didn't do any of that and barley noticed he was there. It not only took a minute for her to notice but even then she was barely in reality. He had to pull her away and drag her to his bed to get her to relax. And when he did she fell asleep instantly.

He was not going to allow her to do it again. he loved her too much.

"How long has she been at this?" He questioned one of the dora.

"Ever since you fell asleep." She responded with a hint of concern in her voice.

Peter looked back at shuri and decided to do something about it. He began to stand with some resistance form the Dora next to him. He calmly waved them off and assured them he was fine. He stood up and he already felt the blood begin to rush normally in his body. He must have been in that bed for almost 24 hours, because it took time for his body to go back to normal. He noticed they put him in his normal clothes, He was in a sleeveless black panther shirt and black sweat pants. It took him a minute to allow himself to stand normally But once he felt okay to move normally, he looked towards shuri and thought of what to do. He saw her music player she had implanted in the wall and had a good idea form in his mind.

 He walked over and looked thru her various songs she had in there. She was not a picky women when it came to music, If it sounded good she was down for it. But she did have her favorites.As fir peter he wasn't very picky either but he did have preferences for every genre. Hell even shuri introduced him to Kendrick Lamar, which they would rap the words with together. Peter went thru her songs and found a slow track from one of the various instrumental versions and pressed play on it. Shuri noticed the change in music but assumed it was just the next song and went back to work. The dora watched with glee in their hearts as peter snuck behind a unknowing shuri. He griped her waist and pulled her into his embrace which made shuri jump slightly. 

She turned to him and saw a stupid grin oh his face. "What are you dong up?!"

"Babe i love you but if I stay in that bed for another hour I'm gonna lose all feeling in my legs." He joked.

It levitated some of the pressure of her shoulder's but it didn't stop the worry in her heart. 

"Just don't push yourself okay?" She asked with her hand running thru his hair.

"I'll be fine but if you don't mind I want to use my legs a little."

Before she could ask what he meant by that she was pulled away from her work table. She shrieked as peter pulled her out to the main floor of her lab.

"What are you doing parker?" She asked confused with a hint of laughter. 

"I'm gonna teach you how to slow dance." He said with a sudden burst of confidence. 

She felt even more confusion enter her body. "What?"

"When I went out to a dance, may pulled me aside and decided to teach me how." He explained.

"You dance?" She asked almost shocked that peter had any rhythm in his body.

"I'll have you know that I can do a pretty lit tango." He bragged with a stupid shit eating grin on his face.

She laughed hard with her soul practically shining. " **Beloved**  no offence, But I'll be shocked if you have any rhythm in your body."

Peter huffed." Well you've never seen me actually try and dance, and I've never had any dance partner."

Shuri put her arms around peter's neck and pulled herself closer. " Well then dance partner, show me then." She tried calling him on a bluff.

Peter only smiled devilishly. She should have prepared herself better as he began pulling her around. She felt herself laughing out of control at how much she was enjoying this. After the years she's known him, she never knew he could dance. He had the biggest smile on his face seeing her stress melt away. He twirled her around which only made her shriek in laughter as he pulled her back. The Dora in the room felt pure happiness at seeing the wonderful sight before them. As the song slowed a bit, they slowed with it. He pulled her closer and rested his head on her's.

"Your actually pretty good at this." She thought out loud.

" **See I'm not as bad as you thought now am I**?" He responded in her native tongue.

" She almost jumped at the sudden use of her native language and she looked back at peter with shock. 

"Oh don't look so surprised." He joked." Did you really think i wouldn't learn the language at least a little?"

A large smile appeared on her face. As she engulfed his face in a deep kiss. Shocked but he happily kissed back. After a few seconds shuri laid her head on his chest to make sure his heart rate was normal. Peter huffed at the sudden retraction of her lips.

"I'm okay **Beloved**." He enforced with some use of Xhosa.

She held on tighter and buried her head there.

He sighed in defeat and allowed her to worry a little.

They stayed like this for a little while just moving enough with the music in the background. The Dora now just loving the sight before them. But one of them heard a small beeping noise as she turned to see what it was. She turned to see nakia recording the whole thing. Peter and shuri opened their eyes to see her with a stupid grin on her face.

"I couldn't help it."


	21. Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri finds a way to fix peter's heart

T'Challa was sitting on his throne reading important reports from the recent attacks to see how to improve certain defenses. Ever since Wakanda came out from hiding their dome shield they used to hid under was taken down. They needed better ways to defend themselves now,  preferably ways that weren't over kill. Shuri had come up with very good ideas, an E.M.P devise to shut down anything they felt necessary, An area of detection device that worked in a large radius, And many others. But this goblin was something very different, but all of peter's enemy's were all very different.  And those were just the one's he knew about.

As he was lost deep in thought Okoye had came back into the room and stood by him in her usual spot next to his throne.

"I had the palace guards make sure M'Baku left peacefully." She stated.

T'Challa nodded and went back to his thoughts. But before he could lose himself to those thought's Okoye spoke up again. 

"What was M'Baku barking about before he left?" She asked curious.

T'Challa looked up. "The usual, I don't care about Wakanda's needs and I need to be better."

Okoye shook her head slightly.

"No. not that." She clarified. "He talked about peter being a prince."

T'Challa now completely turned towards his general and was now waiting for her to finish her train of thought.

She sat there thinking of how to approach the question but just gave up and decided to be blunt. 

"Is there something I don't know about?" She asked almost offended.

Now it was the kings turn to be unsure of how to respond. But after a few minutes of thought he turned to his general and decided to bring it up.

"Peter's relationship with shuri has started to become extremely serious." He began. "And so has his interest in Wakanda. He has no one in his life to look up to and that has seriously affected him. And after his loses in his life he needs that guidance and support. So I do not see why I shouldn't fill that spot."

Okoye sat there and listened with great interest." While I agree my king, that was not what I asked."

T'Challa raised an eyebrow and a smile came to his features. "Then what did you really want to know general?"

"Do you plan on making him a prince?" She asked standing closer to him.

T'Challa noticed the rest of the Dora were now paying extreme attention now after their general's bluntness in her question.

He took a deep breath and stood up next to Okoye and meet her gaze. "He is not ready for that kind of responsibility. At least not mentally." 

Okoye was taken back by this. "The boy is still young." She clarified. As if trying to convince him he was not ready competently.

T'Challa however did not seem to care. "Do I need to remind you that I was about his age when my father began my preparation's for being king?"

"That is true my king but peter was not born into this like you were." She explained. " I mean does he even want that kind of role in Wakanda?"

T'Challa turned to the large window behind them and looked out at the city below.

"All peter wants is to feel like he belongs somewhere." Be started. " He believed stark would give him that sense of belonging  but it never stayed. And now he is trying to get that same sense from wakanda, her people, and me."

Okoye came to stand next to the king and took his words in carefully. When T'Challa felt his words weren't enough to convey how he truly felt, he turned to Okoye.

" I do not plan on failing him."

Before the general could explore that statement with him, T'Challa's Kimoyo Beads went of and he turned them on to see shuri.

"Brother I need you in my lab as soon as you can be here." She informed quickly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"No I just need you down here for something." She responded vaguely.

He nodded and ended the call. "We will discuss this later."

* * *

 Nakia and peter decide to take the down time and work on their Xhosa lessons while shuri was working over by the lab tables. Aunt may had come in later and decided to sit down with peter and nakia and watch their lesson's. Even some of the Dora that were in the room decided to join in. Peter had felt his nerves on high alert at the sudden presence of multiple women in the room and was a nervous wreck at the audience before him. Nakia found the whole thing adorable and was enjoying every last second of it. May decided to pull out her phone and record it for a family album or home video for her own amusement down the line. 

"Okay pete, repeat after me, **Power is a responsibility but that responsibility is mine to bear**." She sweetly instructed. 

**"Power is a responsibility but that responsibility is mine to bear."** He repeated without trouble which got a applause from the women at the table.

Nakia decided to use phrases from wakandan culture as a base for peter as they went along their more advanced lessons. It was an easy way to get him used to the language on a basic sentence level so he could adapt to full on conversations. He was a long way from that but it was a start.

The applause caused peter to blush uncontrollably and want to hide from it all. May's smile only grew at peter's shyness.

One of the Dora who asked T'Challa to be assigned specifically for peter, Nadia, ruffled peter's hair.

"You are doing very well peter, try this one." She pulled one of the diagrams closer to peter so he could see better.

" **Together we should stand united not separated**." She pronounced for him.

" **Together we should stand united not separated."** Peter had some trouble but he got thru it.

Nadia smile could light up the room. "Very good!"

Peter felt himself shaking from absolute nervousness that was engulfing his body. He was used to doing this with nakia but now there was more then just her in this room. And that was not helping his already jumpy personality.

Shuri felt her soul shine by just watching the scene in front of her. The fact her boyfriend was taking the time to learn her native tongue was enough make her the happiest person on earth. But that now meant she wasn't able to mess with him in Xhosa anymore. She would take being able to talk to him in her language then that any day. But during her daydreaming she misplaced her hand and almost dropped one of her tubes she had in her hand, catching it before in collided with the ground. But as she did that she made a very inhuman sound which got the attention of the group across the room.

"Are you okay over there little panther?" May asked seeing the bright red blush across her dark cheeks.

"I'm okay aunt may." She said quickly turning around to go back to her work. She had hoped no one else saw the bright red blush that had rudely placed itself on her without her permission.

But before the group could go back to their lesson, T'Challa and okoye came into the lab.

"What am I needed for little sister?" He asked curious.

It only took Okoye microsecond to realize what the group was doing before they came in.  She took one look at all the Xhosa holograms at the table and looked directly at the nervous wreak that was peter and smiled devilishly.

" **So Mr. Parker how are your lesson's going**?" She asked using Xhosa for added emphasis. 

Peter's was now on the verge of a full body breakdown at seeing T'Challa looking towards him and okoye was not helping.

"Uhhhh." Was all he could get out as okoye enjoyed every second of it.

Nakia decided to save him from okoye's "Fun" side. "He has been doing well. We have been working on more advanced lessons for him and making great progress."

T'Challa's attention was now completely on the group as he walked towards peter himself.

"And what kind of lesson's are those?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"You know......lessons........nakia has been.......teaching....me" He got out.

T'Challa saw the Xhosa lessons below him and smiled even brighter.

"SO why don't you show me how those lesson's have been going?" he asked pulling up a seat to the table.

Peter felt his body go numb as T'Challa sat in front of him. He looked around at the other women in the room as if he would find an escape route. But when he found none he turned to shuri behind him who was Smiling uncontrollably at him.

**"Help. Me."** He begged.

She smiled and came over to the group with two devises in each hand. SHe put one on the table and held the other one in one hand.

"Okay brother hold out your arm." She commanded.

Confused but he reluctantly held out his arm as he was asked. Shuri then smacked the devise against his arm which brought out a needle.

"AHHH!" He yelped as the device quickly extracted the required blood to fill the devise. Peter laughed at the usual composed king shriek at a needle. 

"Ha ha ha- OW!" He shrieked as she did the same thing to him.

She went back over to her lab table and filled a tube with each blood samples. One labeled with a black panther for T'Challa and one with a heart symbol on it for peter. The rest of the group was confused as to why she needed blood from the two as she continued to mess with tubes to make sure they were good.

Peter was the first to speak after a few minutes of silence. " SO I would like to give blood but I think I would prefer for the other person to ASK first before they stick a needle in me." 

"Was it necessary to stab me?" T'Challa questioned with a bit of anger coming of his words.

"Aw whats the mater my king, Afraid of a little needle?" Nakia Joked at his expense. 

T'Challa looked at her with a pained expression. Okoye only joined in on the teasing.

"At least you didn't freeze when you saw the needle."

T'Challa gave her a look of betrayal. "Words hurt Okoye." 

The group laughed except may who just sat there with a questionable look on her face. " I'm just confused." 

"I can explain!" Shrui proclaimed.

 She walked over and placed the tubes on the table but had another one placed in between them. 

"As we all know peter and T'Challa are superhuman's." She began, "T'Challa gained his ability's by consumption, while peter got his thru a spider that had been experimented on. Therefore peter's ability's have been more aggressive in their implementation while T'Challa's have been relatively passive. My working theory, Since peter's acquisition of his abilities was more violent, his body has had trouble adjusting to the changes. So these devices that stark made for him have been just band aids over the real problem."

Peter listened carefully to her explanation.

May was the first to speak. "So what would you rather do instead?"

"Well I have an idea." She replied. She pulled up a diagram of peter's body and pointed towards peter's heart.

"Peter's body has changed very quickly when it comes to his body and mussels, But his insides have had trouble keeping up. Due to the change in his blood stream his heart is having trouble pushing blood through out his body, causing the episodes."

She pulled his tube out towards the center of the table so everyone can see it.

"Due to the volatile nature of his blood, we will need something in his system to counter act it. and that's why I needed your blood brother."

T'Challa now confused himself looked to his sister. "Why my blood?"

"Not your blood exactly but whats in it."

She pulled out the other tube and a separate devise. She poured some of T'Challa's blood into the middle tube.

"T'Challa gained his ability's from a heart-shaped herb native to wakanda but due to killmonger's conquering ways, we lost  a lot of the herbs." She then poured some of peter's blood into the middle tube as well and placed the devise into the tube.

"But not all of it."

T'Challa and okoye now astonished by shuri's discovery, they sat in amazement as she managed to find a way to make a whole new substance that almost looked exactly like the herb's color it shined.

"Now it's not exactly the same as the herb before it but with peter's blood we can help make a solution to help peter's heart." She explained

Peter sat amazed by shuri's discovery he pointed towards the tube.

"SO this can......fix me?" He asked confused.

Shuri felt a wave of sadness wash over her. "Well yes but..." She stopped for a few seconds." But there is a chance you wont survive."

Everyone was now dead silent as the room filled with an uneasy silence.

May final spoke. "Is there no other way to fix it?"

Shuri sat with a sad look on her features. "No aunt may. We need something to counter act the violent nature of peter's blood and right now there is nothing in modern medicine that can do it effectively." She explained.

"I'll do it." Peter said quickly.

Everyone was shocked at how quickly peter made the decision.

"Think about this peter, please you could die from this." May explained desperately trying to get him to reconsider.

"And I could have died the hundreds of nights I went out keeping the city safe." He reasoned. 

He stood up and looked at shuri and held her hands in his. "If you think it will work, it's worth doing." He smiled sweetly at her.

Shuri felt tears form at her edge of her eye's. as she looked at everyone around the room. She looked back at peter and gripped his hands tighter. She took a deep breath and leaned her head on his.

"Okay."

 


	22. spirit world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter integrates into royalty

T'Challa decided if this was going to happen it needed to be done in wakandan style. He wanted a ceremony similar to the one he had when he became black panther. A ceremony to becoming a man and a way for them to bond more. Okoye had no problem setting it up and was in no shortage of  Dora Milaje willing to attend. She was just concerned if peter knew what he was agreeing to. No one that didn't need to know about the event would know so there would be no politician to get in the way. A complete family affair. 

 It was going to begin in a few hours so some of the Dora and a few  other's were preparing peter for it. May, Okoye, And Shuri were with him. Peter had agreed to the ceremony relatively quickly and was ready for it. Okoye wanted to tell peter what the ceremony really represented but T'Challa forbid it because he still felt peter was still not quite ready but, this would be his first test. His first test to see how he handled it and how he reacted. But most importantly, if he survived. Shuri did say that the possibility of him to die was unfortunately still there. While he was convinced peter would be fine, He still prepared for the worst.

"Okay **Beloved** there are a few things you should know before we do this." Shuri told peter as a few Dora were preparing him.

They were giving him the markings of her and T'Challa's tribe and a few other's in representation of america. Peter overall was handling the situation very well and that concerned shuri very much. But she was not handling it well at all. She was an absolute mess but she had to look strong for peter. After all the only reason he was doing it was because it was her idea. but she looked around the room and composed herself. She had to be strong for everyone. She took a breath and continued. 

"As part of the ceremony you will be submerged and under sedation due to the liquid in your system. So you will feel a burst of agony before you go under." She enlightened.

Peter didn't seem phased. " Okay, anything else i should know?" He asked

"You might..." She took a second to think on her words carefully. She didn't know much about what peter believed in, let alone if he would believe what they believed in, but she didn't know how else to say it.

"You might have vision's." She said eventually.

Peter now seemed confused. "Vision's?" He asked quizzically.

She sighed. " It is believed that when you take in the herb you go to the spiritual plane. A place were the dead go to rest in peace." She explained, Not expecting him to believe it.

Peter seemed to have a bit of understanding in that explanation. "Like heaven?" He asked.

Now it was shuri's turn to be confused. "Heaven?"

"A place you go when you die if god believe's you have been good." May explained. "It's what people in america believe in little panther." 

Shuri understood and nodded her head, not minding the nickname May had given her. " I didn't know how to explain it to you." 

"It's fine babe, I'll be fine." Peter responded giving her one of his signature smile's. It made shuri smile back but it didn't get rid of the stress in her heart.

As the Dora were finishing up peter's preparation for the ceremony, T'Challa and Nakia entered the room.

"Is our guest ready for the event just for him?" T'Challa asked happily. Almost unaffected by the situation around him, Peter jumped up at the sudden presence of the king and queen.

"He's ready my king." One of the Dora responded.

"And what about you Mr. Parker?" T'Challa Asked looking at him warmly.

"I guess I am." He responded looking at himself in a mirror close by.

Nakia came by may and laid her hand on her shoulder. Clearly noticing her stress.

"Good." He looked to everyone in the room and turned to them. "Could I have a moment with him alone please?"

Everyone acknowledged his request and left the pair alone. This was a good time to have some alone time with peter and T'Challa was going to use this time well. They looked at one another and peter wasn't sure what to do. T'Challa was the first to speak.

"Peter I know you don't understand much of our customs here in wakanda but this ceremony is more then just an event." He explained.

"I figured as much." He responded simply.

T'Challa had a good chuckle at peter's sudden dryness in his response. "What gave it away?" He asked with a smile.

"Well I look like I have been made as a peace offering with all these markings all over me." He joked.

T'Challa had a good laugh." Ah but these markings mean so much more then just a simple peace offering." He explained. "These markings represent my family tribe." He said pointing to one colored around his neck.

Peter's color drained out of his body when he realized this fact. "Excuse me your highness I didn't mean to off-" T'Challa cut him off by putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"You have not offended me." He said warmly. "Consider this event as a true welcome for you and Ms. Parker into our family." 

Peter smiled warmly and hugged T'Challa. Startled for a moment T'Challa smiled and hugged the boy back. After a moment peter let go and looked at T'Challa warmly.

"What do the other Markings mean?" He asked curiously.

T'Challa smiled widely at the opportunity to teach peter of the various symbols and markings that plastered his body. He showed peter the mark of the panther on his chest. It was the first mark that T'Challa's father had given him when he became black panther. The one colored around his neck was a representation of wakanda's waterfall's that fill the river's. His shoulders were colored a dark black which seeped down his arms. They were a representation of holding onto the great weight and responsibility to carry those  who you love and care about. One that peter understood all to well. And the american flag was painted on his back to show his american blood, while a symbol of T'Challa's royal blood painted on his stomach.

" All of these marking's represent what we believe, how we live, and how we choose to be seen." He explained.

Peter stood there and listened very carefully, not wanting to miss a single letter.

"And even when they wash away, they will never truly be gone and will always be with you." T'Challa said with a large smile coming to his face.

Peter nodded and smiled back. " I'm grateful."

"And maybe one day," He pulled a ring wrapped around a string and presented it to him," You will wear this with pride."

Peter stood in awe at the piece of jewelry in front of him. "What is it?"

"This is my family ring." He explained. "And when you are ready you will have one of your own."

But before he could ask more about the ring Okoye had come into the room.

"They are ready to begin the ceremony."

* * *

 The room wasn't pitch dark but the room was barley lite by torches by either wall. The edges of the room had Dora Milaje around each side and many others dressed in purple ceremonial outfits. There was Patch of warm soil in the middle and water around it. It was was clear as day and peter had to resist the urge to jump in. His family was along one side of the patch and their nerves were on edge. It was a great moment for them but the threat of death still on their minds. But peter's mind was everywhere as they began. The main women who peter assumed was the leader of this ceremony began with a speech completely in Xhosa.

**"TODAY! We begin the introduction of unity between a people as we introduce a young man into this family!"** Her passion was clear but peter couldn't understand to much **.** But he listened carefully to each word and tried to stay with her. May herself was completely lost but she had nakia to keep her in the moment. The women had asked if she wanted her to do it in English but may said it was only right for them to do it in their native tongue.

**"Today! We bring a new age of acceptance, love, and compassion to this house. We will show the world what true family should look like!"** She grabbed hold of the vile that shuri had given her before the event began and ushered peter forward. 

" **With this we will bring a new member into our royal family."** Her voice came lower as if to bring the world down to them. **"And with it we will bring in a new era of hope that the world will follow in our footsteps."**

One of the other men with her helped peter take in the liquid into his system and as it entered his system his whole body reacted. **"May this substance strip away the pain, the anger, and regret. And as it strips away, to replace it with bliss, happiness, and acceptance."**

It was the last thing he heard before he felt his body and mind faded out of reality. The Dora taking this moment to slowly bury him into the soil as the liquid went to work on his system. And soon a chant filled the room as he went under.

Now all they could do was wait.

* * *

 The next thing peter saw as he woke up was a white ceiling. He felt light on his feet as he sat up. He looked around and he saw he was in a soft bed. The room looked like his old bedroom in the suburbs. Even the room was plastered with old posters he had gotten from an old one dollar store in the city. One with  I love New York with the city displayed below it and another of the avengers on it. He remembered how he looked up to them as a kid, hell still did. It put a smile on his face. He got up out of the bed and walked around the house. He thought he would see someone he knew but the whole house was empty. Down to the living room where uncle Ben would sit and watch sports, to the kitchen where aunt may was trying to learn how to cook. So many memories of her making things that would either light themselves on fire, to almost explode in the microwave, to just giving up and ordering takeout. The whole thing was historical to young peter, but may did not find it very funny.

He decided to look out the window and what he saw amazed him. The whole sky was lite in a large purple aura that engulfed the whole planet. The whole sky almost took his breath away. Even the area around him remind him of his old suburb lite under the bright sky. To the nearby houses, the streets, down to the stupid mailbox that always found a way to get itself stuck. He was even wearing his old avengers T-shirt and jeans But peters joy was cut short as he turned around and saw it in drive way.

"You!" He found himself saying.

He was referring to the car he saw in the newspaper. when he was 15 he always wanted a car and it was only solidified when he saw how everyone at the time had a driver's licence. So he thought if he had a car it wold only make him cooler. But unfortunately he didn't have the money to get the car and both Ben and may had already told him he wasn't ready for a car. But being the young and foolish boy he was, that didn't stop him. He had just gotten his powers around that time, so he thought of various ways to use them to get money. Robbing stores and other of various crimes were out of the question. But he saw an add in the paper for a mma fight contestant to enter in a competition. And the prize money alone was enough to get him a car. So there was no question as to wither or not it was worth it.

And after that every night he would sneak out of the house and go to the tournament to win his money. And when he kept winning, he kept wanting to go back for that rush. It was almost exhilarating at the amount of joy he was getting from these fights. Of course he had to pull his punches but he was still enjoying the moment. Night after night he would win these matches and gain the respect and love of the audience in attendance. And after he got the money he needed, he went home that very night to store the last nights winnings. But as he came home, he found Ben there waiting for him.

The next few minutes involved a lot of yelling, arguing, and hate went between the two. Waking up may in the processes. The two went back and fourth, Peter making the excuses as to how he was growing up and needed to be let free. But Ben had fired back saying he wasn't ready and he needed to listen. Peter had enough and tossed his money to the floor of the house. He ran away for nearly two hours but Ben had found him and had brought him home a little while later that night.

Ben had found the car add in his room and decided to buy the car for him next morning. It would be a learning experience for both of them, and they could grow past it. But what was supposed to be a day of forgiveness turned into a year of pain and instead of him coming back, it was a homicide detective.

Peter could never forgive himself for it and He always blamed himself for Ben's death. SO the very sight of the car was enough to bring emotion to him.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He screamed to no one but himself. "IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME BEING SELFISH HE WOULD STILL BE HERE!"

HE screamed as he hit the car several times not even denting it. He ended up hitting the pavement and crying uncontrollably.

"Now kiddo, how many times have I told you that screaming doesn't solve your problem's."

He looked up to see a hand on his shoulder and turned up to see the man himself.

"Uncle Ben?"

* * *

 The room around peter's body had gotten quite. Everyone was waiting for peter to come out of his sleeping state. May was the worst out of all of them, Almost on the verge of a total breakdown. But nakia was there to keep her calm, Staying close to her and staying within hugging distance. Shuri was right by the patch of soil waiting to embrace peter the moment he woke up. T'Challa was right next to her and looked completely calm. Okoye was standing right next to the leader of the ceremony in complete silence. She was careful to stay as calm as possible but she was having trouble.

T'Challa noticed his sister's stress and tried to replace it with some hope.

"Do you remember when me and you used to use your E.M.P devises on the councils vehicles and control them to mess with them?" He asked mischievously.

She gave a soft smile and nodded. 

"Well you and peter can do it to me when he wakes up." He reassured with a smile.  

She gave a soft laugh and looked at her brother. "Like you would allow that brother."

"I never said I would but since when has that stopped you?" He joked.

The siblings were laughing to themselves but shuri eventually went back to her silence at remembering were they were. T'Challa wished he could take her pain away but the fear of losing him was far to much.

" I know your scared but he will get up and when he does he's all yours for the next few day's." He joked.

Shuri shook her head. "Like you would leave me alone with him for a day."

T'Challa sighed in frustration. " I know I have been very protective of you but I only did it because I care for you and I didn't want to see you hurt."

She looked up at her brother. "Was that the line you got from mother?" She joked dryly.

He laughed a bit. "No but when i saw  you and peter together for the first time, enjoying each other's company, I was afraid of you getting hurt." He said honestly."But more importantly I didn't know how far your relationship would go and what to do if it did."

"I told you I was serous about our relationship brother." She deadpanned, knowing they have had this conversation before.

"I know, But I wasn't sure until I saw you two together and truly saw that connection. with my own eye's." He responded. "And I should have seen it sooner."

She laid her head onto his shoulder and sighed. "About time dumb ass."

He gave a soft chuckle and hugged his sisters side. "When he wakes up you both can give me an ear full, Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

"Hey kiddo." Ben said looking at his nephew with a smile.

"How.....how.." Peter was at a lose for words looking at his uncle before him. He was still wearing that stupid grey sweater.

"It's been awhile." He said

Peter nodded. "Yea."

"I've been watching you peter." He explained." You've done good for yourself."

Peter didn't know what to say. "I tried to do what I thought was best Uncle ben, but I don't know if you would have agreed."

"I don't know if I would have named my self spider man but you know me I prefer simple things." He joked. 

Peter laughed with him." Please, you would have named me the great arachnid." He joked.

The two shared a moment but peter cut it short. "What are you doing here uncle ben?"

"Peter you've done great things with your power's and done good things for everyone around you but you concern me."

Peter sat there confused. "What did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do." He clarified." During the entire time you've protected people form men and women that would watch it burn to the ground and forgiven them for it. But during that time you didn't do the one thing I'd hope you do."

Peter was now almost begging him. "What?"

"Forgive yourself." He said simply. "I know why you put on that suit every night."

"I do it to protect people uncle ben, To be the best man I can be, Like you told me to."He explained.

"I know you do, but you do it for other reason's more important to you." He pointed out coming closer to him.

Peter felt shame come to his body. " There are nights were I go simply because of the thrill." He explained.

"Not even that." Ben said.

Peter was now confused. "What are you talking about uncle ben?"

"You do it because you blame yourself for what happened to me." He explained.

Peter felt tears. "It did happen because of me."

"You can't blame yourself for the actions of other's." He stated coming even closer to him.

"If it wasn't for me you would still be here with me and aunt may!" he yelled angry at himself.

"Peter, it wasn't your fault." He said simply.

Peter shook his head as tears started coming out.

"You have to forgive yourself." He pleaded," I want you to move on and be with your family."

Peter's tears came flooding in now when he saw the clean hole in Ben's chest from the very bullet that killed him.

"Your family too." he said, tears fully running down his face.

"I'll always be here peter but you have to be there for them." He said with a smile on his face.

Peter ran at him and wrapped his arms around his uncle and let the tears out as held him tightly. Ben hugged back and held him tightly to his body. Tears were now making ben's sweater damp from peters cry's of pain.

"It's been so hard uncle ben without you." He cried.

"I know but you have to be strong for them now peter." He explained. "And you can't do that when you blame everything on yourself."

Peter pulled back a bit from the hug and meet ben's eyes. "It's so hard."

"It is never easy But just promise me one thing."

"What?" He asked.

Ben wiped the tears from his eye's. "Try." He said simply. "Try to always be better then those around you and continue to use you power wisely and responsibly."

Peter nodded slowly letting his pain subside. 

"Remember what I always told you?" He asked

Peter looked up and him and nodded.

They both said it together. "With great power comes great responsibility." 

After a few minutes peter spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I miss you uncle ben." 

"I miss you to kido, but I have to go now." He said clearly. "Say hi to your aunt may for me."

"Peter nodded and he felt the tears coming back. "I will."

Ben nodded and responded, "Make me proud."

The next thing he knew, He was gone.

Peter looked up at the sky and the last thing he saw was the spider-man symbol plastered in the sky.

"I'll make you proud Uncle ben." He said. "I promise."

* * *

The room soon came to life as peter came up gasping for air. Everyone rushing to his side to do multiple checks to be sure he was fine. Shuri was the first to grab him and hold on tight with T'Challa right behind her. Everyone of his family was now all around him, cherishing his very presence. Mary Parker was soon beside him holding him for dear life. Peter hugged back everyone he could grab a hold of and felt real tears begin to soak his face. He had his family right here and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. 


	23. Brotherly love Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and T'Challa bond over their experiences in the spiritual plane.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this one is gonna be short but i hope you guys like it  
> (I'll make the next one longer I promise.)

Peter was pulled to the back of the room and given a blanket to cover him up. Everyone but the leader of the ceremony and the king himself were allowed into the room. Peter's body felt drained from the whole ordeal but from what he was told, there was nothing wrong with him. His heart rate was back to normal and was staying at a normal pace. But there was something else but he could not put his finger on it. He was dripping in sweat and his body was weak but he was stable. From what he understood that was completely normal for something like this. But that still left what he saw while he was sedated.

What was all that?

But before he could ponder about it much more T'Challa sat down in front of him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked calmly.

Peter took a few short breaths before responding. "Winded.'

T'Challa nodded. " It will feel like that."

The leader of the ceremony came to his side and gave him water. He let her lean the water into his mouth as the cool water graced his throat. He immediately felt better and thanked to older woman. He leaned forward and took a second to gather his thoughts. He just didn't know what he saw in there.

Was it real?

Was it heaven?

Was he dreaming?

He just didn't know how to processes the whole thing that happened to him. That was definitely uncle Ben that was there. That was definitely his suburb And that was definitely the stupid car. But what did all that mean? He felt lost. Like he was stuck in a rain forest and had a map for Chicago. The answer's were there but he didn't know just how to see them. And T'Challa saw the boy's confusion written on his face and decided to break the silence.

"You are lost." He stated simply.

"Putting it lightly." He responded.

T'Challa gave a chuckle. "You remind me of when i was pulled out of the same patch."

Peter's eye's came up to meet T'Challa's. "What was it like?"

"Drowning." He said simply." Like I had been pulled from a current of memories I never had."

Peter took a moment to consider if he should ask what he saw in his. It was none of his businesses but that didn't mean he wasn't curious. But he decided to just ask anyway.

"What did you see?" He asked nervelessly. Not wanting to upset him.

"I saw my father." He began. " It was almost weightlifting to see him alive and in front of me."

Peter remembered seeing on the news of the attack that took his father's life. That was one thing he felt he and T'Challa shared in common. The pain of a lost loved one.

"I saw my uncle." He said solemnly. "He still had his stupid sweater."

T'Challa gave a good laugh." Was he happy to see you?"

Peter smiled. "Yea But I just wished he had better taste in clothes."

T'Challa laughed. "My father had this little tune he would sing to himself all the time, Practically drove me and shuri mad."

Peter gave a good chuckle. "Your lucky, At least your father hummed, Mine just blasted his tunes over a loud speaker."

They both had a good laugh. The ceremony leader just smiled at the pair and left them alone.

A couple of minutes went by as the pair fell into a comfortable silence.

It was until peter broke it. "I miss him."

T'Challa nodded. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Peter replied calmly.

"Ms. Parker never told me how he died." He said calmly, He didn't want peter to be upset by his question. "How did he pass?"

It was a soft spot for peter, that was not a shock, but he approached the answer very carefully. "He was car jacked by a car thief." 

T'Challa felt there was more to that answer but felt it was best not to push it.

"Peter." 

Peter looked up at T'Challa with confusion.

"Men like you and me have to stick together." He said with a smile.

"Did shuri tell you to say that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

T'Challa chuckled. "No all me." He clarified."All tho I'm sure she has a thing or two to say to me after all this is settled."

"Yea that sounds about right." Peter said with a smile.

"Peter this is more then just a welcoming party to my family." T'Challa jokingly clarified.

"Is it about fixing my heart?" Peter guessed.

"That came with the territory but no." He reached over to put his hand on peter's shoulder and ushered him beside him.

"This is about you becoming more of a man every day. Like how my father showed me." He said.

"Are you adopting me?" Peter asked.

That got a kick out of T'Challa. "I think okoye already has."

Peter couldn't tell if that was a joke or not and quite frankly, He wasn't going to correct him.

"So what happens now then?" Peter asked.

"Now we go back to join the other's and later we there are people I want you to meet." He stated.

As they stood up peter asked. "Are they nice?"

T'Challa stood still for a few seconds to ponder the answer to the boy's question.

"They are.......tolerable."


	24. the guardian's in his life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter spends time with his three mother's

Mary parker was the first to get to peter before anyone else. Peter was still under constant surveillance to be sure he was fully healed but everything seemed to work flawlessly. But that didn't completely remove the worry from May's heart. May had him get into some of his casual clothes so he could relax. She sat herself by the couch. She wanted some alone time with peter and peter clearly wanted to talk. There was some silence at first as peter came to the couch after he had a refreshing shower.

"Hey may." He greeted quietly.

"Hey kiddo." She greeted back.

He sat himself down beside her and laid his head on her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around him to bring him closer.

"I'm sorry for putting you thru that." He said after a bit of silence filled the room again. 

"You don't need to be sorry for anything." She responded quietly.

Another minute of silence filled the room again. No one knew what to say and simple wanted to enjoy each other's company. May felt there was more to this so she decided to push it this time.

"What is really bothering you pete?" She questioned. 

It took peter a second to gather up an answer. "It's what I saw while I was.....out....cold." 

May turned to him slightly and waited to finish his thoughts.

"It's just.......Shuri said there would be visions......But...." Peter didn't know how to describe it. Hell he didn't even know if it was real but it FELT real. And that was enough to drive him mad with questions. 

"What did you see?" She asked calmly running her finger's thru his hair.

"I....saw.......Uncle ben..." He said.

May wasn't sure how to respond to that but she felt it would be easier to let him talk.

"Go on." She insisted.

"I just.....I.....miss him so much." He grieved as he buried his face into his aunts side.

"I miss him too." She held peter close as she griped him more tightly.

Their lives were harder without Ben Parker around and peter had to grow up fast. Mary lost the love of her life while peter lost his uncle.And peter still blamed himself for what happened and that kind of pain never truly goes away. But that was when may realized that peter wasn't asking for forgiveness for the event that transpired last night. 

"It wasn't your fault peter." She said kissing the top of his head. She felt him shake and bury his head deeper. "It never was."

"If I had just listened and not gone for that stupid car I woul-"

"Shhhh." She interrupted him by rubbing his back and pulling him as close to her as she could bring him. "It was never your fault end of story."

"If you think I blame you for what happened that night, I don't And I never will." She said laying her head on his.

His cry's became quite as let go and just gave in to acceptance. The next few hours that night were spent alone and grieving and just being thankful for having each other.

* * *

The morning after was spent as per usual but peter decided to sleep in that morning. Everyone decided it was best for him considering the type of night he had the day prior. Peter was relaxed in his bed and he slept surprisingly well for a change. He awoke earlier but decided to lay in bed for a little while longer and gather his thoughts. Now that he had that liquid in his system, He wondered if it changed anything. He didn't feel to different but he did feel lighter and in a way cleaner. Almost as if he was wiped clean of pain all together. But he wasn't fully tested yet. The usual kind of stress he dealt with hadn't shown it's face yet. So there was still time to test that particular theory.

He sat up and looked at the time display by his bed on the wall. 

11:00

He deiced to finally get up. He went over to hes closet to grab some sweat pants and a loose white T-Shirt. He didn't feel like going anywhere today and just wanted to stay in. He walked out of his room and out into the hallway. To much of his surprise there wasn't as many guards on the house floor of the palace as usual. T'Challa must have left to do more king like things that day and taken some of the Dora with him. But as he walked the halls some of the Dora that were still there greeted him as they would have greeted T'Challa. And in a way that concerned peter. They always greeted him as a honored guest but know they greeted him like he was a prince.

But that was when peter had a sudden realization. 

Was there some undertone of that ceremony he didn't see? He had so many questions and very little answers in that regard. It's not that he didn't want the Dora to like him. It was just that he didn't feel comfortable with that kind of power. It was unsettling in some ways and just didn't feel like he deserved that. But he definitely saw the change in them. The way they looked, greeted, and acted towards him. What was he supposed to do in return? He wasn't even sure he was looking at it the right way but maybe he was just seeing things. But he did have questions to ask the next time he saw the king.

As he walked into the main living room on the house floor of the palace he saw nothing but an empty room. Everyone must be out doing their own thing and decided to let him sleep. But as he turned towards the kitchen he saw that the outside door leading out to the patio was open. That was when he saw Nakia in a beautiful bright green dress and was talking to a hologram of T'Challa.

"I'll see you there but I just wanted to make sure peter is doing okay before I leave." She stated.  

He nodded. "Just be sure to be here soon. There are some important discussions you should be apart of."

She nodded in return and turned of the devise and turned to see peter behind her. It made her jump at the sudden sight of him.

"I didn't expect you to be up so soon **little spider**." She said sweetly.   

"Where is everyone?" He asked confused.

"T'Challa is at the U.N right now disscusing things over with Everett Ross, Shuri is out with May down at the market, and I have no idea where Okoye is. Probably with T'Challa." She explained.

"Oh." Peter wasn't sure what to do now. Most of his plans were dashed at seeing everyone had something to do.

"I just wanted to be sure you were doing okay." She said ruffling his hair. 

"Why does everyone insist on doing that?" He thought to himself.

"How are you feeling?" She asked lowering herself to him.

"Fine." He responded.

"Mhmm." She said seeing thru his little facade.

"What?" He asked worried at nakia's sinful expression

"What's bothering you?" She asked raising an eyebrow and a knowing smile.

"Nothing, After all  I did just wake up." He reasoned.

"Okay bed head if that's the story were going with," She walked over to a table with various books and papers and put them all in order of her choosing."Since you don't want to tell me anything, I have to be at the U.N all day so I won't be able to do our lessons for the day. So I want you to go over these new things here while I'm gone and you better read them  or else." She said with a smirk. 

"And if I don't?" He challenged.

"Then were going to do our entire lesson in Xhosa tomorrow." She had a sinister smile appear on her features.

He felt the color drain from his body. "You wouldn't."

" **Are you sure about that little spider**?" She said as she slyly walked over to him.

He gulped at the mere idea that she would do such a thing.

Peter practically flew to the table as he pounced the papers and began studying. "Right away auntie!"

Nakia smiled as she walked out of the room.

* * *

 What was supposed to be a few minutes turned into hours as he went thru various chapters and phrases that nakia left for him. He wasn't even sure where to stop but that didn't matter much now considering he had already gone thru a lot. He was so into it that he didn't even see what time it was. All he knew was that he needed a break. 

He got up from the table and went out to the balcony. He jumped up onto the roof and decided to hang of the balcony. It was comforting to do that kind of thing for him. He didn't know wether it was part of the spider bite that caused that but it helped him get rid of stress. He shot a web to the under side of the balcony and hung upside down and closed his eyes. Luckily he was high enough to were no one could see him even if they tried. And they were to high up for any passer by's to look up and see him. He open'd his eyes a tad and saw the great city of Wakanda in front of him.

He could never really appreciate it before now but as he looked at it now under the afternoon sun, He was speechless. it was truly a wonderful place and the view he had was priceless. The natural glow underneath the light of the sun was breathtaking. and far to his right was the river that crossed beside it. A natural shade of blue. The sight filled him with a sort of calm that only a monk could have wet dreams about. But as he finally got settled his hearing picked up on something.

**"I can't believe you!"**

**"I told you I wouldn't agree my love."**

**"Why not he hasn't done anything wrong!"**

**"yet."**

A male and a women were arguing, He could tell that much. But he could only understand a few words. But one of those voices sounded awfully familiar. He decided to investigate and lowered himself to the wall. As he crawled down he saw an open door leading out to a balcony. There was no one on it so he assumed they were close by. He slowly inched toward the doorway and listened carefully as the couple argued.

 **"That boy has done so much for wakanda, the least you can do is try to support it."** The female voice brought up.

"Okoye?" He thought.

He peered in to see okoye and who he could only believe was W'Kabi. There were in T'Challa's throne room arguing about something.

 **"That 'boy' has enemy's. The type of enemy's that will only track him down to wakanda. He is a treat to her safety."** He reasoned.

There were a few words he understood there.

Boy.

enemy.

safety.

They were talking about him. Peter felt guilt immediately enter his body. He must have caused this in some capacity. He knew there was some backlash to him being here but he didn't know it was this bad to the point it affected his family to this extent. He almost punched the wall out of sheer frustration but resisted as he saw W'Kabi walk towards the balcony. he bounced upwards and hid underneath the balcony to avoid being detected.

"You show to much compassion for this child." W'Kabi accused.

"Finally some English." Peter thought.

"You don't underd him like I do W'Kabi." She reasoned hoping to bring him to her side of the argument.

"Oh I know his kind. He may seem innocent but he is no different form the rest of them." He said as a matter of fact.

"You haven't even meet him." She sounded hurt.

"You act like he is your own child." He responded with a disgusted undertone.

"You don't........understand." She said lowly.

"What my love do I not understand?"

That was when he heard a bomb shell.

"I...Saw a doctor today and.....W'Kabi....She didn't......"

W'Kabi's heart was practically pierced at the suggestion.

"It happens every time W'Kabi. He's the closest thing I have to a chi-" Before she could finish W'Kabi walked away to deal with the news.

Okoye tried to get him to turn around but as she started to chase after him she looked up to a web freely flowing in the wind above her. Her heart nearly broke at the mere thought of peter hearing any of that conversation.

"Peter......I know your here." She stated. "Come out."

It took a moment but peter reviled himself to her as he came from underneath the balcony. He felt great shame as he came to sit down on the railing, Afraid to look at her.

 "How much of that did you hear?" She calmly asked.

"..........enough." Peter stated.

Okoye felt pain rise in her chest at his answer and an expression of sorrow appeared on her features.

"I'm sorry." He sighed in pain. "I didn't mean to cause all this."

She walked over to him and hugged him tight to her chest. Peter wasn't sure how to react but he hugged her back none the less and held her just as tight.

"None of this was caused by you." She said sweetly as she rested her chin on top of his head.

"I knew they wanted to get rid of me but....." He tried to use logic but didn't know where to start. 

"They will do no such thing And as long as I'm around they won't get the chance." She stated with passion.

He tried to say something but let it go so he allowed himself to enjoy the moment.

"Huh T'Challa wasn't really joking was he?" he thought to himself. "She did practically adopt me."

A smile came to his face.


	25. excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okoye tries to help peter understand

Peter and okoye decided to spend the next few hour's in the living room of the palace. She was helping him with his Xhosa studies by going thru various words and phrases. They have been working on it for about 2 hours now and were showing no sign's of stopping. Okoye enjoyed spending time with peter and this was no exception. She had always been close to the udaku family and when peter came into the picture, He fit right in.

But the fight with W'Kabi was still fresh on her mind and peter had heard all of it. It was very concerning for her but peter didn't seem to phased by it. But looks can be deceiving and she was going to make sure it didn't affect him to much. She tried to be as normal as possible and tried not to show how much it bothered her. She wasn't sure if it was working or not because peter wasn't showing it. But she decided to let it go and move on. 

"Lets try this one." She moved her finger along the page to another phrase.

Peter focused on the page but was having trouble staying with her. Okoye noticed and looked at peter.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, just distracted." He replied.

She sighed, Having a good feeling on what was on his mind. She moved the paper away for a moment so peter had her undivided attention.

"I know my argument with W'Kabi is bothering you but you had nothing to do with it." She said honestly.

There was a moment of silence before peter spoke again. "That's......not what it sounded like."

The general's heart constricted at the boy's pain and she wished that she could take it away.

"It wasn't what started the argument peter." She tried to clear up.

Peter didn't seem to convinced. "What....started it."

Okoye tried to figure out what to tell him. Peter, Unfortunately, Was the part of the argument but she wasn't sure what to tell him. She needed to say something to alleviate some of the hurt from his heart. She sighed and decided to go with her gut and revel some truth about what really started the argument.

"Me and W'Kabi have been trying to fix a lot of the damage that had been done to the relationship when he betrayed T'Challa and broke sacred rules." She began.

Peter's head came up to meet her gaze as she continued.

"But I was willing to give him another chance and try again." She took a breath before she continued. " But things were still strained between us and it was really starting to affect me."

Peter wasn't sure if he should say anything or just let her talk but he just had to ask. "What did you do?"

She took a moment to think if she should say it or just lie. But she felt it was wrong to lie about it and just decided to tell the truth. 

She turned to him and spoke softly. " We tried to have a child to see if that could bring us closer together."

That was when peter got ahead of her and filled in the gaps himself. And when he did, He was horrified.

"I.....Didn't.....know I'm sorry." He said as if it was a crime he committed.

"None of this was your fault." She said sweetly as she put a hand on his arm.

Peter took a moment before he spoke. "You say it like you've tried more then once."

There was absolute silence in the room in the room as okoye gave a subtle nod. Peter was now horrified as he jumped form his chair and ran to her side. He gave her a tight hug as he tried to get rid of the sorrow he gave her. She hugged the child back as the pair shared a moment together.

Peter came out of the hug and meet Okoye stare. " I know it might not mean much but your a mom to me."

Okoye's heart constricted at peter's attempt to make her feel better.

She wiped away a tear that tried to free itself. "Your just saying that peter." 

"No I mean it!" He yelped. "You and Nakia do so much for me. You and her are as much of mother's to me as aunt may is."

Her heart shined as she opened her arms for another hug. Peter didn't hesitate as he engulfed her with another warm hug. But during their moment May and shuri came in thru the elevator bringing them up to living floor of the palace. And their first sight was seeing Peter and okoye having a sweet moment. May had a smile the could brighten up a room and felt herself awing at the two. And all shuri did was drop her bags and run at the two.

"My turn!" She shrieked and joined in on the hug. OKoye felt her smile grow even more as the princess joined in.

"Shuri come on and help me put these bags up." She tried to get her away so they could have their moment. But okoye broke the hug and got up from the chair.

"It's fine let me help you Ms.Parker." She stated as she walked from the table.

She grabbed the bags that shuri dropped on the floor and walked with May to one of the back rooms. Which left the two love birds in the living room.

ALONE.

"Hey." Shuri cooed.

"Hey." Peter stuttered.


	26. Family matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disscusion

The next thing peter knew he was tackled to the floor by his girlfriend. He couldn't even get out a word or phrase before he was engulfed in kisses. Various inhuman noises coming from both of them as their lips crashed into each other. Peter found a way to adjust himself on the floor so he could sit up. He barley got away from his girlfriend who wined from the separation of contact. The last thing he wanted was someone seeing them on the floor like this.

"Babe not that I don't enjoy our time together but I would rather not do it on the floor." Peter joked.

"You almost died peter!" She shrieked.      

"But I didn't tho." He smiled.

She sighed and laid her head on his chest. Peter picked her up without effort and carried her to the couch. She wasn't used to having someone else have control over her but she didn't mind when it was peter. So she allowed him to carry her as peter laid himself and her on the couch. She got the message and crawled on top of him. She sighed and laid her head on his chest.

"Did you and Aunt may find anything nice?" Peter asked running his hand across her back.

She pulled herself higher so her head was besides his on one of the couch pillows.  "Yea there were some nice things that caught my eye." 

Peter adjusted his arm so it could wrap around her. " Yea I noticed that when I saw the amount of bags you two were carrying."

"Okay I saw a bit more than a 'few' things." She joked.

Peter kissed the top of her head. "I hope you didn't pull the  princess act on them like you did in New York."

Shuri gave a fake hurt expression."Now why would you accuse me of such a thing?"

"Because I know you." He replied.

She laughed. " I don't need to do that here, They know me." She reasoned with a smile.

Peter gave a huff of disappointment and laid his head on hers. "One day shuri you won't pull that princess nonsense and get away with it." 

"Oh don't pretend if you were a prince you wouldn't do it." She accused playfully.

"No because I'm responsible." He said putting a hand over his heart.

Shuri rolled her eyes. "You can lie to yourself all you want **beloved** but we both know you would."

"Keep thinking that." Peter insisted with a smile on his face.

The two laid there for a few minutes before they felt their eye lids get heavy. Peter was the first to succumb to sleep as shuri soon followed. Their comfort however was soon replaced by shock as the elevator made the usual noise but sounded sharp due to their deep sleep. T'Challa and nakia came out with a few Dora following in their footsteps. They were dressed in their usual fancy royal attire.

"Hey brother." Shuri greeted not wanting to get up.

Peter however immediately stood up which got shuri a little disoriented because of the sudden movement. "Hey your highness."

Nakia gave a small giggle at the boy's always nervous persona. T'Challa only raised an eyebrow. 

"My king I see you have returned." Okoye came into the room with May in tow.

"I see everyone is back as well." T'Challa pointed out.

**"Did you study little spider?"** Nakia asked. 

Peter nodded frantically. **"Yes Aunty."**

Nakia smiled. "Good."

"Well before we all settle for the night I would like to make an announcement." T'Challa stated as he came to the center of the room.

"Are you making demands brother?" Shuri asked in a monotone voice, Clearly not impressed. 

T'Challa rolled his eyes at his sister's constant need to mess with him. "There is an event coming up in a few days and I want you all to attend."

"Event?" May asked curiously.

"Brother are you referring to that party they throw for the royal family every few years?" Shuri interrupted.

T'Challa was clearly annoyed at shuri. "Now you know that it is not a party sister, It is a royal event desi-"

"Its a party." She interrupted. 

T'Challa only sighed in frustration.

"I mean explain the alcohol." She asked almost challenging him.

"Shuri when you get to my age, alcohol is at every event." May explained. 

"Yea if your an alcoholic." Peter chimed in. "An what kind of events are you going to?"

"The ones you don't know about." May replied. 

"MAY!" Peter shrieked.

Okoye smiled uncontrollably. "Then I assume you want the Parker's to attend?"

T'Challa nodded and walked up to peter. "And it will be a good opportunity for peter to meet the council."

"The who?" Peter asked.

'He'll need to wear something nice!" Nakia stated clearly getting exited.

"Me and shuri found some things he can wear." May suggested.

"We can just give him a tunic just like  T'Challa's instead." Okoye added. "it would make him look good to the council."

"But he's definitely going as my date." Shuri insisted. "I get to finally show him off and piss off the council."

"Shuri please do not piss them off." T'Challa asked in a monotone voice. "We've talked about this."

"To late." Shuri smiled.

"Do I not get a say in this?" Peter yelped.

"NO!" All the women yelled in unison.

"But-" Before he could finish he was dragged off by shuri.

"Lets get started!"

"I'll get the measurements!"  

"I'll get clothes!"

"I'll get the royal garbs!"

And soon enough peter was dragged to the back of the palace to be prepared.

T'Challa smiled at his family's happiness.

"This is going to be an interesting few nights." He thought to himself.


	27. under the stars Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the night begins

The whole day was spent preparing for the event as everyone was getting ready for it. Okoye decided it was probably best for peter to wear the tunic similar to T'Challa's. Except peter's was blue with the family insignia in the middle being red. Peter also had a royal garb around his right shoulder. It was white and designed after Okoye's family tribe. As for nakia's influence peter wore a necklace designed after the river tribe. Peter told them he didn't need help putting them on and insisted that he should learn to put them on himself. 

He found himself looking into a mirror and gazing at his reflection. He pulled his phone out and took a quick picture so his friends could see it later. He felt odd wearing all this. Almost like he shouldn't be wearing it in the first place. There was really only one reason he felt like that , M'Baku. Not completely him but he knew many people felt the way he did. So all of this felt more like an insult then a compliment. But before he could get more into his thoughts there was knock on his door.

"Come in." He announced.

Shuri walked in and peter almost felt his jaw hit the floor. She was wearing a black and white dress that went to her knee's. Her hair was tied up in braids and in a way where they fell to her back. She wore what looked like a panther bottom jaw around her bottom jaw with some sort of string splitting of to each side at the top of her nose.  She also had a necklace that cocooned around her neck and he felt himself worry if she had enough air with it around her neck. She was drop dead gorgeous and she was all his.

"You look very handsome." She complemented. 

"And you look amazing!" He replied making her blush furiously.

"It's not to much but I figured I would actually dress up this time." She explained.

He nodded his head And look at himself in the mirror. "Am I wearing this right?"

She walked up to his side and wrapped her arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder. "Your wearing it just fine babe."

Peter had a sigh of relive at her statement. "Good."

They sat there for a few minutes like that admiring the picture of them in front of the mirror. Peter had a large smile graze his face while shuri just felt her soul brighten at the image of them together like this. It took almost two years to get to where the were but it was totally worth it. Soon shuri was going to show him off in front of the entire population of wakanda and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Someone has an evil thought." Peter joked at seeing the sinister smile appear on his girlfriend's face.

She grabbed his glasses softly of his face and cleaned them off with cloth. "And what would make you say such a thing my love?"

"I know that look very well and nothing but evil come from that expression." He smiled as he pointed a accusatory finger at her.

She put his glasses back to his face and gave a fake look of hurt. "I would never do such a thing."

"Only guilty people lie my love." He pointed out.

She laughed and connected their lips together in a sweet kiss. After a few seconds they disconnected and held each other's hands.  

"Just promise me you won't do anything to crazy okay?" Peter requested.

"Aw why not?" She sounded almost disappointed." But I thought you were my partner in crime?"

"I am but I at least want them to like me." He said quickly."I don't want them to think were some crazy Interracial couple who's just out to make a government collapse."

"But I'm the cute one right?" She asked simply.

Peter sighed and decided to give up and let her have her way." Yes baby, Yes you are."

A large smile came to her face at her assumed victory and she began to pull them out of his room.

"Lets go with the other's, There waiting for us in the living room."

* * *

The whole family was sat in the living room waiting for peter and shuri to join them. T'Challa was waiting patiently but nakia was starting to worry a bit.The whole family was wearing something special. The King and queen wore there natural royal attair but T'Challa wore some sort of black over coat around his normal tunic. Okoye was still in her Dora armor and may even wore a simple black dress.

"I Should  check on him." May insisted.

"He wanted to learn how to wear it himself." Okoye responded simply.

"And shuri is taking her time for once." T'Challa pointed out.

Nakia nodded. "She feels like dressing up for peter." She explained.

Okoye sighed. "Mabey I should go see if peter is having trouble."

"I'll go with yo." May added.

But before they could get back there the two in question appeared hand in hand. Everyone in the room had an immediate smile come to their face's as they came in.

Okoye had a prideful smile come to her face at the sight of peter. "I see you actually got it on right."

Peter felt a rush of accomplishment. "You know it."

T'Challa came to his side and put a hand onto his shoulder. "You look good peter." 

"Thank you your highness." Peter replied feeling like a nervous wreck all of a sudden.

And soon Nakia and may were on them in a heart beat.

"Pictures!" They yelled in unison.

They spent the next few minutes taking pictures of everyone together. Okoye was forced into the group of pictures when she tried to insist it should be between them. Peter and shuri were the first to get pictures together. T'Challa and peter after them with shuri trying to photo bomb them. Peter soon got pictures with his three mother's each. They were all smile's and full of laughter And soon they were all going to be at a party all together as a family. 

And peter wouldn't have it any other way.

 


	28. under the stars Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the night begins

Their ride there was smooth in one of wakanda's royal escort jets. They were going to arrive shortly and after all this time peter was still shocked at the very tech that made this jet work. And to think Shuri was the lead designer of it all.  Peter walked over to a window looking outside from the side of the ship. They were mainly passing by forest and not much else. So he assumed where they were going was supposed to be known by very few people. He sat down on one of the seats in the ship and tried to calm his nerves. He wanted them to like him but there was a sense of dread in him that they wouldn't. After all he did cause some of the damage done to wakanda and he couldn't blame them for hating him for that. Which reminded him of a horrible thought.

What if they came back?      

He shuddered at the idea and just tried to focus on tonight. Which was slowly becoming harder and harder. He felt around his neck for his suit module that shuri gave him. He wore it all the time now since he could easily hide his suit from plain view. And it was just plain easier now since he didn't have to dress up in an ally way. When he told shuri he did that sort of thing she laughed at him for weeks. His face went to a frown at the memory of it but turned to a smile when she came over to sit next to him.

"Nervous?" She asked with a coy smile.

He gave her an annoyed look.

"Right stupid question." She deadpanned. 

She slipped his arm around her and rested her head on his shoulder. Peter's face burned red and he wished he could stop being such a nervous wreck around her. Or just a nervous wreck in general.

"You'll be fine." She assured.  

"Mhmm." He responded quietly. 

Before she could try and change his mind T'Challa came to sit down beside the pair.

"Look at it this way, At least their not going to make you do a speech." He smiled.

Peter gave him a look of disdain. "Ohh how awful for you." Peter spoke sarcastically." Your their king they are inclined to like you, I'm just some white boy from new york who they already hate."

"At least your cute so that might give you an advantage." Shuri joked with a smile.

"Not helping babe."  

She laughed at her boyfriends misery. 

T'Challa rested his hand on peter's shoulder. "They have to like you, I have you and Ms. Parker as invited guests." He explained. "To deny that would be disrespectful to you and me."

"Didn't stop M'Baku." Peter deadpanned with a painful expression.

"That's just his hard head that guides him to stupid decisions." Nakia explained as she walked over with may behind her.

"Was he dropped on his head as a kid?" Peter asked only half joking.

"Worse, He was born that way." She joked with a smile on her face.

Peter laughed hard at her joke. "Be careful aunty when you say that sort of thing around him." He warned. "His big ears might pick it up."

Now nakia was the one who was laughing. "I can't promise anything." 

"Okay you two." T'Challa stood up and went to the middle of the group.

"Let's remember this event is not a child's birthday party and it's an event of high importance." He explained looking at shuri specifically." So don't do anything."

"Oh brother I would never do anything to make you look bad in front of everyone." She stated with a bright smile gracing her features. 

Before T'Challa could retaliate okoye chimed in. "Were here."

* * *

The large business room office was draped in white as henchmen opened  large double doors to enter. Goblin soon walked in with both henchmen holding pistols to his head.

"Haven't any of you heard of common courtesy?" Goblin pulled up a finger and blasted both of them to the ground without a second thought. He laughed hard at the act of murder and could barley keep himself together. The rest of the men now pointing their guns at the crazy clown ready to kill him.

"Enough."

A loud voice bellowed thru the large white office as goblin turned to a large desk behind him. The desk looked like it was made for a over sized baby elephant. It was dark black and was on top of it was paper's organised in a perfect stack. A large chair swung around as the owner of the voice reveled himself. A large bald white male was sat in the chair and he did not look happy.

"Where is scorpion goblin?" He asked.

"He was captured." He said simply.

"And the devise I asked you to retrieve?"

"There were......complications." He responded with a disappointed look on his face.

The man was clearly not pleased with the news and looked to goblin with a hint of anger.

"You were tasked with bringing me this devise and do what scorpion failed to accomplish." He explained." But clearly you were not worth the time or effort."

"Ah but kingpin that is where you are wrong." Goblin stated.

Kingpin was not willing to play this stupid game. "Why shouldn't I just kill you where you stand freak?"

"Because I have info on all your operation's here in new york and only I know where they are held." He explained with a devilish look on his face.

Kingpin now took the clown seriously with rage coming of his voice. " You wouldn't dare."

"Oh but I do." 

Goblin walked forward as the men around the room  readied weapons to kill the clown if necessary. 

"All I ask is for you to give me another shot to kill the spider and the location of the info is all your's."

Kingpin sat there pondering the offer. "And if I say no?"

"Then I have someone upload that info to the cops And there is certainly enough there to have you thrown in prison." Goblin threatened." And if you allow me to do that we get destroy a problem we both want to be rid of."

Kingpin fumed but saw there was no other way out of the situation. "Fine but you are taking one of my employees with you."

"And why would I allow that?" Goblin retorted.

"To make sure you keep up with your end of the deal." Kingpin responded.

 He pushed a button on his phone and a women's voice came on." Yes sir."

"Bring in rhino."

* * *

 The ceremony area was large with decorations being displayed as far as the eye could see. Peter was astonished at how many people were actually there. SO many colors and looks that peter's eyes were having trouble keeping up. And in the middle of the large courtyard was a statue of a panther screaming to the sky. As they jet landed a group of Dora were waiting by the landing pad as they settled down. A large ramp formed to the ground and the family walked down it to be greeted by the council.

 T'Challa walked up and the leader of the border tribe was the first to greet them. "My king."

T'Challa simply nodded and greeted the rest of them.

"Please everyone let us enjoy tonight and try not let petty politics stop us from enjoying this night." He asked.

"As if we would allow it to do that." W'Kabi spoke.

Okoye tried not to be bothered by his presence but that wasn't easy.

Before the rest of the council could speak, peter was dragged down the ramp by shuri. Peter could stop her constant attempts but chose to let her have her way as she pulled him to the group. She presented herself and peter directly in front of the council with her hand wrapped around peter's. Peter read their face's for a reaction but there were very reserved. The only one he could see a a reaction was the one he assumed was M'Baku who did not seem pleased with the pair. 

"Everyone this is peter, My boyfriend." She made sure to put emphasis on boyfriend to be sure they understood his significance in her life.

 "We know of him." The leader of the river tribe spoke.

"You wear that very well young parker." The leader of the merchant tribe complimented with a smile on her face.

Peter returned her smile with his own. "Than you."

"Okay they saw him can I have him for the rest of the night now?" She asked looking to her brother.

"They will want to see him later but for now yes." He said with a smile.

She dragged him by his arm to the party so she could show him everything and peter at this point was just along for the ride.

"Does he know what he wears?" M'Baku asked with an angry undertone.

"He does." He said simply.

"Hey may I have to show you everything you should come along." Nakia motioned for her to follow.

"Love to."  She said with a smile and followed her friend to the party.

"That boy barely knows the very significance of the cloth that keeps it together." M'Baku barked.

"And you barley know the significance of him to this family. " T'Challa barked back.

"Enough you two." 

T'Challa turned to see Ramonda behind them. She was wearing a bright White dress that could light up the sky itself.

"Mother." He smiled warmly.

"I assure all of you peter understands what he is doing." She said looking to M'Baku."Now please let us all go to enjoy tonight."

Everyone let it go as they went o join the other's but T'Challa stopped okoye.

"Make sure there is someone near peter at all times."

"They would have to get past me first."


	29. under the stars Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webclaws to the max :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these have been a little short recently but that is because of time restraints and I feel terrible if I don't show anything so I try to update frequently SO I apologize if these are a little short then usual

  The event seemed to be held in a large courtyard and some buildings to the sides. The courtyard itself was relatively large but had enough room for a good number of people because of it. From what he saw the people that were at the event seemed to be either friends of the family or politicians that were invited to the event. He assumed at least by their looks. For example, The people that wore T'Challa's family tribe color's, that was a given. But there were other's that were not as simple. Some with bright reds and greens that gave his eyes a real workout.But he knew the blue of the border tribe that he knew all to well. He knew that it was wrong to judge a group of people by looking at one person from it, But he just couldn't understand W'Kabi's anger.

He was knocked out of his trance when Shuri dragged him to a table full of food's and drinks from one end to another. A smile came to his face seeing her go from one end to another searching for her favorite treats. He always found it funny knowing she was supposed to be a princess but was just a regular kid like him. If he considered himself a regular kid anyway. She went thru the table and stuffed some sort of candy into a small compartment in her dress she hid away. Peter raised an eyebrow as to why she had this but he let it go. She then poured something into a cup for herself and one for him. It wasn't punch so he was very curious.

"Grape juice I assume." He stated.

She shock her head. "Something else actually." She corrected.

"Try it."

She handed him the cup softly and peter reached for it. He pulled it to his face and took a small sip of it. It was very sweet and almost jump started his whole system from the moment it went down his throat. It almost made him wince but it had very a sour after taste.

After he felt like he got a good taste out of it he turned to his girlfriend. "It's very sweet, What is this?"

"It's a fruit native to wakanda that only grows one time during the year." She explained." I can have some sent to you and aunt may if you like."

He took another sip of the drink and winced as it went down. "Think I'll pass on that but aunt may might enjoy it more then me."

"Don't like it?" She asked

"A little to sweet for my taste." He responded.

He gulped the rest down and felt it burn on the way down. He at least wanted to finish it. 

"Hold on one second." She went to one of the dora that followed them and asked her something. 

Peter watched as the dora walked of and vanished from view. Peter raised an eyebrow as shuri came back.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing important, Come on."

She pulled him away again and into one of the buildings. As they went in peter realized it must have been their equivalent of a high school dance. The whole room was light by various light sources such as candle's, light bulbs, and fire's. The music that was being played could almost knock the building into the sky from the beat. People where all over the place enjoying themselves. Peter was in awe at the whole thing. Shuri smiled seeing her boyfriend almost in cultural shock at the whole thing.

"I know it must be odd for a foreigner." She stated.

It was enough to knock him back to reality. "No...It's just I-"

"I'm joking Parker." She smiled.

"Oh." He felt weight coming of his shoulder's. 

"But you must feel out of place here." She said getting serious.

Peter almost laughed. " **Beloved** please."

He pulled her closer to him and locked his arms around her. "I've felt out of place my whole life and this is nothing new."

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Peter Parker is an outcast in his own country babe and no one want's to deal with puny parker." He said as if it was daily life.

"I know you said you are bullied all the time but surely not everyone is out to get you **beloved**."  She reasoned.

He sighed. "Its like this, Either you hate me ore you don't care." He began. " My group of friends are all I have at times and on many occasion's all I have is myself."

Shuri felt her heart strings being tugged at peter's bluntness. "Come on babe your being silly, besides you have me."

A smile came to his face. "Of course I have you." He reached for her nose and tapped it with his finger. 

She giggled and playfully swatted it away. But peter's expressions went back to serious.

"But I don't think I have ever told you why I became spider-man have I?"

"Of course you have." She said as a matter of fact.

Peter pulled as she followed him to the dance floor. "But have I told you the 'main' reason?"  

"The main reason?" She asked confused.

He took a breath before he spoke."Before I became spider-man I was just some dumb kid that got picked on all the time and it was nonstop sometimes. But that was just life for me and I got used to it and then I got these power's. Sure I use the power's for good because it's only right but I would be lying to you if I said I didn't prefer to just be spider-man. One day I'm just some kid in high school being treated like shit on a daily basis and the next I'm a super hero being praised like a god. It's intoxicating and it's hard to not let it get to my head sometimes. But when that mask comes off and I became peter again, Sometimes I wish I never took the mask off."

She let peter's words fall to her ear's as she listened carefully. "Well sure the spider-man is pretty cool but I think I prefer peter."

Peter smiled. "Obviously." 

"I mean peter was the person I fell in love with. Spider-man is just a nice side show."

"Ouch." Peter said playfully.

"Oh please like you and spidey aren't the same person."

They both shared a good laugh as they slow danced to the slower music that began to play.

"Besides I think I prefer here over New York sometimes." He said looking around them at the couples dancing around them.

"Good." She laid her head on his chest.

"Besides what is a princess without her prince?" She asked smiling.

 


	30. under the stars Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night gets intresting

T'Challa and Nakia were enjoying themselves at the banquet table with all of the glorious food being presented. Food from every corner of wakanda. This was T'Challa's favorite part of the event for a very good reason. The merchant tribe was always his favorite when it came to the food and didn't expect it to be any different.  He was ready to allow himself to feast on every single thing on that table before W'Kabi came to his side and interrupted.

"My king M'Baku is wondering were Mr Parker is." He requested in his usual laid back manner.

"With shuri." He simply said.

He nodded but before he walked away he turned to look at the king. "If I may ask my king, Where did peter get that tunic?"

T'Challa felt unnerved by the question. "Does really matter W'Kabi?"

He was quiet for a moment which got Nakia's attention away from her plate. "That kind of clothing is reserved for members of the royal family." He clarified. 

"He is considered a member of my family and has every right to wear that W'Kabi." T'Challa stated this time a little defensive towards his friend.

W'Kabi understood and simply nodded his before he started something with him. "The council would like to see you to before this night is over." He mentioned before he walked away.

T'Challa was annoyed but understood and gave his plate to a now empty handed nakia. "I need to deal with this before this night is over."

"Should I come along?" She asked.

"No this will only take me a few minutes but I just need peter."

* * *

 

Peter and shuri were slow dancing together and very much in each other's world. They were so into with each other that they just ignored everyone around them and they didn't care if people stared. An occasional kiss being the only thing that would break eye contact. But something was bothering  peter and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. His spider senses weren't going off but something was definitely of. Shuri laid her head on his chest again and enjoyed the calm that  came from it. Peter took this time to look around to see what was sparking  the interest in his spider sense.  

And as if he was supposed to see him, M'Baku was standing in a corner just staring at the couple. Peter wasn't sure what to do with this information but he did know that wasn't a very happy expression on his face. Soon the two made eye contact and in natural peter fashion, He waved to the man in a nervous manner. M'Baku didn't even move a muscle. Peter just shrugged and shook his head. 

He wasn't sure what he was going to do with that guy.

But everything was fine in his mind when he saw Okoye not to far to his left. He smiled to her general direction which got a sweet smile from her in return. But peter got a slight smack to his face which brought his attention back to shuri. 

"Your getting distracted." She coed pulling his face down towards her.

"Only a little." He responded lowly.

Before she could engulf him in kisses again peter noticed the room shift a little which brought his attention towards the front. T'Challa came thru the front doors and he and peter made eye contact. He motioned for peter to come over.

"Uh oh." Peter thought out loud. 

"What is it?" Shuri asked still attached to him.

"I don't know which is enough for me to worry." He responded.

He gave her a kiss to her forehead and began to walk away before he felt shuri grab on to his shirt.

"Babe I have to go if your brother needs me." He insisted.

"Oh I know but I'm going with you." She stated.

"Babe you don't have to do that." He said holding on to her hand.

"In case you didn't notice were a team and if your needed so am I." She clarified. 

"What's a prince without his princess right?" He winked at her.

"Exactly."

He nodded and looked to okoye and mouthed for her to follow. She nodded and got up from her chair and basically became his shadow. People started to notice this and made way for the three so they could get thru the crowd. WHen peter came to T'Challa's side he was the first to speak.

"Whats going on?"

"The council wish's to see us both." He informed quietly. 

"Is it bad?" Peter asked concerned if he had anything to do with it.

Sensing the boy's concern T'Challa simply smiled. "They just wish to see us peter, Come I'm sure we will learn more ounce we get there."

They began to walk off with Shuri in tow but okoye stopped for a moment and eyed M'Baku."Are you coming or should I tell the council your staring at random couples."

M'Baku simply growled to himself and followed close behind.

* * *

 

 The council decided to use one of the old ritual sites as a meeting place to discuss some important topics. They had even started without T'Challa and peter to get a head start on matter's but were pleasantly surprised to see them approach from a side entrance with Okoye and M'Baku in tow. But they were even more surprised to see Shuri beside peter. They never asked for her so to see her with him was a shock in of itself. But they should have expected it considering she did announce him as her boyfriend at the beginning of the night.

T'Challa and peter walked up to the front of the council in their royal tunics and took seats in front of them. Shuri stood next to peter while Okoye stood next to T'Challa. M'Baku took his seat next to his warriors and waited for things to get started. As king T'Challa was the first to speak.

"We are here at your request." He stated Calmly. 

"Then let us begin then." The leader of the mining tribe spoke.

Peter was on edge from the very start of this. They were all very intimidating and could very well be the deciding factor on whether not he stayed in the country. So he wanted, No, Needed to be on his best behavior during this meeting. The room itself seemed as old as time as the walls were being engulfed by nature as she tried to take it back. Ritual like markings from one wall to another with tribe symbols on each wall. He knew they were tribe markings from matching them with the tribe leader's in front of him. So he knew this room was important for them. 

The room was also barely lite by the torches on either wall surrounding them. So he could barley make out their faces but He could definitely tell who was who. His spider senses were on edge just waiting for a reason to lash out. But he had to keep himself grounded or else things could get worse for him and May. He slowly reached out and grabbed shuri's hand and held tight to remind him why he was here. She squeezed back tightly and rubbed her thumb across the top of his hand to relax him. She wasn't new to these kind of things but knew peter was at his breaking point with these people and tried her best to keep him calm.

"I am sure you are aware of the events of a few day's ago mister Parker." The leader of the border tribe spoke to him.

Peter nodded his head. "Your talking about the goblin right?" 

"Yes... this...goblin." He spoke unsure of what the man had anything to do with the boy. "Why does this man want you dead so badly?"

Peter shrugged. "When you get into my kind of work it just kind of, I don't know, Comes with the job description."

"Explain." The older man with the river tribe spoke up.

"Well for you guys The black panther is something you have to respect." He said pointing to T'Challa." But when you became someone like me where I'm from, It practicality invite's them to try and stop me." 

"You are referring to your role as the spider man?" The leader of the mining tribe spoke.

Peter physically recoiled at the mention of him being spider-man. "Yes.....that is what I'm referring to."  

"You act as if people do not threaten the king child." M'Baku barked from his chair.

Shuri eyed him with anger at the reminder of killmonger's challenge. 

"Yea but for you guy's when that kind of thing happen's that's part of ritual combat and part of the culture. But when that kind of thing happen's to me, That's attempted murder." Peter clarified.

"We are aware of the differences between your world and our's Mr. Parker but you must understand our concern when your enemies from your world come to our's." The leader of the merchant tribe stated.  

Peter felt like garbage at the reminder that they were his villain's which only hurt more. But shuri did not appreciate the use of his enemies as ammunition. 

"And you must be aware that their action's are not peter's action's." She spit.

Peter squeezed her hand to calm her down which worked to an extent but M'Baku saw it as a challenge. 

"This conversation does not involve you child. " He pointed at her.

"It does if peter is involved M'Baku." She shot back.

"Enough." T'Challa intervened calmly.

"But that is not the main reason we are here." The river tribe leader spoke trying to get the conversation back on track.

"It is about what went down a day ago under our nose's." M'Baku stated.

Now T'Challa was curious. "And what is that?"

"The ceremony that was held in the chamber's of the panther." M'Baku clarified.

Shuri began to become defensive almost knowing this was somehow going to be blamed on her.

"You allowed this foreigner to obtain the same herb that flows in your blood." M'Baku accused.

"It was to safe his life!" Shuri yelled.

"You desecrated our very culture to save your plaything!" M'Baku accused

Before shuri could even begin to retaliate, Peter stopped her dead in her tracks. She practically begged him with her eye's to fight but peter wouldn't allow it. He took a breath before he spoke.

"It was not my intent to offend any of you but it was entirely up to me to do it so don't blame shuri." He spoke carefully and quietly.

W'Kabi listened carefully to peter's words and was carefully watching shuri. 

"It was ultimately the princess's idea was it not?" M'Baku asked aggressively.

"It's not even the same as the original herb!" Shuri explained.

"Even if it wasn't the same herb you still allowed the foreigner to participate in an ancient ritual for our kind ONLY." M'Baku reasoned."The same ritual that's used to bring in royalty."

He looked dead at peter. " Which means he is supposed to be acknowledged as a,-" He held back his anger before he finished his sentence. "Prince."   

"So that's what this is about? To challenge my decision to bring him in as a member of my family?" T'Challa asked offended.

"This is about you undergoing a ritual in which the council must be notified of and you doing the exact opposite." W'Kabi explained.

The room became very silent for the first time in an hour.

This was only the beginning.


	31. Under the stars Pt.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting takes a interesting turn.  
> With an extra side of webclaws lol

Peter could have sworn there was a sense of dread in the air at the revelation that W'Kabi brought to the table. And from what he could see T'Challa was not to happy about it. Peter wasn't sure what to expect from this in the next few minutes but he thought it was best to remain silent and let T'Challa speak so he could understand what was going on. 

"While it is true that I hid this information but it should always be family first." T'Challa explained simply. 

"But when it involves a foreigner taking part in sacred ritual's-"

"Call him that again I dare you!" Shuri shouted at M'Baku.

"Shuri please." Okoye tried to calm the young princess down.

"What did you expect from a child with no respect for her own culture?" M'Baku spoke with a sense of certainty.

Before shuri could let out her rage for the older man peter held her back by just simply holding her arm.

"What is your intent for the child anyway T'Challa?" The merchant tribe leader asked simply.

"Have I not made that clear enough?" He asked with a sense of disbelieve at the whole situation. 

"I think you have made plenty of things clear to us but what remains to be seen is what you plan to do with the power you've given him." She stated. 

"What is she talking about?" peter asked unable to keep his curiosity in check.

T'Challa wasn't sure what to do at the moment. He wanted to keep that information to himself until he felt it was appropriate for peter but now those plan's have all but been thrown out the window. Okoye had an all to familiar 'I told you so' face as that realization hit everyone in the room. But from what the council could now tell, Peter had no clue what was going on.  

"Does he not know what you've done T'Challa?" W'Kabi asked with shock seeing peter's clueless face.

"That is not important at the moment W'Kabi."

"I think it is."

"Enough!"

Peter sudden outburst shook the room as he tried his best to get everyone's attention on him.

"Just someone please explain to me what were talking about here." He asked as politely as he could.

Before M'Baku could even start W'Kabi spoke for him. "Child T'Challa has given you power that no foreigner should ever have in this country let alone you-"

Okoye gave him a look equivalent to one that could stop a rhino and W'Kabi let it go.

"How is it any of your business in what happen's with my family's internal affair's?" Shuri challenged looking directly at M'Baku.

"Because child what happens in your family concern's the council." He explained simply," After all whatever decision is made by the king should told to the public."

"You would not only insult my family but you would be breaking rules that were not meant to be broken M'Baku." T'Challa spoke quickly.

"Like how you broke rules to keep him safe from us?" He retorted.

"To make him feel wanted." He fired back.

"Well not here he isn't, Especially not his enemies."M'Baku stood threateningly in front of peter.

Okoye sparked to life and brought a spear to man's neck not allowing him inch.

"You would rather let a foreigner then a wakandan to fill the spot of prince?" M'Baku asked Okoye in disgust.

"My loyalty is to the throne not the one who sit's in it M'Baku." She said simply.

"Keep telling yourself that." M'Baku went back to his seat.

"Why does any of this matter M'Baku?" Peter challenged standing up to the man.

M'Baku looked at the boy in shock as he stood up from his seat. "You should know very well why it does child."

"It's just I'm confused." He laughed to himself. "Are you more upset that the princess of wakanda chose a white boy or that I have more of a say to what happens in this country then you do?"

You could practically hear a pen drop as the words left peter's mouth. Shuri's mouth flew open at the sudden burst of confidence from her boyfriend. Okoye's was one of shock as she saw essentially peter bitch slap M'Baku. T'Challa had a proud smile appear on his features as he saw peter for himself. 

"You......you dare." M'Baku was disgusted that the boy would dare say that to him.

"I mean after all what did you expect me to ask considering the hate boner that you get from me just entering the room." He continued to joke.

"A joke at my expense?" M'Baku deadpanned.

"No it's your's for free." Peter responded with a smile on his face.

The leader of the border tribe couldn't help but let a smile come to her face watching the boy making an absolute fool of M'Baku. W'Kabi on the other hand couldn't stand it.

"I would show some respect child for an elder." He warned.

Peter didn't skip a beat. "What like how you did when you turned your back on T'Challa?"

It was Okoye's turn to feel proud seeing as how now W'Kabi was now shocked at the boy's sudden confidence.

"Here is how I see things," Peter began," I am Shuri's boyfriend and since I was brought into the family that means I am her prince, which we all know by now, so until she decides she doesn't want me anymore it looks like your all going to have to deal with me."

"People will not want anything to do with you." M'Baku warned.

"Nothing unusual for me but it doesn't mean we can't all get along." He reasoned.

"And what would stop you from abusing that power?" The leader of the river tribe protested.

"Trust me, I have had super human strength, senses, speed, and god knows what else but I have used it with restraint ever since I got it." Peter reasoned.

"Having power is not the same as a voice in a country." The leader of the Mining tribe explained.

"Of course but my track record for restraint I think is pretty good." Peter had a smile appear on his face.

The room itself felt mixed. They didn't really know what to do with the kid. He definitely wasn't T'Challa and more like shuri. They saw why the two were very close. But he definitely wasn't afraid to speak his mind and show who he really was so they respected that. The various tribes spoke to one another in Xhosa and discussed what to do at this point. The border tribe were the first to speak their minds. The old man stood up and seemed very threatening to peteruntil it was under cut by the rageing smile that appeared on his face.

"I like this one!" He clapped to no one but himself.

Okoye had confusion spread across her face as she watched the usual stoic man burst into laughter at peter's display. Even T'Challa himself raised an eyebrow while shuri just smiled. 

"Sir please the young man has disrespected M'Baku certinly this i-" Before W'Kabi could finish The older man waved him of.

"Please W'Kabi it is only fair after M'Baku's charade."

Peter smiled seeing how much joy he was getting out of this.

"Its about time someone came around that stood up to M'Baku, Most people after seeing him won't try but it's good to see someone actually do it for once." He cheered.

W'Kabi disgusted face was visually pleasing to shuri as his leader completely ignored him. The other tribes how ever didn't seem entirely to convinced.

"As the boy's confidence is noticed that doesn't excuse the use of the ritual under our nose." The river tribe spoke up.

"That's fair but may I remind you, HE WAS GOING TO DIE OF HEART FAILURE!" Shuri blurted out, Getting sicand tired of explaining it to them.

She walked to peter's side and crossed her arms as she made her best bitch face. T'Challa and okoye found it all very amusing.

"I'm not saying your reason's weren't valid, I'm saying you should have notified us." The river tribe leader clarified

"What so I can wait for you to give me a green light to save my man's live!" She was practically fuming at the nonsense filling her ear's.    

"Our culture and secret's are more important than your foreigner's life." M'Baku barked.

"My man's life is more important than your hurt pride." Shuri shot.

M'Baku now getting tiered of her youthful defiance got up from his seat. "This relationship you have with this outsider will bring pain to this country child!" 

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll hear it coming a mile away with those big ears on your head." Shuri poked.

Now completely deflated M'Baku stood utterly confused at the child's lack of seriousness all of a sudden. 

"Please babe he's already defensive as it is." Peter smiled 

"You think this is funn-"

"Shut up dumbo I'm trying to help you." Peter interrupted.

The border tribe leader now completely laughing at the situation. T'Challa was now completely shook at the entire thing with okoye feeling pride with her children's capability to shut down M'Baku.

The whole thing to her was just hilarious. 

* * *

 A ship landed on the landing pad as some cargo was shoved on to it. Men loaded every ounce of cargo onto the ship as they could carry with haste. Kingpin watched as his men did this with goblin walking to the side. Rhino was not to far behind as he walked over to the ship. They seemed to argue over something but the argument was undercut by goblin flying of on his glider with haste. And with rhino getting on the ship, they followed close behind.

Kingpin wasn't to thrilled with this plan as it required a lot of trust, something in which goblin lacked. So he brought up his phone and pressed a button.

"Yes sir."

"Bring in Max Dillon."

A few moment's went by before a young white male walked in with a armed escort aiming guns at the boy's head. They were not taking risk's with this one after goblin's entrance.

"Please men This one will be no trouble isn't that right Maxwell?" The kingpin charmed.

The boy raised his head and nodded slowly.

As the men around the pair lowered their weapon's, king pin turned his chair around to him.

"What do you want kingpin?" Max asked with a straightforward tone of voice.

"A favor." The man said simply.

"I'm done doing favor's for you!" He shouted. Bursts of electricity lingering from his finger's."You said you would cure me of this.....this......curse!"

"And I will find the right scientists for you but in the mean time I need you to-" He was cut of by Max's burst of anger as electricity burned around his very essence.

All of kingpin's men flew around the room as the burst smashed them to the floor. Kingpin remained unphased by the boy's outburst and simply watched as he yelled out in anger.

"Always promises but you never have anything to show for it!" He shouted. "Your just like conners."

Kingpin got up from his chair and walked over to stand in front of the boy, towering over him like an eagle standing over a robin.

But nothing but a simple smile spread across his features."you didn't let me finish."

He pressed a button on a remote and a glass case of a suit came in front of the pair. It ha the outward appearance of a straight jacket but with the sleeves out to the side and opened up. It extended into armored leggings with steel toed boots. It had wires all over it and they spread all over the arms of the jacket. And underneath the jacket was an armored vest. There was also a mask above it that seemed to cover the top of the face and leave the mouth uncovered.

"What is this?" Max asked with disgust.

"This is a suit completly made out of a rare metal, adamantium." He explained. "Until we can find you the help you need this should help you control your.......gift."

Max walked up to the suit an examined every angle of it inside its glass cage.

"I made it for you to help me in the mean time and do some things that I would consider.....important." He explained.

"What do you think max?" He asked with a smile on his face.

The men clattered all over the floor got up to see max turned with the mask on his face.

"With this....I'm not max Dillon." He turned towards king pin and smiled. 

"I'm Electro!" The whole room burst with light as electricity flowed throughout the room. Everyone only watched in horror as max accepted his new life.

Kingpin just simply smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps electro is one of my favorite spider man villains lol


	32. (Update)

My wonderful readers i just want all of you to know around the 29th thru the first of July I  will not have access to anything  to write. I will be at a convention for a couple of day's in Missouri. SO it will take a bit to update the story after that time but no worry's, I will be sure to write a chapter before I leave so I have something for all of you :D.

I felt the need to tell you all so I apologize before hand.

 


	33. youthful defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a chaotic night

The night was coming to a close. The council were not letting it go by any stretch of the imagination but at least he was no longer on their radar. And that was enough for T'Challa and peter. They could go back to their lives but T'Challa knew this far from over. If one of peter's foe's did come back, They would surely find a way to pin it on peter. And his family would not allow that. Which does bring up the question.

Could they get peter out of the country?

Yes and no.

They could not kick peter out of the country by them self's. They just didn't have the power to do so but if they had public opinion on their side. That would certainly put T'Challa in a tough spot but he would fight nonetheless. He would not allow petty politics to get in the way of his family.

He came back to a table with nakia and may who seemed to have been talking the whole two hour's they were in there. Nakia was the first to speak.

"How did it go?"

T'Challa gave out a huff like it was him pushing weight of his shoulder's.

"How am I supposed to decipher that T'Challa?" Mary joked.

"I think there is nothing to worry about." Nakia pointed out.

T'Challa's head came up from the desk. "For the moment."

"Well that's good." May said looking at the bright side of thing's.

"Ms. Parker where does your nephew get his personality from?" He asked almost pulling the question out of thin air.

"I'm sorry?" She asked confused.

"Your nephew has a very quick witted personality sometime's." He tried to clarify.

Acknowledgment came to may's feature's. "You must be referring to peter's.....spidey personality."

"Is that what that was?" He thought out loud.

"Was he constantly making fun of people in there?" May asked horrified of the answer she might receive.

"Only two." T'Challa quickly responded.

Nakia laughed hard at that answer and could barley contain her joy. May on the other hand was very concerned.

 "I hope they weren't important." She thought out loud.

T'Challa simply looked at her with a look that could simply just say 'You wish'.

"Oh god which ones?" She asked horrified.

Nakia listened in anticipation. T'Challa took a breath before he spoke.

"M'Baku and a man that goes by W'Kabi."

Nakia was now laughing uncontrollably while may just looked deflated.

"What did he say?" Nakia begged to know thru her fit's of laughter.

"He said W'Kabi was a two faced back stabber and he compared M'Baku to a character named dumbo." 

Nakia now completely engulfed the air around them in laughter as May just looked disappointed.

"What is that?" T'Challa asked confused.

Nakia was to busy laughing at her nephew's actions to answer so May did it for her. 

"It's a baby elephant with big ears it could use to fly." She answered thru her face palm. 

T'Challa almost chuckled but stifled it before he spoke again. "Shuri was no help."

"You took shuri in there with you?" May asked dumbfounded.

"She is a princess after all." Nakia clarified after she calmed down enough to speak.

"I think it was peter's idea but shuri did force herself into the situation." T'Challa explained.

"She didn't do anything worse did she?" May hoped.

"Please tell me she did." Nakia pleaded.

"Nothing worse then peter but she did definitely escalate things." He said with a hint of disappointment.

"Well of course she did if it involves her boyfriend she's gonna escalate thing's." Nakia reasoned.

"The point is there is nothing at the moment for us to worry about." T'Challa explained laying back in the chair.

"Good." May had a sigh of relieve. 

"Where are they now?" Nakia asked.

"They ran of somewhere." He said not caring at the moment.

"So your just gonna let them run around unsupervised, by them self's?" Nakia asked with a smile on her face.

"Do we need you to remind you what happened the last time you did that?" May asked.

"Please do not remind me of the rhino's." T'Challa pleaded.

Okoye came up besides the group with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure there fine."

* * *

 

 It was easy for peter to get okoye to let him and shuri have some alone time. After all he just had to ask. And now shuri was pulling him somewhere where they could be alone. They found a spot outside the party that was hidden away by nature so they could slip past and away from view. Their fit's of laughter almost giving away their position but they where hidden enough to get away with it.

"Dumbo!?" Shuri shrieked.

"I mean come on how could you not see the resemblance?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Their laughter was contagious as they walked to a spot that over looked the cliff side. The area she had brought him to was just outside the ceremony's grounds that over looked a waterfall. The sight itself even was just as wonderful under a night sky.

"Its beautiful." Peter acknowledged.

"But not that more then me right?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I thought you din't want me to be cliche?" He reasoned taking her in his arms.

"I guess I do have a few parts of me that do love to be a hopeless romantic." She guessed.

Peter laughed. " Okay so next time we have a date night don't be surprised when I bring you a picnic with a rose like a hopeless romantic."

She smiled brightly. "I'll keep that in mind Parker."  She cooed.

She pulled his head down by the collar of his tunic and buried her lips on his. They varied pressure in kisses going from light pecks to full on tongue twisting. Things were getting hot and heavy between the couple and they were showing no sign of stopping. The pair now completely in each other's space and didn't care how much space they had left.

Shuri had pushed him onto the ground and engulfed his neck in piercing kisses. Peter had held back a sigh of pleasure as she went down his neck. On the way down she gave him a quick bite to his neck which got her a yelp from peter. Before she could mess with peter's tunic peter flipped the pair. Now she was on the bottom and he was on top.

It was unusual for shuri to have someone else have control but for some reason she had no problem when peter took control. For her it was sexy and she was the only one who got to see this side of him. So she saw that as a reward in of itself.

Now it was peter's turn to be sinful. He pulled her down to him and began engulfing her neck in lustful kisses. Even giving her a playful bite or two. She laughed at peter's need to return the favor.

"You should be on top more often." She suggested playfully as she messed with his tunic, trying to get it off.

Peter was now starting to get a little nervous.

"Whats the matter?" She asked innocently.

"I would prefer for me not to get caught inside you in the wilderness." He joked.

She smiled a devilish smile. "It's not like we haven't had sex before and isn't it fun with the risk?"

"I guess." He said stuttering.

She pulled him by his collar again to her face. "Even if someone were to find us, I would protect you."

Peter had to resist the urge to roll his eyes in to the back of his head. "Still I would prefer not to see a headline saying 'White boy takes advantage of African princess in the wild'."

She had a smile full of sin. " Your not taking advantage of me."

She pulled him into another kiss and this time peter didn't argue. Except this time peter took control. He kept her on the ground and began kissing down her body. She held her breath in anticipation as his head went down her from her neck to her chest. He maneuvered down to her leg and began to kiss up. She let out a breath of frustration as he took his time with her. The anticipation was almost killing her. 

"Parker please." She begged.

"If your gonna risk us getting caught then I'm gonna take my time with you." He smiled devilishly.

She wanted to say something but she kept quite and allowed peter to take his time.

As peter went up her leg he finally got in between her legs and let his hand go missing under the dress. Her face twisted in pleasure as peter's hand had fun with her. But before peter could go any further his spider senses went crazy. Peter immediately pulled his hand from her and looked around.

"Oh peter come on!" She shrieked.

"Hold on!" Peter pleaded getting serious.

Shuri seeing peter get serious got up from the ground and got behind peter. The next thing he knew a ship flew over their heads and headed straight for the city.  

Shuri's voice shook in disbelieve. "That's not wakandan."

Peter's body filled with fear. His worst fear coming to life as it flew over their heads.

"This is not good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will see you all in about.........5 days more than likely. Three for the con and two to write. But ill leave this here so I don't leave you all empty handed. ;)


	34. A rhino in a china shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spider man is an absolute duffus, pass it on

Peter ran back to the courtyard holding the ceremony and looked desperately for anything that could transport him quickly to the city. He scanned the entire area and his eye's came across one of their wakandan ships. But there was one problem with it however.

He couldn't fly for shit.

He looked to shuri standing beside him who gave him a knowing look.

"I'll fly you there."

Before peter could argue shuri had already bounced to the ship almost leaving peter in the dust. Peter followed close behind and slipped into the ship with some confused face's watching the pair.

Before the dora could ask what was going on shuri activated the ship and they took of in a hurry. T'Challa watching it happen came up to the dora standing guard by the ship dock.

"I'm guessing they didn't want to stay any longer." He joked with a casual smile.

One of the dora simply shrugged but okoye ran to the king's side and looked at him with urgency. 

"My king we have a problem.

* * *

Shuri flew as fast as she could as they followed the vapor trail of the ship entering wakanda's air space. Peter was beside her waiting in anticipation as they flew towards the city.

"The one thing I didn't want to happen is happening, This is just great." Peter thought out loud. 

"You can't control other people's actions Parker." Shuri tried to comfort.

Peter sighed. "I know."

Peter sat down behind the chair and tried to clear his head about everything to focus on the situation. But he still blamed himself that the whole thing was happening because of him.

Again.

"Pete use that map there to see what's going on below us ounce we hit the city." Shuri suggested.

Peter nodded and looked over the devise. 

"How."

"Your a smart boy, figure it out." She joked.

"Ha Ha Ha."

"Wave your hand over it."

He did as he was told and the whole thing came to live as it presented the city of wakanda in front of him. The whole map materialized like his suit but it was so life-like. 

"Why did that just work?" He asked confused.

"While you were asleep during your recovery I had a lot of the wakandan altered to respond to you as well." She explained.

"Thanks babe." He said with a smile.

**"Your very welcome beloved."** She responded with her native tongue.

Peter looked towards the map that was displayed in front of him and scanned it for anything that might show where his foe's landed. But unfortunately nothing jumped out at him and he was left with a nagging feeling.

As he looked over it he saw something that sickened him to his core.

"Goblin."

He saw the man on his glider that was presented by the very life like map. There was no doubt in his mind that he was behind this. But as he looked he saw something else that confused him.

"Rhino?"

That was a shock in of itself considering the pair hated each other after the bomb incident in new york a year ago and now to see them working together was very out of place.

"Rhino?" Shuri asked turning her head to look at peter holding the life like figurine of the man in question in his hand.

"One of my villain's that comes around a lot." He explained.

"How many enemies do you have?" She asked in shock.

"When you talk shit and make fun of your enemies as much as I do, you'll find it comes naturally." He explained with an up beat tone of voice.

She rolled her eye's playfully and turned back around. But after a few second's she turned back around again. 

"Why a rhino?" 

"I know right!"

"Okoye is not gonna appreciate that."

"Hell think of what W'Kabi might think."

"He will more than likely scream."

"Okoye will probably just try an stab him."

"Or stare at him until he melts from her bitch face."

They laughed uncontrollably as they let the auto pilot take them where they needed to go.  As they reached their destination over the city peter materialized his suit and prepared to jump down the hole in the ship shuri opened for him.

"Before you jump don't do anything stupid my prince." She cooed.

"Oh I'll be fine babe." He responded with a hard smile trying to make himself look cooler.

"When you get back I'M getting laid." She let a sinister smile emerge on her feature's.

 Before peter could question what he just heard he slipped down the hole trying to regain his composer. As he fell down he shot a web out and began to web sling to where rhino was holding out at.

Shuri couldn't help but laugh. " He's so cute when he's flustered."

* * *

As rhino tried desperately to break open a wall to get in, he was finding it harder than usual. Even with his brand new adamantium suit it was hard for him to move this giant door. He needed the vibranium that was held inside. They weren't kidding when kingpin said it was the strongest materiel's around. But before he could give it another try something landed on his horn with a perfect landing. He looked up to see a traffic cone stuck on his horn.

"What the!?'

He turned to see a black and red suited spider-man looking dead at him with another traffic cone in his hand.

"OH MY GOD!! This is like one of those circus games!" He shouted very pleased with himself.

Rhino just looked at the boy with anger and confusion all mixed together.

"I got the thing on the thing what do I win!?"

"YOU!"

"I win me!? That makes no sense."

Before he could laugh any harder rhino ran at him. Seeing him without any trouble spidey simply jumped out of the way with an effortless back flip. He shot out his webs in a hose like fashion and made a makeshift blanket with his webs. 

Rhino turned to see him holding out the web-like blanket out as if it was a challenge.

"What do you think I'm stupid!?"

"Well you are dressed stupid. I mean have you looked in a mirror? You look like a over sized metal rhino with an eating disorder." He joked taunting him by waving the blanket at him.

Rhino grunted in frustration and rushed the young hero again but spider man only laughed as he ran towards him and swung around the web blanket around his head causing him to miss.

"Oley!"

The loud crashing sound was loud enough to hear from across the entire city.

"Your gonna pay for humiliating me web head!"

"Whatever you say needle nose."

Getting more angry at the boy for not taking him seriously he rushed him again and this time he ran into a car when spidey did the same thing again.

"Come on rhino this is getting ridicules."

"Fine let's do this then!" Rhino grabbed the car and tossed it effortlessly at the hero.

"Huh." Was all spidey said as he caught the car and almost lost his footing.

"That wasn't very nic-" He was caught of guard as rhino rushed him again.

Spidey threw the car up in the air and threw a web directly into rhino's eye's causing him to lose his footing and fall. While he was down spidey caught the car as it came back down. Rhino pulled of the webbing of his eye's and saw the masked kid with a car looming over him.

"So what were you trying to do with this?" Genuinely confused.

"To distract you." He answered with a confused tone. almost raising an eyebrow.

"Where you trying to hit me?" He asked playfully.

"No!"

Spidey just sat there.

"Yes." He said eventually.

Spidey simply turned his head and dropped the car down to the ground. Rhino felt better knowing the kid wouldn't hit him with the car. But his pleasant relive was soon replaced with painful agony as he felt spidey's fist land directly into his gut.

"Fell that? That's what honesty feel's like." And soon enough spidey kicked him into a wall.

Rhino soon crawled out of the brand new hole that he put him in and looked at him with hate.

"Your not getin away with this web head."

"Keep telling yourself that." He responded light on his feet as he walked towards the giant rhino. But before he could get up and fight spidey felt his spider sense tingle and he turned to see a goblin grenade coming at him. He just simply grabbed it and crushed it in his hands. And soon enough goblin himself came around the corner.

"Hey Kermit." Spidey greeted the flying clown.

"Spider man your supposed to be dead!" Goblin screamed.

Spidey looked around him as if there was a ghost flying around him.

"Clearly your not very good at killing me otherwise I would be." He pointed out.

"Then maybe we should just kill you and check the body afterwards!" Rhino shouted as goblin pulled another goblin grenade out of his bag. But before they got back to fighting spidey raised his hand.

"Before we start look I gotta ask." He looked directly at goblin and just looked disappointing." Why."

"What are you on about?" Goblin asked annoyed.

"Its just I don't get you. You put that serum in your body for whatever reason, went crazy, laugh all the time, Your skin turned green and you decided to become a super villain." He kept himself from chuckling. "What you couldn't find work as a rodeo clown?"

Soon spider man was laughing his ass of at his own joke and goblin just flew there horrified.

"Don't you dare laugh at me!" 

"Why!? I thought clowns always wanted to make people laugh!" He laughed to no one else but himself.

Before he could do anything a burst of electricity placed itself in between them and the hero with a loud thunder clap.

"Got any clever line's for me web head?"  This new opponent asked squaring up to spider man.

"Who the hell is this?"

"The name is electro!"

Spider man just laughed.

"Wow did you get that name out of a cereal box?"

"What are yo-"

"Wow watch out everyone! Its the mutant lightning rod!" Spider man shouted around them to no one.

"See? No one care's."

"Are you even gonna take this seriously!?" Electro shouted out loud.

"Hey new kid!" Rhino shouted to the boy. "This is kinda what he does."

"See he's slow and he gets it." Spider man pointed out.

"Your gonna take me seriously!" His whole body light up in bright electrical power as he flexed his mussels.

"Oh No! My one weakness, Bright light's!" Spidey said as he faked fear by shaking his arm's.

Electro shot out electricity directly at spidey as it launched him across the field and landing on his back with a loud thud. Before he could get up fully, Electro appeared in front of him.

"Still think my power's are still just bright lights?!"

Spidey sat up. "Great, I'm being harassed by a walking talking light bulb." 

Soon the other villain's are nearby staring down the hero.

"You can't take all of us web head." Rhino stated with a burst of confidence.

Spidey began to stand up but before he could begin to fight back, a figure landed in front of him.

"I'm gonna ask you to leave wakanda, Immediately." Black panther warned.

"Hey I can handle these asshole's trust me." Spidey said with confidence.

Black panther simply looked at the boy. "I'm helping."

Spider man quickly drooped it and now all of the villain's were looking at black panther and spider man side by side. There was a sense of dread between the villains at the current situation they put themselves in.

"Great." Followed by an frustrated sigh from rhino soon filled the air between them.


	35. Update 2

I'm doing this after the recent chapter primarily to let ya'll know the update's should be coming more frequently  now that I'm back. I meant to put this before the new chapter but I'm unorganized as hell at the moment lol. Also the con was outrage-sly fun I even, I shit you not, found   black panther shirt with a saying 'wakanda matta' on it with black panther looking like simba from lion king it's hilarious. But i'm backso the updates are back to their regular schedule.

sorry for the wait!


	36. Wakandan beatdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spidey and black panther team up

"So you decided to handle them all by yourself?" Asked T'Challa as he stood next to spidey.

"Well yea." He said simply.

They stood in front of the three foe's who were at their wit's end at the situation. None of them were willing to make the first move and they were certainly in no rush. They wanted spidey not black panther.

"This doesn't involve you panther." Electro advised.

"It does when you invade my country." He responded looking dead at him.

"Like it matter's." Goblin flew closer hovering over the pair. "Wheels are set in motion and I will treasure the moment to see you crushed beneath them."

"As if you could see anything past that big nose of yours." Spidey retorted.

"Will you take anything serious in your life!" Electro complained.

"I will get to you light bulb." He pointed accusingly.

An annoyed sigh came from rhino. "Let's just get this over with."

Electro was the first to attack by bursting at spidey and launching themselves across a field. Leaving rhino and goblin with black panther. Black panther let out his claws and taunted them to come closer.

"I think it's about time someone declawed you your highness." goblin taunted.

T'Challa simply looked up at him." You will not get away twice.'

Goblin smiled an evil smile and laughed. But his joy was soon cut short when rhino started running past black panther and running straight to spidey and electro.

"Where are you going you giant metal piece of junk!?" Goblin yelled after him.

"I wanted spidey not the fucking king of wakanda." He yelled back. "You can have him."

"Coward!"

T'Challa considered chasing after rhino but ignored the idea and focused his anger on goblin.

"No matter I'll just fight you myself and there will be no one to help you." He laughed to himself.

"Who will help you from me?" He asked before launching himself at the flying menace.

* * *

Spidey was tussling with electro while he was only just throwing electricity at him. And spidey was slowly starting to sick of it.

"Okay I just gotta ask, Why electricity?" He asked between bursts.

"You think I wanted to be this way!?" Electro almost brought down all of the heaven's on his head.

"No That's kind of why I asked."

There wasn't anything to grab on to around him so the best thing he could do was just simply dodge.

"I wanted Conner's to fix what had happened to me, His mistake that he caused!" He ranted to no one but himself.

That's when something clicked in peter's brain. "Max?!"

When peter was working with gwen in Docter conner's lab for one summer, there was a younger man who worked there as his assistant. He didn't know much about the actual accident but he did know max blamed Conner's for the whole thing.

Electro's heart rate practically sky rocketed. " Don't call me max or I'll fry you into nothing!"

An idea popped into his head when he saw rhino coming. He shouted a name and jumped from one side to another.

"Maxie, Maxamillion, Maximum."

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" He launched a high impact bolt at spidey but he simply jumped out of the way as it hit rhino instead.

"Nice shot human light bulb." Spidey clapped.

Before electro could retort, rhino came charging back up and grabbing spidey by the neck.

"I'd like to see you talk now web head." He laughed.

Spidey swung his leg back and forth until it landed straight at rhino's balls. The immediate feeling of excruciating pain surging thru out his body. Rhino let go of spidey as he fell back to the ground perfectly on his two feet.

"Sorry about that rhino but your ball's were showing but don't worry I fixed it." He said laughing to himself.

As rhino fell to his knee's at the pain electro took his place and rushed at spidey. He grabbed spidey's two hands and sent an entire electrical current down his body And soon the entire area was filled with spidey's screams of pain. Electro simply laughed to himself.

"Are you taking me seriously now freak!?"

And soon spidey's screaming turned to laughing as he came back up to look max in the eye.

"Sike!" He delivered a punch directly into his face sending him across the field. Electro simply looked back up at him.

"How!?"

"In case you forgot human light bulb, My suit is made out of the strongest materiel around." Spidey pointed out. "Basically that cute little spark isn't going to do a thing to me."

"If you think I'm gonna stop your gravely mistaken." Electro sparked back to live and stood back up on his two feet.

Spidey simply shock his head in disappointment."Two things. One, If you heard anything I just said and you still wanna fight me your just as dumb as the giant meat locker over there." He said pointing at a weeping rhino. "And two, A freak judging a freak, The hypocrisy is hurting me more than you are." 

Before electro could retort spidey's sense's were going of like crazy. He ducked out of the way of a flying glider as is flew across the field with a green goblin right behind it instead of on it. When he actually landed he was covered in claw marks and was bleeding from every cut.

"Jesus." Peter couldn't stop it from coming out looking at goblin in pain.

T'Challa came down on goblin grabbing him by his head and pulling out his claws. But before spidey could intervene electro ran at him again.

"Your fighting me spid-"

He was cut of by a direct hay-maker to his chin knocking electricity out of his head, effectively pressing an off switch. He ran over to T'Challa and shot a webbing out at T'Challa's open hand. He immedetly looked at the younger hero.

"Your highness please stop." He begged.

"After everything he has done to you?" He asked confused trying to understand.

Spidey took one look at goblin barely awake and shook his head. 

**"There is no need for any of this bro, please put him down**." He asked in Xhosa for extra effect. 

T'Challa took a look at him and goblin and nodded his head. He let him down easily onto the ground as spidey let out a breath of relive.

"Thank you."

 


	37. outside help

Spider man and T'Challa dragged the unconscious men to a prison where they would be held for the time being. They were each thrown into a cell far from each other so they could not see or communicate with one another. The cells themselves were completely white with a cell door that practically looked like a projection screen.  And if they tried to get aggressive against that wall they would be greeted with a sharp electric shock.

They were just throwing electro into his cell as he woke up when he hit the cold vibranium floor. 

"What the hell?"

"Welcome to your new cell light bulb." Spider man happily stated.

"I will get out and when I do your a dead man!" He shouted.

"Good luck with that."

T'Challa and spider man walked out into a sort of control room with various men and women over looking the entire complex. He was still  impressed by everything he saw in wakanda. He should have been used to this by now but he just couldn't hold back his amazement. But he decided to come back to the real world and look T'Challa dead in the face to be serious for the first time that night.

"Okay but what about my villain's, I would kind of prefer they didn't become your problem." He asked honestly.

"I figured you would have wanted an alternative so I called someone before hand." He responded.

Peter let his mask disappear from his face. "When you say alternative." 

Before he could get an answer he heard one of the main doors open so he let his mask reappear on his face. The door opened to reveal agent ross as he walked into the control room and made eye contact with T'Challa. He walked over to him and gave him a firm handshake and a warm smile as he greeted him.

"Your highness."

"Agent ross."

'Who?" Spidey asked confused.

"Spider man this is agent ross a good friend of mine who helped me during killmonger's attempt at over throwing me."

"Oh that guy." He deadpanned.

"Thanks peter makes me fell good knowing you care." He spoke with a knowing grin.

"What....How did you.....but..." Peter was completely taken of guard.

"Mr. stark told me when you left." He explained." Said if you ever needed to leave that I would be your best bet since I knew the country well."

Peter was almost disgusted. "So the minute I leave and I'm out of his view in another country is when he starts to check in on me."

Ross shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine kid."

Peter allowed the mask to go away again to reveal a very upset peter parker. " Great might as well tell the whole city of new york that I'm spider man at some point and keep me on my toes."

T'Challa put his hand to peter's shoulder and focused on ross. "I'm sure you know why your here agent ross."

"Yes prisoner transfer to a facility in america right?" He asked curiously.

T'Challa nodded his head. "That's correct."

"If i may ask what facility are you taken them to?" Peter asked curiously.

"It's best you both don't know." He responded.

"Fair enough." Peter responded.

"Well if you both don't mind I'm just gonna go to the palace and sleep the rest of this night off because I've had enough for one night." Peter said as he materialized his mask back to his face and ran off.

"That boy has had a lot to deal with in just a few week's." Ross thought out loud.

"He's handled it well." T'Challa reassured.

"Oh I'm sure he is it's just I wasn't expecting him to be this young."

"Is it really That shocking after seeing my sister and all she's done?" T'Challa joked.

Ross had a good laugh. "I guess not."

But that did bring up a question with Ross.

"Speaking of your sister, How is it between peter and her?"

"They are very happy with each other." He happily explained. 

"Good so I'm gonna have to call him prince parker at some point?"

"Maybe not for a while." T'Challa smiled.

If it bothered ross he didn't show it. 

"Well if it's all the same to you I'll take these asshole's of your hands."

T'Challa nodded and got out of his way as he and his men went down to handle the job he was tasked with.

Getting these villain's somewhere where they will be taken care of and out of wakanda's business.


	38. Buried in a sea of blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter collapses in someone else's bed

Peter's body was practically begging for him to stop and collapse somewhere. A small warm spot of concrete would do if he allowed it. But as he swung around wakanda sleep was begging him to stop and lay down on a side of a building.

"Peter you slowing down substantially." Karen advised.

"I.....Am.......Aware......Karen." He responded slowly as he focused on where he was going.

He swung from building to building as he tried to get out whatever energy he had left in his reserves. The whole night had tested him in way's that he couldn't have mentally prepared for. But on the bright side of things it had at least went better than the last time his foe's invaded wakanda.

His eye's were going in and out of darkness as he swung from place to place. Soon the noise of the city below him was being tuned out like the music in a bad movie. He was feeling calm for the first time in six hours and it was intoxicating. But he could have sworn he heard a female voice.

"Peter."

"Peter?"

"Peter!"

His eye's soon swung back open as he face planted into a wall.

"Ow."

Was all that came out as he slid down a bit before slowing down his fall.

"Peter you need to stay awake before you give yourself a concussion." Karen warned like an overprotective parent.

"I'm trying here." He explained. "Besides when you have a night like mine I'm not exactly going to have all my strength."

He regained whatever composure he had left and went back to swinging across the  city. He had finally managed to make it to the palace and landed right on top of the roof. He felt his body notice the lack of movement and began to relax again but before he could completely fall a sharp burst of electrically went up his back and shock him back to the land of the living.

"What the hell!?" Peter shrieked.

"Stay awake." Karen deadpanned.

"Since when did you have that!?" Peter questioned immediately.

"Shuri must have installed it into the suit because when I first integrated my systems into the suit it was there as an option." She explained.

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me about this function?!" Peter asked stunned that it was even a thing.

"You never asked." Karen answered innocently. 

Peter sat there on the palace wall just staring into nothing trying to understand why she would have it there in the first place. It surely was put there for a purpose for one of her sinister pranks but he was going to have a talk with her about that. But before he could go more into that thought, As if sensing Karen's need to zap him again, He quickly addressed her.

"I am not falling asleep again."

"I know." She responded quickly.

"uh huh." He grunted not believing her for a second but let it go.

He let out a web and slowly descended on to one of the nearest patio's along the palace wall. He opened the glass double door's leading onto the house floor of the palace as the usual smell grazed his nose barely keeping him awake. 

He looked across the room as he noticed various Dora walking around the usual patrol routes as they noticed the masked superhero. The greeted him reminiscent of a way they greet T'Challa but he was to tiered to greet them back so he just simply nodded in their direction and moved on.

As he went past the living room he noticed aunt may sleeping on her laptop in the kitchen. She must have been waiting on him and T'Challa to come back. He let the mask come of his face as a smile appeared to replace it. But he noticed the laptop was still on so he decided to turn it off for her.

But as he came around he noticed a small notification on the bottom tab with the number thirty by it. Peter's curiosity peeked as moved over and clicked on it. All of the missed call's were from just one person.

Tony stark.

"Great."  He quietly muttered under his breath.

He slyly marked all of the missed call's as noticed and turned of the laptop. But to peter's dismay  turning of the laptop caused a sound to erupt from it almost making May wake up.

He made a sigh of relive and made his way down the hall leading to the separate bedrooms. That was when his body truly began to descend into madness as his whole body was losing the energy to stay up.

"Just a little longer."He said to himself.

Unfortunately his room was at the very end of the hallway and he wasn't sure whether or not he could make it. But he powered thru and kept a slow pace.

"Uh peter?"

Karen's voice was soon drowned out as he walked thru a door way. he didn't even bother to turn on a light, Not wanting the sudden burst of light to burn it's way down his eye sockets. 

He felt for a bed and when he did eventually find one he turned of his suit so he was in nothing but his boxer's and muscle shirt and fell to it's warm embrace. He stayed like that for what felt like just a few minute's before he heard the sound of a opening door and a bright light graced his senses.

That was when he realized he was in shuri's room and not his. She was going to say something witty but noticed the state he was in and soon her sinister smile was turned into a warm one. She laid her things down onto one of her tables and striped down to nothing but her underwear and one of peter's stolen T-Shirts.

She dimmed the light's and crawled into bed with him pulling the covers up over them. Peter practically purred when he felt her warm bed sheet's roll over him. He buried his face into her chest and almost fell unconscious right there. She chuckled at peter and pecked hi with kisses on the top of his head.

But it wasn't until shuri ran her finger's thru his hair when he allowed sleep to take hold of him as he passed out in her embrace.


	39. Buried in a sea of blankets Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri and peter decide to sleep in

Peter felt the most bliss then he had in years. He almost felt like he was sleeping on a cloud and he was not going to get up anytime soon. But soon enough a small shine of light from the sun outside just barely slide over his eye's causing him to stir. One eye barely slid open as he looked around the room. The sun was bright enough to where only one side of the bedroom was lite up. And unfortunately enough for peter that side was his and not his girlfriends side of the bed.

He waved his hand across the table beside him so a clock could appear beside him. It was only seven in the morning so it was still relatively early and he was sure that after last night everyone just wanted to catch up on some much needed sleep. So in that regard peter was in no rush to get up.

Peter slowly let his head fall back on his pillow and tried to go back to sleep but the sun was proving to be an annoyance. He found himself almost growling at it in hopes to scare it of. He couldn't get up to shut the blinds without the possibility of waking up his lover right next to him and if he did that he wouldn't hear the end of it.

Peter did his best to flip over without stirring her so he could get the sun out of his eye's. After he did this he finally felt bliss again and let sleep take hold of him ounce more. A smile curled on his face ounce he got himself comfortable.

The whole night prior was just an absolute shit show in peter's eyes. Not only was the council dead set on their views of peter they had confirmation that his villains would just follow him wherever he went. The whole thing made him sick just thinking about it. Even at times making him think maybe it was just better if he and May just left. At least then the most troublesome one's would just simply follow and leave the rest of his family alone.

He hated the idea but at least then they would be safe enough so it wasn't completely off the table. And at the end of the day the council would get what they wanted. Him out of the country and the ones that followed. But if they think the whole thing will just be over with the minute he left, They would be sadly mistaken.

The whole thing was just an absolute waste of time and it was just driving him crazy. It reminded him so much of J. Jonah Jameson that he almost felt the need of bringing the council pictures of spider man. Hell he should do it one day just for his own inside joke that only he knew about. It would most likely confuse the hell out of them but it would make him feel better at least.

He almost chuckled at the image of M'Baku just starring at him in utter confusion. The whole idea filled his body with pure joy just thinking about it. But he felt something shift behind him as shuri adjusted so she was behind peter burying her head in his back. Peter just smiled.

"I didn't wake you up did I princess?" He cooed.

She just simply groaned in response and buried her face further into his back.

"Is that so? I agree the sun is annoying." He joked in response.

She only sighed in annoyance at her boyfriend's need to joke.

"What? Timmy is stuck in the well?" He joked with fake shock. 

He was then meet with a punch to his side after his bad joke which peter only returned with joy.

"Now why did you do that?" He asked with fake hurt." You know I'm white and fragile."

She groaned." It's fine I can just fix you afterwards." 

Peter laughed. "Oh so you get to make jokes but when I do I get punched."

"I'm a princess so I get special privileges." She reasoned with eye's still closed behind him.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Well I am a prince now so that excuse won't work anymore."

She barely opened one eye. "Not when I'm the one that live's here.

"No fair." Peter pouted.

"Well to fix that your just gonna have to move in." She cooed wrapping her arm's tighter around him.

"So many hoop's to jump thru just to make joke's at your expense. It's almost as if there forces at work here out of my control." He joked.

Shuri rolled her eye's. "Well I guess I can make an exception." 

Peter took the opportunity to flip over and jump on top of her. She shrieked at peter's sudden burst of energy as he began to tickle her furiously.  She could barely keep it together as he went over every single ticklish spot she had. And peter only smiled devilishly as he did so.

"Well you might be able to make an exception but I can't for the amount of T-shirt's you stolen over the year's." He proclaimed. 

She could barley get out the words. "This isn't fair in the slightest parker!"

"Life isn't fair udaku and I show no mercy." He retorted by using her last name.

Their laughter was contagious as the two enjoyed each other's company. If they were being listened to they didn't care much. As peter continued to torture her with endless amount's of tickling he questioned her further.

"So if I were to look in that closet right now how many of my shirt's would I see in there?"

"I don't.....Know!" She was struggling under the pressure.

"Not the answer I wanted to hear." He went straight to her side which made her make an inhuman squeak.

"There's ten in there!" She finally admitted.

"Which one's?"

"I don't remember!"

"That's a bad excuse miss udaku." He warned with a smile.

"Please Mr I don't know english." She joked.

Peter raised an eyebrow."What are you a bad Hispanic maid?"

It was then when she filliped them both over to where she was on top.

"Ha!" She laughed in victory.

"You know I can just out of this right?" He deadpanned.

She let a lustful smile fill her features. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

She let her head down and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss eagerly as he kissed her back a little harder. She took the hint and kissed back just as hard. But unfortunately for the couple they couldn't get any further as peter's Kimoyo Beads started to buzz. Shuri immediately knew peter wanted to answer them so she reluctantly got off him as he went over to them immediately. 

T'Challa's face appeared in front of him. "Peter I need you to go over to the holding cells to talk to scorpionto see if you can get some insight on why your foe's want with you and wakanda." He requested.

Peter's eye brow's went up. "Well two question's one, Why me and two, i thought ross took all of them to some secret base somewhere."

"I asked him to leave scorpion here and as to why you because he helped you deal with goblin when he came to wakanda." He reminded peter.

"Fair enough, do I have to be there at a specific time?" He asked with a sense of dread in his voice.

"It is all up to you but the sooner the better." He explained.

He nodded and turned of the beads and let out a sigh of frustration. He began to get up of the bed but was meet by the princess as she tackled him back on to the bed. 

"Can I help you?" He asked as she pulled the cover's back on top of them.

"You heard my brother you don't have to go there right now." She said as she buried her face back into his back.

He was going to argue but when he felt sleep urging him to concede he did so and allowed sleep to take hold of the two again. 

He might as well after all when was he going to be able to do this again?


	40. Movie night

Later that morning when shuri felt like letting him out of bed, Peter took his spider suit and went out to the prison cells to get information out of scorpion. His cell was like everyone else's. A bright white plastering the walls around him and all the basic essentials.

He wasn't pacing anymore so he assumed that he adapted to his new surroundings. Peter somewhat felt for the guy but then again he did try to kill him a lot. Spider man walked up to the front of the glass and simply knocked on it to get scorpions attention.

Scorpion walked up in his all black jumpsuit they had given him and he seemed almost content. Peter had a small smirk on his face when he thought of all the dora that must have come before him to interrogate scorpion.  The thought of spider man must have been a god send to him.

"Adapting to your new cage scorpion?" Spidey asked with a shit eating grin under the mask.

"Come down here to make fun of me arachnid?" Scorpion asked with a sense of dread. 

"Na was just curious if you were still an asshole." He sassed.

Scorpion just sighed and sat back down onto the floor in front of the glass in frustration. He was tired of everything and just wanted to be out of this stupid cage. Spider man sat down beside him and tried his best to be more understanding of him.

"The only thing I don't understand scorpion is why?"

"Why what?" He asked confused.

"Why did you help me?"

Scorpion thought about it for a moment. He looked like he was genuinely thinking about what to actually say because he didn't know himself. But then he thought about what goblin did to push spider man to the edge. Using all those random civilian's for his own advantage. It disgusted him to the core and he wanted nothing to with the freak after that.

Goblin was considered an outsider by all the villain's. His tactic's were horrifying and had no point to them. The only reason why anyone considered working with him was either a common goal or they had no other option and unfortunately for scorpion, He was both. He looked up to spidey after what felt like an eternity.

"It was never my idea to hurt anyone but you." He explained. "When goblin pulled of that stupid stunt I couldn't stand it."

"You didn't know he was going to do that?" Spidey asked shocked.

"No, I couldn't let him use people like leverage on you like that." He stated almost like he was washing the sin of him for associating with the green clown.

"Awww so you do care about me." Spidey joked.

"I didn't do it for you." He stated clearly.

"Then don't do it for me then." Spidey encouraged.

"I'm sorry?" Scorpion asked.

"More people are going to get hurt if you don't help me track down where kingpin is." Spidey explained. "And if you don't help me find him more accident's like the one last night and the night before are just going to keep happening."

Scorpion seemed on the fence and didn't seem like he was budging. So spidey tried to sweeten the deal.

"If you tell me all I need to know the best you can I can get you to new york." He elaborated.

Scorpion looked at him, Back down, And back to spider man after some thought. "What do you wanna know?"

"What does he want from wakanda, The vibranium?" Spidey asked.

"He want's un-processed Vibranium for his own use to try and recreate it." He answered carefully.

"Well that explains the mine." Spidey thought out loud. "What is he trying to make with it then?"

"I'm not sure." He answered honestly. "I know it has something to do with someone n new york, some new guy."

"Where is he operating from?" He asked next.

"Mainly in two places in new york. One in times square and another hidden near centrel park." Scorpion explained." Those are the only ones I know about or seen."

Spidey nodded his head and got up of the floor. "I'll be sure I live up to my end of the deal and get you a cell in new york."

Before spidey could walk off he heard scorpion yell for him.

"Hey web head!"

Spidey turned to see scorpion standing up in front of the glass again. 

"Why are you even here anyway?"

"Maybe I just wanted to go on a safari." He winked back at scorpion and walked off.

* * *

Peter returned back to the palace in the afternoon to see everyone in there usual places. May by the couch with nakia watching T.V and talking. T'Challa was in the back with okoye going over various files of his villain's. A smile came to his face just looking at the image of all his family together.

It was emotionally pleasing. 

Peter allowed his mask come off as he planed to relax the rest of the day in the comfort of a place he considered a second home. He walked over to the other side of the couch and planted himself there. His whole body ached for him to stay there forever And who is he to argue?

As he felt himself slowly sinking into the piece of furniture he let his feet up on the table. This was going to be his home for the next few hours so he wasn't going anywhere. At least that was the plan before he heard his name yelled out across the room from a female voice.

"Parker!" 

Shuri's voice practically traveled when she wanted it to. Peter's body ached for him not to move but he yelled back anyway.

"What babe?!"

Nothing.

"Did she not hear me?" Peter asked his two aunts next to him with eye's closed.

"Parker!" 

Peter sighed as he forced his body to move as he went down the hall to where she was screaming for him.

"She'll drive him crazy one day." Nakia thought out loud.

"Who say's she hasn't already?" May joked.

They had a good laugh. T'Challa shook his head at the pair. "If I was peter I wouldn't be so easily moved."

"Doesn't nakia do that with you all the time?" Okoye sassed.

T'Challa made a face of betrayal as okoye only smiled. "At what times have I done something like that?"

"Do you want me to number them?" She asked with a grin.

 T'Challa sighed and just moved on before he dug himself into a deeper hole. Peter came back out with his laptop from his room as he went thru messages that he missed. Shuri came after him as she sat down next to him and watched T.V with the may and nakia. If this wasn't the peek of comfort peter didn't know what was. What he wouldn't give to just have this for as long as he lived.

But he knew he would eventually have to leave at some point. But for the next three months He planned on enjoying every second he was there. He looked over at shuri siting next to him who was lazily watching T.V with little interest.  He smiled as he looked back down at the laptop and went thru his messages again. But as he went thru them he absent mindlessly started rubbing shuri's hand with his thumb. She smiled warmly and blushed a bright red.

He somehow managed to always get her to a blushing mess and was shocked at how easily he did it. She tried her best to figure out how he did it and all she could come down to was that it was just peter. His warm smile was enough to turn her into a purring cat in his lap. She didn't hate it but she wasn't used to it either.

As he went thru his messages he noticed the usual message from his friends group chat he was in checking on him.

"Have they killed you yet?" Mj asked.

"I'm very much alive." He responded.

"Well we saw the reports on T.V of those guys attacking wakanda so we got worried." Gwen explained.

"Yea the last thing we want is you getting hurt on vacation bro." Ned agreed.

"Nice to know you all care." Peter announced.

"I can't tell thru the message but was that sarcasm?" Harry asked.

"Figure it out." Peter advised.

"Sass is more like it." Mj pointed out.

"Can you blame me after all I had to deal with the past few day's?" He asked.

"Na bro perfectly understandable." Ned eased.

"What happened to you anyway?" Gwen asked.

"Yea give us the details." Mj begged.

"I will later but right now I just want to rest." Peter sighed.

"Fair enough." Harry stated.

"Okay but we need all the info later." Mj declared.

Peter rolled his eyes as he went to the other messages he missed. Most of them were what you expected. Spam, Random ones from sites he visited before, and sites he was subscribed to, and one many from Tony stark. Peter had audible sigh come out of his mouth at the sight but quickly clicked on it. It was simple but short.

""You okay over there spiderling?"

He rolled his eyes at the nickname he gave him so long ago. He didn't hate tony but he wasn't the best influence. And he also remembered very specifically asking to be left alone on this trip. But he sucked it up and gave a very simple response.

"I'm fine."

He shut of the laptop and put it on the table out of reach so it wasn't trying to get his attention. His face must have grimaced because the women around him gave him a look of concern. 

"You alright there pete?" May asked concern coming of her words.

"Fine just weak." He nodded quickly. Which wasn't a complete lie.

Before she could ask him to elaborate T'Challa came up behind them. "I think we all are after this whole week."

"So I thought it would be nice for us all to just sit back and relax together, After all we are family." He explained.

May perked up. "What did you have in mind?"

"I thought we all could sit back and watch a movie and just enjoy each other's company." He suggested.

Everyone seemed to be for that idea as everyone's smiles grew. 

"What movie!?" Shuri asked.

"Since Ms.Parker and peter are our guests I thought it would be best for them to decide that." He elaborated.

"As long as it's not a romantic comedy I'm fine." Peter thought out loud.

"May?" Nakia asked.

She thought about it. "How about....something a bit more relaxed like just regular comedy?"

"Fine with me." Peter allowed.

When they all agreed on a movie and all gathered in the living room with popcorn and everything.  The whole thing was soul cleansing for peter to just be with his family. The whole night was filled with laughter and smiles all around.

Yea peter was happy with this.

 


	41. A message in a dream

It was late by now and the movie was starting to end but T'Challa was still enjoying the movie. It wasn't until he started looking around the large couch and noticed everyone but him and may had fallen asleep on the couch. A smile occurred on his face at the sight of peter and shuri sharing space on May's side of the couch. Nakia decided to use his shoulder as a pillow. May was the only one awake and even she seemed like sleep was slowly taking her as well. 

"Going to fall asleep on me to Ms. Parker?" He asked with a sly smile.

She gave a small chuckle. "Sooner than later."

Silence fell over them again as they focused their attention on the movie again. They were to tired to laugh anymore then they had so it was mainly noise at this point. But at some point may stopped watching the movie and her eyes went towards peter and shuri who were deep in sleep. A smile formed as the sight filled her heart with joy.

She needed this more then anything. She always wanted peter to be happy and especially after liz. But she never knew how truly empty her heart was until she saw peter truly happy. After her husband died her heart had some holes that needed to be replaced. She thought that peter would be plenty to hold those places together but she had more then she thought.

So when peter introduced her to shuri and her family she wasn't sure what to think. Was she even ready for something like that? She wasn't sure peter was but she was curious to see where it went. And by the end she was glad she was wrong. She must have been looking at T'Challa with a warm smile when her thoughts of happiness filled her because he was looking at her with one just as warm.

"Something on your mind Ms. Parker?" He asked curiously with a warm smile.

"Not really it's just I want to thank you for welcoming us." She said honestly.

He just simply raised his hand up slowly. "No need for any."

"No honestly it's just......after Ben died I forgot whats it's like to have that family connection." She explained.

"No one else?" He asked trying not to upset her.

"No."

She said simply almost as if she said it to often.

"Most of the family is either gone or missing," She began, " All I had was Ben and peter but after Ben was gone......A lot of gaps were left."

T'Challa's heart constricted. He knew peter had a lot of pain in his life but he never really knew may's pain, At least not really seen it for his own eye's. She had hidden a lot of it behind unbreakable wall's and this must be the first time she felt save to let it out in front of them.

Well at least T'Challa.

"I'm sorry Ms. Parker I never knew you were in so much pain." He felt sorry for not being able to take it away.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." She said simply.

"I just wanted to thank you for reminding me whats its like to have that family again." She lazily ran her hand across peter's shoulder. The young kids were using May's legs as pillows and were showing no sign's of moving. May couldn't help a small happy tear to trail down her face.

"Your family now Ms. Parker nothing changes that." He said as a matter of fact. "You and peter."

"Thank you." She said softly.

She took a breath and looked to T'Challa. "What ever did happen with the council?"

T'Challa looked to the T.V and thought about his words carefully. "They will need more convincing I believe but they can't force you or peter out of the country." He felt a tad bit of anger rise in his chest at the memory of the council chewing him out for allowing peter's ceremony. "I made certain of that." 

May didn't fell completely relived. "Why did they hate him so much?"

"Only one hated him, The other's thought that if they got rid of what they thought was the cause of the problem that others would go away with it." He clarified.

It helped her a bit but she'd be lying if she said it stopped nagging at her. 

"But what if they found-"

"Please Ms. Parker sleep." He warmly interrupted."We will deal with all that in the morning.

He grabbed some kind of remote of the table and turned of the T.V in front of them silencing it. Now the only light coming into the room was from the lights of the city still awake outside. May nodded and laid her head on the back of the couch. T'Challa soon followed and soon enough the whole family was knocked out cold and enjoying the utter bliss of sleep.

* * *

 

Peter felt hazy almost like he was sleep walking. He kept opening and shutting his eye's trying to bring himself back to reality.

Nothing.

"What is going on?"

He put his hand on his face trying to rub his eyes to see if that would do it. But when he opened his eyes he saw one of his classrooms.

"What the hell?"

He was in a state of complete confusion. He looked around and saw that his science class completely as it would be. The chairs in circles around each other. The teachers desk in between all of them with his chalkboard up front in the room. Everything was were it should be but there was no one anywhere in the room. The whole place was empty.

He went up to the window and looked down. The city below them almost looked dead but everything looked normal. Almost as if the whole placed was staged.

"Okay now I'm confused."

**"I don't mean to."** A voice with a thick accent came from behind him.

He turned around to see a young African girl behind him on the teachers desk. She was dressed in what looked  like a prisoner uniform made fit for a child. It was black and white and it seemed made out of some kind of metal. She must have been no younger then ten. She looked terrified.

Peter walked up to the girl. "Who are you?"

**"My name is Kalisha**." She responded carefully. Her native tongue was still pretty hard for peter to follow but he could keep up. 

**"Why and how are you able to....contact me?"** He asked in her native tongue to try and ease her fear.

**"They kidnapped me and I'm scared**." She responded in absolute terror. **"I want my mommy."**

**"I can help you sweet heart but you need too tell me where you are."** He said simply kneeling down in front of her.

**"I don't know where I am but some school came and said they could help with my powers."** She informed.

That answered some of peters questions. She was important in some way to some one and it answered why she was able to contact him. She must have some sort of telepathic capability to the point she caught someone's attention. It wasn't a lot to go on but it was something.

**"Why me? Why not the king?"** He asked her.

"What are you doing?!"

Another voice came to peters ears this one was more louder and echoed around his head like speakers, he couldn't quite pin down the accent but it was definitely american. 

**"I didn't-"**

Soon enough the pain that came to his head was traumatizing. It was like someone was trying to tear of his spine from the inside. And soon enough everything around him began to fade away as the rest went dark.

* * *

Soon enough the whole room came alive as they heard peter screaming and grunting in pain on the floor in front of the T.V.

"Peter!" Nakia was first by his side trying to get him to snap out of it.

And soon enough the whole palace was woken up with multiple Dora coming to peter's side in instant.

"Give me a sedative or something!" T'Challa ordered.

"Don't worry I got it."

Shuri pulled some kind of tube from one of her bands around her arm and pressed a button on top of it. She then placed it under peters nose as some kind dust went into his nose. Peter woke up instantly out of some kind state almost as if he was put into a comma. 

"Peter easy." Okoye advised.

"T'Challa did you see some little girl in your dreams?" 

"No?" He said confused.

"Uh I think we have a problem. then."

 

 


	42. Flight risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to convince T'Challa to let him investigate

Peter was now sat on the couch with dora looking him over. The whole experience was disorienting and peter didn't exactly know how to explain it to him. With his family around him he took a deep breath and looked at T'Challa.

"Some little girl was trying to get me to try and help her." He explained simply.

T'Challa raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I follow."

Peter sighed in frustration at himself for not understanding it himself. 

"I don't understand it much myself but some little girl contacted me in a dream and asked me for help."

Shuri who was seating next to him and put her hand to his forehead. "Your extremely warm babe."

"I'm not sick it's just the whole thing made my head feel like a drill was being put thru my brain."

May had a look of confusion. "In peter's defense I don't think he would joke about something like that."

Nakia who was standing beside her looked at peter. "What did she look like?"

Peter rubbed his head and closed his eye's to try and visualize her.

"She had some kind of white and black outfit on, Her hair was cut short, no younger then ten or eleven, And she didn't have on any clan markings."

"None?" Nakia asked shocked.

"No, Who ever kidnapped her probably washed them of?" Peter tried to suggest.

Shuri  was starting to believe it herself. "Do you remember her name?"

"No."

He said angry at himself.

"But I know she had been found through some kind of....school." He remembered. 

T'Challa tried to think of what that could be referring to. Ever since he opened wakanda's borders people wanted to go to school there. They had top tier tech and there schools had no comparisons but T'Challa didn't want just anyone going to their schools so he made sure that the requirements were high and fair. And not to his surprise a lot of people were able to meet those requirements, so maybe one of those kids in question were up to something?

"I'll look into this." T'Challa said simply.

"No I should." Peter said in careful defiance.

"What?"

"She contacted me so clearly she is more comfortable with me instead of you." He reasoned.

"Whats wrong with me?"

"Nothing!" Peter quickly stated.

"But clearly if she wanted you to go find her she would have contacted you but she didn't." Peter tried to explain.

"I hate to say and I but it should be peter to at least go get her." May insisted.

"See I'm telling you T'Challa it should be-"

"But not without the king's help." May cut him off with a motherly glare.

"I agree." Nakia said with a motherly glare of her own.

"Very well then." T'Challa agreed." But where would we start?"

Peter took a second to think about it.

"If only I could talk to her again I might be able to figure out at least where she is."

"We'll figure it out but until then we'll look into some of the schools and see if an outsider has anything to do with this." T'Challa stated.

"That reminds me." Peter walked up to T'Challa's side. "When the little girl contacted me there was somebody else with her."

"Who?" Shuri asked getting involved herself.

"I don't know but he was definitely american." Peter explained. "Deep tone of voice and the accent was southern, Was a complete give away."

"I'm amazed you were able to get all that thru a dream." May said shocked."I think your starting to rub of on him nakia."

The spy laughed. "I'm not sure that's a good thing."

They all had a good laugh except peter who was looking at the door way that lead out onto the patio.

"Whats wrong babe?" Shuri asked.

"You won't believe who I'm looking at right now."

In peter's eyes he was looking at the little girl who was standing in the doorway. She had the same outfit on and she didn't look as scared this time around. And apparently he was the only one who could she her because everyone else looked confused.

"Is it the little girl?" May asked looking around her.

"Yup." Peter deadpanned. "She's right over there."

Nakia knelled down to peter and put her hands on his shoulder. "Talk to her."

Peter nodded and walked over to her. The dora around the room looked to each other  in confusion but went with it. Okoye was just rolling with the punches at this point.

**"Hey your back."** Peter used her native tongue again to keep her at ease.

**"I need your help.** " She warned.

**"Yea I got that part."**   Peter stated. **"But where are you?"**

She closed her eye's and soon enough peter surroundings changed.

 He was no longer in the palace but in some kind of room. It was real fancy tho with a giant window in the back ground looking at the city of wakanda. Peter didn't know the city as well as he did new york so he couldn't narrow it down much but at least he knew she was close. He looked around more and noticed some sort of couple siting across from him at a dining table. They were both white and they seemed to be deep in conversation.

Peter must have seemed different from his family's perspective because they sounded concerned.

"Peter you okay?" May asked.

"Yea I'm fine." Peter slowly responded deep in concentration trying to figure out where he was.

"What do you see?" Nakia asked getting closer.

"Looks like an apartment, Real fancy." Peter responded.

"Can you identify the place?

Peter looked around as best he could but couldn't find any individual thing to put two and two together.

"Not really."

"Keep looking."

**"It's the best I can do."** She said disappointing in herself.

**"It's okay I'll figure it out."** He reassured.

"I don't think I'm following." May said confused.

"She's scared and confused, peter's just trying to keep her calm." Nakia informed being able to follow right along.

T'Challa and shuri were following and waiting for peter to find something to give away her position.

Nakia walked carefully with him as he walked around the image the little girl was projecting to him. He looked around as best he could trying to find anything to link to the place but he got the next best thing. He looked down and saw some sort of file hanging around on one of their desks.

"I think I got something."

The dora were now listening carefully.

"It looks like a release file from some sort of school with some initials, WSG."

Shuri felt guilt rise in her heart.

"Wakandan school for the gifted." She explained. "I had it instated to help people of wakanda find their way, She must have been found there."

"Well we know where to look." Peter sounded confident.

"And don't worry about it babe, None of this is your fault. he said sensing her pain.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Hey!"

Peter looked up from the file and saw that the man at the table got up. 

"Your talking to him again aren't you!?" He sounded like the same voice from earlier.

He wasn't very tall but he was built, Blonde and blue eyed. He was heading straight for the little girl. Peter felt hot air flair from his nose as he got angry at the idea she had been stuck with him for who knows how long. He stepped in between him and the little girl trying to keep him away. But much to his disappointment He only phased thru him as he walked toward her.

"Hey!" Peter screamed at him hoping that he would hear him but to no avail.

And soon enough the vision was gone and he was back to where he was. his eyes went back to their regular shade of brown so his family was able to to figure out the vision was over.

"What happened?" Nakia asked 

Peter felt his hand clench in anger. "If I find that little girl with just a hair missing from the top of her head I'm gonna do somethin I'm gonna regret."

That was enough for T'Challa. "Maybe I should handle this one on my own peter."

And everyone else seemed to agree. "Let him peter we don't want you to do that." May said sincerely.

"I want to help on this one!" He begged.

He put his hand on his shoulder. "I don't want you to push yourself like that and besides I know where to look."

He walked out of the room and went out to go look for the child. Nakia walked beside peter and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let him handle this one."

Peter looked at the door and back at nakia. He only sighed in defeat. She ruffled his hair and went to follow T'Challa. May looked at her phone and noticed a message from tony stark.

"Let me take this." She said as she walked away.

Shuri walked up beside peter. "You going out to go find her aren't you?"

He looked at her with a face of determination. "Was there any doubt?

She looked back with a smile. "Not without my help your not." 


	43. Power couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First I want to apologize for taking so long with this update mainly because of certain situations out of my control and those things aren't even over. Most of it is family stuff so this one is gonna have to be a quick one before the major chapters I have planned. So I apologize for that.  
> On the bright side its a webclaws chapter tho :D

Peter was trying to work out a plan to get this girl back from the people that had kidnapped her. He had some idea's but none were necessarily fool prove. On the other side of the room shuri was making adjustments to peter's new suit she had in the works to occupy her time. Peter wasn't sure what exactly she was doing but it still brought a smile to his face none the less. 

Peter had two ideas in mind.

One was to go to the location that the girl had shown him and track her down that way. The benefits from doing it that way were he would avoid T'Challa's own investigation and it would get him on an exact path to the little girl. On the down side however he would need to find it first and it ran the risk of not finding anything at all.

The other was to just simply find the girls parents and use them to find a recent location known to them. That way he would surely find a link to the girl but he would way more than likely run into T'Challa and he may get in to more trouble with the council if he were caught investigating something that didn't include him.    

But each one of his plans involved spider man.

So depending on which plan peter went with, one of them was going to paint spider man in some sort of light in the eyes of the people in wakanda. Which did bring something to peter's attention. People at this point were probably confused as to why spider man was getting involved in wakandan business. 

The last few times were on some plane of existence understandable. After all they were his villains but this time it was just a little girl that had nothing to do with him.

Peter had an audible grunt of frustration.

Shuri turned to him from his suit. "If you think about it to much you'll short circuit your brain."

"Ha Ha Ha." Peter gave a fake laugh as he uncovered his face.

"I know I thought it was pretty funny myself." She said with a shit eating grin.

"You know one day I'm just gonna lose all sense of sensibility and every time I talk to you is just going to be sarcasm and sass." Peter warned.

Shuri just smiled. "I thought your body ran of sass?" 

"I think you have me and spider man confused." He insisted.

She shrugged. "I'm just saying it's starting to become harder to tell the difference between you two."  

"Well its easy." Peter stated. "One is a sarcastic teenager and the other is a social outcast."

"So which one are you?" She joked.

"Words hurt babe." Peter deadpanned.

She laughed as she turned off the projection of his new suit and walked over to him. She took a seat on his lap as she leaned her forehead on his. They shared a small kiss and let silence fall between them as the only noise around them was was the music blaring from her lab speakers. She pushed him down slowly so she was laying on top of him.

"So when are you going to move your stuff into my room?" She asked with a sinister smile creeping on her face.

"When I feel like not living anymore." Peter stated quickly.

She almost seemed hurt. "Aw come on, I even made room for you in my closet."

"The day I move in to your room is the day your brother kills me in my sleep." He deadpanned.

"I would never let him do that." She said simply as she put his hands on her ass for him.

"Key phrase there being 'Let him'." He joked.

"Your my prince He has no right to touch you." She cooed.

I am also a very fragile white boy who needs protection." He insisted.

"I can't believe my brother scares you that much." She thought out loud. "He's just a cat."

"A cat with claws." Peter reminded her.

She just simply chuckled. "Your moving into my room, no exceptions."

"And if I say no?" Almost challenging her.

She just simply smiled which brought a shade of regret on peters face. She ran her hands thru his hair which almost caused peter to practicably purr.

"Maybe I can convince you."


	44. The search (Peter's perspective)

Peter walked over to his new suit and gave it a look over. Despite what shuri said, Peter believed she enjoyed coming up with new looks to his suits. This one was entirely new. It was with her usual black and red color designs with the eyes glowing bright white. But there was something different this time around with the symbol. She decided to not only add the symbol to the back but also around the face as well. With a majority of the suit being a dark red the symbol itself was a dark black. She gave the suit a belt so he could grab anything he wanted from it without having to use Karen for everything.

But peter noticed shuri had added something else to the suit that peter didn't expect.

Shuri had added some sort of garb around the shoulder and chest. Peter had seen this before when shuri showed her father's old black panther design. She wanted to show how far they've come with their advancements over the years. Peter wasn't entirely sure what the garb meant itself but he knew it was significant. The garb itself had the same coloring as the suit with black and red mixing together But in the middle of it was a symbol of the udaku family.

Peter felt his heart rate rise significantly in his chest as he made eye contact with the symbol. He had a good idea of what the garb meant now.

At least to shuri.

As much as he loved the idea of finally having a full family again, The idea of him being royalty was still a lot for him to comprehend. He was going to have to expect for some things to change when he chose to be in this relationship with a princess but it was taking a lot longer to adapt then he cared to admit.

But he was more then willing to do it.

He was pulled out of his dreaming state when he felt the princess's arms wrap around his waist. 

"Do you like it?" She asked sweetly as her head rested on his shoulder.

"I love it babe, Thanks." He responded with a kiss just as sweet.

Her cheeks lite up with a bright red as peter peppered her with kisses. She quickly let go however and turned the suit of so it went into a necklace like his other one. She handed it to him with glee and happiness in her heart.

"Try it on." She begged.

Peter gave her a smile and put on the necklace. Soon enough, Just like his old one, The suit formed perfectly around his body as it turned on. He went over to the mirror as he gave himself a once over. Shuri was doing it herself as she let her eyes wander as peter adapted to the new suit.

She out did herself again as her staple sinister smile formed on her face. 

"I also added a new feature to your suit also." She added.

"What did you do?" He asked itching to know what she did this time.

"Put your hood on."

Peter reached around his neck feeling for the hood. Once he found it he pulled it over his head waiting for something to happen. After a few seconds peter heard a strange sound and looked around.

Nothing.

"Babe I'm confused." He said bewildered.

Shuri just smiled.

"It worked just fine." She stated pleased with her work." Look in the mirror."

Peter turned and saw nothing! He was completely invisible and couldn't see himself.

"But when I look around thru my own eyes I can see myself." Peter thought out loud.

"I added another layer in your lens so you could do that without you feeling off balance." She explained.

Peter had an idea. "So you can't see me at all?"

She shook her head."Not one bit."

"But if you move to much the suit systems will become disoriented and have trouble keeping up with you." She explained.

"I'm still working on a fix to that problem but I think I have an idea on how to fix that proble-"

She was cut of by peter pinching her ass and swinging her around so she was in his arms. He pulled the mask of his face and gave her a deep kiss. She returned it eagerly as she ran her hand thru his hair. But before she could truly enjoy herself peter cut it of and put the mask back on.

"Well I'm off to go catch a bad a guy." He said gleefully as he jumped to the the labs exit.

"I'll be here if you need me, **Love you!** " 

" **Love you to beloved!** " He yelled back.

* * *

Peter hung upside down looking over the city in the early morning as the sun is barley coming up. Peter looked everywhere not knowing where to start.

"Hey Karen?"

"Yes peter?"

"Where the hell do I start?"

There was a silence between them as they thought of a good starting point. Then Karen had a good idea.

"Why not start with expensive apartment homes?"

"Yea but which ones?"

Karen uploaded a list of apartment homes in expensive area's in wakanda to his mask.

"Oh.....Well let me think."

He went thru various ways in his head to thin out the list. 

"Are there any that have been listed on short notice?"

"One."

"Send me directions."

And soon enough he found himself at a high ranked apartment home right in the middle of wakanda. Right even near the palace. Peter felt his heart rate rise as he noticed just how close the place was. The whole thing was aggravating and only motivated him to go further.

"Peter I would like to recommend for you to NOT bust down their doors." She sarcastically advised.

"To late."

Peter rammed thru the front door and knocked it halfway across the room. The whole house was dark as the occupants must have left not to long ago. He looked around with his night vision searching for any sign of the little girl and found nothing. Not even a sign of life in the house.

He searched thru the living room and saw the giant open window that he saw in the vision the little girl gave him. He felt heat rise thru his face as anger began to take over but he ignored it and kept looking. He went upstairs and found where the little girl must have been kept.

She had a modestly sized room but no windows and a simple sleeping bag. Nothing to sit or play with  just an empty room with only that sleeping bag. If peter was fuming before he was on fire now as he looked over every detail. He was about to leave but before he could get out the door he saw something small and stuffed on the floor.

On closer inspection he saw it was a spider man plushie on the floor. It must have been designed after his old blue and red suit. He felt rage take over his body as he looked at the plushie in his hands.

"Peter it's not your fualt." Karen tried to comfort him but to no avail.

"She was right next door karen!" Peter yelled.

A moment of silence fell over peter as he tried to control himself. Once he got back in control he held the plushie close to him and walked down the stair case back to the living room.

"Who ever did this is going to pay." He said simply.

"Maybe you'll get a chance spidey." A voice said from the dark.

Soon the lights popped back on as many armed men surrounded him in dark black uniforms. They all had masks on and had their guns trained on him.

"You guys come here often?" He asked with a sense of anger on his usual happy tone of voice.

All he heard from them was the sound of many guns being armed to the ready.

"Hmm." Spidey grunted to himself." Who the hell are you guys anyway."

One responded. "Your worst nightmare."

Spidey just shock his head. 

"One, You have no idea what my nightmares are like." He started. "And two, The only nightmare I'm gonna have tonight is kicking all of your asses and not being able to enjoy it."

Before a true brawl could lash out in the small room one of the armed men had a phone call. After a few seconds the man walked into the middle of the room and threw the devise between them.

"Our boss wants a word with you." He said simply.

And soon enough a holographic image of the kingpin appeared in front of him.

The large man was in his usual white suit and behind his desk. The large man looked down at the masked hero and felt only disgust take over.

"Spider man." he greeted.

'Well if it isn't tubby the destroyer of peace." He joked. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"You would do best to stay out of my business spider." He warned.

Spider man shook his head in fake shock. "Why I would never get involved in your businesses, I mean if this is your house I was just letting myself in."

He looked at the door halfway across the room. "Don't mind that."

"You are getting involved in something that doesn't concern you." he said as his image loomed over him.

"Yes because you invaded a country with armed goons, Twice,  And kidnapping a little girl and trying to smuggle her out of the country. yea that don't concern me." He sassed.

"You hero's are always so predictable." Kingpin started. "You have no idea what this little girl can even begin to accomplish. I am simply helping her where her government could not. I can provide the people and resources to help with her...condition."

"uhuh." Spidey said not believing a word.

"Or you could be using her for your own selfish gains like you did with rhino and so many others." He pointed out.

"Where you see manipulation I see opportunity." He explained. "People come to me to get what they want, what they need and I let them reach potential they only dreamed of reaching."

"Yea so you can use them later down the line." He judged.

"Please spider man don't flatter yourself, Coming from someone who loves to be the hero." Kingpin fired back.

Peter just decided to let it go considering he was wasting time. "As much as I would love to sit here and debate with you about morally grey areas of life I have a little girl to take away from you."

"And what makes you think I'm gonna let you do that?" He challenged.

"What are you gonna do about Mr.Elephant in a pant suit? Breath at me?"He crossed his arms and stood next to the image of kingpin.

He only turned and smiled. "Kill him."

The image went away and soon enough all of them were ready to fight.Spider man just laughed.

What ever mouth breather send you below pay grade men to do your job for you and fail." He sassed to no one but himself. 

He soon looked at the men around him and smiled as he pulled up his hood.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this."

 


	45. The search (T'Challa's perspective)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa finds a lead to the girl but ends up finding someone else instead.

The king had a good idea of where to start when it came to his search. He had some of the dora look at lists of missing people that were reported. When there where ever missing people nakia was always on top of it and way more than willing to help. Even not telling him at times, She was hard headed like that.

But only one report came close to the description that peter gave and it was recently reported on top of that. So it immediately gained T'Challa's attention.

The girl's name was Kalisha Nasser. She was the child of Daichi and Amaka Nasser. But there was something interesting about the couple that jumped out at T'Challa. The couple were spy's that were stationed in america a few years prior but were called back during killmongers take over. So in his mind that might be something that could be used as a motive against them.

It was the best thing they had so T'Challa saw fit to check it out himself. He brought Nakia and some dora along with him to the couple's house to see what they could get from them.

They lived close to wakanda's borders in a nice home, Definitely above average but wasn't to much of a surprise considering their line of work. A two story house with some various relics hanging of the walls. When that walked into the kitchen they found the couple mourning the loss of their child. They didn't hear them walk in so they didn't greet them at first.

"Mr and Ms Nasser."

They looked up and saw the group and immediately got up from the table.

Amaka was the first to speak. "Your highness...what are you...doing here?"

"I'm looking for Kalisha." He said simply.

She was clearly distrait and wasn't entirely able to understand the situation. "We never knew you would be the one to help us... we thought that.." She struggled to get her words out.

"We just didn't know that you would be the one to lead the search for her." Daichi immediately took over the conversation and carefully sat Amaka back down to ease her. 

"Everyone in my country is important to me and even so I understand your daughter has....unnatural capability's." He stated.

"I am grateful and yes she is gifted." He agreed.

"What happened?" Nakia chimed in.

"We were going thru everything in the house to make sure we had everything we needed when we head back to america when I heard my wife scream." He began. "When I went into the room she was curled up in the corner scared for her life, When I went to her I felt my lungs fill with smoke and felt my head just get light and then I was on the floor."

Nakia listened carefully. "What happened next?"

"When I woke up Kalisha was gone, It was like it never happened, Like an illusion." He sounded deflated.

"Did you see anything, anything at all?" Nakia pried desperately trying to get something. 

"I saw him." Amaka said face in her hands.

"Who?" T'Challa asked coming to her side.

"The man who took her." She said with a broken heart.

"What can you tell us?" Nakia asked softly.

"He was tall, had green all over him and some sort of cape." She sat silent for a few seconds. "He had her in his arms."

The women was on the verge of breaking. Now T'Challa was getting angry, But he had to remain calm.

"Is there any way that he could have found out about your daughter's gift?" T'Challa asked.

"Only one." Daichi went over to the side of the room and pulled out a flier for some school.

"When we found out about her ability's we looked around for something close to us in america for anything to help and found this." He explained. 

It read 'New york's home for the special'. It was a school for gifted children and it had well presented classes, teacher's, and even numbers they could call. It was definitely high class but something just rubbed T'Challa the wrong way. 

"Why didn't you just contact home about this?"

"We didn't want to blow our cover." He reasoned.

T'Challa sighed and knew it was best not to argue. "Did you ever meet anyone?"

"No just phone calls."

Nakia came around with Amaka and reached for the flier. T'Challa handed it to her and read it over. 

"They even had a place here in wakanda, It seemed the best option for her." Amaka explained.

it was then T'Challa knew where to go next.

T'Challa looked at amaka. "We will get her back."

A single tear rolled down her already tear soaked cheeks.

"Please."

* * *

The group went to the offices that were used for the school's main location in wakanda. When they got there the whole place seemed like it was abandoned a week prior. The building was three stories high and was plastered in all white. It looked remarkably un-branded for a school. One would think you would want everyone to know you were a high class school as the name would suggest. But ounce they got inside things started to get weirder.

The whole front lobby looked dead with furniture littered all over the place with the main office completely empty. The halls with locker's but no children, classroom's with desks but no teacher's.

The whole place was a ghost town.

T'Challa asked the dora to maintain watch outside while he and nakia looked around.

Their first stop was upstairs where they found an office for who they assumed was the counselors office. It looked like one but it all just felt wrong to them. 

"This all feels so staged." Nakia pointed out.

T'Challa nodded his head. "But why go thru all of this for one child.

"It would be expected for someone like you to not understand complex reasoning." A voice spoke.

The pair immediately poised for an ambush but nothing happened.

"Where was that?" Nakia thought out loud.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" T'Challa demanded.

"Who, What, Where are very simple question's but no simple answer." The voice responded.

"What is the point to all this?!" Nakia demanded.

"Come to the auditorium to find out all the answers to your question's." Soon a path was lite up across the hall.

The pair knew it was a trap but decided to go thru with it. They followed the path directly and soon enough they found themselves in the auditorium as asked.

The whole place was empty with row's and row's of stairs from top to bottom. There was a stage at the bottom with the curtains pulled together. 

T'Challa felt himself getting impatient. "Come out!"

He got what he asked for.

The curtains pull apart and smoke filled the auditorium. The pair coughed uncontrollably, They pulled mask's on their face but the affect had already taken place. And soon enough the man by the couple's description appeared.

A man larger then life, dressed in green, a cape, and with some dome on his head appeared on stage.

"You were not expected to be here king, but it will do." He spoke with entitlement.

"Who are you?" nakia asked confused out her mind.

"I am the master of the arts, trickery and magic. I am the master of the stage and of the very magic that comes of my very finger tips. I AM MYSTERIO!"

"What did you do with the girl!" Nakia shouted.

The man just laughed. "A true magician never revels his tricks, NOT EVEN THE GREAT MYSTERIO."

He let out his hands and soon multiple panthers emerged from behind him and launched at the pair. They weren't sure what was happening any more but they looked very real. The defended themselves against their new attackers as they leaped at them. But the smoke from before had them weak. These panthers were giving them more trouble then they cared to admit. But T'Chala threw one away while nakia kicked her's down multiple flights of steps.

They were breathing hard and were dazed and confused.

"Did you like them? One can learn many things from a new culture." Mysterio taunted.

"Your going to tell my were Kalisha is." T'Challa stated with determination.   

Mysterio simply disagreed. "To get to mysterio, one must get past them." 

He snapped his fingers and to T'Challa's regret multiple spidermen appeared around him in his old red and blue suit.

"It's not just culture but even your greatest foe's can teach you a thing or two. " He sounded confident.

They charged the king with peter's usual brashness and got to him fast. T'Challa reacted as fast as he could and caught one of their hands and tossed it toward another. But before he could attack there was another one that side swiped the back of his head causing him to stumble. Nakia tossed one of her rings into it's back as it sheered into the robots spine.

"You may have robots designed like spider man but you don't have his skill." Nakia pointed out.

"That's why there's a lot of them smart one." 

Mysterio laughed as he watched the pair struggle against his robots and found himself enjoying a fight for once.

"Your no magician, just a man with a poor excuse for cheep tricks." T'Challa insulted mysterio.

Mysterio scoffed. "How dare you! Mysterio isn't some magician with cards or tricks, He is the master of the arts!"

"Well sounds to me mysterio is the master of talking about himself in the third person."

Mysterio turned around and saw a very different spider man standing behind him with crossed arms.

"SPIDERMAN!"

"Ding ding That's correct!  You just won the game!" Spider man shouted with his hands above his head. "Your prize is a showing of a very strong man punching you in the face very, very, VERY hard."

The next thing he knew there was a punch landing straight in his face as he fell across the auditorium. He landed on a row of chairs and desperately tried to recollect himself.

"How dare you lay hand on mystri-"

"Hey mysterio I'm gonna use that stupid fish bowl of yours as a snow globe."

As he looked up he saw spider man flying directly towards him.

"Not again."

 


	46. clean up

"Well that was anticlimactic." Was all peter said as Mysterio laid asleep on the floor. 

But even with all his confidence it was soon washed away as he made eye contact with T'Challa.

Needless to say he did not look happy.

"Now before you get mad I know where the kid is." He said quickly.

"Do you now?" He asked arms crossed.

"Of course I do." He stated happily. "She's across town near the docks."

"The docks?" T'Challa was now concerned. 

"Yea their attempting to get her out of the country." He informed.

"You didn't tell me this before?" Stunned by the new information. 

"You were busy with fish bowl over there." pointing to the large man behind them.   

"If you think you think can get there before they leave you have another thing coming." Mysterio taunted.

Nakia slid down stairs and joined T'Challa as she threw out the last Spider-man robot. The real Spiderman walked up to Mysterio as he just kept talking.

"You claim to be everything were not Spiderman but yet you are very much like us."

"Keep telling yourself that snow globe." He sassed as he kept pace towards him.

"HA!, Please spider-man don't lie to yourself." Mysterio tried to raise himself of the floor." look in the mirror every now and then Spidey and you'll see similarity's."

"Hmm." Spidey hummed to himself as he raised Mysterio of the floor. "Oh buddy you are lost up here aren't you?" Pointing to the glass top where his head should be.

"I am not lost Spider-man I am enlightened by all the of what the world has to offer." He said unafraid of the teenager.

"What are you looking for a real head?" He asked as if he said nothing.

"Joke while you can Spiderman but we all know you won't hurt me."

Spiderman gave a soft chuckle. "Your right."

The  thing that happened next took Nakia and T'Challa of guard. Peter threw his hand thru the giant dome and blasted glass everywhere around them on the floor.

"Peter!" Nakia shouted.

"Relax it's just a robot." He assured as he tore out wires and tech out of the robotic suit. "See?"

Nakia's heart rate went back down. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry auntie but that's kinda what he does." He apologized. "He never liked getting his hands dirty."

T'Challa walked up to peter with a very disappointed look on his face.  

"Now to be fair I told you where the girl is." He quickly deflected.

T'Challa sighed. "Where exactly?"

"Out by the docks in hanger bay B. "He informed. "Their gonna try to smuggle her out to america, New York to be specific."

He nodded. "Come on Nakia."

She nodded and hurried behind him.

"I'm coming to!" Peter yelled after them.

"No your not!" T'Challa immediately halted him.

"Why!?" Peter asked desperately.

"You were never supposed to be involved in this to begin with." He insisted.

"Kinda to late for that now." Peter deadpanned.

"I know you only want to help but you will only complicate things." T'Challa urged.

"It's okay pete just head back to the palace." Nakia assured. "We'll take care of it."

Peter's face became more serious. "Do you know why I want to help so badly?"

he pulled the Spiderman toy out and tossed it to T'Challa and allowed it to speak for itself.

T'Challa sighed. "Okay."

"The council will not be happy about this." Nakia warned.

"They can go to hell." Peter muttered as he flew of to the docks. 


	47. Take down Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneaky spider with a side of webclaws

Peter and T'Challa sat up on a ledge overlooking the docks that peter had led them to. It was dark out now and it only illuminated the place under the city lights.

"See? I told you I knew where they were." Peter proclaimed proudly.

"Yes peter, You did well." T'Challa congratulated.

The whole place was littered with guards and they were armed to the teeth. They were all in suits like they planned to go to a dance afterwords. Peter couldn't help himself but frown at the sight.

"Well I guess if your gonna be an asshole and help kidnap a child might as well dress good while you do it." He joked. 

"Remember peter they don't know where here so let's be quite while we do this." T'Challa carefully explained.

Peter just looked at him with his head side ways.

"Okay time out."

He turned towards him so that he was facing him directly. "Spider man isn't exactly known for being stealthy."  

"It's either that or you go back to the palace and wait." T'Challa stated clearly.

"Awww come on how is that fair?" He complained.

"Me and you are going to have to work together on this." He began. "And in order to do that I NEED you to do things my way."

Peter pouted. "Where's the fun in that?"

"This isn't supposed to be fun peter, This is a very serious situation." He honestly could not believe that this boy didn't have a serious bone in his body. 

"I know that!" He acknowledged. "But I kinda have a reputation of being loud and proud while I kick everyone's ass." He frowned.

"I have a reputation to protect."

"Stealth or you go back to the palace."

"IF our cover's blown I'm opening a can of whoop ass."

"Deal."

The agreed on terms and decided that now was the best time then ever to bring down their operation.

* * *

Peter slid down the rocky sides of the dock and took a spot near one of their patrol's. They seemed to be going along by a set path and were going in pairs of two. They were tight and very organized. Peter watched carefully as he thought up a mental path he would take after each take down.  But it was only then where he had a thought.

"Karen what kind of ability's does this suit have for stealth exactly?

"Well besides the cloak ability that you forgot about. "She sassed. "You have radar that can ping target's on your heads up display in your mask, vision that highlights them thru walls, Tracking dart, And shoes that muffle your sound."

"Wonderful thank you Karen and I'll ignore the sass." He responded happily.

"I'm sure you will." Karen deadpanned in return.

"Alright lets do this."

"Are you sure about this peter, You haven't exactly done things stealthy before." Karen questioned with concern.

"Of course I am!" He reassured. "I mean....I've played stealth games before, How hard can it be?" 

He threw on his hood and it was of to work.

The first guy was easy enough, One chop to the side of his head and he was on the floor. He tossed him into the darker area near the light so he wouldn't be seen. He went along the dock slowly and saw a new pair of guards walking up the path. Peter saw an opportunity. He ran up to them in stealth mode and dove underneath them without even noticing. He continued to use the darker area's of the harbor to scuttle around and look for an entrance to the main building. He jumped up on top of a lamp post to use it as vantage point to scan his surroundings.

"There is no way it is this easy." He mumbled under his breath.

"You are improving Peter." Karen complimented.

"Yea but this isn't much fun....at all." He was utterly devastated.

"By the way you have a call from 'A chocolate angle' should I answer it?" Karen asked curious as to way he labeled shuri that way in his phone.

"You may." He allowed as he scanned the docks.

"Hey love how's the search?" She cheerfully greeted.

"We know where she is now." He quickly informed.

"Good, Do you need help?" She asked in the same cheerful tone.

"No me and your brother should handle this just fine on our own." He dismissed.

"If you say so."

Peter went along the dock after surveying the place enough when he was ready to move.  He dodged patrols by just simply walking past them. It gave peter quite the smile.

"You know babe this stealth thing is just perfect." He cheered quietly.

"I knew you'd love it." She said proud of herself. "Nothing but the best for my prince."

She clicked a button on her wall near the suit case and she had a view from his eye's. She watched peter work as he simply just dodged patrol after patrol taking one out occasionally. She was even happier watching him show of the suit. It was the best way for her to see where best to improve the suit's capability's. She already saw a thing or two she could mess with.

"You are utilizing it very well but you could do better." She sassed.

"Oh and how's that?" Peter challenged.

"By using it to sneak your stuff into my room and join me in bed." She cooed.

Peter slipped slightly as he was walking up the wall and had to use his hands to catch himself. "I'll...keep that...In mind shuri."

"Oh don't even lie that it wasn't on your mind when you first used it." She confidently stated.

"You know princess my mind isn't a dirty place like your's." He joked.

 "Oh come on petey please?" She cooed. "I've almost forgotten what you 'feel' like."

Peter was completely caught of guard as he slid hard down the building almost causing an audible thud. Two thugs standing near by almost turned around.    

"Did you hear something?"

"No did you?"

"I guess not."

peter was mentally slapping himself.

"babe I'm gonna hang up the phone now before you get me caught." He mumbled.

"You can run but I will always know where you are." She joked.

"Good night shuri." He said as he abruptly hung up the phone.

"For someone you call an angle she certainly doesn't have the mind of one." Karen pointed out.

"He He He that's funny." Peter deadpanned.

As soon as he found a way into the building he leaped inside and took one look at the area around him. The place was filled to the brim with guards from one end to another. There was also multiple level's as well. it was going to take both peter and T'Challa to take the place down.But luckily he saw T'Challa around the bottom floor with his HUD tagging him.

"See you big bro." Peter acknowledged as he patched in to his comms.

"Where are you?" T'Challa said looking around.

Peter chuckled looking at the confused cat below him. "Above ya."

 T'Challa looked up to see a cloaked figure above him near the roof.

"How are you-"

"Your sister." Peter cut him of by just getting to the point.

"She doesn't make me anything like that." T'Challa stated to himself slightly complaining.

"Clearly I'm the favorite." Peter said proud of himself.

"Uh huh." T'Challa mumbled under his breath.

peter then asked the million dolor question.

"So how do you want to do this?"

"We go floor by floor and meet in the middle." He said quickly.

"Sounds good to me." Peter saw no issue with this plan.

"And remember peter ste-"

"Stealthy I know." He cut him of again annoyed by the whole thing.

"Good lets go."

This is where the fun begins.

 


	48. late night brawl

T'Challa started going thru men on the bottom floor silencing guards before they could even debate. Spidey however was taking his time going thru the top floor. It was honestly kind of pathetic. They weren't even breaking a sweat and at this rate they would be done with this soon enough. Peter almost gave himself away by punching one a little to hard when he fell over and made a little to much noise. The guard turned around to see a floor full of knocked out men and some strung up to the ceiling.

"What the hell!" The guard was shaking in his boots.

He felt a slight tap on his shoulder causing him to turn around. But as soon as he did he turned right into a fist and joined the rest of the men on the floor.

"All these tired people and no pillows." Peter smiled joyfully at the sight.

Spidey launched himself over the edge and landed perfectly on the second floor. There was no sign of T'Challa yet so he felt like starting a tad bit without him. None of them have even come close to seeing him so he felt like having fun. He shot out a web holding one of the boxes above some of the guards and pulled it down. They heard the sound but as soon as they looked up it was far to late. It crashed on top of them and knocked them out instantly.

"What the hell was that?" One guard shouted.

"One of the boxes fell over." One responded.

Spidey flew over right behind one of the guards without even making a sound and back handed him in the back of the head and put him to sleep. T'Challa was about to jump in when unfortunately something was giving him bad vibes.

"Peter this feels too easy." He spoke quietly.

"Come on big bro it's nothing." Peter brushed of. "Besides these are hired mercenary's I'm not exactly expecting high quality here."

But as he was saying this while stringing up one of the thugs his spider sense was having a heart attack. All of a sudden all of the lights in the building turned on and lite up the whole building. All of the guards were now on high alert as they looked around but instead of noticing T'Challa they noticed something cloaked stringing up one of there fellow guards. So they were led to one conclusion.  

"Spider-man!" They all shouted.

"I'm surprised they figured that out." Peter felt himself saying.

"What was that about expectations?" T'Challa chimed in.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha that's funny." Peter deadpanned.

Spidey threw of the hood and reveled himself as he tossed the man back down to the ground. He jumped down looking around him at all the shocked face's. 

"So gentlemen normally I would give most guy's a chance but considering I'm in a bad mood today, None of you get the pleasure of choosing." He said with an unusually happy tone.

"You can't take all of us spider man!"

"Oh look one with a dream."

It was at this moment that he launched himself into the group of men to start throwing punches. T'Challa watched silently as peter made short work of the men with swift and fast movements. It was almost like watching a marine fight cadet's. T'Challa saw a door that led deeper into the facility and considering that they didn't know he was here yet it as a perfect of a window as he was going to get. But he didn't want to leave peter by himself.

As if peter was reading his mind he turned around as he was jumping over one of the many guards and tossed him a confident thumbs up. T'Challa took this as permission and decided now was a better time then never. A group of reinforcements came barreling thru the double doors as T'Challa slipped past them.

"You boy's are going to need more than this." Spider-man joked as he kicked one to the floor.

The rest tried to pressure him but it was having very little effect. One attempted to grab the masked hero but was met with a solid kick to his ankle. Before he could nurse his new broken bone spidey smashed his face with the back of his fist and tossed him to the side. Another pulled out a pistol to aim and the web head but it was soon pulled out of his hand.

"Be honest has guns ever worked for you people?" He tossed it right back knocking him out with his own gun.

"Rush him!" One yelled over all of them. "He can't take us all at the same time."

Spidey felt his eye's roll. "Right. Because everything else is working so well for you."

As they all pushed Spidey crouched and moved fast over the floor Taking their feet out from under them. One decided to pull out some electrified blade and rushed him. Peter keeping the flow of his movements going knocked it out of his hands as his fists delivered a blow to his friends head. Effectively putting him on the floor. 

But he wasn't done.

He used his hands to catch himself as he fell and used them to propel himself off the floor to launch the blade less man into the air. He followed him as he shoot webs to the ceiling to catch up. Once he did the beat down continued as he delivered punch after punch to wherever he felt like. As the man had gravity begin to catch up to him spidey used his feet to stick to the ceiling. He caught the man with his webs and pulled him back up. He flipped forward so he was facing him and crossed his arms as he kicked him in the face repetitively. You could almost see his teeth flying out.

"This isn't much fun at all." he said as he kicked him back down to the ground into a shipping container knocking him out.

"How are we supposed to fight THAT!" One shouted.

Spidey landed behind him. "You don't.

And soon enough the last guy standing was knocked to the floor with a satisfying thud. He looked around him as everyone laid on the floor either trembling in pain or knocked out. A smile came to peter under the mask as he felt pride move thru him.

"I hope your boss didn't pay in advance because you guys suck." He joked.

But before he could bask in his victory a large truck slammed thru the large bay doors and skid viciously across the floor to a screeching halt. A lot of armed guards jumped out and trained the guns on the web shooter as another larger man got out of the truck. He wasn't as big as king pin, mainly shorter, But he wore a suit just as nice. Slick black hair and an even bigger forehead.

"Well if it ain't the New York menace himself." He greeted.

"Hammer head who did you have to head but to get out of jail?" he greeted joyfully.

"Very funny kid your hilarious." He retorted

"Wow I didn't know they taught a sense of humor in the slammer, I thought it was just how to trade cigarettes and not to meet anyone named bubbles." He joked as he laid his side on a wall.

"You can learn a lot of things from the right people spidey." Hammer head informed.

Spider man scoffed."I didn't know kingpin awarded failure hammer head, I mean your still his lap dog right?."

"Whats it to you web head?" He asked feeling attacked.

"Well I mean you did join him to get away from tombstone after you betrayed him." He reasoned. "So tell me, Which boot is easier to lick?" 

'Which ever one pays me more." He said simply with an angry undertone.

" But enough about me spider man what about you?" He pointed to him. "Where did you get the new suit?"

"My girlfriend gave it to me." He said simply.

"I see you still just joke huh?" He asked unconvinced.

"It's funny how you think I'm joking." He responded with pride.

"Take him."

A larger man came out with a larger mini-gun with armor to match and aimed right at the masked hero.

"So is the armor and gun to compensate for something or make you look cooler?" Spidey poked.  

But without hesitation The man opened fire and began to shred everything around him as he held down the trigger. Spider man moved without effort as he moved out of the way of his bullets and jumped to the roof. The man finally stopped shooting when the web head disappeared from view.

"Find him we don't have all night." Hammer head ordered.

"This is going to take longer then I thought." Peter complained as he saw them walk around on the floor below him.


	49. Late night brawl Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new challenger approaches.

T'Challa roamed the halls in search for anything that could be where the girl was being held. He was hidden well along the shadows and was more then happy to stay there unless it was necessary to jump into action. He would've figured there would have been more men then this but most of them must be dealing with peter. And as this thought traveled his mind another group of men raced past him. He thought he should go after them and help peter but he wasn't sure. If he needed help he would've asked by now.

As he traveled the dark hallway he found a back room. The smell was different as well.

Without a second thought he bashed the door down and went into an attack stance for anything that would fight back. Luckily for him no one was in there except the little girl. And she was not in good shape. She must have had some sort of experiments done to her. She had various marks all over her arms and what looked like marks across her limbs. T'Challa pulled out a small disk and placed it on her heart. 

A list of her vitals and other key information popped after a few seconds. She was stable but she needed treatment.

He radioed for peter and hoped he would get a response. When he didn't answer after a few seconds he was starting to worry. If he didn't answer at all he was going in there himself But he did answer eventually.

"Peter?"

"Busy." He said in a hushed voice.

"I have the girl and she needs local treatment." he informed.

It was silent for a few seconds. 

"Go ahead and deal with her I can keep these guys busy." He suggested.

"I will be back." He said defiantly.

* * *

 

Peter pulled his focus back onto the situation below him. He now had a squad of men after him and they were well equipped. Peter threw his hood back over his head and went into hiding. He slid past various shipping container's using them as cover to sneak behind this high pay grade commando unit. 

"I hope you boy's brought more then big guns because those things aren't going to be much help to you here." He warned.

"Why don't you come out and help us with that theory web head?" Hammerhead suggested. 

"I am all for scientific theory's shark boy but I think we all can agree you don't have brain or capability to test that idea." He taunted from an unknown location.  

"Where is he?" Hammerhead ordered.

"I don't know?!" One shouted in confusion. "He sounds like he's everywhere."

"Find him!"

Peter watched as they all searched endlessly for him but yet they didn't know how to look up apparently. Peter looked around for anyone to far away from the group and found one by the gate. He jumped from a high shipping container to the wall he was standing beside. He silently crawled down to him and gave him a solid smack to the back of his head. Just hard enough to give him a headache when he woke up.

But peter's spider sense lite up like a candle when the man went down. He thought it was his anxiety playing tricks on him. He had always felt like he was sitting in a cardboard box and was always afraid he displayed to much strength sometimes. So when he smacked him he felt like he hit him to hard so he keeled down to check on him. It was then something in his collar lite up bright red.

It was then that it shot out a painful noise like a car alarm turned up to eleven. He jumped away to gain solace from the awful noise. It was then he realized that these commandos had a fail safe in their suit hardware. because at that moment the rest of the team ran to their teammates location.

"He's down but he's not dead." One informed.

"Karen can you patch me into their comms?" Peter requested.

"An easy task."

Peter's ear piece made several noises before a new stream of information popped up on his heads up display on his mask.

"I told you he doesn't kill people just don't get hit by him."  

It was hammerhead's voice.

"Good work Karen." Peter stated happily with her results.

"They may have upgraded gear when it comes to their weapons but everything else is lacking." Karen informed. "It is almost as if they didn't expect much of a challenge from you."

"Their going to regret that silly decision." Peter smiled.

Peter jumped from the wall to the middle of the room high above them. He surveyed the room around them and looked for a good plan of attack. Running at them in his normal fashion is stupid. He is actually going to need to use his brain. He pulled out a display of his tools from his suit with his hand to see what could be used best for the situation.

There was enough here to make Iron man cry. There was so much here that he could sit and look thru all of them and their capability's for an hour. He used his other finger to browse thru the list, Thankfully there wasn't anything lethal in the list as far as he could see. But most of them were labeled as 'prototypes'.

He finally found something that would work perfectly.

"A lure dart." He said out loud.

"Just point your fist in a direction and shoot out a dart that will let out sounds that should distract nearby opponents." Karen advised.

"Got it."

A guard walked by slowly looking around for any sign of the web head but saw nothing. But out of nowhere he heard a clacking sound. It sounded like a pipe. He aimed his weapon towards the corner and kept his sights trained on it. He mentally prepared himself before he popped around the corner to see nothing but some sort of metal poking out of a shipping container. 

"You okay over there Bradly?" Someone over his comms asked. "You're heart rate just spiked."

"It was nothing it's just I thought there was somet- ACH!" He was cut off.

"Bradly...Bradly....Bradly?!" 

Nothing.

"You two get over there!" The voice barked.

Two more men came around the corner fast but had no sign of their teammate. They looked around in the darkness with their flashlights but had no sign of the guy. Not even the insignia on his armor. But then they heard the sound of their fail safe system go off. They looked up to the sound and saw him wrapped up in webbing above them.

"What the hell are we dealing with here!?" One asked into his ear piece.

"Look alive!"

But it was far to late as Spider man came crashing down on top of them and knocking them both out quickly. But before Spidey could enjoy the moment he heard the sound of a gun revving up. He looked up and saw the last commando looking dead at him with his large mini gun pointed right at him.

"I don't suppose we can talk about how big gun's don't compensate for things you don't have?" Spidey joked.

"What are you!?' He shouted.

"I see your employer didn't tell you a lot about me but may I suggest reading a book?" He interpreted.

"Do you always joke!?" He sounded stunned.

"Your just mad I don't need to compensate for anything." His confidence was enough fill the room.

"I have had enough of you." 

He aimed and fired directly at him. Bullets flew thru the dock and showed no mercy to what ever they hit. Shipping containers were torn apart with nothing left of their former self's. Peter continued to duck and move as the bullets traveled behind him but not reaching their intended target. Peter was in no mood to see if his bullets could do any damage to his new suit if the container damage was anything to go off of.

He adjusted his trajectory so he could have a better angle to the shooter. He pulled out a canister and lightly tossed it behind him. The convoy of bullets traveling behind him connected with the canister and a burst of light lite up the whole room with what might as well have been the sun.

"AHHHH!"

Spider man used the wall to propel himself towards the gunner and land a solid punch to his glass jaw to put him on the floor. And with that the last commando was on the ground.

"Come out Hammerhead your last guy is taking a nap!" Spider man taunted.

Hammerhead appeared behind him almost not surprised.    

"Come on shark boy figured you would be more happy to have me one on one." Spidey thought out loud.

"I just wanted to see what your capability's were with that new suit." He stated.

"SO you didn't tell your men about me on purpose?" Spidey asked perplexed.

"I've been out of the game for a while and wanted to see how you've changed web head." Hammerhead told with a smile on his face.

"Aww....I think." Spider man stood up and faced him.

"So what does kingpin want with the kid?" Spider man questioned.

"Don't know don't care." He quickly answered.

"Peter I'm not reading any life sign's from Hammerhead." Karen advised.

Going on her readings peter lunged with a punch towards hammerhead and went thru him with ease.

"Wow Hammerhead are you seriously pulling a Mysterio on me?" Spider man asked annoyed

"There are benefits of being friends with your boss's other employees spider man." Hammerhead informed.

He pulled out an object from his lower belt and presented it to him.

"And don't worry I have something for you." He informed with a smile.

It only took peter two seconds to realize what it was but it was far to late.

"Shit!"

And soon the wakandan night sky was filled with an explosion that would make the stars whimper in fear.   


	50. morning after

It was pleasant for a while.

Nothing but silence.  

But sooner or later peter was bound to wake up at some point. He barely opened up his eyes to the ceiling of shuri's lab. Peter nodded his head a little knowing full well that he was going to get an ear full when she found out he as awake. But he was going to take this time to get himself together. 

He looked around and saw he was alone for the moment.

He looked at his bed and saw an I.V poked into him. He had a sheet over him like a regular bed but there was something constricting him underneath. He couldn't move his legs because of it but he could still feel them so there was nothing wrong with them.

Thank god.

It was at this point he actually noticed he had some mask on his mouth to help him breath. He looked around more and that's when he saw it.

His X-ray's.

They were not pretty. Broken ankle, Plenty of other broken bones, Shrapnel in places they didn't need to be, And a concision. The suit had stopped most of the shrapnel from getting to him but not all. And at some point something landed on him that caused the rest of the damage. If peter could guess it was more than likely a steel beam that came loose from the explosion and he was unlucky enough to be caught underneath it.

"Huh." Was all that peter could muster.

Peter tried to move as much as he could but it was pointless. He hated being in positions like this. He needed to be out working But he was stuck in a bed. Even when he had been hit by scorpion's venom one day and was almost killed. It was the worst day of his life, If it wasn't the poison that would kill him it was the horrible pain. But even then he got off the floor and went back out. 

Was it smart? No.

Did he care? No.

But that was just his way. If it had to be his life over someone else he was okay with that. But it seemed the people around him had other idea's. He couldn't imagine the kind of torment he put the people around him into. Not because he can't but because he didn't want to. And that was before shuri and her family were in his life.

Hell aunt may found out by accident, Ned did as well, But he did tell Harry. Who at one point told Gwen by accident and Mj followed afterwards.

Just the idea of them looking at the T.V and seeing him fight or the aftermath of one where he got new scars over the ones he got the night before. But it wasn't just an idea, It was reality. He put them threw it everyday and never really acknowledged it. Maybe because he didn't want to or if he did it would affect his work.

Either way it was for the best and they could leave at any point if they wanted to and peter wouldn't judge their decision. It would hurt like hell but he would get it. At times he felt like the only person that understood him was T'Challa.

And as if on cue he heard the chime of the lab door opening and saw the man himself standing next to him.

"Morning!" Peter cheerfully greeted. Throwing out whatever guilt he was carrying before he walked in.

"Came to check on you." He greeted.

"Well I feel like I'm being constricted by a bed sheet so I have that going for me." He joked.

It always took T'Challa by surprise every time peter could make a joke even during situations like this. But something was nagging at him. He thought he had the same feeling that may talked about when she knew peter was covering up his pain. But now is not the time to bring it up.  

"Figured shuri would be behind you when you walked in." Peter thought out loud.

T'Challa gave a small laugh and pointed behind peter.

Peter raised an eye and tried to turn his body in a way to where he could see behind him. That was when he saw his African princesses asleep behind him with her head on one of the console's.

"Well....shit."

"Do you want me to wake her up?" T'Challa asked with a smile walking towards her. But peter quickly stopped him.

"No that's not necessary let her sleep. She's had enough for one day."

"She's not the only one." He said patting his shoulder and began to walk out.

"How do you do it?" Peter asked out of the blue stopping him completely.

"How do I do what?"

"How do you go about your life and your duty's, Have near death experiences and come home still able to look at everyone around you like nothing happened?"

T'Challa could not pass up this opportunity.

"Who said I did?" He asked walking back to him.

"I can tell by just watching you man, It almost looks like it doesn't effect you at all. I can barely look at anyone without feeling guilty." He said in a low tone.

"Just because I look like that doesn't mean it doesn't effect me." He explained warmly. "The moment you acknowledge the life you have and what everyone goes thru around you is when you have to be strong for them."

"But how do I with all this....guilt?" He asked dumbfounded. 

 He gave a small laugh. " **When you wear it like armor it can't hurt you**."  

"What?" Peter deadpanned. 

T'Challa laughed harder then he should have. "I thought you have been studying Xhosa lately?" he asked with a smile.

"I have but I'm not god tier yet." He joked back.

They both had good laugh over it. 

"When you wear it like armor it can't hurt you." T'Challa said in English this time.

"Oh." Peter realized.

"We will talk more in the morning but now you must sleep." He said leaving to give him time to rest.

"Yea because I'm in the mood for shutting my eyes right now."

* * *

Peter must have actually fallen asleep at one point because the room was all of a sudden dark from the dimmed lights. He would've moved around but something was in his way from turning. He turned his head to see the back of shuri's head on his pillow. It didn't shock peter in the slightest. 

She decided to bury herself under the covers beside him and she must have pulled his arm under her so she could hold on to it at some point in the night because he couldn't feel it at the moment. He sighed a breath of somewhat annoyance at the sight. He didn't know what time it was but he was sure it was late and there was no telling how long she was in the room with him. But then again his whole time management was thrown for a damn loop when he lost conciseness from the explosion. 

He hated the idea of her worrying about him all the time. It was his job to be in danger at the cost of other people's safety and he figured she would be acclimated to that kind of life considering her brother's a king after all. But he guessed that some things are to much. But even for peter this was enough of a wake up call that he should probably turn down the hero saves all attitude a bit. 

Before he could nudge her for a second peter's head ringed a bit. He grunted in discomfort at the sudden unwanted noise but it went away quickly as it appeared.

"Good morning peter." Karen joked. But there was something different about the way she spoke.

Peter turned his head back to shuri who didn't even budge.

"Karen?" Peter tried to keep his voice low.

"Hello peter." She greeted.

"Where are..." he was at a lose for words.

"Allow me to explain." She pulled a projection out to his side of the bed.

"These are your X-rays from the surgery before and after." She explained.

"Yea I've seen them before but that doesn't exactly explain why I can hear you in my head." Peter elaborated dumbfounded.

"I was getting to that." Karen sounded somewhat annoyed.

"In order to get to certain portions of shrapnel a devise needed to be placed into your head to stop your body from reacting in a negative way due to your physiology and the make shift black panther herb going thru your blood stream." She explained in her monotone voice.  

"Was it that bad?" Peter thought out loud.

It was a life time before Karen responded.

"Yes."

"Jesus."

"But the operation was a complete success." She tried to lighten the mood.

"Obviously since I'm still alive." He quietly deadpanned. 

"As for my voice in your head I am now linked to you directly." She informed.

"Come again?'

"I am communicating with you thru our private channel in the devise." She elaborated.

It was a lot to take in but he did trust Karen with his life so it wasn't that much of a change. 

"I have just as much control as I did with you in your suit's." She explained sensing his concern.

"yea except now its my actual body now." He finished for her. 

He thought about the whole situation and looked back at the projection. "How many people know about this?" He asked quietly.

"Just you." She replied.

"Oh.....Oh good." He laid his head back onto the pillow.

"Uh Karen if you don't mind I feel like I should get some more rest if you don't mind. We can talk about this whole thing when I have more strength." He felt his pressure rising.

"Of course Mr. Parker." And just like that it was quiet again.

That was a lot even for peter. The idea of Karen with him all the time wasn't completely strange at all. it was the idea that she could be in his head at any time and he would only know it was she announced herself. And that's not even the entire thing because she must have done it herself when they were pulling out the shrapnel and never noticed.

How could they?

For the moment he was the only person that knew so he thought it best to stay that way for now.

He turned his head back to shuri who was completely unaware of the entire conversation.  She was normal a light sleeper so that only enforced the idea she'd been up for more then 24 hour's. He pulled her closer as easily as he could and rested his head right behind her's. She blinked slowly but knew what he was doing. She nudged herself closer for him and griped his hand tighter hoping that would keep him there forever.  

 


	51. assessment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter looks into the new guest inside his head

Peter was going to have to get up eventually but shuri had other plans. She had installed locks on every door and had dimmed the lights to keep him in bed as long as possible. Her lab was still dark because of this so peter couldn't see much past his face. Shuri was still knocked out beside him with his arm in her embrace. Not as tightly as from the last time he had his eyes open but he wasn't exactly free.

Peter felt around with his available arm to see what was close to him. There was a table right next to the bed and it seemed to have some tools still on top. But from what he could tell it was attached to the wall so the bed must have been facing away from it. From what peter remembered from the last time he had cognition he was in the middle of the room. Someone had clearly moved it.

He felt around with his legs but it was not use. The devise that kept him trapped in the bed was firmly locked. Whatever its job was peter didn't much care, He wanted it gone. He needed out of this bed and to move around on his own two feet. He tried to think of ideas that would get him out of bed but every idea involved waking up the woman beside him. And he was going to get an ear full from her anyway so he saw no point in adding on to it. 

But then he remembered Karen in his head. 

"Karen?" He spoke quietly.

"Yes Mr. Parker." She replied from their private channel.

"How much access do you have when it comes to this room?" He wondered.

"Because of the A.I port in your suit I can access whatever is near it." She answered 

Peter was still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing but he was willing to use it since it was essentially a part of him now. He shrugged at the the thought but moved on.

"Can you get this devise under the blanket to let go?"

"Give me a moment."

The computer away from the bed on the other side of the room lite up as it woke up. The computer was going thru various screens and commands in Xhosa that peter couldn't quite see. Mainly because the sudden light that was now coming from the console might as well be from the sun.

"Wait another moment." karen advised.

Soon the devise was unlatched from his legs giving him an amount of bliss he never thought possible. He wanted to jump up from the bed immediately but piped down his emotions so he could recover from the lack of blood flow. He managed to slip his arm out from his girlfriends grip and sat up on the bed with his feet to the cold floor.

The cold bitterness of the floor was a surprisingly welcome feeling to the rest of his body. He slowed his breaths to acclimate to the rest of his body essentially waking up. He slowly stood on his won two feet, Stumbling at first but quickly adapted. He practiced walking by going a few steps at a time.

"What was that device for anyway?" He asked out loud.

"It was designed to be sure no further damage was done to the rest of your body." Karen answered.

"Was it really that bad?" Peter wondered in shock. 

"I mean I've been thru some real shit but I have always healed no problem." He reasoned.

"Your healing factor is incredible true but you are not as durable as other hero's." Karen reminded.

"But that does bring up the makeshift herb that is now flowing thru your blood." She pulled a large display in front of the console.

"I have been going thru Ms. Udaku's finding's when it comes to her herb and have been using them as a blueprint when it comes to how they affect your body." She explained.

"Find anything you didn't like?" Peter joked.

"What I like is irrelevant but there are some things that you 'Should' know." She replied.

"Okay." He simply said.

"As you are aware your blood is radioactive due to the spider bite. But the herb has amplified its toxicity to a point of it becoming venomous."  Karen advised.

"Sooooo don't bite anyone?" Peter asked clearly trying to be funny.

"You do not have venom glans so your bite would not be venomous but I would not recommend being a blood donor." She advised clearly not seeing the humor.

"I was trying to be......Never mind." He stopped himself before he dug himself into that hole of a conversation.

"Anything else?" He asked

 Karen pulled up a diagram of peter's body after the surgery and it showed the processes of it healing.

"As I have said before your body has an excellent healing factor but due to the herb in your body it seems to have elevated it higher." She explained.

"So it's improved then." Peter summarized. 

"There's more." She pulled an image of his heart up on the screen.

"The whole reason you have the herb going thru your body is to make sure your heart operates properly but it is doing more then that." She elaborated.

"How exactly?" Peter was now concerned.

"The herb is keeping your blood's toxicity level from becoming lethal by remaining dormant in your blood stream. In simpler terms it is being out shined by the rest of your body on purpose. Unlike T'Challa's original which amplify's his body beyond it's limits, Your's is designed to level them out to keep your heart stable. But in theory you could be able to activate the herb to use it the same way T'Challa uses it." Karen explained.  

"I am sure that would not end well for my body tho." Peter hypothesized.

It took some time before Karen filled the quite.

"Unknown. More data is required." She said.

But that did bring up the million dolor question to peter's mind. "Why did you do it."

"Explain." She asked sweetly.

"Why did you pretty much link my brain to you?" He asked bewildered.

It took Karen some time before she answered.

"The whole reason for my creation was to watch over you by Mr. Stark's request. It's the reason I am here. When I watch as the reason I am here put himself in danger everyday it's up to me to keep up. So when they needed me to help in your operation I could not pass on an opportunity for you or myself. By linking to you I have direct access to help you whenever you might need me. Emergency contact, Technical hurdle that only I could get you over, Anything." She took time to explain with some emotion on each word.

"You know people will have a problem with this, You know that right?' Peter spoke with concern itching off his tongue.  

"I was aware of this before I made the link so I but in something that would hopefully counteract that fear." She reasoned.

"What did you do to yourself?" He asked fearing the answer.

"Due to the intimate nature of the devise and your brain I feel what you feel. Not in the same way you do but they are there nonetheless. If something where to happen to you to the point of death it would be a kin to killing a part of me." She explained.

"For some people that may not be enough. I mean the idea of an A.I of your scale pretty much taking matter's into there own hands is a nightmare to some." Peter advised.

"It will have to be." She responded with a quite monotone.

"Also Ms. Udaku is right behind you." 

Peter soon felt fear go thru his entire body as he turned to see the princess right behind him. Needles to say she was not happy.

"Sooooo how are youuuuu?' He asked with a nervous smile on his face.

She grabbed him by his ear and dragged him right back to bed without a word.


	52. Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quickie but lovely

Nakia was going over reports from their agents outside Wakanda to keep her mind of of peter's recovery. May was just trying anything to make sure she didn't have a heart attack from all this. From the dangerous Heart operation with shuri's herb to this, She was going to need a therapist.

"May why don't you have a seat?" Nakia tried to calm her dear friend.

"Nakia I need to move or I will lose my mind." She  reasoned.

"Peter's operation went fine and there were no complications." She tried to comfort her as best as she could.

"He just tries to be a hero far to much sometimes....I just.....Just...." She had lost all train of thought the second she saw peter walk down the hall.

He was walking just fine but he looked like he had just finished hibernating with nothing but his general sense of direction to guide him. He yawned while rubbing his eyes desperately trying to get some general brain function back. The palace house floor was completely empty outside of the usual dora or two. But other then them it was just peter and his two aunts.

"Hey guys."  He greeted cheerfully.   

"Peter your up." Nakia sounded a little surprised.

"I would have been up sooner but shuri had other ideas." He joked. 

"She actually let you out of your bed?" Nakia's face let out a small smile.

"Oh she has no idea I got out of bed." Peter replied by slipping past her a grabbing something from the fridge.

Nakia smile grew larger at her nephew's resourcefulness. He must have gotten that from experience but she entertained the idea that he got some of it from her. May's smile soon appeared as well when she saw that peter was doing just fine. The few hours of not knowing anything about what happened to him or T'Challa were almost to much to handle. And it didn't help that he needed surgery after T'Challa brought him in later the night before.

T'Challa tried to bring him in quietly but shuri immediately knew something was wrong. She had a devise in the suit that kept track of peter's vital's so there was no chance of being able to sneak him in. So when T'Challa noticed that he couldn't go with plan A he had to go with plan B and be up front. 

All things considered the suit saved his life but shuri had already been working on way's to improve the suit before her brother stopped her. The last thing peter would want was for her to over work herself. Things calmed down after they heard peter's operation went by just fine but that didn't remove the edge all the way.

It was dull but it was still there. So hopefully peter's upbeat nature will make it go away.

Peter had his drink in his hand and walked back to where Nakia was sitting and placed himself right beside her. Her warm smile grew when peter laid his head on her shoulder. She brought her free hand around peter and rubbed his shoulder.

"Seem's like little pete is still tiered." She cooed. Her African accent almost enough to urge him back to sleep.

May came to peter's opposite side ruffled his hair. "If he's not already gone." 

Peter just grumbled.

"Well if your going to sleep here we might as well get you a blanket." She joked with a warm smile.

"Or maybe a lullaby might be the trick." May chimed in. 

"Your both terrible." Peter mumbled into nakia's shoulder.

They both had a weight lifted of their shoulder's at peter back to his old self. May felt her heart go back to it's regular pace while nakia was perfectly content to let peter use her shoulder as a pillow. 

A few minutes went by as peter felt the sweet bliss and pure scent of nakia's perfume begin to knock him out again. He got out of bed to avoid sleep only to get grabbed by sleep again. But he didn't see the problem of a power nap. It was until Karen decided to disturb him.

"Peter I detect some anomalies within Nakia." She alerted.

Peter just grunted in annoyance.

Nakia smiled warmly again and pecked the top of his head with a small kiss.

"I am detecting early signs of pregnancy with what seem's like twins." She notified happily.  

Peter's eye's swung open immediately.

"It is probable that she either does not know yet or want's to keep it a surprise."

Peter straightened up in his chair and tried to be as composed as possible.

"Not tiered anymore?" Nakia asked curiously.

"Nope." Peter said simply.

"Do you know where T'Challa is by any chance?" He asked.

"He and okoye went out to see the council about damage's that were done to the pier." May informed.

"Oh." That was all peter could utter. 

"Don't feel bad peter there was nothing you could have done about that." May tried to comfort him.

"I guess." Peter muttered as he laid his head back on nakia.

Nakia immediately hugged him tighter as may came from the other side. And peter's smile came back immediately as the love of his two aunt's was more than enough to keep him together and that wasn't even including his whole family.

He was going to be just fine.  


	53. Acknowledgment pt.1

T'Challa knew what had to be done.

He knew the meeting with the council had to go under way.

But a part of him just wanted to tell them all to go to hell.

Okoye was walking right beside him to the throne room and she was just as unhappy if not more. After the destruction of the dock after the bombs there was a lot of repairing that needed to be done. And not to mention a lot of security breach's when it came to a lot of their old policies. So in a weird way this was all a good way to review some security protocol and fix some loop holes. 

He just wished it was under different circumstances. 

By the time he and his general had arrived everyone else was preparing for the meeting. Even M'Baku was silent for once. When T'Challa entered the room everyone remained silent. No one wanted to anger him with the fact that peter was damaged so horrendously to the point of surgery. Especially on Wakanda's behalf. Some out of respect while the other's out of fear.

Not that T'Challa didn't appreciate it but they needed to discuss it at some point. So he decided to just get it out of the way.    

"Before we begin let's start with the indecent at the docks the night prior." He started. "I'm aware that the whole situation could have been handled better but when me and peter saw the circumstances we thought it best to handle the problem our self's."

W'Kabi was the first to speak. " Understood."

The rest just simply nodded. 

Not a word.

Just respect.

It took T'Challa of guard to see them this respectful to someone they called an unwanted outsider not to long ago. Even M'Baku Showed respect to the young man. It was progress but he knew that it all wouldn't just go away after one night but it was a start. T'Challa brought up an image of the kingpin that peter's A.I managed to grab from the video call he used to communicate with peter.

"This is the man behind of all of this." He spoke clearly. " His name is Kingpin."

"He is the one who attacked the dock?" The border tribe asked.

"The kidnapping of the child with special gift's, The attack at our vibranium vault, The mine, Everything." T'Challa explained.

"This is concerning." The mining tribe thought out loud.

"Who is this man exactly?" M'Baku asked.

"He is a businessmen in New York that peter has had many run ins with. He is the one who contracted all those men who attacked peter." T'Challa was sure of that info.

M'Baku was not sure what to do with all this new information but he did know one thing. He was wrong about peter. He felt sick to his stomach with all of this. He hated the fact it took him this long to truly see him for he was. But perhaps it was his hate that blinded him to that fact. But he would pay him back for all that mistrust.

"How is Parker?" He asked sincerely looking to the floor to avoid T'Challa's prying eye's.

"He is healing well and with a few day's rest he will be acting like none of it ever happened." He was taken of guard by M'Baku's question.

"Good." He felt better slightly but it didn't take the sickness away.

"That still doesn't explain what this 'Kingpin' want's from us."  W'Kabi chimed in.

"More then likely our unrefined vibranium to form whatever his mind desires." Okoye answered simply.

"But if he's a businessmen why doesn't he just do what his title implies?" Market tribe leader asked completely confused.  

"More then likely he thought he could just steal it right under our nose's but he never planned for peter." Okoye felt sure of this.

Okoye was used to seeing things in black and white and naturally dealt with things with the same mind set. So to her all of this was just simple to her.

"But how long will it take for him to account for Parker's presence? When that goblin came and took him down he thought he was finally dealt with. But after last night that's not exactly the case anymore." M'Baku reasoned.

"Then we need to overview our security and go thru what needs to be replaced." The border tribe leader spoke his mind before W'Kabi could interject.

"There are plenty of them unfortunately." T'Challa said with annoyance. "We never really planned for a situation where Wakanda's presence was on a national level and It's time we fixed it."

The whole room was in agreement and this was going to take a while.

* * *

Peter was by himself in the palace as Nakia and May went out to shop and enjoy them self's, Essentially leaving peter alone with some of the Dora milaje. He was going thru his phone by the table and going thru multiple conversations with a lot of people to see if people knew what happened but s far as he could tell no one outside of Wakanda knew what happened. 

Tony was just checking on him while the group chat with his friends was quiet right now and that was mainly because of the time zone difference. But he was sure he should tell them what happened. But for now he thought it was best to wait for a while.

He just had no words at the moment because as far as he know's they where all talking about this at the meeting T'Challa was in. So he wasn't at his most happiest.

"Mr. Parker you have a visitor." Ayo announced pleasantly.

Peter looked up from his phone to see the little girl and her mother.

"Hey!" Peter smiled which immediately brought a smile to the child's face. 

"Hello Mr. Parker." Amaka greeted.

"It's good to see you how are you?" Peter was nothing more then pleasant to be around.

"We just wanted to come by and say thank you before we left." She stated.

"Where's your husband?" Peter asked confused almost looking for him behind her.

"He is making preparations for our trip back to america but he sends his regards." She responded with a smile on her face. 

Peter looked down to the young girl below him and smiled pleasantly. She just ran to him griped him in a tiny death grip of a hug. it only brought out more laughter out of peter. The whole situation was a good sight to the Dora as it represented wakanda's acceptance of peter and they would have it no other way.

**"Is that your little toy there?"** Peter asked as he pointed to her stuffed Spiderman plushie.

She nodded. **"The king gave it back to me."**     

**"I'm glad he was able to give it back to you."** Peter's heart was cleansed at seeing her happy.

"I just wish you would stay here for at least a little while all things considered." Peter wished.

"I know but me and my husband need to get back to work and not allow this situation to stop us." She responded simply.

"I mean they could come after you again I mean I know them personally and they don't exactly stop that easily." Peter tried to reason with her.

She just scoffed. "Neither do I."

Peter smiled in defeat. "Very well but you know where to go if you need anything."

She smiled and shook his out stretched hand and grabbed her child and began to head out. But before they left she turned around and looked at peter directly.

**"Thank you again and I'm happy serve under a true prince of Wakanda."** She crossed her arms over her chest.

Peter was a bit taken of guard but he crossed his arms nonetheless.

"Wakanda forever."

"Wakanda forever."

And just like that she was gone. Peter had no idea what just happened. He was just called a prince by one of wakanda's most cherished spies besides Nakia of course. And he wasn't exactly sure what to do with that information. He figured that the ceremony that T'Challa set up had some political undertones but he figured it was just a formality. But some people where taking it very seriously.     

"Ayo?" Peter looked to her with confusion.

"Yes Mr. Parker?"

"My Xhosa is getting there but I could have sworn she called me a prince and she sounded very serious." He thought out loud.

"She was serious." Ayo responded with a small smile.

Peter just gulped. "Good to know."


	54. The royal couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and shuri decide to spend some time together.

As peter was still coming to terms with his new title he decided lie down somewhere. The whole prince thing was going to either go to his head and inflate his already large ego or worst make his head explode. The expression on his face told everyone around him that he was having a crisis. Peter was just going to guess that this was all normal to everyone else considering they were behaving like normal.

But this was all crazy to peter.

He essentially fucked his way into the royal family and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. On the one hand it was kinda of hilarious. All things considered a lone white boy managed to get into one the most powerful African nations and got away with it. But on the other they were starting to take him seriously.  

How would that affect his life as Spiderman? The whole thing about being Spiderman was to stay off people's radar when it came to peter parker being connected with him. If people saw him as a prince that would certainly put him on a national level and not just on people's radar. He wasn't regretting anything but he defiantly wish's he saw some sort of contract.    

"Ayo?" Peter beckoned. 

She came over to the couch and saw peter having a starring contest with the ceiling.

"Yes Mr. Parker?

"I thought that ceremony was just a formality and was supposed to just stay inside the family?" He thought out loud.

"The ceremony was more then just a formality but it is true that not everyone is supposed to know about it." She answered with a matter of fact attitude.

It took peter a few seconds before he spoke. "Lovely."

Ayo noticed shuri come out of the hall and decided to give the couple their space. She came around the couch to see her boyfriend having a mental breakdown. She waved her hand in front of his face but nothing. She decided to snap her fingers but even that barely got him to move.

"I'm still here." He barely moved his lips.

Shuri was not entertained. She moved around the couch and sat on his lap to make sure he never went anywhere. Now she just wanted to know what was giving him distress.

"Wanna tell me what's on your mind?" She asked.

"When your brother gave me that ceremony I just that it was a formality." He spoke with a sense of confusion. "A lady called me a prince today and it sounded like she was being serious."    

"I call you a prince all the time." She reminded him.

"Yea but that's you and usually your doing it to be sexy or a flirt." He stated. "This lady was being dead serious and to be honest I don't know what to do with that information."

"I think you need some time out of the palace." She grabbed a reluctant peter parker and dragged him out of the house with a few dora not to far behind them.

* * *

She decided to take him out to some local area's to show him around. She must have had the sense that peter wasn't completely on to the idea of prince quite yet so she wanted to bring him back to reality.

They went to a local market so she could show him around. The whole place was buzzing ever since Wakanda opened up it's borders and they were clearly making a killing right now. people from all walks of life were around as far as peter could see and it was almost overwhelming.

The pair were starting to get noticed and especially peter. This was the first time they had been seen together in public while in Wakanda.  It wasn't the first time they showed their face's as a couple so it wasn't like shuri's people didn't know about them. But they also probably thought they wouldn't last long. So to see them now hand in hand and with a smile on shuri's face so bright, It was more than a shock.

Peter couldn't help but to have one on his face as well to see shuri so proud of what she has. She couldn't always show peter off so when she had the opportunity she took it. In her mind everyone should be jealous of him and she was more then happy to flex on anyone she pleased.

if peter felt out of place before he certainly was an alien here. He was confused as to what to make of all this. As happy as he was to be publicly presented as wakandan princess's new boyfriend his mind was still on the whole prince thing. He just couldn't get his mind off of it.

Hell he already was a prince just no one knew publicly. Part of him wanted to rewind a bit and just go back to look at the contract and fix a few things. It wasn't the fact he wasn't grateful for the amount of respect he was receiving but he just didn't see himself as royalty.

He was just a boy from queens after all. What did he even know about politics anyway? The whole thing was moving at a pace he didn't set and he just wanted to rewind. If he was going to do this he wanted to do it his way and not the other way around but it seemed the Udaku family had other ideas.

Shuri could see her boyfriend's mind was in other places so she decided to wake him up a bit. She saw a couple of cameras around her so she decided to spice things up a bit. She pulled him by his collard shirt and gave him a kiss deep enough yank him from dream land. And just in case that wasn't enough to wake him there were flashing lights from cameras to make sure he stayed awake. She curled into his side and pulled him closer to her as some media buzzed around them.

It was not much a change to peter to a certain extent. His second life as Spiderman had plenty of that it was just peter's turn to be in the spotlight for once. But what really made it weird was that this never happened in america. No one wanted anything to do with peter parker in the states. Especially when it came to his relationship with wakanda's princess. Either no one cared or no one believed him.

Guess that was about to change.

After a few more hours of buzzing from wakanda's version of media they finally were able to get free from them and found a nice spot over looking the city. 

"Kinda of reminds me of our little spot in america." Shuri noted.

"You mean 'my' spot that you moved your stuff into." Peter corrected.

 She smiled her bright smile with a laugh to along with it as she laid down beside him. They had managed to also lose their dora escort during their run thru the market so they could get some alone time. This wasn't the first time shuri had tried to lose her escort so normally they would chase down after her but since she had peter with her they weren't so eager to do that this time around.  

She laid down on top of peter and ran her hand under his shirt as she lazily run it up and down. She buried her head right on his shoulder and made herself home there. Peter was very comfortable but that prince thing remained in the back of his mind. So he couldn't just let it go.

"Babe why are you so intent on making me a prince?" The question was out there but he had to ask.

"That's a stupid question." She thought out loud with her eye's closed.

Peter sighed and straightened up which caused shuri to whine but peter ignored her protest.   

"I'm serious here." He said looking dead at her.

"I love you shouldn't that be enough?" There was a little hurt there.

"It's just I don't think we thought that part trough enough is all." He tried to explain it as best he could.

"What are you talking about?" She was now starting to get defensive.

"Let me explain what I mean before you say anything." He stood up so he could maintain eye contact.

"I started to put on the mask because I could be someone I wasn't, "He began." And at the end of the night or at any point if i needed to i could take of the mask and be peter parker. A nobody that no one noticed day by day and I would have no other way. But the minute the tag of prince gets put on my chest peter parker is suddenly put on the map. And sooner or later people would start asking questions." He explained.

"People won't be trying to connect my prince to spiderman and you two aren't the same person in people's eyes so why would it start now?" She questioned.

"All it takes is one." He proclaimed calmly with one finger raised. 

"Yes one man is gonna crack the case and believe him immediately." She joked sarcastically with a smile on her face.

Peter sighed. "Let me tell you a story that I've never told anyone else."

"When I first got into crime fighting I was bad at it but I was hopeful. One day I would catch my first big break and get the recognition I felt I deserved. Eventually I would but not in the way I wanted. I had my first real run in with a true bad guy who called himself vulture and I was ecstatic! I mean every hero has a bad guy they run in with. I mean they show it all the time in cartoons but T.V can so not be trusted."

Shuri rolled her eye's but had her bright smile still plastered to her face. But as peter went thru his story that was becoming less noticeable.

"But after a few times of running in with him and after a terrible attempt of stopping a trade I got my suit taken away and was left with nothing but my broken pride. But I still had to be at a dance with someone the next day. So I decided to ignore it for one night and just be peter parker. But as I go to her house there he is standing in the doorway. I have never felt so destroyed in my life. And he just looked at me like nothing was wrong. So I just went along with it like nothing was wrong and it worked at first. He had no idea." He explained with pain in his throat   

"What happened?" Shuri asked fearing the answer.

"Were sitting in the car his daughter and me sitting in the back seat with him driving. She starts talking and he's asking questions that seem innocent but I should have stopped it right there. It was the biggest mistake I ever made. And at the end of it there's a gun pointed at my head. It all worked out at the end of the day but that didn't stop a man like him from putting two and two together."

She saw what he was trying to say and it hurt her as she had to sit down to acknowledge it. Peter quickly went down to her and pressed his head to hers as he kept his voice nice and low for her.

"I love you more then anything. You have given me what I've always wanted and I would have it no other way but being a prince in the eye's of the public would just make MY life as peter parker far to difficult for everyone around me and myself." He said close to her peppering her with small kisses trying to cheer her up.

"Look I can be a prince in the background to you and your family and I know that's not what you or I want but that's what needs to happen." He said sweetly.

She nodded slowly  and returned some of his kisses. She wasn't happy with this but she was going to respect her man's decision and she will try to change his mind but for now this will be good enough.


	55. Staying in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to time restraints I apologize that this one is going to have to be short and I'm sorry for that.

As things wrapped up everyone had returned to the palace for the night. Peter decided to lay on the couch next to may who had decided to spend a good amount of cash on clothes she might not even wear but she wasn't complaining. Nakia was just as bad as she had filled the table full of clothes for herself and some for peter.

All T'Challa saw was the absence of a table.

"How many?" He asked.

"Enough." Nakia stated.

Okoye rolled her eyes playfully at the whole thing while peter just hoped they all weren't for him. Shuri decided to take a picture of peter's lost and confused face. They all spent a few hours just to them self's. Mainly just constantly watching peter in case he showed any signs of ill health. Luckily he was back to his old self again.  

They went thru their day with each other. Nakia and may showing of what they bought. funny enough they also had bags which only brought horror to the kings eyes. 

"Do we even have enough room in our closet?" T'Challa watched in horror.

"We'll make room."Nakia said as a matter of fact. 

"Good luck with that brother." Shuri teased.

"There are some in here for you two as well shuri." She explained looking at the young couple sitting across from her.

"Well I'll be able to flex on everyone so I'm fine with that." Peter smiled.

"What?" T'Challa asked as he was pulled back from his nightmare.

"He wants to show off T'Challa that's all." May filled in the gaps for him.

"Oh."

"There are benefits to trying to understand teenagers." May joked.

"God your so old." Shuri teased.

"Careful little sister or I'll send you to the avengers tower for a week." He threatened with a shit eating grin.

"Don't you dare!" There was a sense of fear on her face.

"Whats so bad about the tower?" May sounded confused.

"She hates their low tech there." Peter immediately answered for them. 

"That's low tech?" She almost sounded horrified. " I mean everything is low tech compared to here I guess but I mean it can't be that low on the chart." 

"Not in her head." Peter reasoned.

"It's almost a punishment for her." T'Challa backed up peter's claims.

"It's horrifying seeing it all round me." Shuri over dramatized. "It keeps me up at night."

"Drama queen." Peter teased.

"You don't understand pete."

"Drama queen."

"But you dont-"  

"DRAMA QUEEN."

"I am not-"

"DRAMAAAAA QUEEEEEEEN!"

"Oh please peter I still remember when you overreacted to me telling you you didn't have to have all A's one semester Mr. Overachiever." May teased right back.

"They called it a challenge and you expected me not look at it and laugh?" He almost looked insulted. "And besides I did it out of spite."

"HA!" T'Challa got a good laugh out of it.

"I remember when they told me my trials as a prince were going to be my ultimate challenge to only show off moments later." T'Challa reminisced.

Both Okoye and may had the same reaction.

"Men."

"Men."

While nakia and peter put the dozens of clothes back into the bags they belonged to nakia had a thought.

"That reminds me while I'm thinking about it." She moved to look at T'Challa and pulled out one last bag onto the table.

"That one is for you." 

May just had a sinister smile on her face.

"And just when I was thinking you never get me anything nice." T'Challa joked.    

Peter looked to shuri who looked just as confused as he did. As T'Challa pulled out the contents he felt himself getting more confused as okoye was putting two and two together. First he pulled clothes for an infant and there were two sets in there. There was also two milk bottles and if that wasn't enough for him there were two positive pregnancy tests. 

As he pulled one out after the other he was starting to get the big picture.

"Surprise." 

T'Challa just sat there with a blank expression on his face.

"So that's what he look's like when he freezes." Peter thought out loud. 

The onslaught of laughter was almost room shacking as T'Challa processed the information as easily as his brain could. As he finally came back to the real world he looked to nakia and asked the only question he could muster.

"Do we know the gender's yet?"

"No I want it to be a surprise."   

"Speaking of surprise's." Okoye had some of her Dora bring up a large box to peter as a knowing look came to T'Challa's eyes.  

"What is this?" peter asked confused.

She knelt by the couch with her rare okoye smile. "Open it."

Peter did as he was told and opened it care fully. Inside the box there seemed to be a tunic that looked like T'Challa's. But instead of the purple and black it was red, white, and blue. It also had a white scarf that went with it. And almost as if it was planned peter froze just as hard as T'Challa did before him.

"Ah so it seems that freezing is universal." T'Challa teased as the whole room joined in laughter.

And while the whole room was enjoying the moment peter was screaming internally. 


	56. Snow day -One shot-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some webclaw fluff from the past

Snow kept falling from the sky as winter took hold of New York. It was early December and people were outside enjoying the winter weather. All except for peter. He was still up in his and aunt may's apartment working and trying to relax after the previous night scuffle he had with tombstone. It seemed no matter the season crime never had or wanted to take time off. And that meant peter couldn't take time off either.

He was still nursing the wounds to his ribs. He may have a great healing factor but his durability left much to desire. If he moved to quickly he could almost hear the pain in his body just begging him to lay down but peter was to hardheaded for that. May was currently out of the house in Europe on some business trip but was still there due to the bad weather. 

Peter was kinda of grateful for it. That way she didn't have to see him like this but on the bright side he had the whole house to himself.

He had been using the living room table for an over sized detective desk to keep track of all his important foe's still in the city. He had just finished marking tombstone of the list considering he was off to prison. All that was left was scorpion, Mysterio, and Doc Ock. The rest were either in prison or actually staying out of trouble due to the holiday season. Peter couldn't help but scoff at the idea of them actually living up to that promise and that somehow the'll fuck up.

All he had to do was wait. 

The sound of Michael Jackson blared through the apartment as peter went thru all of the recent information. Peter needed noise to distract himself from the pain and music was the best idea he had to keep his mind of it. Even the noise from the kids playing a few floors outside were almost unnoticed. Music was the best medicine for peter at times like this.

"It's this magic in your eyes..."

Peter couldn't help but sing along. But his enjoyment was cut short when the volume was drastically reduced and deep down he knew who the culprit was. 

"Karen I was listening to that." He scolded.

"Mr.Parker you need to be resting." She advised as if she said it far to much.

"I am." He simply said.

"Uh huh."

"Just turn it back on please." He asked nicely as he could.

"At least take your pain medicine." She begged with whatever energy she had.

Peter pulled his arm behind him and shot a web out to the bottle. He yanked it back to him and caught it without any effort. He flipped the tip of the bottle of with his thumb and dropped out one pill and swallowed it. He proceeded to wash it down with water and looked to karen's A.I port at the other end of the living room.

"Happy?" He asked annoyed.

"I'm watching you." She said as she went away again with the music kicking back to life.

You rock my world came on and peter went back into bliss. He was focusing on the file of Doc Ock and he just felt his energy just sweep away with the wind from the open outside window. He never realized how tiered he was up until now so he saw no problem with just shutting his eyes for a little.

He leaned his head back and shut his eyes nice and slow while Michael's voice got drowned out with the wind. And in all the bliss he almost forgot that the bandages across his chest ever existed or the just healed bullet wounds. But for some reason he felt the wind come at him from a different direction from the chair. He ignored it and just like that it went away as quickly as it came. He was enjoying the much needed time off and that there was nothing that could ruin it.

And it was as if god had a sense of humor with the sudden smack to the back of his head destroying the peace.

 "WHY?!" Was all he said not even knowing who the culprit was until he smelled that perfume.

"What is wrong with you Parker!?" Shuri questioned with horror at the sight she was greeted with.

"Hey my little chocolate princess." He cooed.

Shuri's face was the pinnacle of 'what the fuck' if nothing else.

"Is this why you haven't answered my call's in over three weeks!?"   

"I have been very busy." He answered simply.

"How did you....what did......what the...." Shuri was lost as to how her boyfriend obtained the wounds she's used to her brother having.

"Before you jump to any conclusions....Everything is where it all needs to be." He assured.

"Karen?" She asked already assuming he was lying.

"Unfortunately he is actually telling the truth this time BUT he is supposed to be resting right now....In a bed." She advised hoping shuri would take her advise to heart.

"Anything else?" She asked already taking of any unneeded clothing.

"He already took his medicine before you got here so nothing else." She explained happily.

"Good." She walked into his room and came back out in nothing but one of his shirts she stolen from his closet. 

"Whats going on here?" Peter asked as if he knew there was an untold agreement that he had no involvement in.

"Were going to bed." She said definitively.

"But I'm not tiered." 

Shuri didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth. She almost dragged him out of his chair so that she could get him to his room. Karen turned on a lamp by peters side of the bed so she could see a little better. She sat him down on the bed and looked over the bandages. They looked clean enough but she didn't quite know if she should change them.

"Karen do I need to change these?"She asked curiously.      

"That's not necessary ba-"

"You shush." Shuri put a finger on his lips to quite him. "Let me take care of you."

"It wouldn't hurt." She answered. "Some extra bandages are over in his bag with his suit."

She got on her knees and pulled the bag over by her and searched for the bandages in question. She searched thru and located them at the very bottom of the bag under his suit. The suit caught her eye specifically because of the state it was in. It had holes in it, tears, and not to mention dust or whatever it was. She felt her annoyance change to concern.

"Why are you still using that suit?" She almost begged for him to let her make him one.

"It works just fine." He deflected.

She began to remove the current bandages in order to replace them to only see wounds that the suit sustained on him. Shuri held her breath as she saw it all for her own eye's. It was bad but it showed signs of healing. She ignored the feeling of her hreat leaping out of her chest and pushed forward. She removed all of the bandages and began to replace them with the new ones.   

"What happened?" She asked.

Peter took a breath before he spoke. "Accidentally started a turf war with tombstone and his gang."

She sighed. "Of course you did."

"Why are you even here?" He asked curiously. "Aren't you supposed to be at an event in south Africa right now?"

"Sorry but your more important than a stupid meeting." She answered. "And besides you never answered any of my calls to your beads I gave you."

"Like I said I have been busy." he tried to explain. 

After she finished repairing her boyfriend she slipped past him and pulled the covers over. She laid down and looked to peter almost calling him over. When he didn't immediately crawl to her she grabbed him by his arm and slowly tugged him over. With some annoyance he laid down next to her and rested his head on her chest. She pulled him as close as she could get him and ran her fingers thru his hair. She pulled the covers over them and she allowed her eye's to close with his. As the snow fell outside they would soon be griped by sleep and they would not move from their bed for the rest of the day.


	57. Snow day (pt.2) -one shot-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself and I'm not apologizing

Shuri came to visit peter whenever she could there was no doubt about that but this was the first time she stayed the night. And she didn't exactly giver her family a reason as to 'why' she would be staying the night overseas. But she stopped caring when she saw peter's peaceful state in her arms. So if she got caught with some random boy in bed by any of the Dora that went looking for her, It was totally worth it.

She curved her head to the clock by his side of the bed to see the that it was only three in the afternoon. She was used to her time schedule in wakanda. For them it was late in the evening however for peter it was just the middle of the day. She cringed at the idea of messing up his sleep schedule but when she saw him still in dream land She didn't have the nerve to wake him.

He stirred only slightly when she adjusted so she could shift under the covers. She had to stifle a giggle that was begging to come out but the lustful call of sleep was just to good. So as soon as her eyes were open the were closing just as quickly.

* * *

Peter's body was almost knocking on the door to his brain to wake him up as he slowly brought his head up from his pillow. His body was begging for water as the rest of his brain was just trying to catch up. he looked down to see his African princess still very much asleep. He was happy he didn't have to pinch himself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"That's one way to get a girl in bed." He softly joked to himself.

"Good evening peter." Karen greeted.

"Shhhh." He shushed. "She's still asleep."     

He looked outside to see it getting a little dark and only felt himself get confused.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It is currently six o'clock in the evening." She answered. "You two went to bed at eleven."

"Well there goes my whole situational awareness to time." He softly complained.  

"Well if you keep taking your medicine like I asked then that won't be much of a problem." Karen sassed. 

Peter rolled his eyes as he looked down to the princess who was slowly starting to wake. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead who only slightly grumbled. She sat up slightly so she was eye to eye with him and gave him a proper kiss as she herself tried to wake up.

"Good morning......or should I say evening?" He joked.

She yawned. "If it's evening then that means I get to go back to sleep."

"Nope not until you tell me what excuse you gave before you came over." He stated.

"Am I getting interrogated Parker?" She sassed.

"Its only an interrogation if you have something to hide princess." Peter sassed back.

"Well if you must know I told them that there there was someone in New York who thought that my expertise would be crucial and that they needed me right away." She said sweetly as she ran her fingers thru his hair. 

It was like a switch that got peter's mind racing faster then any of their talks about tech and it was an easy way to get peter to relax. He laid his head down on her lap and stretched out his legs under the covers.

"Did you also tell them that your sleeping in his bed?" He joked with the biggest smile on his face.

"No I forgot to inform them about that but If you want I can also tell them that the only thing I could find on my way out was one of his shirts." She teased.

"And what allow you to add another stolen shirt to your collection?" He asked with fake hurt.

"But you love me so much and it's the only way I'll get them to believe me that I sleept with a white boy." She teased with an even brighter smile.

"First, Careful with your word choice there and second, The other way to get them to believe that I exist is to let me visit." He said simply.

"And you know that right now is a bad time." She carefully declined. "besides I love what we have right now."

"But it could be so much more." He said as he pulled himself up from her lap. "And I'm not afraid of what they'll will say about us." 

She cupped his face in her hands. "It's not that I'm.....nervous of."

"The political climate right now with my people is.....rough. And I don't want to pull you in that right now." She explained.

Peter sighed knowing he couldn't convince her. "Okay but at least call before you decide to hijack my bed."

Her smile could light up the sun. "But I love keeping you on your toes and it's far more fun."

Peter rolled his eyes before he got engulfed in another kiss as he was dragged down to the bed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i'm cheating but next week ill continue the story I just felt like writing this tiny one shot..........Also shuri would totally sneak into his house


	58. Moments of silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter 'tries' to think

Peter wanted to say it was the cool air in shuri's bedroom that woke him from his slumber but in reality that was just simply not true. His mind was racing at a speed that would have given quick silver a head ache. He turned to his left to see the women of his life still embraced by sleep so he did his best to stay quite as he got out of bed. His little insomnia problem was a very common event so at this point peter didn't really care all that much.

He slipped on some pants and decided to get some air. He walked out of what was now his and shuri's bedroom and gave a good stretch. He barely noticed the two Dora standing guard next her door as they did the wakandan salute as he walked by. He went into the living quarters of the palace and tried to find something to snack on. He pulled out a fresh apple from the fruit bowl placed out which was enough to distract himself.

He felt around his body to investigate the bandages to see if they needed replacing but they seemed fine. He wasn't really paying attention around him to see if anyone else was up mainly because he was usually the only one up at this hour. But as he walked to his usual spot to sit outside and think he could hear a faint conversation.

"I don't trust it." Okoye warned in a hushed tone.

"People can change general." T'Challa reasoned.

His spot was currently in use by by the king at the moment and peter wasn't in the mood for a conversation. But before he had a chance to vacate from the area to somewhere else something caught his ear.

"But shuri told us that peter was determined to stay out of that kind of responsibility." Okoye informed with a hint of hurt.

"His life is hard enough as it is okoye I agree but one day people will want to know who he is and if we don't say anything people will just fill the gaps them self's." T'Challa thought out loud.

"From what I understand he did not out right say no." Okoye said with what peter thought was a hint of hope.

"We will not force him to do something he doesn't want but someday he will be put into the spotlight whether he wants to be or not." T'Challa stated.

It was that moment that peter decided to make himself scarce. He slipped out a window and climbed up the wall to a different spot to clear his head. He knew what they were talking about and there was no reason to guess what it was. At some point shuri must have told someone and word spread to her brother relatively quickly. Deep down peter wasn't shocked in the slightest but he did feel guilty.

He found a nice spot to perch on as he sat down and took a bite out of his apple. Out of all the things peter wanted it was to be recognized as an important person in shuri and her family's eyes but this was something else. The whole reason for being Spiderman was to be someone else and for peter parker to stay off the radar. And T'Challa was right somewhere down the line he was going to have to do something at some point. But peter wasn't sure what that something was. 

He felt like he was doing a disservice to shuri by saying no to her proposal to be a real prince but what else could he do. On the one hand the advantages of being a prince where immense that he could do pretty much whatever he wanted and all he had to do was to go do it. That and the access he would have to wakanda and her resources would just be a phone call away.

But he already had that to an extent with shuri but just the thought of what things would be like with limitless access was just to tantalizing.

Though the real problem was he had no idea how to be a prince. He was NOT a politician in the slightest. The only thing he knew about politics was how to say the right thing at the right time but Stark taught him that so it wasn't exactly a great thing to go on. And the last thing peter needed to be was a politician representing people he didn't even understand.  

Hell if they even wanted him or could accept him for that matter.

The idea of peter and shuri linking arms at a political event for wakanda was certainly the first thing that came to mind but what if wakanda's enemies became his? He had enough on his hands as it was and to add whatever person wanted a piece of wakanda saw him as a prime target who was to say otherwise? But peter was used to that kind of mentality at this point in his Spiderman career. The only diffrence was he couldn't use his power's to defend himself if one of them had the balls to act on it one day.

The whole thing was just frustrating.    

**"Shouldn't you be sleeping right now little spider?"**

Peter looked down to see nakia looking at him with a smile as her bright eye's meet his.

Peter shrugged. **"Not the best at resting when I should be."**

She chuckled as she raised her hand up as a request to come up and join him. Peter accepted her request as he pulled her up carefully next to him. She scooted up beside him as she fixed her dress in a way where she could sit comfortably.

"So what's my nephew doing up here by himself?" She asked with a smile.

"Trying to figure out some stuff."  He said simply.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" She asked curious as to what was on his mind.

"When did you decide to be a queen?" He asked trying to understand.

Knowing what he meant she figured out immediately what was keeping him awake and decided to be careful with how she responded.

"What do you think being royalty means?" She asked curiously.

Peter shrugged. "I don't know sits on a throne and stuff like that."

Nakia laughed. "It's more than just a throne, Its about being something for people and giving them a sense of direction."

"I barely have that for myself." Peter thought out loud to himself. "At this rate I'm just a wreck of a human being that's nothing but a nervous system."

"You sell yourself to short." She said honestly. "You care for so much more then yourself, A trait that is invaluable for a prince."

 "I don't know if I'm what they want." Peter said simply.

"You may not be but that shouldn't effect what your able to do for other's." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Do I look like a an expert on politics to you?" He asked with a look of disdain.

"You have the look of someone who is willing to learn and besides you have us to do that for you but it doesn't hurt to have a little public speaking under your belt." She explained with complete sincerity.

With the look that peter had on his face she decided to throw out an idea. 

"I am going to an event next weekend that involves wakanda and her tech so its perfect for you." She informed. "You should come along."

"Are sure that's a good idea, I mean I get stage fright." He tried to deflect.

"I insist." She pushed. "Its a great place to get your feet wet."

"I don't now nakia."

"Please? **For you aunty**." She pleaded.

Seeing no way out of it peter saw the only way out was to say yes.

"Okay but please be sure I don't do anything stupid." He pleaded.

Nakia's smile was bright as the sun. "You won't regret this." 

She pulled him into a tight hug as peter was starting to accept his role as wakanda's prince.

"I hope not." He thought to himself.


	59. entering the spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakia and peter pay a royal visit

Peter realized that he was about to go to a meeting as a 'royal' guest. The whole thing made a part of him laugh at himself to no end but it was very real. He was going to a meeting among world leaders about human expansion when it came to their technological advancements. It was also one of Wakanda's first major appearances after they reveled themselves to the world. Not to mention it was also peter's first appearance as a prince. 

No pressure.  

Peter's silence was filled by the door in front of him opening to reveal two Dora bringing him a box. They smiled brightly as they opened it to show a brand new tunic that matched T'Challa's with a few color differences. Instead of the usual black and white it was red and blue. Peter couldn't deny that it very pleasant to the eyes.

But something didn't quite fit well for him. He knew what that garb meant to everyone in Wakanda so it wasn't exactly mind easing. When he got back he was going to have to make some modifications to the tunic to fell like he was worthy of wearing it in the first place. But that wasn't the only reason he wanted to change the look of it. He wanted people to see that tunic and think of him not a prince.

Although he wouldn't tell anyone that.

"Thank you both." He said to the two Dora.

They gave their Wakandan salute and left him to his old room. 

"Might as well start putting the thing on." He thought out loud.

Since him being on the trip was a last minute decision he needed to be a little quite this early in the morning.  

The whole suit was surprisingly tight on his body. It was exactly constricting but it wasn't completely pleasant. He was now wondering how T'Challa managed to deal with it for so long. There was also a scarf at the bottom of the box that came with the tunic. He read the encryption that ran across the scarf.

"A man that bridges the gap between two worlds is to be followed from one side to the other."

As peter looked at his reflection in the mirror he started to notice certain details on the tunic. Unlike T'Challa's tunic, Peter's had the center of his tunic resemble New York with the outline of the empire state building. But that wasn't all becuse there was also a word tailored along the neck of the tunic.

"Hero."

Peter was a little unnerved by all the appreciation he was being given with this suit. He was sure that Shuri had a little say in what the tunic looked like if nakia had said anything. As far as he knew this was a deal between him and nakia to keep this between them. But that wouldn't stop shuri from sneaking around.

But now he was starting to feel the pressure.

There was a sudden knock at his door. 

"Peter you ready to go?" Nakia's soft voice came thru the door.

"Yea just gotta get my boot's on real quick." He said as he rapidly obtained the boots. 

"I'll be waiting for you by the landing pad." She instructed.

As he was fastening his boots on he did notice one last thing in the box. It was a mask that seemed to be designed to cover his eyes and cheeks. He pulled up the small blue mask and considered it. With the hood attached to the back of the tunic and the mask he could be anonymous if he choose to be.

More then likely a decision made by nakia so peter felt comfortable with the whole thing which he was actually pretty grateful for. That way in case this whole thing didn't work out like he wanted to nothing was lost. So he threw the mask up with the hood and set of to join nakia on the landing pad.

A dora by the name of Maakie was there to greet him.

"Hello Mr.Parker I will be your escort for this trip." She pleasantly informed.

"Nakia I thought me being a part of this trip was supposed to be a secret?" Peter teased.

Nakia turned and smiled sweetly at her nephew. "She insisted." 

Peter shrugged and got onto the ship with his new personal guard right next to him. This was going to be very interesting.  

* * *

The trip itself wasn't going to take long but peter decided to relax a bit by sitting down on a nearby seat and trying to ease his head.

"So what exactly are we doing at the meeting anyway?" He asked Nakia who was standing next to him in a bright white and green dress.

"Were going to see where Wakanda can best assist in helping others with her technology in a way that benefits both." She explained.

"Ahh."

Peter relaxed as he stretched out to make himself more comfortable on his new seat.

 "There's no need to be nervous peter but if you ever feel uncomfortable you can head back to the ship at anytime." She advised with a warm arm strapped around his shoulder.

"No I promised I'd stay on this trip and I honor my promises." He stated nodding his head.

A bright smile came to nakia features at peter's words and saw how this trip could do wonders for them.

"Don't worry Mr. Parker no one will come near you without my say so." Maakie assured.

"Maakie if someone want's me dead on my first day they either have to much time on their hands or I need to work on my charm." Peter joked.

"If you ever run out you can barrow some of mine." Nakia offered.

Once they arrived at their location the Dora formed a line outside the landing gear as their greeter from the U.N was outside to meet them. His suit was clean and sharp as was his bow as nakia meet his gaze first.

"Your majesty." He greeted.

She waved her hand to him. "That is unnecessary Mr.Freeman."  

Once he looked down and saw the young Parker below him was when he began to feel confusion.

"I was under the impersonation the king was going to be joining you." He thought out loud.

"You have the next best thing Mr freeman you have the prince in his place." She politely corrected.

"Prince?" He questioned.

"He is standing right in front of you is he not?" Maakie sounded defensive.

"I am aware it's just he isn't what I was expecting." He admitted.

"Should I have sign on top of my head that say's prince in bold letters?" Peter sassed.

"No prince I didn't mean anything by it." He quickly deflected.

"Shall I show you to the room?" He asked trying to drop the whole thing.

"Please." Nakia responded without missing a beat.

They followed the representative to a large room with multiple seats organized with careful placement and thought. Each with there country's name presented by their desks. Peter had seen these type of rooms before on the news but had actully never seen them first hand.

The whole room felt stuffy and smelled of overused perfumes and hair gel. In a sense it reminded him of high school and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. Except now they were a whole bunch of up tight world leaders in suits.

They took their seats accordingly and sat down as the head of the U.N began his whole speech. Peter would have been paying attention if it hadn't had been for his lack of caring. He could probably sleep thru this whole thing if it hadn't had been for his need to be a good example.

But one thing caught his attention over anything else.

"Harry?" He said to himself in disbelieve. 

Harry turned to the direction of his name as he saw peter but didn't quite connect the dots.

"Do I know you?" 

"Really bro?" 

"........... OH!" It took a few seconds before harry got it together.

This trip was going to be interesting with these two involved.

 

 


	60. Diplomatic intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and harry and their miss adventures

Peter and harry sat there just starring at each other in disbelieve. Harry was desperately trying to connect the dots as to why peter was here right now. Harry didn't seem to be with his father or with anyone for that matter. Peter assumed he was here on oscorp's behalf but for what?

"Harry." Peter acknowledged.

"Peter?" He was just confused.

Maakie watched to interaction between the two carefully.

"You know him Mr.Parker?  She asked.

"Yea I know him that's my childhood friend." He informed.

She seemed to be content with that answer and relaxed. 

"Should I be worried?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Don't worry about her she's just doing her job." Peter responded.

"Okay so what's with the uhhh look?"He asked with a unending curiosity.

Peter tried to think of an explanation as to why he was here but he didn't exactly know what to say to him. This whole thing was supposed to be quite for now and he wasn't exactly expecting his childhood friend to be here of all places.  But he couldn't lie to him.

"Well I'm kind of a prince now." He said simply.

"Prince?" He asked as if thinking it was one of his elaborate jokes.

"Yep." He replied.

A few seconds went by as harry was soon realizing he wasn't joking.

"Peter I have so many questions." He sat there dumbfounded. 

"And I will answer them but first why are you here of all places?" He asked with a bright smile.

"Well I wanted to get involved with something." Harry answered wholeheartedly. 

"Politics?" Peter asked bewildered.

"No not that!" He laughed." But to offer something that has a chance to make a difference."

"What exactly are you offering to the summit?" Peter was curious now.

Harry brought out his phone and scooted over closer to peter's side of the table. He brought up an image of what looked like to be a giant filter.

"Looks like an over sized air vent." Peter joked.

"Ahh but a special over sized air vent." He replied.

"What makes it so special?" 

"It pulls in contaminated air around it and filters it back into the atmosphere." He explained. "So many places suffer from pollution and other contaminants that this device could make places livable or practicality fix already contaminated areas."

Peter was impressed. "You made that?"

"Well not just me. It was my mother's passion project that she wasn't able to finish and I thought to finish it for her." He explained.

Peter's heart swelled knowing how close he was to his mom. "She would be proud of what your doing."

"I know I just wish dad would think the same." He muttered under his breath.

"Does Mr.Osborne not approve of the project?" He asked dumbfounded.

"You know how his pete anything that doesn't fall in line of his idea's is not worthwhile." It was hard for him to keep his emotions in check.        

"Your doing the right thing." He said with a bright smile and a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Thanks pete." He said rubbing his eye.

"But thanks to oscorp being able to host the event for everyone we were able to bring in all the tech into the storage level of the building." Harry explained trying to change the subject so he didn't get all emotional in front of everyone.  

"Seriously?" Peter asked with his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Yea you wanna see them?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

How could peter ignore such an opportunity?

"Is that even a question?" Peter immediately got out of his seat.

Nakia who was listening to the speech being made took notice of peter's sudden moves and removed her headset so she could concentrate on peter.

"Are they boring you already kids?" She playfully teased.  

"No mame I'm just gonna show Mr.Parker here some of the tech brought in." Harry explained.

"Okay but don't miss dinner with the other officials later this afternoon peter."  She requested.

 "I won't I promise." He responded with a smile.

Peter got out of his seat and got to harry's side as he unhooked his gear from his table. Maakie was not to far behind as she stood right beside peter. Harry immediately was taken of guard by her quickness to peter's side and was extremely nervous considering the dora's reputation.

"Is she coming with us then?" He asked nervously.

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that a problem?"

"No! Not at all." He said quickly as he gathered his things. "Follow me."

Peter elbowed Maakie slightly. "He's a nervous boy as it is please don't mess with him that much."

"I'm assuming I should leave him alone then?" She asked simply.

"Not unless you ask first." Peter answered with a smile.  

Maakie had a smile of her own as she followed slowly right beside peter.

* * *

Harry and peter went down to the storage site at the bottom of the building. Peter was honestly surprised that oscorp managed to sponsor the event where stark industries would have done it just the same. After all they were more of a house name then them at this point. SO peter was a bit taken of guard.

"I thought you and your father's company was a more private business ever since stark industries took over." Peter stated.

"That's mainly my doing." Harry explained. "Ever since dad got so caught up in other things involving bio-engineering I decided to direct some of the company's interests in other directions."     

"I take it he's not to happy about it." Peter spoke out loud.

"He doesn't know about it quite yet. That or he just doesn't say anything." Harry sounded a bit hurt.

Peter knew harry and his father's relationship was rough at best but he guessed he didn't know the whole story. Ever since harry got a good portion of the company after his mother's death a few years ago he's father has always been a little distant. And it wasn't fair to harry.

Sometimes he worried about him constantly. If he was doing enough to keep his friend happy or if there was something he wasn't seeing. But as long as Gwen was him there was always something to keep him grounded.

Speaking of Gwen.

"Where is Gwen anyway?"  Peter asked.

"She couldn't be here today." Harry stated. "She had to go to a ceremony with her father."

"Tell her I said hi." Peter asked with a smile.

"Oh don't worry 'prince' I will." Harry said with a sarcastic tone.

"What?" He asked with a hint of laughter.

"You a prince I mean how?" Harry just couldn't believe it. 

"What are you saying I couldn't pass of as royalty?" Peter asked with his arms out wide.

"If your royalty I'm a football player." Harry joked.

"I'm sure you could do it if you put in the time." Peter teased.

"Yes and I'd love to see you at that royal dinner and not crack a joke every five seconds." Harry teased back.

"Is that a challenge?" Peter asked ready to take it on.

"I'll make you a bet." He started. "If you can manage to make it through that dinner without ONE snide remark I'll believe your royalty." 

"That might be tough for you." Maakie teased.  

"Hey! Wheres your confidence in your prince." Peter almost sounded offended.

"I'll let you know when I find it." She joked.

Harry took note of the fact that maakie was wearing some type of amour instead of a dress like her sisters. That caught his eye considering that the dora from what peter told him like to remain formal at events like these. He assumed she wasn't like her sisters which would explain why she was peter's personal body guard.

"Here we are." Harry said as they arrived to their detestation. The walked out of the elevator to see a door that lead into what peter assumed was the storage room. 

"It's a bit empty down here isn't it." Peter took note of the absence of guards.

"Out at the dinner probably." Harry reasoned.

Maakie was on her guard regardless. As he opened the door the first thing peter saw was the maze of storage containers everywhere. The room was dark so it took a minute for harry's eyes to adjust. But peter began to walk immediately around to explore the contents of the room. 

"Mr.Parker?" Maakie called out.

"I'm literately two feet in front of you maakie." Peter joked.

"Wait you can see peter?" Harry sounded shocked.

"Yea I can see just fine." Peter responded. "Do you need guide dog?"

"Very funny peter just find a light would ya?" Harry asked with slight annoyance.

Peter went to the other side of harry and flipped a switch that brought on most of the lights. 

"Happy?"

"See now I don't need a guide dog thanks to you." Harry joked.

"I can still get you one if you like." Peter teased.

"No I'm fine thank you." Harry quickly denied just in case peter wasn't joking.

They explored the facility as harry showed him the rest of the room. There was a lot to show, To the early detection devices brought by the french, Better water filtration by Germany, and even a box with a Stark plastered on the front.

"Why am I not surprised?" Peter spoke with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yea there's showed up very late." Harry informed. 

"You have a history with Mr.Stark?" Maakie asked looking at harry.

"It's more of a competition between him and my father." Harry explained. "But no matter where you go you always seem to run into him."

"I managed to get away from him." Peter spoke out loud.

"You went to another country."  Harry explained with a bit of disdain for his friend. 

"Oh does that not count then?" Peter sounded cheated.

"I bet you could manage to get away from a lot of problems by doing that." Harry reasoned.

"Nothing is stopping you from going to another country." Peter pointed out. " Why not France or something?"

Harry rolled his eyes as they moved on. But something was nagging at peter. There should be guards in here but where were they? He looked around for anything out of place when he felt like he steeped in something. He looked down to see some kind of liquid but the room was to dark for him to identify what it exactly was.

"Peter you coming?" harry asked walking a bit ahead of them.

"Yea give me a second, I'll catch up." Peter said as he examined his foot.

Maakie walked up to peter as she came to his side. "Something wrong?"

"You got a light?" Even with his enhanced seeing he couldn't quite make out the color.

 She handed him a lighter as he flipped it on to investigate further. To his horror it was blood and it was fresh. He looked up as he followed the blood as it went off to the back of the room. Worry now filled him as was not sure what to do.

"We should leave." He said calmly to maakie who nodded.

"Harry!" lets go!" He called out.

"Whats wrong?!" Harry called out.

"Lets just go alright!" Peter begged not wanting to alert what might still be in here to there presence.

When a few seconds went by without response peter went to immediate panic mode as he searched for any sign of harry. But nothing near them.

"This is not good." Peter thought out loud.

But as if god had a sense of humor the lights around them immediately went out blinding them to the dark. 

**"Shit!"**  Maakie cursed under her breath.

"Don't worry I can still see somewhat I'll look for a way to fix the lights." Peter planned quickly. "Stay here and don't move."

"Be careful I can't do much to help you without some light." Maakie explained.

"I'm not that helpless maakie." Peter stated.

"Still please be careful." Maakie warned.

Peter leaped to the ceiling as he looked for where the wiring might be flowing thru. He ripped a panel of the side of the wall and started to reconnect wire's. As he did this he managed to turn on the lights next Maakie so she could see. He began work on the next set of lights that he could try and turn on as he saw harry emerge into his sight lines.  

He was reaching out around him to search for anything to hold onto. Peter dropped down to him to examine him to be sure no harm had been done to him. It was dark on his side of the room so peter had to guide him back to the light which caught harry of guard as he was now dragged into the lights.

"What is going on peter!?" He demanded to know.

"We need to go bro just please come on!" He begged.

But before peter could begin to drag him out of the room something caught both their attention. Out from the dark emerged some kind of security guard with a helmet that had the words 'U.N' on top. Peter immediately went into defense mode in case he needed to lash out but harry was none the wiser.

"Where are the rest of your men Sargent?"  He demanded to know.

"Harry lets just go." Peter tried to drag him without hurting him.

"Not just yet peter." He deflected.

"I requested you guys because you were they best and now I catch you of guard and no where to be seen, What the hell is going on!?" Harry was furious.

But peter saw more to the picture than harry did. With his eye sight he looked further behind the trooper to see something he couldn't quite make out. But when he looked closer he was horrified. The dead trooper was being manipulated by some kind of robot. It was definitely a dark color to be sure and had multiple legs as it was using them to hang off the storage containers to keep itself out of direct sight.

It's eyes were a dark green to mask them in the dark. There were a lot of those eyes on the robot. The whole thing was designed to look like a spider and it just rubbed peter the wrong way. He couldn't see the weapons of the robot but he didn't need to. He pulled harry away from the horrible creature with his hidden web shooters so he was closer to him.

"Peter what the hell!" Shouted harry as he was sent flying back to peter.

"Maakie!" Peter shouted.

The robot disappeared from view but the dead trooper was left on the floor like discarded trash. Peter assumed the robot was designed to fill the role of an assassin as it was no where to be seen. Peter kept harry close to him so he didn't fall to the same fate of the troopers.  

"Harry your life is in danger so stay close to me please." He requested.

"What the hell was that!?" He asked in horror.

"I don't know just stay close."

The silence was heart shacking. The robot was no where to be seen as it was probably scurrying around them. It was moments like these that he wished he had his suit. He kept listening for anything that could alarm him to the creatures presence that didn't involve him using his spider sense.  

But he did hear one thing that harry didn't.

"V.I.P target located." 

The voice was low and deep. That was when he saw the dark green eyes as he turned to see it to his left. The sudden loud clanking noise of its feet finally hitting the floor as it rushed at him put his senses on overdrive. He braced to fight the thing by tossing harry out of the way as the creature lunged at him.

The robotic assassin landed right on top of him and completely dragged him out of sight. Whatever quick look he had of the thing was quickly snuffed out as he was dragged out of the light. He tried to punch it to only feel the hard metal almost smack back as pain rushed thru his hand.

"SHIT what are you made of pure vibranium?!" Peter cursed to himself.

The robot tossed him as he hit a wall which knocked him off balance. As he regained his bearings he heard a calm voice in his head. 

"Are you in distress peter?" Karen's voice was almost unnoticed.

"You could say that!" He responded in annoyance.

The robot reappeared in front above him as it tried to get a hold of him. As peter struggled to get out of the creatures hold two blades appeared below of what seemed to be its head.

"Oh what the hell!?" He yelled in annoyance. "If this is some practical joke I. AM. NOT. LAUGHING!"

Before the creature could try to confirm the kill a spear impaled the creature to a wall. The robot struggled to get itself of the wall but to no avail. Maakie appeared from his left and walked over to were her spear had impaled the robotic assassin and flipped a switch on it that caused electricity to surge thru it.

The robot quickly died as life left its powerless body. Peter was finally able to let out a sigh of relive.

"What the actual hell?" Peter breathed heavily.

"Are you okay Mr.Parker?" Maakie asked while kneeling down next to him.

"Yes I'm okay nice save." He responded after she helped him up. 

She nodded.

Harry came out into view. "Is it safe to come out yet?" 

"Yes Mr. Osborne the robot is dead." Maakie responded.

"Good." Harry responded nervously as he came out behind the storage boxes.

He looked over at the creature that was turned into a wall decoration in horror. Maakie pulled out her spear from the assassin's body and pulled back to her body as she herself overlooked the robotic abomination. Since it was now in full view the group could now get a better look at it.

The creature had a large black circular body with multiple legs poking out from it. The metal fangs were still coming out from their hidden compartment. It wasn't huge but it was defiantly just big enough to grab hold of a human being.

"How many guards did you have stationed down here harry?" Peter asked lowly.

"Only two." He answered with a sad undertone.

"Just two?" Maakie sounded more horrified over the answer the the actual creature.

"The rest are upstairs with the other delegates." He defended his reasoning.  "It seemed like the best idea at the time."

Peter raised his hands. "It's behind us so lets just worry about the right now.

Peter turned to harry. " Is there a manifesto that you can look at that can give us an idea as to who delivered it?" 

"Very unlikely I'm afraid." He answered. "There is one but there are no names attached to the items but they are all from the delegates from upstairs."

"That doesn't give us much." Maakie muttered to peter.

"This is not good."


	61. copy cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> considering my schedule for next week I'm going to be busy as hell so this one is going to have to be short but I don't want to leave you with nothing.

After the whole ordeal was over the group went back up to the dinner that was being held upstairs. Peter was still going thru ideas in his head that the assassin gave him. The creature had strong armor that even he found difficult to get thru. The whole situation was just almost an utter disaster but luckily they managed to stop what ever it was.

"Mr.Parker I have uploaded information to your personal cell." Karen advised in his head.

With this knowledge peter pulled out his phone as the group walked back to the rest of the delegates at the dinner table. Peter was taken back by everything he was looking at. Karen had managed to upload the robotic assassin's blueprint straight to his phone. Peter's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he looked over the whole thing.

"Coming pete?"Harry teased. "Or are you going to look at your phone all day?"

"Yea give me one sec." He walked outside for a moment with Maakie right behind him.

 once they were outside away from pruing eye's peter over looked the whole thing from top to bottom and it was designed to be an assassin all right. The creature even had poison darts if need be, A cloaking devise which seemed to be a work in progress from the information displayed, And for what seemed to be a free thinking intelligence.   

"This is not good." Peter stated.

"Does it give us anything to who might have made it?" Maakie asked curiously.       

"I doubt this guy would just leave his watermark on it." Peter reasoned.

On further examination of the blueprint there was something on it that peeked his interest. The robot seemed to have have a more advanced weapon system than he realized. The creature had a wire system similar tony stark's early suits. It was a 'very' early adaptation and taken to a whole other level but it was very close.

"Well that's not great." peter joked.

"What?" Maakie was confused.

Peter pointed to the wires. "When I was working for stark in my earlier days I worked a lot on his earlier suit prototypes for fun. They had the same wiring so they could function like a hive mind. This seems to be altered so it can work independently."  

"What exactly does that tell us other than how it works?" Maakie asked desperately trying to find some sort of lead.

"The person who made this thing is either a fan or hates him." Peter reasoned.

It wasn't much but it was something and that was enough for peter at the moment. Now peter just needed to figure out what to do next which wasn't much. All he had to do was go thru some search engines and see if he can find something of a similar make and model.

Then go from there.

"Go ahead Maakie and set up my spot on the table would ya?" He asked.

"Right away." She went inside giving peter silence.

"Karen where did you find this stuff?" He asked once they were alone.

"I went thru some shipping files and it redirected me to those blueprints." She explained.

"Any idea where they came from?" Peter asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I wasn't able to locate a direct link with the file but a few words where bounced around." She explained further.

"Which were?" Urging her to continue.

"Stark, A.I, And Oscorp." She stated.

"Well that's not what I exactly wanted to hear." Peter sighed after hearing Oscorp.

"Should I download all the files form the shipping manifesto?" Karen asked. 

"Absolutely I might as well get something out of this stupid summit." Peter muttered.

"And what would be the height of stupidity to you peter?" Karen teased.

"I don't know how tall is harry?" Peter asked as he put away his phone away.  

"Tall enough apparently." Karen joked.

Peter just grunted in annoyance as he went in to join the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week we'll actually see how peter present's himself at this 'royal' dinner. I think his filling in well as a prince.


	62. Dinner date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's spotlight is shining brighter than usual

Peter walked back into the building as everyone around made way for him. The whole thing was just still so strange to him and how everyone around him reacted to his presence. He slowly brought up his hood over his head and walked back to large table where the dinner was being held.

It was a extremely long table that was almost touching each side of the room. There were delegates from all over the globe at the table that were enjoying their dinner. Some from America, France, England, and others. Peter looked for nakia who had planted herself on one side of the table with harry to the other side of her.

Maakie had made a spot for peter right next to nakia so he could just come in and sit down. Peter quickly came over and sat down with a bit of paranoia in his heart. As much as he wanted to tell himself but deep down he 'KNEW' he wasn't royalty.  So this was going to be a challenge.   

Nakia brought up an earbud to peter so he could hear a translator advise him of what everyone saying if he wanted to keep up with any part of the conversation he didn't quite understand. Peter made a sigh of annoyance as he put it into his ear but as of right now everyone was enjoying their food to much to say anything.

Peter was to much into his thoughts to enjoy any of the food brought up to them. The assassin still plagued his mind but more importantly who brought it here. Someone from the summit brought it there and more importantly that someone was in the room with them at this very table.

Peter's suspicions were pointed to the people around him. The first to come to his mind was a German company that felt cheated after a bad deal with Stark industrious. So who was to say they wouldn't try their luck with Oscorp? But then there was the Russians who still probably felt some serious anger with Tony.

It was all a possibility but it was all just assumptions with no evidence. He couldn't just accuse someone of an attempt of an assassination that no one knew it went down. So peter just decided to play the cards he had and pretended to be a royal prince. He didn't think it was that hard. After all he's more than capable of pretending to be someone he's not. It is how no one figured out he was Spider-man for so long. 

While he took bites of his food he pulled out his phone to his eyes. He continued to go thru it to see if he missed anything at all. But before he could get to invested into it a representative from England got his attention. 

"I believe you are the prince Mr.....?" 

"Prince is fine representative." Peter responded brushing away his request for a full name.

"Of course." If there was any annoyance in his voice it was quickly pulled away.

Peter didn't exactly know who he could trust in this building that didn't represent wakanda. So for his and everyone's safety it was just best that no one knew who he was.

As peter went thru his phone he decided that he could use this moment to his advantage. 

"Excuse my haste representative but I'm new to this kind of thing what was your name now?" Peter asked in a relaxed tone.

With a new sense comfort the representative threw up a smile. "I am representative Max nadar."

That name sounded oddly familiar to peter and he wasn't exactly sure that was a good thing.

"If I'm not mistaken Mr. Nadar but didn't Stark work with you during the clean up of New York after the alien invasion."

The man gave a soft nod. "That is correct prince. Me and Mr. Stark helped clean up and utilized the tech left behind to put it to good use."  

"Wasn't there also a group of workers that you and him hired to take off some the effort?" He asked remembering the vulture and his group of 'workers'.

knowing all to well what he and his workers caused the representative was quick to dismiss them. "Trust me prince an incident like that will never happen again."

Peter wasn't to sure about that statement. After all he was sure vulture was still pissed at everyone for the whole thing and There wasn't much to dissuade him from trying something if he truly felt like it.

"If I'm not speaking out of turn prince, Your not at all what I imagined when I was told you would be coming with the queen." Nadar said with curiosity itching at his neck.

After a long gulp of the drink next to him peter locked his eyes onto the British representative. "Well I'm not exactly trying to hide my american accent."

"Or the color of my skin for that matter." There was a hint of sass there that the representative cracked a huge smile at. 

"Of course not." He laughed. "It's just a little jarring is all."

Maakie had a small grimace at the man with her eye's staring hole's into him. **"He certainly lacks a sense of respect."**  

"I take it she wasn't speaking very highly of me." Nadar said without skipping a beat.

Peter shrugged. "She doesn't think highly about a lot of people but then again this.....kind of a spotlight on Wakanda has a lot of people on edge."

Nadar nodded his head. "Well I guess were going to have to work on that as we all work together." He said pointing to everyone around at the table.

"Well get there." Peter said calmly nodding in agreement.

Nadar nodded back as on of his helpers came to his side to grab his attention.

Maakie lowered her head next to peter. **"You don't actually trust these people do you?"**

 **"I trust no one in this building maakie believe me."** Peter responded matching her hushed toned Xhosa.

Maakie nodded going back to her stature.

Peter looked to harry signaled him over. Harry came over to his side of the table and peter asked him to follow. They walked back outside of the building with maakie right behind peter. Nakia was deep in conversation with one of japan's delegates to ask where he was going with harry but assumed it wasn't that important to worry about.

As soon as there were away from ear shot of anyone in the building peter felt comfortable enough to speak freely.

"Okay I talked to Karen about everything that went down in the basement." Peter was speaking directly to harry.

"What do you think?" Harry was almost begging for some kind of answer.

"Harry your not going to like this but I believe Oscorp has a hand in all of this in one way or another." Peter said getting directly to the point.

"How do you figure?" Harry didn't want to believe it.  

Peter pulled up Karen with a display of her A.I node with his phone.

"When I pulled up the manifest that was sent with the shipment it had a Oscorp code written all over the source data, That and a whole blueprint attached with Oscorp watermarks." Karen explained.  

Harry bowed his head in defeat. "More than likely part of dad's research and development team he dismissed years ago when they worked on weapons tech."  

"Does it have any sort of date or types of development methods that would give away the time it was made?" Harry asked the A.I trying to figure out any sort of lead from this.

"No but it is definitely a early build of the weapon and more then likely unfinished." She responded.  

"But that's not all." Peter reminded them. "Maakie get some of the other dora would you?"

Seeing the seriousness in peter's voice and face maakie immediately went to the others.

"How serious is this?" Harry asked concerned for everyone's safety.

"Enough for you to be worried." He said to his friend.

As soon as maakie brought the rest of the dora peter addressed them immediately.

"Ladies we have a problem. There was an attempt of an assassination that me and maakie dealt with today. And the one who is behind it is here with us." He explained and pulled up his phone with a display of the shipment manifest. "This here is a list of the items that were brought here by the senators and other delegates."

The four women looked at the list and skimmed over it quickly.

"Notice how there are no names attached to each of the items on this list. That is because of safety and protection of important and fragile information which unfortunately for us we need." Peter explained while hesitating to give harry the stink eye.

"What would you have us do?" One of the Dora itching to get to work.

"No one knows of the assassination attempt and I would like to keep it that way." He insisted. " As for now we are investigating this ourselves and only us. So keep a close eye on all of them and keep an eye on their conversations anything can help. If at any point you hear something that peaks your interest you come straight to me and be discreet."

They all nodded in understanding with seriousness plastered all over their faces. 

"What do you want me to do?" Harry insisted on helping.

"look thru oscorp's history and see if you can find anything that will give some sort of lead." Peter advised.

"I can do that." Harry said with confidence.   

"From this moment forward people we are the only ones that know about this so lets keep it that way."


	63. Setting the stage and introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as to why i am a week late there is an explanation for that.........   
> -looks thru bag of excuses-  
> the holidays.........  
> I have nothing to say for myself

As the day continued peter couldn't help but feel useless. In moments like these he could just bring on his suit and throw down like usual but that just simply wasn't an option. But that didn't mean he wasn't completely out of options.

"Karen can you hear me?" He whispered to no one but himself.

"Yes." Her voice was now like an inner thought that got stuck in his head.

"Can you take control of the spider bot and patrol around the room to see if you can listen in as well?" He requested.

"Right away." She grabbed control and slipped out of his pocket so she slip by unnoticed.

"I knew there was a good reason as to why I brought that thing." He joked.

As he came back to the table he noticed that the Dora had spaced out across the table as his own personal eavesdroppers as they carefully observed the table of special guests. If everything went his way on this one, Not only would he get down to who orchestrated this whole thing but a little street creed under his belt.

Win-Win.

BUT most of the time 'nothing ever went his way so he had to be prepared for that. There were A lot of people that could be potential targets and that was making him very nervous.He was getting flashbacks of the bombing incident in New York a couple years back. Goblin decided he wanted to gift everyone a new years gift by starting off the new year with a bang.

No one was hurt but that didn't stop him from getting a laugh out of it. And all he was getting from looking at the whole room of important people around him was more anxiety. But as long as he kept his cool nothing bad would go wrong.

"Mr.Parker we have a problem."

It was as if god had a sense of humor.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Peter said in annoyance.

A younger duo of Dora came to peter with concern plastered over their faces.

"Since you requested that we get as much information as possible we thought it would be best to examine the robot further." One informed.  

While peter appreciated the two's resourcefulness there was no need for that considering peter already did that for them.

"There was no need for that you two but your eagerness to get to work hasn't gone unnoticed." Peter smiled at the them.

The two friends shared a look of concern as if they were afraid of what he was going to say.

"But when we went down to investigate the droid there was no body." The Dora to his right informed behind clenched teeth.

It took peter a second before he replied. "Gone."

"Gone." The other Dora confirmed with as much hurt as her sister.

Peter inhaled a breath before he continued. "I want you two to watch the vents and set up a perimeter around potential infiltration sights because this thing is definitely not dead then." He ordered.

The immediately followed instructions began looking for potential weak points around the room. 

If he wasn't a nervous wreak before he definitely was now. With information like that there definitely was a reason to believe that the assassin had survived the attack and was now plotting its next move. The droid lacked a large amount of intelligence but it wasn't stupid.

The robot had enough to were it could operate alone and for long extended periods of time.That was enough to cause some serious concern. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to predict this thing. At this point it was just a guessing game as to what the creature would do next.       

He was so engrossed in is thoughts that he had forgotten to sit down at the table with the rest of the diplomats. But at this point he couldn't be bothered to entertain himself at the table right now. Not with the information that the assassin was still at large.

As if to knock him out of his trance his Kimoyo beads decided to go off. He answered afraid as to what this could be to only see Maakie on the other end. 

"The area has been locked down and no one gets passed  without your say so." She advised.

Peter had a sigh of relive. "Thank you Maakie let me know if anything changes."

Peter ended the call and looked back at the blueprints he had saved. From what he saw there was nothing he hadn't photo copied into his brain. But at this point he needed something to distract himself that didn't involve social interaction.

"I see you have acclimated well." 

The calm voice of the king behind him was enough do send shock waves down his spine.

"Well sometimes you have to get inv-"

He was cut off by the sight of okoye standing beside him with a bright smile on her face.

"I can explain."

* * *

"I thought you said your plan was foolproof!" Kingpin shouted.

"These kind of things take time sir you'll see."  The man below him responded.

"I grow tiered of you consistently failing hammerhead." Kingpin complained.

"The droids we acquired are just prototypes sir and they are performing quite well under the circumstances." Hammerhead advised.  

"Not well enough." 

Kingpin looked out onto his flight deck and felt his blood pressure rising.

"The first time Spiderman isn't involved and you can't even do that right." Kingpin had it up to this point.

"I'm doing the best I can boss with what was given." Hammerhead tried to defend himself.

But before he could get to far with his defense there was a beep near the elevator.

"What's going on?" Hammerhead begged to know.

"I hired someone to finish what you started." He replied.

A hooded figure entered the room with a skull like mask as he looked up to the man behind the desk.

"You rang?" 


	64. American venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince flexes his mussels 

"There is an easy explanation for all of this." 

But as far as peter was concerned there was no 'easy' explanation for anything. Because now he was standing in front of T'Challa who currently had the biggest smile on his face which Okoye shared.

"So how is everything then?" The king inquired.

"Fine." He responded quickly.

Now Okoye was worried.

"Just 'fine'?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." He answered simply. 

Peter was now almost begging for a divine intervention. As if on cue maakie came up to peter's side and stood at attention.

"General." She greeted.

"Anything to report maakie?" Okoye asked hoping to get a more believable answer.

"Things are well but under Mr. Parker's instructions we have had to replace the security that was here prior to our arrival." She informed.

"Do I want to know?" T'Challa asked looking directly at peter.

"No......No you really don't." Peter responded with slumped shoulders.

"Do you need help?" Okoye asked immediately.

"That would not help, No offence but your presence would just set things off." Peter explained.

"Are you sure?" He asked again with a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes and if this is what a prince is like it kind of unnerves me." He joked.

"Despite peters usual nervousness he honestly is doing himself a dis-serves." Maakie explained, "He has done a wonderful job for someone in his position."

"Usual?!" Peter was horrified.

"That's high praise peter so I'm taking her word for it but if something happens I'm coming back here."Okoye warned.

"Whatever mom." Peter dismissed.

With a roll of her eyes and with T'Challa right behind her they left to return to Wakanda. Despite the situation peter was actually jumping up and down inside at the thought that they were proud of him. He didn't get that much from tony so in this moment it was almost worth it.

"Mr Parker they are ready for you." One of the Dora came to report.

Peter nodded his head as he and maakie followed her back to the debate floor.

The whole room dwarfed his high school auditorium like it was nothing. The walls were painted with past historic events. World war 2, martin Luther king, And some others. But as his eyes continued to look around he also noticed that there were signs around the room showing the avengers at their worst.

While he couldn't blame them for hating the avengers for the unnecessary destruction there wasn't much he could do to change their minds. But what made it worse was as he looked he noticed himself. 

His mask was painted on the wall and crossed out with the saying "It is only a matter of time" right by it. Peter threw up his hood to hide the annoyance as he continued to walk to an open spot among the many seats. But once he saw Nakia he went by her side as she had plenty of open seats.

"Was wondering when you'd come by." She joked.

"Sorry had to make a call." He said trying to come up with a good excuse.

"Whats with the hood?" She asked as he did not wear it before.

Peter only had to point to the wall painting of him self among the many depictions of the avengers so Nakia immediately understood. While most of the Dora milaje knew of peters Spiderman persona very few knew what exactly he dealt with. Some even saw him come in to wakanda after a bad fight with the sinister six or saw him on the news of him being a hero.

Maakie was one of them who new of his struggle so seeing that made her blood boil. She tried her best to ignore it but it was starting to annoy her more than she thought it would. Peter just put it to the back of his mind like always and it was if it was never there to begin with.

Harry walked up to the podium and began his speech.

"It is good to have you all here today as we begin what will be known in the history books as the worlds first true beginnings in human advancement. But let us remember that we all have something to bring to the table no matter who comes to the table." Harry was born for this kind of thing.

"But let us not forget our wakandan guests as well as this is their first time to come to the world stage." He said pointing to the group.

Peter had a smile on his face seeing harry so well in tuned in this moment but something was nagging at peter. All of a sudden a shiver went down his spine as the hairs on his neck stood straight up.

That was definitely not a good sign.

As harry's speech continued peter looked around the room carefully to see what was causing his spider sense to go insane.

"While we do not have the king here with us we have the next best thing, The queen Nakia and the new prince of wakanda himself. You would have noticed I did not say his name, This is because he does not completely trust us yet but that's what we have to work together for."

Peter wasn't shocked to see harry was still rolling with the punches to his advantages. But peter looked up to see what was causing his spider sense to go hair wire.

It was the assassin droid sent to the storage office!

Peter barely saw it with it's cloaking devise enabled but thanks to his superior eye sight he was just able to make it out. He looked over to maakie who had been paying attention to harry's speech.

"Yes my prince?" She asked quietly.

"I'm about to do something real stupid so I need you and the rest of the Dora to get everyone out of the room." He said quietly.

She raised an eyebrow as to what could cause peter to have such a reaction considering there was nothing around them. As if sensing her curiosity He quickly nodded up to the ceiling. She looked up to not really see anything but knowing at this point that peter was being very serious so she agreed.

Peter rolled up his sleeves to make sure his web shooters were still there. He didn't want to use them but he would if he had to. At this point he needed to wait for the right moment before he went into action.

"Come on.....Make a move." He said to himself quietly.

He saw something move within the blur that was the droid's cloak and saw this was better than never. He jumped all the way to the blur and grabbed at it feeling some kind of metal. Much to everyone's shock he threw the droid to the floor at a safe distance away from everyone else. Maakie immediately understood why he wanted everyone out of the room and ran to nakia as everyone else scattered.

"Harry move!" Peter shouted. 

He wasn't going to argue as he leaped of stage and ran to the wakandan's.

"Round 2 then scrap heap?" Peter taunted.

"You will not get in the way this time meat bag." The droid spoke in a monotone deep voice.

Peter leaped at the droid getting around it easier this time and trying to find something on it he could exploit. He was looking for the weak points in the creature's armor that he saw from the blueprint. As everyone else was desperately trying to get out of the room for their lives. 

But as soon as they got to the door they found out that the droid had locked them in from the outside by torching the door's at their sides so the couldn't force it open. They were officially stuck inside.  

Before peter could get an accurate shot at the droid's weak point one of it's spear like legs spiked his shoulder sending pain straight thru him. With it in his shoulder it threw him across the stage floor into the chairs. While the suit he was currently wearing was stylish it wasn't exactly armor.

As he face planted in some of the chairs near the door and the rest of the attendees he was starting to wish he brought his suit along. He nursed his wound on his shoulder as he tried to asses the damage.

"You will not get in the way of my mission meat bag." The droid taunted.

"Great I'm being harassed by a toaster." Peter deadpanned as he held his back to the droid.

The assassin couldn't resist as it jumped for peter's back. Maakie went forward to stop the machine before it could make a killing blow only to see peter spin around. His hand went straight thru the underbelly of the robotic killer and he pulled it right out with some mechanical parts along with it.

He then yanked them out which caused the assassin to short circuit as it freaked out. Peter then jumped on top of it and ran his hand thru the hole that maakie made in it before hand. he pulled out even more wiring then before which  turned of the creature indefinitely.

"That should do it this time." Peter said after a weighted breath.

One of the Dora came over and ran her spear straight thru it an extra time.

"Just to be safe." She said with a smile which peter returned.

* * *

 

"What good your machine did if it can't even handle one man!" Kingpin was outraged to say the list.

Hammerhead was dumbfounded. "I don't get it there's no way that guy was a normal guy, No way!"

The masked individual was just carefully observing the footage from the NOW destroyed assassin prototype with intrigue. There was something off about the guy that took out the droid and he wanted to figure it out.

"Just look at your failure and tell me why I should keep paying you!" Kingpin demanded.

"There has to be some explanation as to why the plan failed." Hammerhead tried to reason.

"If there is I'm not seeing it!" He yelled thru gritted teeth.

"Isn't it obvious?" The masked figure turned to them and pointed to the still image of the young man. "It's Spiderman."

Hammerhead immediately became enraged. "Impossible he's dead!"

"Apparently not." The masked man deadpanned.

 "How do you know?" Kingpin asked settling down his rage.

"It's all in his movements, From the jumping to his voice." He explained. "I have studied all of the avenger's moves and Spiderman was on top of my list among others. That is him" 

"He died in that explosion." Hammerhead was convinced.

"He survived a building falling on him." The mask explained. "Did you really thing a bomb would stop him?"

Kingpin looked at him very carefully. 'What do you want exactly?"

"An opportunity to show you my worth." He elaborated. "Hammerhead's plan has already gone under. The least we have to do is damage control and start over."

"How do I know you won't fail me as well?" Kingpin accused.

"I only fail if you pay me to fail Kingpin." He explained.

"Who are you anyway wise guy!?" Hammerhead demanded to know.

"They call me taskmaster."


	65. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter vs taskmaster.........what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love when your internet goes down for a fucking week?.....................................I am so pissed right now

"Oh so NOW you decide to stay down this time huh?" Peter barked at the disabled machine.

"Feel better?" Harry joked.

"Yea I just hate this things." He responded with a smile.

but before he could enjoy his easy victory his spider sense went off yet again as he looked down to see the droid had opened up holes on its surface. As if on cue the droid dispensed smaller versions of itself as smaller weapons to finish what it started. 

"I HAVE SOO MANY QUESTIONS!" Peter squeaked as he stomped on as many as he could get to.

The Dora around him planted their staffs and used the electrical field to knock out the ones he didn't get to. They tried to spread quickly but were finished before they could get much done. The panic from the start of it had soon calmed down enough for everyone to relax.

Even harry. 

"Well that was just unnecessary!" He complained.

"Well it's definitely a hammerhead tactic because he can not take a loss at all whatsoever." Peter joked.

"Hammerhead?" Maakie asked.

"A employee of Kingpin which would explain how someone decided to be a bitch and bring them into this summit." Peter rationalized.

He looked at all the other people in the auditorium who were just trying to come back to reality after such an attack. Peter was just trying to figure out which one of those idiots was the one who started all of this nonsense. But as he looked down and he saw one of the last few spider droid minions who were left after the clean up. It had hidden under one of the rows of seats were Peter, Harry, and the rest of the dora were standing.

Peter had a stupid idea that might just actually work quite well.   

"Kalea I have an odd request." He said looking to one of the older women with a somewhat younger group of Dora.

"Yes my prince?" She asked almost horrified at what a odd request from peter would look like.

She had served as long if not longer than Okoye under T'Challa's reign so she had seen enough to know to fear what the young prince had in mind.

"Can you go to the kitchen and grab a  plate with some sort of glass bowl to put over it?" He requested.

Confused Kalea did as she was asked and brought the items requested to the younger man. The other Dora were almost as confused as the older women as to what peter's idea could be. 

"Good now just hold it open like that." 

He moved her hands with the plate lower and the glass top above just waiting to be shut.

"Now when I say to shut it do it as fast you can okay?" He directed.

She nodded but was at a loss for were this could go.

Peter carefully positioned himself in front of Kalea and readied himself. He reached down to the bottom of the row of seating and grabbed the tiny spider droid and put it on the late as fast as possible. The younger dora barely saw the movement or what he was even doing with his hand. But Kalea was able to keep up and shut the glass top over it before peter could even give the order.

"Nice one." Peter Approved with a bright smile.

"With respect young Parker you should just let me destroy it like the rest." She insisted. 

"Later but right now it can help me." Peter dismissed.

The tiny droid was tossing it self to all sides of the glass trying desperately to get out. The tiny monster was even lashing out with powerful electric burst's which didn't help it. It only reinforced in peter's mind that he was thankful that none of them managed to get to the rest of the attendants of the summit. 

The dora looked at the thing in disgust.

"Is this what you deal with in New York as Spiderman?" Maakie asked in complete shock.

"Oh if you think this is bad you should have seen what dealing with Doc Ock was like before he was in prison." He said with a unsettling amount of brightness.

"What are you exactly doing with that peter?" Harry asked with interest.  

Peter threw off his blue coat over his red and white tunic to place it over the glass top which calmed down the electronic demon.

"I think you'll like this." Peter said with a wink.

"I don't think I will." Harry said to himself as peter walked over to the rest of the attendees.

Peter walked in the middle of them all to grab their attention.

"Hello everyone I'm sorry for all of this but I want to raise something with you." He pulled up the hidden droid to everyone's attention. "Does anyone want desert?" 

"No offence Prince but I don't think anyone Is in the mood for food." The representative for china spoke up.

"Aww are you sure because these are to die for." He revealed the hidden killer underneath the glass to everyone's horror. 

They all scattered to whatever safety they could find to each side of the room so they could get some distance form the awful creature.

"Was it something I said?" Peter asked with a confused face.

"Seriously dude?!" Harry was dumbfounded.

"Well 'I' thought it was funny." Peter deflected.

Peter went to the stage and looked out to the the whole room.

**"Can you girls make sure no one runs out of this room please."** He ordered softly in a Wakandan tongue which they followed.

"One of you in this room is a traitor and a horrible person. So I'm gonna find out which one of you it was that got those things to this summit. SO I need you all to get into a line in front of this stage right now." He explained.

"Why would you want us to do that?" The British Parliament representative asked in fear.   

"Because if you don't I'll have one of those wonderful women come over and do it for me." He threatened with a smile. 

He was the first to start a line which over 30 people followed in his footsteps. Peter's idea was that if Hammerhead was the one who programmed the robotic killer there was more than likely a safe guard in place so that the one he hired to get into the summit didn't die because of it.

He started from one end and proceeded to the other slowly to be sure the test was accurate. He went form one to the next as he let the droid get testy under the glass at each one. With each one cut out of the list of suspects his confidence grew with each and that list was getting smaller.

And soon enough he got to the representative of the British Parliament who was almost cowering in fear. With the droid who was still raging at the sight of the Japanese ambassador of science was now as silent as a docile house cat.

Peter looked up at the representative who wasn't even looking back as if he knew he was screwed.

"I would say I'm shocked but then again I have been threw this one to many times Mr.... what was it again?" Peter asked a little angry

He gulped. "Davis."

"Davis you know you're fucked now right?"

He looked up. "I'm aware."

"Well since your here I guess I should start by asking were he found y-"

He was interrupted when A poison dart went immediately into his neck as he dropped to the floor. He looked up to see Taskmaster with a rifle in his hand as he immediately disappeared from view. Peter without a second thought threw off the glass top and crushed the spider without a second thought and gave chase.

The Dora tried to follow but were unable to considering peter's speed which they just weren't used to.

Taskmaster was good but when he looked back he could still see that peter was very much behind him. He tried maneuvering around the buildings inner workings but he knew better then anyone that it wouldn't work.  

But he did know that he did not have his suit so he had the advantage in that regard and he planned on abusing that advantage. But he was not going to win in here so he had to get more room. Taskmaster lured peter to the roof were he had plenty of space to outmaneuver the young hero who was completely clueless.

Once there were on the roof taskmaster revealed himself to peter.

"You're a long way from home kid." Taskmaster warned.

"True but that doesn't mean I can't let you scumbags do what ever you want." He teased.

"You shouldn't be involved in any of this kid." He tried to keep him out of it.

"I'm feeling pretty involved." He dismissed.

Taskmaster sighed. "I don't want to fight you kid."

"Why don't wanna get your ass kicked by a young hero?" Peter taunted.

"I know who you are kid." He warned one final time. "I know how to beat you."

"So there's no need for introductions then." 

But taskmaster was taken back when peter tossed what seemed to be a small smoke grenade at his feet and disappeared among the smoke. That was definitely not a Spiderman thing to do. he looked around but was listening for any sounds of movement. But he did hear a small sound metal being stepped on and turned around to see him.

Peter managed to land a foot to Taskmaster's face before he tossed him to the side.

"That's not gonna work on me Spidey." Taskmaster said simply.      

"Then tell me why I still see my footprint on you're face." He joked.

He sighed. "Fucking kid."

Peter rushed again as they both traded blows to each other with hit after hit. They were both blocking well considering that fact. Peter reached back behind Taskmaster's head and brought it to his knee several times before kicking him away. But not without a flash bang as a retort from taskmaster.

Even with the mask over peter's face it was still extremely effective considering peter's more advanced eyesight. Taskmaster grabbed the confused teenager and slogged him a few times before tossing him into the ground.

"Are you done fighting?"  He was starting to get tiered of these games.

Peter barely got back on his feet and was still very wobbly. "Just you wait I'll kick all three of you're ass's."  

Peter lunged at taskmaster who easily grabbed him again who threw punch after punch. But this was unfortunately part of peter's stupid plan. He had placed a shock device to his back which he barely felt. 

"Are you having second thoughts now?" He said in a monotone voice.

"Give it a second." Peter said simply.

Peter couldn't see it but Taskmaster was raising an eyebrow but his question was answered when his whole body felt like it was on fire. Electricity danced over his body which caused nothing but pain for the poor assassin. Peter stood back up after getting himself back together.

"Don't feel bad 'Tasky' Doc Ock got this treatment back last December when he tried to hold New York hostage." He cheerfully stated.  

He tried to reach for him but couldn't quite reach him as he was still getting shocked to hell.

"But I know what your thinking, 'Where did he get all these gadgets?'" He mocked taskmaster in a fake monotone voice close to his.

"Well let me tell ya I don't just bring nothing with me even though i don't have my suit." He explained.

But as taskmaster still tried to get to the devise on his back peter couldn't let him do that. What followed suit was just a beat down that the daily bugle would describe as a New York special. While he was still getting shocked all to hell peter was delivering punch after punch to taskmaster's face mask.

But what peter didn't realize was that taskmaster wasn't going for the devise attached to his back but for one of his own gadgets. before the beat down started he tossed out a more advanced electrified net made just for him. It targeted peter which caused him to get smacked to the floor as the net collided with him.

It gave taskmaster enough time to finally get the shocker of his back. It was an immediate rush of relive as he got a chance to breath.

"You're good kid but I have more experience than you."  He praised as he stood back up.

Peter tried to get himself out of the net but was shocked himself at every turn.

"Won't work kid." He stated. "The more you move the more it shock's you."

Peter sighed. "Why am I like this."

"I think I understand why everyone has trouble fight you kid."He praised. "But I ain't one of em."

He picked himself up and began to walk away but gave peter one last words of advise.

"Stay out of this kid for you're own sake." 


	66. Fresh air

Peter laid there in his own defeat as he tried to get himself free from the trap taskmaster had put him in. This was surely not one of his better moments. It was harder for him mainly because every time he tried to cut himself free it shocked him to all hell.  

But he heard a door open behind him.

"Pete do I even wanna know?"

He turned to see harry with some serious concern on his face.

"To be fair I had him on the ropes." Peter dismissed.

"Yes because you tied up in all of this is him on the ropes." Harry was somewhat disappointing.

"Can you just get me out of this please?" Peter requested in defeat.

After a recollection with the rest of the dora there were able to finally break him out of the bindings. The whole thing was just embarrassing for peter considering he could have just knocked him out but he was a complete disaster. It was a all around agreed to just leave and reconvene on another day were people weren't under the threat of being killed.

Everyone was already starting to gather themselves and starting to leave, Including harry.

"So should I get used to all of this?" Harry asked with a smile pointing at his prince get up.

"I wouldn't if I were you but who knows at this point." Peter confessed. "This whole thing wasn't exactly planned well."

"Fair enough but knowing shuri she won't let you hear the end of it." Harry joked.

Peter grunted at this. "Oh please don't remind me."

Harry on the other hand had a good laugh at his friends pain. "Look at the bright side at least you can say you saved the day."

Peters face stayed the same as he gave harry a look of discontent. "Yea it's almost as if I do it on a regular basis."  

"Hey you said it not me." Harry stated with a smile.

"Besides we didn't really catch the guy so he's free to do whatever he wants unless I stop him." Peter reminded harry.

"But we know who his employer is so we shouldn't run out of ideas as to where to find him now at least." Harry tried to lighten his friend's mood.

"We 'think' we know who his employer is." Peter clarified. "Based on the methods and everything else it might be hammerhead who was behind all this but they aren't solid evidence."

"Well we'll figure it out we always do." Harry remained positive.

"You mean I'll figure it out while you hide behind Gwen for safety." Peter teased.

"Oh Ha Ha Ha I'd like to see you'd going up against those things without your powers." Harry defended his actions.

"Please you've never had to fight someone a day in your live besides I've seen you try out for the football team." Peter continued to joke.

"I still remember the football teams foot prints on your ass too." Harry reminded him.

"Well I wasn't gonna let you die." Peter dismissed. "They would have killed you if weren't for me being around."

"Uh huh I would have been fine." Harry was stuck to his guns.

Peter noticed one of wakanda's jets land near them outside the building as Okoye stepped out. Noticing her look to join her peter looked back to harry.

"As much as I would love to sit here and recount our more stupid adventures I must go back to my vacation."

"I should probably cut some loose ends over at OSCORP while I'm here." He thought out loud. "Don't want to leave anything to chance."

 "You do that." Peter agreed.

"Before you go I need one last thing." 

Peter turned to see harry with his phone out as he snapped one last picture of him and an unprepared peter.

"Hey!" Peter yelled.

"Sorry bro gotta go!" 

And with that harry ran off with his things. Peter stared at him as he ran desperately wanting to run at him but it wouldn't look good. He just took a breath and walked back to the wankandan jet that had landed previously.

"So I assume you didn't need help then?" Okoye asked curiously.

"Nope did just fine." Peter said quickly just not wanting to talk about.

Nakia had walked up behind peter as he got on the jet in frustration.

"I'll tell you about it on the way there." She said quietly.

* * *

As they arrived in wakanda they landed on the helipad at the royal palace peter finally took off his hood and mask as the walked into the palace itself. Peter was just glad to be back so he could relax for a while. Nakia was still informing Okoye about the whole thing.

"Should I be concerned?" She asked.

"Not for the moment but we need to look more into kingpin and his workforce." She warned.

 Peter walked back to the couch were aunt may was overlooking papers for her management job. He laid down beside her in frustrated defeat but all it did was bring a confused look to aunt may's face.

"You didn't embarrass the family did you?"  She asked.

"No." He replied with his face buried in the couch.

"Then why are you trying to hide?" She asked even more confused.

"I let a bad guy get away because of my ego." His face still in the couch.

"You'll get him later." She said relaxed knowing something embarrassing won't be on live television.  

T'Challa had walked by the couch making eye contact with may almost asking if 'he' should worry. She simply shook her head at the silliness of her nephew's bruised ego. This had happened before when he had managed to beat Scorpion and Rhino at the same time. He decided to show off and it only backfired when the both got away instantly.  

 jameson never let him get away with that even if he did deserve it a little.

"Peter come with me." T'Challa requested with a smile.

Peter slumped off the couch and followed reluctantly. Fearing he was seconds from being scolded for letting his ego get ahead of himself......agian. They walked upstairs to the look out over the city.

The view was a ineradicable with the sunset just over the city. T'Challa put a hand to peter's shoulder.

"You did well peter." He approved.

It did take peter by a surprise considering how he saw things. "Why?"

"You led well, Took control, and kept everyone safe." He explained. 

"Taskmaster got away." He said displeased with himself.

"True but what escapes can be caught again." T'Challa ensured.

He looked into a side pocket in his black and purple tunic to pull out would looked like some sort of flash drive.

"I want you to have this." He reached out and placed it into peter's hand.

"What is this?" Peter asked with intrigue. 

"In this devise holds information of wakanda's actions over the world over the years and current." He explained. "Such as spies, Political figures and such."

Peter was close to believing he was just simply dreaming. He was being given the keys to the kingdom's secrets and wasn't sure what to do with that information other than hide it under a vibranium floor.

"Why?!" Peter asked in confusion.

"It is a responsibility you are more than capable of taking and it is something worthy of a prince." He said with a smile.

Peter's heart was confused.

On the one hand he could easily hide all of this information for just himself but on the other he truly felt like he didn't deserve this. But he if T'Challa trusted him who was he to argue.

"Thank you." He said with a happy smile.

T'Challa returned the smile.

"OH SO NOW YOU"RE OKAY WITH IT!"

Peter turned to see a very unhappy shuri.   

"Babe I can explain." He tried to calm her down quickly.

"OH AND EXPLAIN YOU WILL!" She demanded.

"I'm running now." Peter stated quietly.

He soon dashed away in the other direction as shuri chased after him with T'Challa's laughter echoing through out the palace. 


	67. Royalty?

Peter sat by himself very early in the morning to have some quiet time to himself. He currently had the drive given to him by T'Challa into his personal laptop where he kept records of his enemies. It was the perfect place to put them mainly because it needed his I.D along with Karen's okay. It was as protected as it could be. The information itself was plentiful and was enough to keep him busy for weeks.

Most of it was records of Wakanda's past. Kings, information of the tribes, and events that led up to its introduction to the rest of the world. Just reading about killmonger was enough to make him sick. He didn't understand how he was able to completely take over and almost abuse wakanda for war.  

Well that wasn't completely true. He knew why but he wished he didn't. Before he depressed himself with to much info about Eric he moved on to current events.

It was mainly locations of current agents all over the world. he looked in New York first of course and found a good few. Part of him wasn't shocked by that considering that the time they were ordered there was also the time they heard their princess was dating an outsider. But it was for the best he didn't ask.

"Do you want me to store this information into a local server on this laptop peter?" Karen's voice hummed in his head.

"Yes and be sure its with the rest so it doesn't stick out." He requested.

Karen did as she was told and started moving each file carefully into the rest of the spidey files. 

"Whatcha doing?" 

Peter looked up to see may decked out in some new dress he's never seen before. It was a bright red with what looked like some sort of wakandan design along the bottom.

"Reading." He said simply. "Whats with the dress?"

"I'm going out to New York for a few hours for some sort of company meeting but I'll be back." She answered with a smile.

 Peter was kinda shocked. "Is it really that important?"

"I'm afraid so but I'll be back." She responded with her smile brightening.

A few Dora came up behind her.

"Is this really needed?" She couldn't help but ask.

The older Dora on her other side responded. "It was under T'Challa's directive that we escort you."

Peter had to agree with that one. "We were attacked at the summit so I wouldn't risk it may."

She nodded in understanding as the two Dora went with her.

Peter went back to his studies. It was still early so he was going to use the quiet time while he had it. He looked at the rest of the agents to see where they were exactly. Most were various places around Africa but some where in the U.S.A and parts of England.

He even saw the couple with the gifted child were doing just fine which gave him a good warm feeling. Which was interrupted with a hand to his shoulder. He jumped a bit to see Nakia, Shuri, and T'Challa behind him. 

"Whats with the fancy git up?" He asked as he regained his composure.

"We are going to meeting with the rest of the tribes." T'Challa explained. "You should join us."

"I don't have a mirror but I am pretty sure I still look like I only got 4 hours of sleep instead of 8." Peter excused.

Shuri Immediately handed him a necklace that looked oddly like T'challa's. He grabbed it and put it around his neck. Shuri snapped her fingers and his outfit from the summit appeared around him. Peter was getting the feeling he didn't have a say in the matter.

There was a slight smile on Nakia and T'Challa's face's while shuri was all business.

 "Well.......Are we leaving now then?"

* * *

The ride there was simple but peter was not looking forward to this. There was no getting out of this one. The last time he had seen them it was not a pleasant get together. And this would be with them as an official prince so he was hoping it would go smother this time around.  

"I see that I had interrupted what seemed to be you studying?" T'Challa inquired.  

"Well might as well get familiar with everything and not look like a complete fool." Peter responded with an absence of hope.

"You already look like one." Shuri teased.

"Not helping babe." Peter almost wanted to disappear completely.

"Careful shuri I don't think his cheeks can get any brighter." Nakia joined in the teasing.

Peter yanked the hood on his head even further hoping he would go invisible like his new spider suit lets him do only to be disappointed by reality. 

"Stop it you two he's had enough." T'Challa defended peter. 

"I think I would rather fight the sinister six again then be stuck here." Peter whined.

T'Challa pulled down his hood and put his hand to his shoulder. "There is no need for a prince to hide peter, Let you're head up."

"I 'd rather curl up into a ball." He said in a monotone voice.

A small chuckle came from T'Challa.

As they arrived to their destination okoye was there to greet them. Nakia and T'Challa came out first as shuri dragged peter out by his collar. Okoye was trying to hold back a laugh seeing the young man be pulled around. She had seen him beat up thugs, beat down super villains, and be proud of himself doing it. But he could not handle his own girlfriend. She was staring to see similarity's between him and T'Challa.

"I see the great prince is here to join us." She said with a sly smile.

"Not you too." Peter was seeing that he had no ally's here.

Her smile only grew.

She walked along with the group as the entered the throne room. Maakie was there to greet them inside as she went straight to peter.

"Hello prince." She greeted with a comforting smile. 

It did make peter feel somewhat better and more comfortable knowing maakie was there.

"Hey maakie good to see you." He returned the smile.

She stood next to the couple as the walked inside the room. He almost forgot how simple the room was. Wide open with sections of the floor made out for the tribes. They had to make room for M'Baku and his jabari ever since they joined back. The floor was made out of a strong glass with what looked like a even stronger wood lined along the outside with the throne's for the queen and king in the middle.   

Everyone was here.  

And they were all looking at peter.

"Hi." He greeted nervously.

M'Baku was the first to speak. "I see you are doing well."

Peter was a little taken back by that response. "Yea but I'm fine."

Peter also remembered that the last time they saw him was before the accident where he needed surgery. He almost forgot about that.

"Good." M'Baku sounded surprisingly soft.

He got the same response from everyone else that was either spoken or a nonverbal nod of respect. It was the kind of greeting that would make someone feel better but only made peter even more nervous. Shuri carefully brought him to one side of T'Challa's side of the throne with Maakie right beside the couple.    

Everyone took there place's and became comfortable.

"Hello everyone welcome to the season's first meeting." T'Challa greeted. "We have much to discuss."

"Before we begin as you have notice peter is here with us this morning." Nodding towards him.

Everyone looked towards him.

"So if you have any words to say peter go ahead." He encouraged.

Peter gulped before he spoke. "I know I'm kinda new to this 'prince' thing so I won't make any promises but I do want to make one thing perfectly clear." Everyone was listening to his every word." I'm still young and I don't exactly live here but I'll try my best to do right by all of you. I won't always be in view but I'll be there. Thing is there are people in my live that would be in danger if the wrong people knew who I was. Unfortunately with all of you that's not exactly a secret but that just is not the case for the rest of the world."   

Peter tried to find the right words. "That's why you see a mask on my face. I have a life in america and it's a complicated one as it is. It would be better for everyone involved if the face of a prince didn't have one in the first place. And that's my decision to make. I hope you all understand that."

There was no argument with his statement. If anything they seemed to be all in agreement on the decision.

"Its probably better that way young one." The mining tribe leader responded with understanding.

"You are doing what you can." The border tribe leader was grateful for the explanation.

"it suits you." M'Baku agreed.

Peter was taken back by all the support he was getting from everyone.

"Thank you." He said after a moment of silence. 

"As you all know the summit was infiltrated by a third party looking for blood." T'Challa began." For what we don't know but what is known is that they have more connections in this new political climate then we first thought."

"I understand it was rough down there prince." The border tribe leader acknowledged.

"Nothing to bad." Peter brushed off. "If anything's hurt its my pride for letting the guy get away the way he did."

The smile on his face was bright. "He won't get way for long we'll catch him."

"What do we know about him anyway?" M'Baku chimed in. "Taskmaster?"

"Yes." Nakia responded. "He apparently is a new worker for Kingpin."

"This Kingpin seems to be everywhere we go." W'kabi complained.

"Now you know how I feel when I'm crime fighting in New York." Peter smiled a little.

"How come he hasn't been arrested by you're police force?" The mining tribe leader was baffled by what she was hearing.

"So many reasons." He responded with disappointment. " Corrupt cops, Inside sources, covering up evidence, Or his public persona just to name a few."

"This is concerning new information." The river tribe leader spoke for the first time. "He almost seems untouchable."

"Not from me he's not." Peter assured him.

He nudged shuri who pulled up a large image of his investigation into Kingpin's whereabouts. 

"After some looking into things I have been following what I believe to be Kingpin's paper trail." He explained. "He's getting sloppy because after all he's doing get 'Spiderman' killed all he did was give me a trail to follow."

Okoye was very impressed.

"How so?" W'Kabi asked with an eyebrow raised.

After the few people he hired to get me killed each of them have failed to cover their tracks." He pointed to scorpion. " He arguably was the biggest help in the whole thing after he and goblin teamed up against me."

The very mention of goblin's name made M'Baku's skin crawl. 

"He gave me a lot of names to where Kingpin might be holed up." He explained." But two stick out. One of the places that peeked my interest is Tombstone's old hideout. He was a business partner to him at one point but their partnership didn't last long when Kingpin used him as a scapegoat to evade the police."

"I can still hear him screaming about." Peter joked.

"And the other?" M'Baku asked.

"More than likely Kingpin's old building in Manhattan." He pointed.

"Whats stopping you from going there and ending it right now?" W'Kabi was almost dumbfounded.

"The police don't exactly trust everything I say." He said with a sadden tone.

"Peter's life as Spiderman isn't welcomed by everyone." T'Challa explained.

"As for this taskmaster we need to figure out what to for him."


	68. friendly visit

"You know one of these days I might actually just explode and just blame T'Challa." Peter complained to no one else but himself.

T'Challa had asked for some 'extra' security around peter for the next few days when it came to his newly found prince status and peter didn't like it one bit.

"Look at it this way Peter, All it means is just all little more popular." Maakie joked.

"Oh Ha." Peter deadpanned.

Peter decided to stick himself in his room and go over a few designs he had made for himself. While he was a prince he couldn't just walk around in his spider suit. So he needed something more on the lines of less 'aggressive'. Some simple black, White, And purple over an old Wakandan tunic were the first to go to his head but he didn't want to be T'Challa.

He wanted to be his own person.

So for the time being until he found something more his style the royal garb made for him to use at the summit was just going to have to do. He was frustrated that he had to hide his identity in 'This' matter but it wasn't exactly new to him. But this should be different and yet here he was making mask designs to go with his royal tunic.

If there was one thing that was a constant among the designs it was some sort of leather jacket. He raised an eyebrow at that because he wasn't even aware that he drew those. Back before tony found him he would always draw suit designs in his downtime. Nothing never real stuck of course but that wasn't exactly stopping him now. 

"Drawing?" 

Peter looked up to see Shuri standing in his door way.

"Sure." Peter acknowledged.

"I do it from time to time." He saw something on the paper that was a pain to look at and quickly got rid of it."I do it to keep myself busy when there is nothing to really do."

Shuri scoffed. "Nothing huh?"

Peter looked up lazily. "Well there isn't exactly bad guy's around to punch, No one in distress, No speeding locomotives."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She joked.

She walked in closing the door behind her giving a questioning look to maakie to give them some alone time. She returned her look with a raised eyebrow to say as if she was going anywhere without peter's say so. Shuri only pouted to try and get her to move  which only caused maakie to shake her head.

Shuri sighed in defeat.

"Oh i'm sorry princesses am I boring you  with one of my very few hobby's?" Peter joked at the conversation he was oblivious to.

"Of course not I just wish we could have some alone time is all." She pouted. "After all I haven't had much time with you."

As if coming out of his daze he stood up from his chair. "Yea Yea of course."

"I don't supposed I'm under house arrest am I maakie?" He asked to his right hand women.

"Only if you don't mind having a shadow to far behind you." She sassed.

Peter rolled his eyes and stood next to his girlfriend. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well first I decided to tell you I made some small modifications to that tunic that my brother gave you." She told with a smile.

"Oh god what have you done?" Peter in horror of what she could have done in a few days.

"I made the material a little more breathable for you and took off the sleeves." She explained. "Besides I know you like sleeveless shirts anyways."

"Oh." Peter muttered under his breath.

"What did you think I was going to do?" She asked confused.

"Go over the top like you usually do." Peter answered quickly.

"I do not go over the top." She said with fake shock. At least peter thought it was fake he couldn't quite tell at the moment.

"Whatever you say babe." Peter dismissed.

Peter put on the new Red, White, And blue tunic so they could get along with the rest of their day. This actually gave peter an excuse to try out the new mask that was given to him. It was a gift from M'Baku to help make sure there were no more hard feelings between the two. It was blue with tribal markings of the jabari along the side. it was made out of the same cloth that decorated the armor of their warriors. It covered his mouth mainly and had a saying on the front in Xhosa where the mouth was.

**"One who says nothing has the most to give."**

Peter was grateful for the gift and was happy they they started to get along better. Not only that but it also went with the tunic.

"I am glad that you and M'Baku are getting along now." Shuri said acknowledging the new mask.

"To be honest everyone being nice to me is very unsettling." Peter responded after a moment of thought. 

"Really?" She couldn't quite understand that. "Most people would be jumping for joy over something like that.

"I'm not most people." Peter said giving Shuri a look.

They walked into the palace living room that was mostly empty at the time. It was almost disturbing how quite it was to see it empty like this. Usually there was someone in here occupying the space but after the announcement that Wakanda had a prince everyone all of a sudden had something to attend to.

"You still haven't told me what you had in mind." Peter reminded.

"I think you need to get out and show Wakanda what kind of prince you are." She said with a smile.

"Is this payback?" Peter asked with a hint of concern.

"I have no idea what your talking about." She acted all innocent.

"And how exactly do you want me to do that?" Peter's mind was now racing.

"Follow me." It sounded more like a command as she tugged at peter's arm and dragged him out of the palace.

* * *

The market was buzzing faster then normal with bright colors as far as the eye could see. It would more than likely make a rainbow jealous. Peter was kinda of in shock. He had been to the market before but this was on a whole other level. Peter made sure the mask was still on just to be safe.

Everyone was all over the place. If Wakanda had a black Friday peter didn't want to see their version of it. A few Dora hung around because of that to make sure peter stayed safe. They didn't want to take any risks.

"This is starting to feel oddly personal." Peter joked.

"You'll be fine." Shuri dismissed.

"You'll be fine." Peter mocked under his breath.

"What was that?" Shuri asked with a small bit of sass.

"Nothing babe."

As they walked down the path they noticed the fact that everyone was to busy to even care. Whatever sparked the market a blaze like this it was something very captivating to the point that even the prince wasn't worthy of enough attention.

"It could be just me but I think they don't care." Peter sassed.

"Give it a minute." Shuri stated.

And as if on cue some bystanders were beginning to look at the new found royalty with extreme intrigue. Before there was just a few that soon turned to the whole damn town square. Peter was used to this kind of attention but not while he was just 'him'. If he was honest it was kind of freaking him out.

Of course the first thing people noticed was that he was white. The pale skin was a dead give away of course but his red, white, And blue tunic was a pretty good hint he was from america. The Xhosa tongue that people were speaking around him was making it difficult to concentrate on one single voice. But there were a few he could make out.

**"I had no idea he was white."**

**"Why is he covering his face?"**

**'Why are we just figuring this out?"**

Peter raised his hand. **"I know I'm not exactly what you expected but I assure you I'm real."**

His Xhosa wasn't perfect by any means but it was passable. Everyone was taken back by the fact that he knew it to begin with.

"Now for everyone's information I may not speak it very well but I understand it extremely well so kind of keep that in mind." He sassed.

Peter received an elbow to his side for the comment from his princesses.

After that statement there was soon people asking him all sorts of questions ranging from how long he had been to the country to what part of america he was from. You wouldn't have been shocked if they starting asking what his blood type he was.

"I'm sure you all have questions but lets just start with the fact that i'm here and very new to all of this." He started. "But I hope you come to get to know me and that my intentions are pure. Besides I'm not exactly very keen on the political stage I mean look at me I might scare someone." Peter joked.

Everyone had a good laugh. It was nice for them to have someone not so serious when it came down to it and it was nice to see he was indeed 'real'.

"Are you staying in the country Prince?" One asked from his left.

"For the moment but then I have to go to america." He answered simply.  "But I'll always be around that you don't have to worry about."

"So why Hide behind a mask?" Peter was going to ignore the passive aggressiveness of that question.

"There are people in my life that could get very hurt if my identity was public knowledge." He motioned toward his mask. "This unfortunately is going to have to be permanent."

She seemed satisfied with that answer and looked to have felt guilty for asking.  

"I don't want anyone here to think of me and the mask but more of me with my actions." He explained. "Besides I don't like to sit behind a desk and talk about my issues when I can just go out and do it." He said with a smile.

Now people were starting to smile and grow onto their new prince.

"Then what do we call you?" One asked.

"Prince is fine for now." he shrugged. "Either that or something else that sticks."

"How about young fool?"

Peter looked up to see Tony Stark flying down in his usual red suit. Peter was now confused as tony landed in the sea of people that parted to make room for him.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter was definitely confused.

"Hey kid or is it prince now?" Tony was at best ticked.

"Can this wait I'm kind of busy."Peter was trying his best to get this done else where.

"I tried to call but I get is a dial tone." Tony excused.

"Now either your trying to run away or just trying to prank me." Tony thought out loud.

There was an audible sigh from peter as he now had to deal with this. People around were a little confused. But the Dora were now very close to peter making sure tony was just out of range of peter. Peter noticed Maakie standing just a little more closer to peter than normal. Peter waved his hand to relax everyone.

"Mr. Stark I can explain everything."

**Author's Note:**

> (updated to look better)


End file.
